Pressure
by Tyki's Pleasure
Summary: Lavi is a young woman who circumstances have not favoured, now caught between two brothers. Tyki is a dissatisfied Lord, interest piqued by a young woman who mystifies him. How will they deal with the pressures that come along with their roles in society?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a little something I wanted to post just so to give me motivation to return to it soon! So no quick updates for it sorry!**

**It is a gender bended Lavi but please read and give it a go because I don't intend to fall into the usual gender bendering traps with this.**

**This story is dedicated to Nallychan who beat me into writing it!**

**I don't own Dgrayman, Lavi or Tyki...sigh**

* * *

><p>Sighing heavily, Tyki took his leave of the doe-eyed young lady who was currently hanging off his arm. She made a sound to protest his departure, but he easily unhooked her arm and blinded her with a charming smile.<p>

"My dear, I must apologise. I have had a long, tiring journey and though your beauty has revitalised me I must retire for the night." Slipping his hand into her smaller delicate one he raised her hand to his lips. Tyki bowed slightly and pressed a soft kiss to the back of her gloved hand. "It has been a pleasure to dance with you."

"Of-of course Lord Mikk." The young lady curtsied, blushing deeply at having received such a compliment from the handsome man. Carefully arranged amber ringlets bounced around her pretty face as she dipped and rose in the gesture.

Tyki smiled in gratitude before walking past her, wending his way through dancing pairs and party guests to reach the exit. The over eager and false attentiveness of the nobility always irked him. Money, marriage and gossip were the foremost interest in any of their minds, and as the most eligible bachelor at any party he attended he often found himself becoming the topic of all three subjects.

_"Unmarried at his age! Not even engaged… unheard of!"_

_"As lovely as he is to look at, you'd think our daughters were not good enough for the great Lord Mikk."_

Whispers followed him as he crossed the floor. Measured steps carried Tyki closer to the exit in to the foyer; face set in a placidly polite expression that at the same time closed himself off from any noble bold enough to approach him. It had become increasingly difficult of late to keep his irritation at his own status in check. Every time he returned from a trip, his brother arranged a large party and that Baron's niece or this Lord's daughter would always happen to be in attendance.

_"The girl to catch his eye will indeed be very lucky; the family are incredibly wealthy."_

_"The wealth will be comfort when you consider the indifference."_

While Tyki could not deny that each woman was not unremarkable in appearance, there was something missing that could not quite hold his attention. The young woman he had just left was a prime example, yes she was very beautiful but there was not anything but vagueness behind her brown eyes. Thinking now, he couldn't even recall the name of the uninteresting woman. A mere doll bred to be a man's trophy puppet. He had no use for a woman like that.

"If only he were more like his brother. Now there's a good man who knows how to look after business and family. Honestly, two brothers from a respectable family how can they turn out so differently?"

A nerve above his right eye visibly twitched at the comment. What these puffed up fops knew about his brother could fill a thimble and still leave ample room. Turning on his heels, Tyki flashed a broad but dangerously thin smile at the source of his annoyance. Golden eyes narrowed as they landed on a plump woman old enough to have significantly greyed hair and an austere looking older gentleman.

"Judge Hawthorne, Lady Hawthorne I hope I find you well this evening." Tipping his head in acknowledgment at the Judge and grasping the hand of the Lady to place light peck on it. A pink dusting spread over her already wine flushed face.

"Sheril has out done himself once again. I can't even begin to imagine the extravagance he will go to when young Road debuts." The Judge looked around the brightly lit hall appreciatively.

"I shall pass on the compliments. My brother will be very pleased to receive such high praise." Layering his voice with gratitude and respect the bachelor tipped his head in a half bow. No matter what he really thought of these people, appearance was absolutely everything; a superficial game of chess played with less finesse and much more bravado.

Tyki turned his attention to the Lady Hawthorne, who had yet to relinquish her hold on his hand. Twisting his mouth into a seductive smirk he raised an eyebrow.

The Judge quickly lost interest at his wife's usual tipsy antics choosing instead to turn away and strike up conversation with a potential political ally. Tyki spoke in his silkiest voice, "As loathe as I am to leave such enchanting company, with your permission my Lady I must take my leave."

"But Mikk it really has been too long since we last conversed. Surely you can stay for the next dance." She placed her free hand coyly over her full bust in a false show of meekness. Tyki had to work harder than ever to hide his annoyance.

"Perhaps another time my Lady," The Lady was openly disappointed, the pout very unattractive and out of place on the mature woman's face. "I am sure the Lord Kamelot will be holding another soiree soon. My brother does so love these gatherings."

"What a shame. Speaking of Kamelot, I have been meaning to inquire as to why two brothers have different names. The previous Lord Kamelot was quite the popular gentleman…"

The Lady had clearly had too many glasses of the free flowing wine if she could be so blasé about asking this question. Face darkening at the implication regarding his late father.

"My Lady, I don't now is the best time to discuss subjects of a sensitive nature. Rather it may be in your best interest to focus on preventing future scandal." Tyki allowed his eyes to drift to a corner of the ballroom currently occupied by an amorous young Master Hawthorne and a serving girl. He let his eyes linger long enough for the Lady to follow his gaze and suddenly become quite sober.

"Yes I quite agree. Good evening Lord Mikk." Lady Hawthorne promptly gathered her skirts and plodded towards her son.

Tyki laughed darkly to himself as he watched the woman march her troublesome son away. Honestly with more money and power came less and less brains. He would much rather spend an evening in a tavern in town; at least there he would be able to find better, more interesting and candid conversation.

Glancing around one last time to ensure that his brother hadn't caught sight of him, Tyki made his exit through the gilt doors to freedom. His head already felt clearer away from the music and suffocating mix of perfumes and scented smoke. _Tiresome, the lot of them._

The hallway was cool as large mullioned windows were opened to tempt in the sea breeze and splashes of moonlight. Interspersed brackets provided a dimmer light that Tyki found himself much better suited to. It was so much easier to breather when one did not have to constantly worry about putting on the perfect act, even if the act had become second nature.

Tyki pulled the shorter tail of his neck tie and left it hanging loose about his collar, to complete the look Tyki undid the top two button of his shirt and removed his silk gloves. The window farthest from the ballroom was his favourite, not only because of the distance but that particular window provided the best view of the sea. An incredibly comfortable seat was an added bonus.

A sharp gasp caught his attention as he settled on the seat, back against the wall and one leg lifted to rest on the cushioned seat. The sound belonged to the darkened form of a slender young woman, almost completely hidden in shadows on the dark side of the window seat. Tyki could not believe he had managed to walk right past this woman without even noticing she was there. Obstinately he maintained his rebellious posture.

"…Sorry…" The woman made as if to leave the Lord in private. Tyki would have let her go without a word but a beam of moonlight illuminated her features as she moved away. White light exposed a figure in a beautifully cut simple green dress, lustrous red hair tied up in a loose pony tail and hanging over one shoulder. Porcelain skin seemed to glow in the moon's light. A fringe obscured her right eye, and Tyki was seated to far back to determine the colour of her exposed one.

The woman began to walk away at a quick pace. Maybe it was her reluctance to stay in his presence when every other female he encountered seemed to hang on his every word but Tyki suddenly felt the urge to keep her a little longer. Also the fact that he did not recognise her at all piqued his interest. This woman must be new to the mansion he would have remembered someone with such exotic hair. Jumping down from the seat and took a step closer to the woman's retreating back.

"Please, stay. Don't leave on my account." An outstretched hand gestured for the woman to girl to return to her seat. With a playful twist of his lips he added, "You were here first after all."

The mysterious woman returned the smile, but remained hesitant, "Thank you Lord Mikk, but I should return to the party."

She bowed, not the polished curtsey of a higher born maiden but a more rustic version common to girls of the countryside. To Tyki however, it seemed that this girl carried more pride in her bearing than the overly delicate creatures of high society.

He leant back against the seat in a half way seated position and materialised a cigarette and match from his pocket.

"Now that's not very fair is it?" Tyki muttered. The offhand tone caught the young woman's attention.

"Pardon?" She looked over her shoulder, mildly confused.

"Well you know my name whereas I am completely ignorant of yours," he glanced up to consider her over his now lit cigarette, "May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

Silk rustled as the woman took up her seat on the window, this time sitting in the light of the moon all the while keeping a distance from the smoking man. Holding on to the edge of the seat she leaned back and sighed.

"Names are like clothing in this world." She said shortly looking up at the high patterned ceiling. Tyki raked his eyes up from the slim waist, along the bodice of the dress to a small chest and followed the length of pale neck. He promptly averted his gaze as the woman turned her face to consider him. "Yours is stamped all over you."

A genuine smile broke out on Tyki's face at that. This woman was turning out to be quite interesting after all. He let out a small bark of a laugh as her thought of his coal mining, tavern hopping alter ego. Names were indeed worn like clothing.

Taking a long drawn out breath around the little white stick he finally met her eyes, or eye rather, the smoke caught in his throat at the sight. A bright green eye, deep enough to match the colour of her dress perfectly was watching him with intelligence unmatched by any other woman he had met in high or low society. Tyki released the grey cloud slowly to hide his momentary shock as contemplation.

"In this world?" two gold eyes stared into a single emerald one. "Are you not of this world?"

The woman's pink mouth broadened into a large grin, lighting up her face with something other than moonlight. To Tyki this brightly coloured woman seemed unearthly enough with her ethereal beauty that he could almost believe that she was not of this world.

"What a serious question!" Reaching out a hand to lightly touch Tyki's cheek she asked, "Do I feel as if I am not of this world?" She laughed at the ridiculously stunned expression on the man's face.

Tyki felt his face warm at the touch and had to wilfully stop himself from following the hand as she took it back. Embarrassment flushed through him as he realised his actions. Who was this woman and how dare she affect him like this?

"I was merely referring to the high born people. Names are far less important than appearance and standing. You could be the Lord of the Manor but your name would not be worth a penny if you did not have the suits and banquets to match. Ask yourself, would you have desired my name if you hadn't found my appearance pleasing?"

"And what makes you think that I find your appearance pleasing?" Tyki winced at his own immature retort. He was still shaken from the response this woman had drawn out from him.

"Simple. We have already met once and you did not ask for name that time." That self-assured tone was really starting to grate on Tyki, but he couldn't bring himself to end this conversation.

"Well for that I must sincerely apologise, it is very unmannered of me to have overlooked such a precious piece of information." He paused as he tried to recall where he could possibly have met this woman. It struck him that he may have met her on one of his jaunts as a miner; she certainly seemed sharp enough to see through that disguise.

"Forgive me but I cannot think of where we crossed paths before. I am certain that I would remember one as lovely as you. Unless of course we met under different circumstances?"

A look reminiscent of panic flashed behind her eye, smile flickering for just a moment. Tyki did not know why, but he felt a peculiar triumph at that, as if he had gained a point in their game of words.

"No… it was here. In the manor."

Relief. So she was not aware of his other face.

"So then you are recently elevated." If she was a newcomer into society through marriage to some petty lord or landowner it would explain why he did not immediately recognise her.

"If you can call it elevation," the bitter tone made Tyki regret his question. Her head tipped back as she contemplated the stone ceiling, waves of some unknown emotion rippling under her skin. Perhaps she was unhappy in her marriage; commoners weren't suited to society life. Tyki suddenly felt a rush of anger towards the man who had chained this soul. The bachelor put a stop to that line of thought. It was not his place to sympathise with a woman.

"What a waste of a sharp mind to be lost to marriage." The last of the cigarette burned away and bitterly Tyki stubbed the stick on the ash tray on the side of the window seat. Finding out that the young woman was married had quickly extinguished any interest he had. Married woman were only fun for so long, after that she would only serve to be a needless bother.

A burst of laughter stopped him as he rose to leave. The woman covered her mouth with both hands as she laughed. The sound was like water rushing over rocks, free but rough around the edges, although not ungracefully.

"I'm sorry. Please don't be offended, it's just I'm not very accustomed to be called a 'sharp mind'." The woman lowered her hands to hold onto to her stomach instead. A green eye sparkled up at Tyki, the other eye still hidden from view. "My grandfather raised me and for the first six years of my life I honestly thought my name was 'Stupid Apprentice'."

Slightly taken aback by her explanation he was unsure how to respond. Surely 'apprentice' was not the appropriate way to address a grandchild? It was easy to navigate a course of action with women who flirted and fawned, but Tyki was in unsure waters with this honest red head. Personal stories regarding one's childhood were just that: personal. The usual society woman did not bandy about such stories, especially not ones that are self-deprecating.

Yet again this woman had managed to surprise him. Tyki's noble brow creased slightly as he frowned.

It suddenly dawned on him that he had managed to somehow hold a conversation with her and not once had she tried to proposition him as any other lady in her position might have done. Tyki had even begun to consider whether he should ask her for a private audience; a highly unusual response from one Tyki Mikk.

If he was to make this woman his, even for a night than he had to artfully arrange his nets about her. Something about this nameless red headed woman told him that his regular strategies would not be enough. Injecting as much smoothness, and gentlemanly charm into his voice, Tyki prepared his response.

"I would have to strongly argue that that title is both ill-fitting and unladylike. A girl at six is a lifetime's worth of different to the woman she becomes. I'm sure even your grandfather would have to agree with that." That should be enough to induce an appreciative smile from the lady and Tyki half expected some sort of educated counter argument about the progression of childhood. What he did not expect however, was to see her hang her head as if ashamed.

"A lifetime's of different? Yes, he would certainly agree with that." A shadow passed over her face, causing that bright eye to dull ever so slightly and voice faltering, Tyki waited for her to continue, fearing that a word from him would put a stop to her travelling down this particular avenue of conversation. At the moment the most important thing to him was to gather as much information as he could about this person.

"He is not a healthy man… He was already old when I was young, but he was, no _is_ the cleverest man I have ever known. I – I'm not married you know, he raised me not to make any unnecessary attachments. When all the other girls my age were running away getting married, I was learning to read languages from countries that most others had not even heard of." Her pink lips upturned into a lopsided grin, then quickly morphing into a twisted excuse for a smile before settling into a wistful frown. Had Tyki blinked and he would have missed it all.

"But I do think it bothers him now that he did not marry me off sooner."

The laughter from just a moment before was chased off so suddenly by this episode of sadness. Even if he would not admit it but the range of emotion this woman could feel scared him. One portion of an evening on a window seat was not nearly enough time to unravel the riddle of this young red headed woman. She was clearly a complex being, with more substance than any of the party guests could boast. The revelation that she was not married only increased his desire to know her, unattached to another lord would leave her free for him to pursue.

"My lady you should not second guess his judgements. Your grandfather sounds like a remarkable man indeed to have placed a greater importance on knowledge than on the bartering of what I am sure is his finest asset." The young woman looked over him appraisingly, blushing lightly at the compliment to both her and her grandfather.

"Forgive me if I am too bold, but I wonder how you came to be in this manor and at this party. My dear, you have presented with quite a puzzle. You do not give me a name by which to call you; you tell me you are elevated and yet you are unmarried; And even go so far as to the beginnings of an interesting story of childhood." He tousled his hair in mock exasperation and earned a small giggle for his efforts.

"There is so much more I would like to know about you and I would be honoured if I could call upon you so we may continue our discussion in a more… appropriate setting," He waved a hand to indicate the empty hallway, the only other sound were the faint noises of the party that continued on without two of its guests. "A window seat in a darkened hallway is hardly the right venue to entertain."

The enigmatic woman fixed him in a green eyed stare that seemed to see more than just a gentleman in a hallway. The gaze looked through him and beyond; before this woman he felt stripped; an uncomfortable feeling for a man so accustomed to being in control of any situation. All pretence of enjoying his company dropped as her expression turned hard.

"Don't spoil a good conversation with those thoughts." The tone held a dangerous edge like the sharp end of a broken bottle.

"What thoughts? I only meant to invite you to dinner, chaperoned of course." Suave grin etched into his face even as the fine hairs of his neck stood up. In as placating a voice as he could manage Tyki begged forgiveness. "I meant no offence."

It was amazing how expressive a single eye be, Tyki thought as he watched the woman battle with the idea of walking away. He breathed an internal sigh of relief as the shielded look of her eye faded and was quickly replaced with an amused one.

"You must forgive me, I've heard so much about the Lord Tyki Mikk and not all of it is flattering." She bowed her head slightly, broken bottle lowered, "New as I am to this court I will learn not to listen to the ladies' talk so readily."

Yet again his reputation preceded him. Shaking his head ruefully, Tyki could not help but be impressed by her response to it, when so many others would have been happy enough to eat of the apple he offered.

"I cannot blame you for my own misdeeds, my dear. Maybe you can provide me with an opportunity to rid this disgraceful cloud that hangs over me?" Never give up at the first refusal, even if it is the first refusal in a very long time.

"I would be happy enough to oblige you, but my time is not my own." Again that bitter tone.

"Then to whom should I make my application? However," He shifted slightly closer to the young woman. Motivated by the fact that she did not move away Tyki gently pulled her face towards him. Beneath his fingers she felt warm, real. Close enough now to count the lashes on her right eye. "We are only given so few hours in our lives. What will you do with yours?"

One eyebrow arched elegantly at the question. Tyki wondered, was she considering his question or was its twin similarly raised under that brush of red in stunned surprise? He raised a hand to find his answer; at least one mystery surrounding this woman could be resolved tonight.

Unfortunately she swiftly ducked away from the hand and out of his grip placing sufficient distance between them.

"Is this the charm of Tyki Mikk that I was warned about?" She sounded slightly breathless. To Tyki it seemed that she was trying hard to maintain her aloof aura, but maybe, just maybe he had been able to slip a fingernail underneath her mask. The man was definitely proud of himself at this moment, more so than usual.

"No. Mere charm would be an insult to you my lady. You are a different creature from those other mindless butterflies flitting about. Twice as articulate and three times as lovely as any other woman at this party; Very interesting. And I still do not know your name." The last part spoken more as self-reproach.

She opened her full lipped mouth to respond but was cut off by a deep booming voice.

"Tyki!"

Tyki cringed as he immediately recognised the voice of his brother and organiser of the party. It did not escape him that the fair young woman also flinched. He turned his attention towards the tall long haired man who was approaching at a rapid pace.

"Brother, I was told that you had left the party. I missed your beauty while you were away, why do you keep yourself away from me any longer." The newcomer made to embrace Tyki, who held up both hands to push his brother away.

"Don't make me sick brother." Tyki stood and brushed himself off, metaphorically removing any lingering traces. "Don't you know it is rude to conduct yourself like this in the presence of a lady?"

The foppish man looked about him in search of the 'lady', eyes landing on the red haired woman. Tyki noticed that his brother's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked upon the woman who was now staring at the floor, head bowed. Meekness: A new pose to add to her growing repertoire of stances.

"My dear, I see you have acquainted yourself with Lord Mikk. How do you find him?" Her head shot up quickly, she looked panicked none of her quick answers from earlier at her disposal. The newcomer crossed one arm across his chest to hold the opposite elbow as he rested his cheek against the flat of his palm. Eye darting between the two men before her, the young woman seemed at a total loss for words. Tyki thought it odd that she seemed to be smaller, dimmer somehow.

"How do I find him, Lord Kamelot?"

"Yes, has he been treating you well?"

Tyki scoffed audibly, Sherrill could be so patronising at times, constantly reminding him that he should at least hide his exploits better. Something Sherrill Kamelot appeared to be so good at himself.

"Lord Mikk has been a perfect gentleman, my Lord." Her voice was small, almost mouse-like and Sherrill Kamelot the lion.

Tyki scoffed even louder, "My dear, there's no such thing!"

"Now, Tyki you should take a compliment when it has been handed to you so freely, especially from one so lovely. Should we go head back to the party?" He proffered his arm which was taken meekly by the young woman. The image of these two standing like this irked Tyki, there was something wrong about this picture. The woman's actions now were so different from how she was with him before. Tyki fast decided that he did not like Sheril being so close to the red haired lady.

As the two turned away, the woman lead by Sheril, the last chance to learn her name walked away with them.

"Wait!" Tyki hated himself for the half way desperate tone. The pair turned back nonetheless, or rather Sherrill turned back and the woman kept watch of floor she suddenly found so interesting. He walked up to the woman and titled her face upwards as she appeared reluctant to do so herself. From the corner of his eye he note the involuntary twitch of muscle on Sheril's face at the contact. "Surely you wouldn't leave me at loss of a name to call out should I be so lucky to see you again."

Sherrill did not look happy that he was directly addressing the woman, although when she turned to him, he gave her the briefest of nods.

"My name is Lav- Lovely, Lord Mikk." Tyki raised a single eyebrow but held his question back, for now he was satisfied with the answer he received.

"Thank you, Lady Lovely for keeping a tired _gentleman_ company. It has been a pleasure. Goodnight." He gave her a deep bow and a dazzling smile and pressed his lips to the back of a fine-boned hand. Maybe he did hold his lips to her skin longer than he should have, and he might have prolonged the time her hand sat in his but he did let on that this may or may not have been the case. To the other man a stiff nod and a simple. "Brother."

With that he walked away, footsteps receding and the image of a red haired woman in a green dress imprinted in his mind.

In the hallway he left behind the previously nameless woman, Lovely and the Lord Kamelot.

"I wonder why you gave my brother a false name. It is a sin to lie you know." The tall man dipped his head low to speak directly in her ear.

Lovely, shivered away from his touch, steeling herself to counter, whispering fiercely. "And it's a sin to commit adultery. But that doesn't stop you!"

Lord Kamelot only laughed at her hissing. "My, my, aren't you fiery tonight? Why so quiet before? Hiding something perhaps?" He grabbed her chin in a more forceful hold than Tyki had exerted twice already that night. Sheril pinched hard enough to redden the skin around his fingers.

Sensing danger, Lovely composed herself. There may be over a hundred people in the very next room, but she did not trust what this man could do to her, what he had already done. She adjusted her voice to something more modest, more humble.

"I refused him."

"What was that my dear?" Leaning in again. This time Lovely did not move back.

"I refused his advances. He should not be a problem in the future."

Lord Kamelot was pleased. "Very good Lovely. Lovely." He licked his lips as if tasting the name, "It suits you. You have even shown some initiative, an oversight perhaps on my part not to set up a new name for you."

"Thank you Lord Kamelot." Lord Kamelot reflected that this woman was indeed a very good actress; even he almost believed that she was truly thankful.

A tight pressure enclosed around her upper arm as Lord Kamelot grabbed her, and steered them towards the dance hall.

"Just so you know, Lovely now that you have caught Tyki's attention be more aware of yourself. He does not give up easily."

Lovely sighed deeply. How she had ended up here with Lord Kamelot was already weighing on her shoulders. But to now be in between these two brothers was more trouble  
>than she thought she could handle.<p>

Thinking of her ill grandfather, she straightened her shoulders and settled her masks more firmly about her. There were some things worth sacrificing herself for.

The image of a butterfly caught in a net struck poignantly as she entered the hall on Lord Kamelot's arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! How are you all? **

**I did say I'd be back in February and here I am! **

**Really sorry for the long wait, it just took me a very long time to get back into this fic and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>If you have ever lain awake for hours after midnight waiting for the numbness of sleep to take you than you will agree that there are few things harder than willing oneself to achieve sweet unconsciousness. Lying in his bed with one arm resting above his head, Tyki Mikk was currently facing this particular problem. After leaving the party early, the full extent of the journey from the Noah Estate to the Kamelot Manor hit him. Fatigued and sore from the days' travel, he thought that sleep would be the best solution.<p>

Sighing Tyki dropped his arm to rub at his eyes which even though heavy from exhaustion, sleep was proving to be a futile pursuit. How many hours he had been lying there, motionless Tyki was unsure, from the movement of the moon he would hazard a guess that it was not too many hours till dawn. Without even the energy to toss and turn in hope of a more promising position Tyki simply closed his eye hoping that they might decide to remain closed of their own volition for what little remained of the night.

No such luck. Soft lashed lids cracked open on to the sight of dark silhouettes moving idly above him. Tyki had left the curtains undrawn and the ripple of cloud forms moving in and out of the moonlight filtering on to his bedroom ceiling; soft charcoal across silvery blue. This was a habit that he picked up as a boy and had never managed to shake off. The night was a colourful place and there were just so many different shades of grey that only existed in the silent hours between midnight and dawn. It was soothing.

Right now, however Tyki was far from soothed. Irritation set in behind the initial tiredness, why was he unable to sleep? Tyki began to list the possible explanations for his problem. One: the pillow was too soft and there were too many of them on the bed; two, the room was too large; And three, everything was much too quiet. There were no sounds of wild life outside the window or people inside, only the sounds that old mansions make when they think that nobody is listening. From this side of the mansion, even the sound of the sea was lost. Truth be told, it had been a number of years since he last lay in this bed, perhaps the unfamiliarity was making it difficult for his body to relax.

Tyki released the breath he had not even realised he was holding, rubbed his eyes with the flat of his palms and decided to give up on sleep. It was too much hard work. Instead the man dragged himself into a sitting position and leant back against the solid headboard. He might as well do something productive like read seeing as how he now had excess time on his hands. But that would involve leaving the warmth of his sheets to light a lamp, find a book and then settle back into the bed. Far too much hard work involved for this time of night.

A muffled sound and tugging of the sheet pulled Tyki out of his stubborn indecision, head snapping in the direction of the sound and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Lying on the other side of his bed was another body clearly enjoying the restfulness of sleep that he so coveted at this moment. The other was sleeping on her side, back turned towards him blissfully ignorant.

Charcoal light played about her upper body as it rose and fell in time to slow breathing. Brows furrowed as Tyki moved closer cautiously, if he was awake and unable to sleep he could do with some company. Tyki raised a hand to brush the long strands of hair away from the woman's face, stopping at the soft feel. Curling a lock loosely around his finger he ran his hand down the length of it careful not to tug un-gently. The hair ended at the woman's waist where Tyki allowed the strands to fall away and kept his hand hovering over well-formed hips.

Suddenly the need to rouse the sleeping figure did not seem as urgent, instead Tyki wanted to bask in the peaceful calm surrounding her. He had spent so long trying to find sleep he could not find it in himself to begrudge this woman hers. The woman shifted again causing the sheet to slip off her shoulder. Tyki held his breath as he waited for her to settle down, letting it out in a low whistle when the shuffling had subsided. Before he could stop himself, his hand was raised once again this time to feel the exposed glowing skin. _Skin soft enough to match the hair, I wonder?_

The contact of cool fingertips and the warm downy skin changed his touch from an explorative gesture to a caress. A woman in a green dress sitting in the shadows of a large windowsill filled his mind's eye. He recalled the many different shades of smiles and expressions she had sported earlier. The ease with which she had mocked him and the fragility she had shown when she spoke of her grandfather; all of that now cast aside. Her face smoothed out and bearing no expression other than neutrality of sleep-induced peace. It made Tyki happy to know that it was even possible for her to bear such an expression.

Tyki laid the flat of his hand fully on her shoulder, memorising the quality and shape of her skin as he trailed a path along from shoulder to elbow to forearm, finally meeting the hand that was fisted under her chin. Prying open the fine boned fingers Tyki interlocked his own with hers. Initiating an intimate touch that Tyki would never have shared with another woman, especially if she was awake to witness it. Moving with careful deliberateness, Tyki lay down pulling her closer to him as he did so. The warmth of her body promised a cure to his insomnia; or so he told himself.

Most women who visited his bed insisted on sharing a pillow, and though he humoured them while conscious Tyki would always deposit them to their own side of the bed as soon as he was able. This moment right now, pressed closely to the slumbering woman was probably the first time Tyki had ever willingly allowed such a situation.

Mentally, he rebuked himself for the show of sentimentality while at the same time relished the scent of orange blossom fragranced hair. Deciding that he couldn't fall any further in his own eyes Tyki took full advantage of his current situation. With his left hand he gently cupped the back of her head, lifting it slightly off the pillow and with the other he swept up her hair and wrapped his hand around her shoulders as he rolled over on to his back. The woman rolled with him until her head rested between his neck and shoulder and arm loosely draped over his chest.

Tyki considered the feeling of being so close to another person, never before had the weight of another leaning over him seemed so comfortable. He tilted her chin up, examining her face and stroking a downy soft cheek. The darkness of night stole most her colour, replacing it with muted tones of grey and blue. But Tyki knew that in any other light the hair flowing over his pillows would burn a magnificent red and under those eye lids were emeralds.

Chuckling to no-one but an empty room Tyki wrapped one arm around his sleeping partner and tucked the other behind his own head. For the first time Tyki felt content. Certainly this was a feeling he could become used to quite easily. Lulled by the slow rhythm of breathing and enveloped in soothing warmth Tyki's sleep deprived eyes finally closed.

* * *

><p>In the first grey light of dawn, a red haired woman stirred from sleep. The night had not been kind to her and she could not stay in this bed any longer than was required of her. Waking up to another body so close was too uncomfortable for her liking. It was too constricted under these sheets; too heavy under the weight of an arm wrapped around her waist; and far too hot was the breath on the back of her neck.<p>

The last of her tolerance was eaten away by the sensation of a face nuzzling her shoulder and familiar, unwelcome lips grazing against her skin. Before the arm around her could even attempt tightening its hold she grabbed it and none-too gently threw it off her, freeing herself from its hold. Now cleared of that shackle she pulled herself up and out of the confines of the large bed.

"That wasn't very nice, Lavi. I'm cold now."

Lavi looked over her shoulder to acknowledge the source of the sleepy grumbling with a cold green stare, communicating her intense dislike of the man who only smiled and closed his own golden eyes once more.

"Mm… such a passionate face this morning…"

Lavi ignored the voice behind her and moved off to get dressed, doing her best to disregard the various aches around her body. She paused in front of the mirror to examine the extent of the damage. Fresh bruises bloomed all over, painting her every colour from sickly yellow to dark purple. Patches of red were scattered across her body, arms, chest and neck, marks of ownership, little reminders that she was no longer her own.

She winced as she ran her hand over the dark impression of fingers around her upper left arm. A souvenir from the first time she had tried to fight off the man's advances. It was slow to heal and Lavi entertained the dark thought that it would probably stay there for as long as she was bound to him. Closing her eye on the violent reflection Lavi started to dress.

Stiffness had set into her muscles, but Lavi did her best not to give any of it away as she pulled on a pair of long white pants and a loose purple shirt. It was hard to suppress the pained gasps as she stretched her arms but Lavi had resolved that she would never let him see that the bruises affected her deeper than skin level.

Lavi gathered herself as best she could, stilling the storm of anger, hate and disgust that raged through her being. The best option now was too maintain a cool, objective outlook, remember why she was doing this.

"It's still too early. You should come back to bed, it really is too cold…"

From her angle in front of the full length, free standing mirror, Lavi could see the reflection of the dark haired, golden eyed man as he laid spread out on her bed. Sheril Kamelot was staring up at the high ceiling completely at ease. Lavi could tell from the sound of his tone that he spoke mostly for his own benefit, he liked the sound of his own voice.

Lavi could feel the bile rise in her throat at his suggestion; disgust was not a word strong enough to describe what she felt towards this man.

"I'm sorry, should I come over and kiss you good morning?"

Sheril appeared to be completely unaffected by the sarcasm soaked offer as he simply shifted to lie on his side and smiled up at the red haired woman lecherously as his eyes scaled her body.

"Not a bad idea at all Lavi."

"Don't make me sick." She returned her attention to the mirror. The quicker she could make herself even marginally presentable the quicker she could escape Sheril's presence and go about her day. "If want someone to keep you warm, why don't you go back to your wife."

Behind her Sheril hugged her pillow, making a show of breathing in her scent. At the sight Lavi tightened her grip over the handle of her hair brush; it was all she could do to not throw it at him. Had she decided to throw it, Sheril would have found himself in quite a bit of danger, for even though she was one eyed, years of practice meant that depth perception was not a problem for her.

"She's not as fun as you my dear. Tricia's such a sickly little thing, not a lot of spirit." Sheril had the audacity to wink at her before he rolled back over on to his back, making himself at home in her bed. He absently stroked his chest and Lavi followed the movement of his long fingers as they glided idly over his chest.

"Enjoying the view?" Sheril caught her eye, lip curled into a predatory smirk, "Lavi you don't need to be so far away."

Lavi looked away quickly, brushed through her hair angrily and whipped it into a knob at the base of her neck. A hat would be enough to conceal her brightly coloured hair, but for the sake of security she grabbed a few extra pins to fasten it in place after visiting the washroom. Carefully she pulled out a thick lock of hair and combed it flat over her useless, right eye.

"I told you last night; in the Manor call me 'Lovely' if you have to call me anything at all." Lavi grabbed a scarf she could use to cover up the livid marks on her neck, muttering to herself as she moved towards the door. "And would it kill you not to leave marks that a nightmare to hide."

Sheril sat up on his elbows, "The deal was I could do whatever I liked with you –"

"I know what the conditions are!" Lavi cut him off loudly, for the first time letting some of her anger through. Mentally slapping herself for the outburst. One hand on the door knob she schooled her face into a neutral expression, but a definite of pleading prevailed in her voice. "You already have my body… just let me keep my name. In this mansion, in this room let me be 'Lovely'."

For a full minute the two maintained eye contact waging an unspoken battle. An odd look flashed behind Sheril's eyes as if he understood the reason for the woman clinging so desperately to her name. A short nod, almost imperceptible was the only indication of his acquiescence in the matter.

Letting out a relieved breath, Lavi turned to leave.

"Breakfast."

"What?"

"Breakfast. You are to attend breakfast with the family each morning."

The declaration shocked Lavi; attending breakfast would bring her face to face with both his wife and daughter. The guilt of the role she was playing already more than she could handle, but being forced to socialise with the women to whom her very presence was an insult would be too much. Unable to think of a way out she gaped. Sheril continued to talk, rationalising his order.

"It makes sense for you to join the family when you think about it. I introduced you last night as my ward so it would look suspicious if you were to disappear suddenly."

"I still don't even understand why you made me go last night…" Lavi let go off the door knob and crossed her arms over her chest.

"A flower kept in a box will wither." Sheril replied.

Lavi snorted flowers died at the end of the season regardless of where they were kept. What do men think a woman is? Creatures that were only to be looked at for a moment, picked up and thrown away at their ease… Flowers, butterflies…

"… _You are a different creature from those other mindless butterflies…"_

The words warmed Lavi for an instant, than she remembered the motive behind them. Men really are all the same.

Inspiration hit her: Tyki.

Sheril made no secret of the fact that he was incredibly possessive of her. Last night after the party he had made it clear that she was to avoid any situation where she would be alone with another man, and in particular his brother whenever she was 'Lovely'. A condition she went along with because she had no interest in the liars and crooks that were the nobility.

"Your brother will be there. I thought I wasn't supposed to attract anymore of his attention. How can I do that if you're thrusting me into his view?" Feeling triumphant that she had one the argument Lavi thought it was safe to leave until she saw the look on Sheril's face. Eye's narrowed and his face twisted in malicious delight. She understood now that this was the price of her name.

"Well, well, breakfast will be interesting after all." Golden eyes flashed dangerously in the morning sun. "Of course if you don't like these conditions, you are free to leave at any time."

Unconsciously Lavi rubbed her left arm where the hand shaped bruise seemed heavier than usual. She remembered just why she was here, and why she should be careful around Lord Kamelot.

From the large wardrobe Lavi collected clothes more suitable to wear to breakfast. The walk brought her too close to the bed than she would have liked, determinedly she pointedly ignored Sheril's stare.

"A scarf or a handkerchief around the neck should work nicely." He suggested helpfully as Lavi searched through a draw to find something to cover up the unsightly marks around her neck.

"If you were more careful I wouldn't have this problem."

"You'll learn to live with it. It is for a good cause after all."

Lavi sighed at this, "Does it not bother you that you expect me to 'learn to live with it' rather than learn love your touch?"

"Makes no difference to me what lesson you learn, as long as you keep your end of the contract." Sheril spoke indifferently. The Lord of the Manor had made himself at home in the middle of Lavi's bed both hands tucked behind his head, the very picture of serenity.

Lavi finally reached the door without interruption, behind her calm rhythmic breathing told her that Kamelot was drifting back into an all-too-easy snooze on her bed. Anger and disgust raged through her in equal measures, at the man wrapped in her sheets and at herself. What would her grandfather think of her is he knew that she had bargained with the devil and lost?

Slamming the heavy dark wood door behind her, Lavi rationalised that although this was an event that occurred more often than she liked, at least it was not her every morning.

* * *

><p>For Tyki rest was a short lived experience as too soon the light of day teased his eyes open once more. Stubbornly he threw an arm over his eyes to block the intrusion and quietly cursed under his breath. Broken sleep had done nothing more than further exhaust him. Needless to say, Tyki felt cheated by the sun and its self-important shining.<p>

Tyki stretched out in the large bed to relieve some of the tension in his muscles and was surprised by the disappointment that rang through him as his hand met only cool bedding and empty space. A glance to the right confirmed the solitary status of the bed. Tyki could not explain the distinct feeling that there should have been someone there; someone with flame red hair and sleepy green eyes to murmur a sweet 'good morning'.

As it was the room was too quiet, the silence too heavy for one person to wake up to alone. Abruptly, Tyki shook the foolish thought from his head it was far too early in the morning to be getting sentimental. It wouldn't do to waste time on a woman he had only met for a few minutes the night before. The residual image was just an extension of whatever dream he had had before waking. Tyki rubbed his eyes hard as if to erase the image from his mind as well as the sleep from his eyes. Broken sleep always led to the worst dreams.

Unfortunately for him, the sensations left behind from his dream could not be forgotten quite as easily and lingered as if he was still experiencing them now. The slight pressure of another body pressed closely to him; the warmth of shared body heat; the tickle of gentle puffs of breath against the bare skin of his chest.

Orange blossom.

The soft citrus of orange blossom scented hair pleasantly filled his nose. The sweet aroma did more to soothe his aches than stretching had done. Tyki allowed himself to admit that he was acting stupid… But at least there was no one else around to see him act like this. Most likely the woman he had met last night, Lovely, would not be featuring in his life again. The fact that she was unmarried and her whole demeanour drew Tyki to the conclusion that she must be a courtesan, new to the job and probably regretful.

He took a moment to consider that. While Tyki had more than his fair share of women in the past, they were always women who chose to be with him. There was no need to pressure or pay for his pleasure. The thought of stooping to that level sickened him, and that was mostly what sickened him about his brother, who seemed to make no such distinction.

A courtesan was only a whore in more civilised society. If this was the case with Lovely than he was better off steering clear of her. From the last night it looked as if Sheril had already staked his claim on her anyway.

Even as he made up his mind a small part of him, the part that hung onto the dream rejected the decision. The thought of throwing Lovely into the same category as a scarlet woman did not sit right with him. She had seemed so much… _more_. After all it had been a long time since Tyki had found himself on the receiving end of rejection. A broad grin spread across his face, yes Lovely was indeed a different breed of woman.

Too bad she would be forgotten soon enough.

Finally leaving the warmth of his bed, Tyki sat up and looked about the room. The curtains were only half drawn and through the window he could see that the Sun was not very far over the horizon. It must not be more than an hour since dawn. The room was mostly empty, filled only with a large wardrobe and drawer set of matching wood and two armchairs by the fire place.

It bothered him slightly that the furniture had a polished, well cared for look. Even if he had given up ownership of this room when he first left ten years ago, but it irked him to think that others had been moving around his room. Tyki made a mental note to tell Sheril to alert the servants to stay out of his room now that he was back; he could take care of his own room maintenance.

In any case he had not planned to be here long, only returning to his childhood home at the behest of the Earl.

There were still some hours to go before he would be expected at breakfast with the family, so Tyki dressed simply in a trousers and a shirt, grabbed fresh clothing and headed towards the door. There was more than enough time to enjoy a relaxing bath and refresh himself. The door clicked shut behind him softly, and Tyki took a small silver key from his pocket to lock the door.

Tyki walked through the quiet passages of the manner, the sound of his footsteps resounding as hollow as he felt inside. These passages were far too familiar but held none of the security nostalgia was supposed to bring. He came to a stop in front of a plain wooden door and realised that he standing in front of the men's washroom in the servant's quarters'.

Laughing to himself lowly, Tyki went in.

There is a different form of memory that lives in sleeping parts of the heart and remembered only through the unconscious acts of the body. As a boy he had always set himself apart from his family, and his feet often trod the hallways belonging to the help. Maybe there were still few here in the Manor who would remember the habits of his childhood and smile just as he did now.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**I promise the next update will not take so long!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been over a month since the last update! I hope this makes up for it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>All around the Manor servants worked tirelessly to fastidiously restore the Manor to all its glory for the day ahead. Maids and serving boys rushed to their tasks, or more likely rushed away from them.<p>

All in all the Manor was a very busy place during the mornings before the Lord and Ladies of the house were up and as fashionably coiffed as the Manor was immaculate, then the servants would melt away seamlessly into the background.

Lavi navigated her way through the corridors, doing her best to avoid eye contact without appearing rude. Common sense dictated that the servants were one group that she dare not alienate the servants so although for the most part her eyes were fixed forwards, Lavi squeezed out a smile and jovial 'good morning' wherever silence was not feasible.

Dressed as she was now, any onlooker would not fail to take her for just another worker passing through or on her- or rather his way to beg a morsel from the kitchens. The trousers, worn shirt and scuffed boots gave Lavi the illusion of a stable hand, an illusion that was more than readily accepted by the other servants of the Manor.

The guise of stable hand had been chosen for a reason; Sheril had given her the condition of staying away from male attention and how best to deflect such attention than to join their ranks.

Two parlour maids sat together at the bottom of the stairs under the guise of polishing the banister, a trio were quickly making their way ahead of Lavi and a scullion could be seen escorting his best girl down to the kitchens. All three small groups were chatting away happily as they went about their business, the sight of it all caused a dull pang somewhere inside Lavi's chest.

A part of Lavi envied them their idle conversations, the easy way in which they were able to be so open with each other. As Lady Lovely there was no one she could make conversation. She wondered if there was anyone who would want to make conversation with her. The Lady Kamelot whose home she had invaded? Little Road who could even bare to look at her?

Another much larger part was glad she chose not be so free with the others. There were no secrets amongst them and the secrets' of their masters was almost currency. She had more secrets than she was willing to share.

_I wonder what they think of 'Lovely'?_ Lavi bowed her head, sighing audibly. She knew what they thought of Lovely. _Kamelot's whore, the latest in a long line of whores..._

Lavi had spent enough time among them in the last week that she had been playing the stable hand to know what exactly they thought of her. There were a number of different theories regarding her origins. The kitchen folk were certain that she was the thrown away daughter of a disgraced noble while the laundry room asserted that the girl was most definitely brought from one of the brothels Lord Kamelot frequented. The more outlandish ideas declared that she was a member of a gypsy caravan; captured and tamed. The wild red hair was surely a sign of a wild gypsy woman.

None were even close to the truth.

Lavi shook her head and kept walking; picking at a sore would only make it worse.

A door to her left was slightly ajar and the sounds of excited conversation flowed outwards as the occupants did not even try to hush their voices. Lavi slowed as she drew level with the door and came to a pause, resting against the wall just outside the room. Gossip was a commodity and any piece of interesting information could prove invaluable later.

"…with Cross Marian. I could've sworn it was Melia!" The first voice was squeaky and not immediately recognisable to Lavi. It could have belonged to a girl or a young boy.

"Melia? Are you sure?" The second voice came incredulous and clearly female even if ever so slightly.

"Yes! I saw her. With him! It had to be him there ain't any other red haired nobles." The first again. "And she didn't report to Matron this morning. You don't think she's still with him do you?"

Lavi inched closer to the door. Cross Marian was a name she had heard a few times already in her short time in the Manor, although she was yet to put a name to the face.

"Marian isn't actually a noble -"

"Who cares? He's rich enough." A new third voice cut the other off.

Outside in the corridor Lavi almost groaned out loud. That venomous voice most certainly belonged to Livia, a territorial scullery maid. Lavi was quick to note that she was definitely one to avoid; a clear leader of the young maids and one who had taken an instant dislike to the new woman in the household.

_As if she ever had a chance of becoming a nobleman's mistress._ Lavi found herself unconsciously thinking.

"That Melia's such a desperate little thing, always following him around the Manor like a lovesick puppy." Livia's voice sneered. "Tell you what though; I'm surprised he even stopped to give _her _a look."

Lavi assumed the other two voices must belong to Emmie and Martha, her ever present cronies, a look through the crack in the doorway confirmed that.

"Cross doesn't usually stay in those toff gatherings for too long so he probably took whatever escape plan presented itself." Livia's curling black hair moved across her back in time to the movement of her head as she postulated to the other girls.

"Are you sure you're not just jealous that he went with her instead of you?" Lavi internally celebrated the cynical tone of the taller blonde girl, Emmie. How Lavi wished she could've seen the look on that usually smug face. "Wasn't it you saying he would be calling on you next time he came up?"

"Just goes to show how much of tart she is. I don't want him anyway." Even to her followers Livia sounded impetuous and sulky. "The younger Kamelot brother is back. _He_ doesn't bother with the trash."

Livia leaned closer to whisper something to the other girls, too low for Lavi to hear from the doorway. Martha clapped her hand to her mouth to barely conceal a high pitched squeal and Emmie's eyebrows retreated all the way to her hair line.

"Really? I saw him with _her_ last night." Lavi's stomach clenched.

"What?" Livia demanded. Martha backed away slightly from the heat of Livia's wrath.

"What that you were saying about 'not bothering with the trash'?" A strong desire to smack the smirk of Emmie's face had to be suppressed.

"They were sitting on the window seat, real close-"

The conversation was abruptly cut off by a loud crash outside the door. All three girls rushed into the corridor to find a dishevelled stable boy on the floor, a small dark haired girl sprawled awkwardly on top of him.

In the moments before her discovery two children had rounded the corridor at speed and not seeing Lavi in their glee ran straight into her bowling her over. The boy, Lavi guessed was her brother as they shared the same dark hair, grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her up. The two completely disregarded Lavi in the way that only children could ignore an adult.

"Come on! She'll catch us!" Just as suddenly as they had entered the children exited the scene.

Lavi watched them turn a corner and then remembering where she was looked up to see three faces looking down at her suspiciously. She took a moment to seamlessly fall into character.

"Good morning ladies!" She stretched her mouth wide into a foolishly charming smile, "Didn't expect three damsels to jump to my rescue."

"Were you eavesdropping on us?" Livia always so upfront.

"Can't say I was," Lavi tried to remember how boys would talk to other girls, "but if I knew you were talking Livia I'd have hung on to your every word."

She even finished with a wink that lost its effect somewhat as her other eye was completely obscured.

To her dismay, Livia remained standing over him clearly distrusting.

"What's your name?"

"Oh now that's hurtful Livia, you've forgotten my name-"

"Erm… Lavi, why do you have a dress?" Squeaky little Martha peeked out from behind Emmie, pointing at the dress and ankle boots on the floor beside Lavi.

Lavi froze.

Quickly she tried to grab the offending items of clothing, but too late as Livia snatched up the dress. Smirking sinisterly.

"What's this? Does our new stable boy have a fetish for ladies' wear?" She raised a dark curved eyebrow at Lavi, lips curled mockingly.

"What! No! That's not mine." Lavi rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "What would I be doing with a dress?"

"Yes what would you be doing with a dress?" Livia moved closer. "It's a rather lovely thing too, I wonder what Lady Kamelot would have to say about a stable boy running around with such a fine dress. Don't you?"

"Livia! You found the dress!" Four heads whipped round to address the newcomer.

An out of breath frizzy haired blonde woman took the dress from Livia.

"Your dress?" Livia and Lavi simultaneously exclaimed. Thankfully for Lavi the other girls' attention was focused on the Manor's resident seamstress.

"Yes mine. Those kids are always snatching things from my workroom. Run off with my scissors last time!"

"Yeah they must've dropped this stuff when they crashed into me." Lavi pitched in. "Here are the shoes. I'll help you carry it all back to your room."

Mimicking Livia's smirk perfectly Lavi collected the boots and rose to her feet. Thanking anything and everything for the escape that just presented itself, Lavi ushered the woman along the corridor. They walked in silence until there was quite a bit of distance between them and the three harpies.

"Thanks Jonny, I thought Livia was going to tear me a new one back there."

"You should be more careful." Jonny said as she handed the dress back to Lavi. "Why are walking around carrying a dress anyway?"

Lavi sighed, "I've been summoned to breakfast."

"So… Why didn't you just change in your room?" Jonny shrugged as if pointing out the obvious.

Lavi turned sideways to look Jonny straight; Jonny, or Joanna the seamstress was the only person in the Manor excepting Lavi and Sheril who knew Lavi's true identity. In her role as the seamstress she had to work closely with Lavi to make clothes, both male and female. Such close contact meant that she also aware of the extent of the relationship between Lavi and the Lord of the Manor. There was a only so little the simple shift she wore when getting measured could hide.

"I didn't really want in there any longer than I had to this morning."

"Oh…" Jonny stopped at the door of her workroom. "You know you can come by whenever you want. If you want to talk or even if you just want to be away from it all for a while…"

Her gut tightened. It's odd how a thing can seem so much worse when you know someone pities you.

"I'll keep that in mind… Thanks."

Jonny smiled weakly, gently shutting the door behind her.

Lavi walked on, quicker now. She wanted nothing more than to get this breakfast appointment over and done with. Then she could escape to the stables, at least that place could provide some sanctuary even if only for a short time.

Her encounter with Livia's group had left a bitter taste in her mouth. It was not enough that she was already known as Sheril's plaything, but now to be linked with Tyki too. Gossip and rumour travelled the Manor faster than a plague and it was three times as dangerous. She calculated that before the end of breakfast it would be common knowledge that she and Tyki spoke privately.

She face palmed as she realised that the breakfast would only harm her further. Not a single member of the household would fail to notice that on the morning of Tyki Mikk's return, the Red Haired Lady is present at the family table for the first time.

Footsteps further up the corridor alerted her to the presence of another person. She was not keen on bumping into any more people this morning she ducked into an archway. Much to her surprise Tyki Mikk himself walked past her.

Even more surprisingly Lavi watched as he entered the male servants' baths. Why was a lord using a servants' bath? In his own home no less?

No time to spare to ponder the actions of the eccentric nobility, Lavi knocked on the door of the women's baths, certain that room was vacant she entered and promptly slipped the latch on the door.

As the copper bath filled, she inspected the collection of soaps that were available. Her own room was stocked with scented soaps and perfumes supplied by Sheril, a luxury she was not used to but had come to appreciate.

_Am I becoming comfortable?_ The thought gave her pause. _Will I really learn to live with this arrangement?_

Unease crept into the far corners of her mind. Lavi shrugged off the disconcerting question to ponder another time.

The servant's baths did not provide much of a selection, although she did manage to find an expensive looking bottle of a citrusy liquid soap. The bottle was too frivolous to be a usual find in this part of the house but too garish a container to belong to anyone of style and tastes. Lavi gladly took the bottle, no doubt a gift to Livia from one of her many gentleman callers. In a play of childish one-up-man-ship Lavi used generous amounts of the soap on her hair and body.

Methodically she layered the petticoats and the high collared dress and then proceeded to wring out her hair and brush until her bright hair was straight and soft. The previous sets of clothing were folded and alongside the boots were tucked away into one of the cupboards to be retrieved later. Content that everything was hidden effectively, Lavi slipped out of the baths.

There was still some time until she would have to be present for breakfast and she wandered the corridors aimlessly to pass the time. She could always say that she lost her way around the Manor if anyone deigned to stop and ask her. Although that would be highly unlikely dressed as she was now, a noblewoman of the house she would not be obliged to speak to servants and could wander freely.

As she walked it struck her that she had the time to go to the hospital wing and began walking that route. Heels clicked and skirts ruffled with every step, the sounds began to annoy her so she gathered the skirts to mute the noise.

The material of the clothing was cool to the touch and slipped easily through her fingers. Tracing a line of simple embroidery Lavi mused how fine this dress was. What would he think if he saw her now? How would she explain her sudden fortune?

Head bowed she turned on her heel and continued in the opposite direction. Unfortunately she was not paying attention to her steps and for the second time that morning collided with another body. Head forward she impacted against a hard chest, the force of it causing her to fall over backwards.

Lavi sat on the floor trying to rub the starbursts out of her eyes. She vaguely registered a hand outstretched, which she gratefully took hold of.

"Thanks," She kept her eyes down, face already growing warm with embarrassment. "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No it's my fault really. I'm sorry. Are you alright?" The voice was deep, cool, slightly concerned and immediately recognisable.

Of all people she had to collide with Tyki Mikk. "Dammit – I mean I think it's a little sore."

"Here let me have a look." He reached forward to touch her forehead, only to have it knocked away.

"No, no, it's all fine. No need to worry." Her face had to be fully red by now if the heat was anything to judge by. Lavi could have kicked herself. She spent the previous evening trying to make her appear sophisticated… Now here she was falling all over his feet. _Stupid!_

"I really should be going now. Excuse me." _Just keep walking. Fast._

"Wait- ," quick footsteps followed her up the corridor. "Please?"

It was his earnest tone more than anything else that compelled Lavi to slow down and allow the nobleman to draw level with her. That and the fact that it would be downright suspicious, not to mention rude if she ignored him entirely.

"Here was me thinking I wouldn't get to see you again until the next ball." Somehow he sounded happier about this than she did.

"Here was me thinking I wouldn't have to see you again until the next ball." Lavi countered.

"I'm hurt," the grin on his face contradicting his words. "Positively heartbroken."

Lavi tried to keep a straight face as she wondered whether or not Tyki could see her mouth twitch as she barely restrained a grin of her own.

"I didn't think it was possible to be 'positively heartbroken'." _Don't look at him._

"Well," Tyki came to a stop and regarded her slowly. "When one as exquisite as you takes the time to crush my lowly peasant heart, it can only be positive."

The tenacious noble even bent into a mock half bow. _Idiot._

Clicking her tongue loudly Lavi walked on, calling behind her, "On your knees next time."

She made it to the next junction between corridors when she heard footsteps again. Surprised that he had let her get this far before chasing her, Lavi turned to meet him. It bothered how natural Tyki looked as he walked up to her. The expensive suit he wore was like a second skin, moving so easily with him. Lavi only hoped she looked half as comfortable in her dresses.

Tyki raised his hands, "Start again?"

The sardonic grin was muted to a more humble tone. Lavi crossed her arms and even allowed herself to give him a half smile.

"Alright, let's start again. Good morning Lord Mikk," her voice vapidly polite. "Did you rest well?"

Tyki's brow furrowed as if contemplating the question. Lavi shifted uneasily as a spark incongruous with his rakish demeanour, shrewd almost.

"No." The noble took a few steps closer shaking his head.

Lavi stood her ground, ignoring the shiver creeping up her spine. "No, you didn't sleep well?"

"No," he paused with inches to spare. "I don't like you this way. It's fake."

"All told we haven't spoken longer than an hour!" Exasperated Lavi looked the man in the eyes, "and you presume to _know_ me?"

The thoughtful face was replaced by a laughing one, the transformation so smooth it served to only aggravate Lavi further.

"I definitely like you better this way!" At that moment she could have slapped him. Finally catching the murderous aura she was emitting he stopped, "Alright I'm sorry. Just try not to sound so… docile. And don't call me 'Lord'. It doesn't suit me or you."

"So how should I address you?" The coldness making it clear that there were a number of options she wanted to try.

Tyki replied nonchalantly, ignoring the hostility entirely, "Tyki is fine. But I might prefer-"

The sound of a door opening and the burst of conversation cut him off. Lavi only managed to see a flash of red before Tyki grabbed her and roughly pulled her into the adjacent corridor out of the sight of the new couple.

"What are you-? Get your hands off-!" Her mouth was promptly covered with a hand to silence her.

"Shh! Trust me just be quiet for a minute." Tyki spoke quietly but firmly. He gently repositioned them behind a conveniently placed bust of a renowned philosopher.

Lavi strained her ears to hear what exactly she was being hidden from. She could hear two voices: one female, one male. But both were too far away and speaking too quietly to distinguish what they were talking about. The door shut and the muffled cadence of boots on carpet came closer. The unknown body continued passed the junction completely missing the spot the two were hiding in. This time Lavi could see the person's long red hair and richly decorated coat.

The person was gone, leaving Lavi with a mild curiosity and pressing need to remove the body pinning her to the wall. Tapping him on the shoulder to gain his attention he looked down, noses barely an inch apart. An immediate blush lighted his face as he took in their compromising position.

"You smell nice. Oranges?" Lavi scowled at his attempt to defuse the awkwardness of the situation and pushed him off.

"Was there a reason for that? Other than you getting a chance to smell my hair?" Lavi crossed her arms, mustering the sternest glare she could manage. Tyki innocently dishevelled his jacket stylishly rather than look bear the force of her stare.

"Let's just say you have enough on your hands with me." He winked at her, "you don't want to end up on Cross' list. That would be troublesome."

"My God! Is there any man in this house who is not a lecherous old man?" Rubbing her temples with both hands. The situation was just getting worse and worse. The Manor was proving to be nothing more than a maze… a cage littered with obstacles designed to trip her up. And here she was conversing with the most dangerous trap.

Tyki leaned against the opposite wall. "You seem to find my brother well enough."

"What?" Lavi could not discern the emotion behind the statement. Was he angry, sullen? Jealous?

Tyki opened his mouth to speak but was once again cut off, this time by a small boy with glossy flaxen hair. He was dressed more elaborately than the servant boys, wearing the uniform of page boys.

"Lord Mikk! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

The two adults waited as the boy ran up the corridor, halting to a stop in front of Tyki.

"Lord Kamelot asks you to join him in his study before breakfast."

Tyki sighed, "what does he want?"

"I wouldn't know sir." The little boy shifted uncomfortably. "I think you might be late. I was looking for ages. I went to your room but…"

"Don't worry. I can deal with Sheril." Lightly ruffling the boy's hair and handed him a coin from his pocket. "You shouldn't work so hard."

Looking up he caught Lavi's eye, winked. "You have to be nice to the help. Keeps them sweet."

For the first time that morning, Lavi found herself approving of his actions even if they were for self-gain.

"My offer to dinner still stands you know." It was difficult not to find his grin endearing at that moment. Lavi had to remind herself that this was the person who had just pinned her to a wall and smelled her hair not too long ago.

She did however, return his grin. "I'm afraid you will have to make do with breakfast instead."

"I look forward to it."

Lavi was left in the corridor to determine a different way of spending the time before she would have to sit at the table of a family she did not belong in.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that! <strong>

**Please let me know what you think. In particular would someone please please please give me constructive criticism on the dialogue-y bits! **

**Until next time. Bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Carpet muffled silence filled the hallway, hanging between the two brothers as they walked towards the dining room. Sheril lost in his own world unaware of Tyki intermittently throwing frustrated glances in his direction.

Not moments ago Tyki had wanted nothing more than for his brother to be quiet, to shut his mouth, choke on his own tongue- something! But now walking along the corridor the silence was deafening.

Too used to Sheril spouting nonsense, the uncharacteristic thoughtful air did not sit well with him. The quiet was too much especially now that his own mind was trying it hardest not too think about the conversation they just had. It pressed in on him. It made him itch.

Tyki fidgeted uncomfortably, hands in pockets then out, picking at his collar, straightening his shirts. Finally he settled with one hand in a pocket and the other methodically mussing his hair. Another glance at Sheril: no response. No doubt he was carefully planning his next extravagant party showcasing Tyki as his prize horse.

This would have annoyed him more than it did had Tyki not already become too used to this treatment from the Earl. He was no stranger to parties, rakish good looks and natural charm often made the social scavengers swarm around him. The Earl put him to good use sweet talking women and business exchange with the men, indeed the Earl owed a great many of his successful enterprises to Tyki's efforts.

Sheril would need no such help, he was charismatic enough to secure his own business dealings and control publicity. The man revelled in the attention. The bothersome part would be the fluff that Sheril's almost weekly parties would attract. Exclusive as Sheril's parties were, it would be a mistake to underestimate the mental uselessness of high society individuals who were bred only to attend parties, especially when gathered all in one room.

A new set of footsteps cut into his thoughts, instinctively eyes flicked in the direction of the newcomer. A dark haired maid was walking towards the brothers. She paused when she noticed them. The maid stepped aside to let them pass first, catching Tyki's gaze and held it, smirking almost predatorily.

Tyki watched her retreating back as she continued along the corridor, half interested and half simply glad for the distraction. There was a challenge glinting behind those dark eyes.

"I'd steer clear of that one." Sheril fiddled with his cuff, not sure whether he should fold it back or let hang fashionably over his knuckles. The lord was too engrossed in his styling to notice the wry look directed at him.

"Staking a claim are we?"

"A claim? Oh my no," Sheril threw an arm over his shoulder, putting on his best wise older brother voice. "You're welcome to her. Though word of advice: the eager horse has many a rider."

"You're disgusting." Tyki shrugged the arm off and put some extra distance between them for good measure. A hoot of laughter was Sheril's response. "You're insufferable," Tyki said giving the other a sidelong glare.

"I have it down to an art." And indeed he did as he returned his attention to his sleeve length, an amused smile on his face instead of shame or embarrassment.

The Lord Kamelot must have skin made of rubber, Tyki reflected. No amount of insults thrown at him could have any affect; he took everything in his stride. It was almost admirable that Sheril was so aware of his own faults and even took pride in them. As far as he knew there were really only two types of insults that could un-foot Sheril and they insults regarding his daughter Road and oddly enough Tyki himself.

Tyki increased his pace to leave his brother behind. If he was not going to be graced with any decent conversation than there was no need to delay breakfast was there. A sudden thought struck him.

"An art?" He looked over his shoulder at Sheril still glowing with smugness. "So it's art to bring your whore to breakfast?"

Tyki took a moment to enjoy the stunned expression on Sheril's face. No there really were not many things you could say to disarm Sheril Kamelot, but sometimes you could get lucky. Tyki continued walking; the dining room was just up ahead now. Behind him, Sheril's footsteps quickened to catch up.

"What are you talking about?" Sheril put a hand over the door knob to stop Tyki entering the dining room. Tyki noticed he had lowered his voice. Was this to prevent any sound filtering through the thick wooden door and into the other side?

"The red haired little thing from last night," Tyki began, noting how Sheril narrowed his eyes. "I just find it odd that she should still be in the Manor this morning with an invite to the family table no less."

"And so you assume that she is a scarlet woman?" Crossing his arms across his chest he made the very image of an upstanding citizen. "Oh dear brother, a woman deserves much more respect than that."

When Tyki only stared silently at his brother, Sheril spread his arms placation, "Party guests sometime stay the night and god knows I have enough rooms in the Manor to provide. I believe Cross Marian is still prowling these corridors…"

"Yes, last I saw him he was plundering the treasures of your servants' quarters." The brothers shared a chuckle over the jibe.

"He's a very good merchant and I like doing business with him. It's the least I can do to turn a blind eye now and again." A broad grin stretched across his face, one that did not quite reach the eyes.

Hunger was biting at Tyki making him irritable, and now he was curious too. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Who is she then?"

Sheril gave him an appraising look before he explained. "_She_ is Lady Lovely, sixth cousin to Judge Hawthorne, a ward placed into my care. The poor dear, her guardian passed away some time ago and I just could not bear to see her starve. Near broke my heart when the Judge mentioned his predicament."

The words seemed to flow too easily, whether the words were scripted or simply because Sheril must have had to explain this countless times to guests at the party last night, Tyki could not tell. But he could not help but laugh at the image of Sheril rushing to the aid of a damsel in distress.

"Why Sheril I never knew you were such a saint." Barely able to keep a straight face Tyki patted his brother on the shoulder.

"Yes I am a philanthropist." He puffed out his chest ever so slightly, before laughing along with Tyki.

"An odd name don't you think?" Tyki watched Sheril carefully, but the man did not miss a step as he replied.

"Lovely?" He shrugged, "hardly odd. Ask for a name once in a while and you'll find all the young ladies are called something silly like Patience or Precious. I knew a girl called Honour once; her mother told me they had meant to call her Beauty but the poor little thing just could not do justice to the name. The mother on the other hand…"

He did not laugh long however. "You only arrived in the Manor last night how do you know about arrangements made only this morning?"

Something reminiscent of suspicion and wariness passed across his face. Tyki didn't quite like the look of it and he remembered the way Lovely had flinched away from Sheril last night.

"I have my ways." He answered enigmatically.

"Hmm," Sheril raised an eyebrow. "If you should run into Lovely during your stay, I must warn you…"

Annoyed Tyki cut him off with a dismissive wave of his arm. "So full of warnings today, you would think that I don't know how to handle myself around a pretty face."

Sheril's face darkened, "I can think of at least one occasion. You know I almost installed her as Road's governess, but I recall you have a fondness for governess' don't you? What was her name? Lila… Lisa…?"

Tyki pushed his brother roughly against the door and lowered his voice to barely above a whisper. "Leave it alone d_ear brother._"

"Are you angry?" A wide smile broke across Sheril face as he looked down on Tyki. "You are just so handsome when you get all angry!" Tyki's hand twisted and tightened around Sheril's collar –

A great crash followed by a shriek came from inside the room shocking both brothers back to their senses. Tyki disentangled himself from Sheril and the pair burst into the dining room.

The scene inside the dining room was not more than two moments away from becoming a battle ground by Tyki's calculations. At one end of the large dark wood table stood the girl Lovely, arms crossed before her with an almost bored expression her face. The opposite side of the table was filled by his niece shoulders trembling in threat of a tantrum. At her feet the broken ruins of a white dinner plate, evidently the source of the clamour.

"What is going on in here?" demanded Sheril. The two girls continued to stare each other taking no notice of the lord of the household which amused Tyki.

A light cough broke the stalemate and Tyki noticed for the first time of his sister-in-law. Tricia Kamelot sat in a high backed chair coughing into a handkerchief. Her vague presence had been overwhelmed by the burning auras of the two younger females. He made a move towards Tricia, but he was beaten to it by Lovely. She bent over Tricia speaking softly and reached for a drinking cup.

"My lady, drink some water -"

"STAY AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!" The small girl shrieked loud enough to alert a pair of maids who rushed to clear the porcelain remains that littered the floor.

"Now now Road, none of that you're making your mother unwell." Sheril strode across the room sweeping his daughter into his arms and onto his lap as he took his place at the head of the table.

"It's not my fault." Road pointed an accusatory finger at Lovely. "It's her fault."

Tyki slipped into the empty seat beside Tricia, leaning over to pinch Road. "Was it Lovely who arranged the plates so nicely on the floor too?"

"She wouldn't leave when I told her to." She turned to her father, "Why is she here? I don't want her here!" Her voice had taken on a whiney quality that grated on Tyki's ears.

"Lovely is our guest Road and you will treat her with respect." Tricia spoke firmly from across the table sounding much healthier than she looked. There were lines at the corners of her eyes and dark circles under them, but her eyes were a rich hue of blue and bore down on her child. "Thank you dear. Here sit next to me." She gave Lovely a motherly smile as she drew a chair out for her.

"I. Don't. Want. Her. Here." Road would have hammered her words into the table if she wasn't already grasping the arms of her father's chair tight enough to make her knuckles white. "She's not family!"

Sheril gestured for Lovely to go to him. "Perhaps it would be best if you were to continue to continue taking your meals in your rooms."

"And I was so looking forward to continuing our conversation." A dark expression crossed Sheril's face, almost too to catch. But Tyki did see it and he counted it as a point to him after their own altercation outside the dining room. He didn't even care that it made the red haired girl uncomfortable.

"Something's are better left separate. Don't you think so Lovely?" Lovely stumbled, looking for the right words to respond. Sheril smirked at Tyki, turning to looking more a wolf than a man. It was Tricia who came to the girl's rescue.

"Sheril you are being unfair to the girl. Let her stay." Tricia interjected, "she's your ward. This is her home now."

Finding her tongue again, Lovely bowed her head to Tricia. "No, it's alright my lady. I don't want to cause anymore bother, I'll go."

That was not the end, however. Sheril grabbed her arm, pulling Lovely back to stand by his chair. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" she said through gritted teeth. "What am I forgetting my lord?"

"Apologise to Road." Smiling smugly Sheril waited for Lovely's response. In his lap Road sat up straighter, the expression plastered on her face as her father's.

An uncomfortable silence fell on the room. Red colour crept into Lovely's pale skin, her fists clenched at her sides. The green of her eye became a piece of coloured ice. The anger radiating from her was palpable, hot enough to sear. Tyki and Tricia exchanged a glance when the girl remained quiet.

"For heavens' sake Sheril, the girl has been embarrassed enough today." Tricia exclaimed. "If she cannot stay then dismiss her." She broke down into a fit coughs.

Lovely stood up straight, her mouth a thin tight line. Holding back a million and one insults for the father-daughter pair Tyki imagined. She surprised him when she performed the most exaggerated curtsy he had ever seen.

"Please accept my apologies my lady." Her voice dripping in mockery and scorn, "I am only poor child, humbled by your charity."

With that she turned on her heel and swept out of the room, her hair streaming behind her like fire. Tricia looked as if she might have tried to stop her, but Tyki placed a hand on her arm and silently shook his head. His brother and his niece had already forgotten about Lovely, blissfully engrossed in studying some trinket Sheril had produced from his pockets.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's been so long since my last update.<strong>

**Enjoy and let me know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. I'm so sorry it's been almost a year since the last update... I promise though that I do intend to finish this story. Really happy that there are still people out there reading this. Really appreciate it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rain beat against the window in a steady rhythm. A short sharp tap of a heavy drop colliding with the smooth glass, followed by a second <em>tap<em>…a third _tap_… a fourth _tap_. The sound so loud Tyki felt as if the rain struck against his very own skull.

The air was hot and humid, the darkening sky outside, thick and suffocating. Since his arrival a few days ago Tyki had been confined to his rooms. The weather had been too muggy to go spend any time outdoors and now the clouds had finally made good on their threat bursting open into a torrent of rain.

On his lap lay an open book, completely ignored as Tyki gazed steadily out of the window. Inside the room is different shade of grey, not yet dark enough to justify lighting a lamp. In any case Tyki preferred the gloom, it suited his mood better. He was bored. As large as the Manor was with its twisting corridors and quarters it was still too small to contain Tyki's ever growing anxiety at being confined. At least solitude in one's own room was infinitely better than _quality_ time spent with his brother.

His thoughts wandered to Lovely, the red haired beauty he had not seen again since that day at breakfast. Tyki was loathe to ask Sheril about her whereabouts, but if truth be told he wondered if his stay in the Manor could not be improved with her by his side. The expressions she made and the way she spoke were so refreshing, and something stirred below his stomach when he remembered the way she felt against him pinned against the wall.

Tyki coughed loudly to clear his throat and his thoughts. Solitude was all that was on the menu for him.

Not that solitude was what fate had in store for Tyki Mikk.

"Why are there toys in here?" A high voice cut through the air, oblivious to the internal agony of the other occupant of the room. Half her body hanging out of a footlocker she had dragged out of a cupboard, Road was steadily emptying its contents into a messy heap on the floor around her. Amongst her spoils were an old deck of playing cards, a magician's top hat and wand, a magnifying glass and loops of string to play 'Cat's Cradle'.

"Tyki, why do you have toys?" Road said as she tried on the magician's hat in various jaunty angles.

"Because they're mine," Tyki replied shortly, still staring out of the window.

"Can I have them?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because they're mine."

The ten year old had made it her mission in life to keep her uncle company with or without his consent. Each morning Road would follow Tyki from the breakfast table and stay with him all day. Although he would never admit it, Tyki had become used to her nonsense prattle and even welcomed it at times.

"But toys are for girls and boys," Road reasoned aloud as she removed a set of miniature automobiles. Some of the trains had become entangled Road attempted to separate the cabins, quickly getting bored when the job proved too difficult and threw it aside choosing to wind up a tin man instead. "And you Uncle Tyki are not a boy."

"When I was your age." Tyki replied blandly, resting his chin on his palm leaning against the arm of the chair. He crossed his legs, not even caring when the book fell to the floor with a dull thump.

"But you're so _old_!" Road giggled at her uncle's scandalised face and continued to wind up more tin men, setting them off in a troop one after the other.

"Oooooh! Can I keep this?"

Tyki ignored the girl, assuming that whatever it was she would decide to keep regardless of his say on it. He stretched broadly and jumped to his feet, grabbed a jacket and made to leave.

"Hey! Where are you going Tyki? Are you listening to me?"

A spiky and very annoyed head completely filled Tyki's vision as Road thrust the battered bear in his face, waving it around under his nose. Tyki let out the smallest of sighs before answering her.

"Yes Road?"

Road smiled sweetly, "I haven't finished picking what I want yet."

"Fine. Make it quick." Tyki leaned against the door frame, impatient to leave as soon as the little brat released him.

Road skipped around all the toys she had laid on the floor of Tyki's room, inspecting each one. Through the mess she picked out marbles, jacks, and a small deck of cards. Tyki nodded confirmation for each, all the while reaching out for the door knob ready to make his escape.

"Can I have them?" Tyki turned to see Road carrying all the wind-up soldiers in her arms. He almost automatically said yes, stopping himself just in time. He had another destination in mind for them.

"No."

"Why not?" Road whined and stood her ground when her uncle attempted to retrieve the items from her grasp.

"Because Road, they are mine." He knelt down in front of her and tried to reason with her, even if he could not be sure that anyone had ever attempted to reason with this child before. "Road, you can have anything else from the box, anything. I just want to keep the toy soldiers. Come on Road, be a good girl."

Tears began to pool at the corners of her eyes. _Oh good lord, _Tyki groaned internally.

"But you don't even play with them. Why can't I have them? Why!" A grating pitch had crept into her voice. Tyki assumed he was barely moments away from the temper tantrum of the same level as the one she had at breakfast just days earlier.

"Fine! But I'm keeping this one." Exasperated, he took one of the little men and put it back into the chest.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The change in her demeanour was immediate as she fondly cradled her newly won toys in arms. Tyki sighed shaking his head, _this girl is dangerous_.

At that moment he spotted a stuffed bear amidst the tin men, a curious silver necklace hanging from its neck. He reached and removed the chain, the attached pendent bore a set of initials. Tyki thumbed the initials before quickly stowing the necklace away into a jacket pocket and cleared his throat loudly. Tyki looked up to find Road watching him, waiting for him to speak. He gave his niece a quick smile and gestured towards the door.

"Why don't we go for walk?"

"All I'm saying is that I don't care what or who he spends his money on. I just wish he would actually _spend_ his own money!"

Lavi could not help but stifle a laugh as the crippled boy held his white head in his hands as he once again complained about his guardian. Allen Walker was pacing up and down the stall, a shovel abandoned on the floor. Lavi watched him as she continued to muck out the stall. She had already finished her half of the stable, but she decided to help the boy considering his arm. In the end it turned at that she mucked out the entire stable while he trailed behind her complaining.

"…never ran so fast in my life. Three guys. Three!" Allen paused to take a shuddering breath. Lavi thought it best to cut him off before he could get started again.

"Cross is an arse, I get it. But you might wanna keep your voice down, you'll spook the horses." She cocked her head towards the mare in the next stall that had all but bolted through the wall into the far enclosure. She wiped the sweat off her brow and secured her beanie in place. "And at least pick up that shovel. Pretend like you did some work."

Allen rubbed his head apologetically, "Sorry… Cross, he just… He winds me up something rotten." He bent done to pick up the shovel, wincing as he did so.

"You're like what- 12? You shouldn't be this stressed. That's probably why you're hair-"

"Ugh…"

The pained sound sparked concern in Lavi and she became instantly worried when she saw him rubbing his left shoulder. Lavi sat Allen down and pulled the collar of his shirt wider to inspect the area. Aside from the usual red and black scarring, the result of a house fire when Allen was barely walking, there was greenish bruise at the junction between his neck and shoulder. This particular mark looked suspiciously like a hand print.

"Who did this to you?" Allen shrank back from the fire in her eye. He tried and failed to shrug her off.

"I told you, last night. Those guys cornered me, don't worry they didn't do more than that. But now I have to find some way to pay them off before next week."

"Oh okay that's alright then." Lavi pushed him away, flashing a grin, "Just win it back. Everyone knows you cheat. They just can't prove it."

"I don't cheat, I just play better." Allen grinned back, "And I'm 15 not 12."

"Whatever."

All the stalls had been cleaned so Lavi took both shovels and lead Allen out, she stopped at the door to call out over her shoulder. "I did the shovelling, so you take care of the mess." She burst into peals of laughter as the grin disappeared like magic of the younger boy's face.

For the next 15 minutes Lavi watched as Allen emptied bucket after bucket of… well muck. The younger boy kept throwing her evil glares. Lavi did not mind because she knew that he was grateful she handed made him do the hard actual hard work. Lavi absently stroked the nose of the stables latest arrival, a tall beast with a glossy black coat. The horse was a true black, and it held such an arrogant stance Lavi could not help but be drawn to it, even after its first few attempts at biting her. A calm approach, persistence and a good measure of stubbornness soon had the creature eating out of her hand. Literally.

_Turn those brown eyes gold, curl that mane and voila you'd be the spitting image,_ Lavi chuckled at the observation.

"You're such a boy." An amused voice caught her off guard.

"What?" Allen had lifted himself up onto the adjoining wall.

"Everyone here is the same. The boys like the big muscly horses. The girls like the pretty little ponies. It's really predictable." Allen gave her a droopy look to indicate his boredom.

Lavi smirked, "Did you just admit that you are _not_ a boy? Which pretty little pony is your favourite?"

Allen deflected the joke with another bored droopy glare.

"What's his name anyway? Do you know?" Lavi gently combed through the horse's luxurious dark mane.

"Joyd," Allen scratched his head. "He's come along way, when he was born we all thought we would have to put him down. Tyki's done a good job with him."

Lavi's interest was piqued. How did this boy know this? And so she asked.

"I used to be a hand over at Millennium House. Joyd was raised in the stables there and I guess so was I… Kind of." Allen laughed unsurely, scratching his head again. A tick Lavi had noticed the boy was prone too whenever under pressure.

"Oh." Lavi processed this new information about her friend. She was about to ask him more questions when Allen was pulled roughly off the wall.

"SLACKING OFF AGAIN ARE WE?" Came the roar from the other side of the wall.

Lavi dropped the brush and ran into the next stall where Skinn Bolic, the giant excuse of a stable master held Allen up by the collar of his shirt in a two handed grip. The boy's feet barely sweeping the ground.

"Hey! Let him go!" She tried to pull Allen out of his grasp, but Skinn's massive hand had an iron grip. This close Lavi could see the murder in the stable masters eyes, and smell the alcohol coming off him in reeking wafts.

Allen struggled in Skinn's grip, face purpling from the lack of air. Seeing no other alternative Lavi bit into Skinn's wrist, clamping down hard into thick skin. Skinn caught her in the face with one beefy hand, knocking her off and releasing Allen at the same time.

Allen fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, desperately trying to draw air back into his lungs. He could only watch as Skinn advanced on his friend.

"You little bitch."

Both froze at the sound of Lavi laughing on the ground.

Lavi had landed on all four, hair streaming down around her, vaguely registering that her hat must have also been knocked off as she took the blow. She swiped a hand across her face. Blood. Her cheeks felt white hot. Just another bruise to heal. Laughter bubbled in the throat and spilled uncontrollably from the mouth.

"Now you've really gone and done it Skinn Bolic." Lavi pulled herself to her feet spitting out a gob of blood and saliva. The blood on her face and the mass of red hair making her look like a demon. "You know, the only thing that tastes worse than you is Sheril Kamelot."

Skinn was frozen to the spot, the blood draining from his face. Sobriety and the consequences of his actions hit him full force. His mind numb, which was usually sluggish at best, failed him.

Lavi stopped mid laugh to regard the stable master now. "I wonder what Sheril will have to say when he sees the beautiful shiner you've decorated my face with?"

She strode passed Skinn when he tried to grab her. "Touch me again and I assure you it will be your last regret." Lavi remained on the spot until Skinn walked out muttering something about preparing feed for the horses or else.

Allen stared wide eyed at his friend incredulously. Had she really just faced down Skinn Bolic? The younger boy continued to stare even when Lavi crouched down next to him, he opened and closed his mouth wordlessly a few times before he could summon any sound.

"You're a girl?" Allen finally managed to croak.

At this Lavi laughed again, a warmer, less maniacal laugh. She lifted a finger to her mouth and winked. "Our secret alright?"

Allen watched as she wiped the blood from her mouth and bundled her hair back into her beanie. How could _she_ act so nonchalant?

"You're a GIRL!" The poor boy must have been brain damaged by Skinn, Lavi assumed.

"Yes Allen, we've covered that already." She closed her eyes, leaning against the wall. "Do me a favour and prepare the horse feed. I'm shattered from doing your share. I might just have me a sleep now."

Lavi peaked one eye open to see Allen walking out of the stall scratching his head and mumbling.

"A girl… knew he was too pretty… she was… she is – HE is not pretty!"

"Who's this, Allen?"

"That's – Hey! Don't do that!"

If asked later on, Lavi would not have been able to recall at which point she drifted off into a light snooze in the empty horse stall; she could however tell you at exactly which point she was dragged back to reality.

White sparks exploded in her skull as a hot pressure enflamed the entire right side of her face drowning out the voices in the dark. Wildly she lashed out with her arms, which were deftly caught by a large strong hand. Another hand grabbed her under the chin and a freezing cold seeped into Lavi's bones as a sparkling set of golden orbs locked onto her.

Lips curled in amusement and arrogance in abundance, "What a lovely little mess we have here."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that! If you did tell me. If you didn't please tell me why! I live to improve!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"What a lovely little mess we have here."

The statement hung between the two figures, one bearing over the other, trapped against the rough wooden wall. Lavi was at a loss for words. She stared into golden eyes, unmistakeably she had been caught. Panic setting in fast, numbing all thoughts and senses other than the still throbbing pain in her face. The other man still crouched over her, waiting.

"Who does that!?" Allen cried in a shrill voice, breaking the silence. "Who on earth goes around poking people in their sleep? Stupid Tyki!"

With that the boy smacked Tyki over the head and knocked the man to the ground. Tyki laughed carelessly as the blows rained down upon him. He absently blocked the hits from landing with one lazy arm.

"Kid, relax. I'm only playing," Tyki shrugged at Lavi who was currently sincerely wishing looks could kill as she stared daggers back at him. "See he's fine."

The murderous glare faltered for less than a fraction of a heartbeat. _He_… Relief washed over Lavi; she had not been discovered. She opened her mouth to retort but was immediately cut off.

"Easy for you to say, idiot! You were torturing her….er…im." The white haired boys face flushed red. The flush deepened as the other two occupants of the stall stared at him. He coughed awkwardly. "Him. You were torturing him."

"So…" Tyki cocked his head to the side, completely missing the point. Lavi rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have work to do Allen?" The younger boy hung his head and walked out of the stall. Lavi rubbed her face, testing the area. "Ugh… my face is on fire. Who the hell are you anyway?"

The response she received knocked Lavi off balance. The dark haired man extended a hand, "Tyki. Sorry about the face thing." He eventually withdrew the hand when it became clear that the other had no intention to shake. "Not forgiven yet then?"

Lavi blinked back into character and pulled the beanie over eyes. "Nice to meet you Tyki, now if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep."

Lavi settled into a pile of fresh hay in a more comfortable position. The stable was quiet around her; the only sounds were the heavy breathing and soft thumping movements of a number of large animals and Allen quietly working in the far end of the stable. A light drizzle had begun to pitter-patter against the rooftop. All in all, a peaceful setting now that Skinn Bolic had been removed from the picture, for the time being at least. It irked Lavi that she was still yet to hear the sound of retreating footsteps.

"Are you still here?" She tried not to sound bothered by his presence, only bored.

Tyki exhaled heavily, the scratch of something against card and the acrid smell of sulphur informed the Lavi of his smoking habit. "One day someone's going to figure out that those things will kill you."

"Meh, we're all dying of something." Lavi twitched, the voice sounded much closer than it should have been. "So what's the story behind that shiner? Skinn? I bet it was Skinn. The kid couldn't even hurt a fly and Skinn… I don't even know why Sheril keeps him around…"

Lavi stole a glance from the corner of her eye to see that somehow Tyki had managed to find a seat right next to her. It made her uneasy to have the man so close, were men like this with each other? Whatever happened to personal space!

She refused to respond choosing to ignore him; hopefully he would grow bored and leave her be. The man had other plans and remained seated unfavourably close. Tyki for his part stubbornly continued on, two way conversations are over-rated. The calming unperturbed tone attracted the attention of Joyd. The horse leaned over the partition wall and nuzzled into Tyki's temple, coaxing a carefree and oddly youthful chuckle out of the man.

"Hey boy," Tyki brightened immediately jumping to his feet and rubbed the horse's nose. The horse nosed at Tyki's chest, searching. "Sorry empty handed today."

Joyd sensing that there were no treats for him gave the man a dead eyed stare, shaking out of his hands and buffeted Tyki once more on the head. The black turned instead to Lavi who was trying her best to hold back the laughter at Tyki's short and sharp dismissal. Dipping low the horse blew a hot puff of air into Lavi's face, rousing her.

"Going away Joyd," she murmured. "And take your human with you."

Obediently the horse backed away leaving the red head to rest as she pleased. _Now if only that guy would follow suit_, she thought despairingly.

"Wow!" Tyki stood gobsmacked, astonished. "He's been here only three days, and already can take orders like that. I've had Joyd for six years and he still argues with me."

That knowledge cheered up Lavi somewhat as Tyki Mikk took a seat even closer to her this time than before. She mustered the smuggest grin she could manage knowing that the man would it, even if she had intentionally blocked him from her view. "What can I say? I know how to give orders. Now if you would be so kind as to get out."

Ignoring her completely, Tyki pulled Lavi up by the shoulder. "Come on kid, let's go see Miranda."

Struggling in his grasp, Lavi fruitlessly attempted to shrug him off. His hand held her in a firm iron grip, incongruous with his loose and nonchalant demeanour. Lavi was as helpless as a kitten and Tyki Mikk made it all look so easy as he steered her towards the exit and out. In the end she gave in and followed after him arms folded across her chest and walking stiffly.

"Don't call me kid," she mumbled sheepishly. "I'm a grown wo…worker."

She could have kicked herself for her almost mistake, luckily the man had not seemed to notice.

"You look kind of skinny to me, kid." He continued thoughtfully removing the hand from her shoulder and placing it under his chin, "and _kid_ does sounds better than calling you _runt_. Don't you think?"

An indignant exhalation let Tyki know that he was successfully winding the kid up. "Don't act like you're doing me a favour."

"Can I call you 'eye-patch'?" He gestured vaguely towards his face.

Lavi pointedly refused to respond to or even make eye contact with this flippant man. The day was still overcast, although the rain had stopped falling. It was not a long distance back to the Manor, but the path curved through the grounds. Visitors to the Manor had no choice but to enjoy the gardens; overflowing flower bushes, hanging baskets and magnificent topiary. Or rather they would have no choice if it the mid-autumn weather had not to set in. Many of the flowers vanished to summer long gone, the green sculptures retreating to hibernation for another year.

Abruptly Tyki left the path. He veered to the left and disappeared through a hidden alcove Lavi had not noticed before near the west wall of the Manor. Tyki grinned, pleased at the curious expression on the boy's face as he scanned the area. Little yellow star shaped flowers grew in patches on the ground.

"It's easy to miss if you didn't know it was here. Count yourself lucky that I'm sharing it with you." Tyki winked and walked on, taking a side door leading directly into the Manor.

"I'm flattered." Lavi jogged to catch up to him. "Who else knows about this entrance? Where does it lead?"

"Take these stairs up two flights and the connecting corridor will take you straight to the infirmary." Tyki paused, "You can use it if you like. Just try not to get caught. I like the quiet."

"Why are showing me this?" Suspicion danced around her mind. Why was Tyki Mikk, second in line heir escorting her around the Manor, as if she were some noteworthy guest?

"I don't know. It's sorry I guess." He paused. "I shouldn't have poked you. And now we're even right."

Lavi narrowed her eyes, not fully buying into that excuse. But it was after all the closest she would get to an actual apology. Still at the back of her mind Lavi wondered why Tyki Mikk even cared about being even with a stable boy. Surely this noble man had better ways to pass his day.

"What's your name, kid?" Tyki looked back over a shoulder.

"_Now_ you ask me? Bored of Eye-Patch already?" He shrugged at her blankly. This man was insufferable. She let out an exhausted sigh, "Lavi. My name is Lavi."

"Lavi." Tyki tasted the name on his tongue. "It sounds a bit like a girl's name."

Lavi's brow twitched. She reached at and tugged hard at Tyki's shoulder length curly ponytail. "If you ask me, this horse's backside of a hairstyle is even more girly."

"You should cut it off, might stop anyone doing that again." Lavi laughed loudly when Tyki called out in pain, she side stepped him and continued up the stairs. "Also it would be a _huge_ improvement." She added, throwing a cheeky wink over her shoulder.

Somewhere along the course of the morning Lavi had begun to enjoy herself; bouncing back the casual attitude she received from the man was oddly relaxing. She felt more at ease now than she had since arriving at the castle, dare she say even having fun in her stable boy get-up. She turned around and walked backwards up the stairs looking as smug as the cat that got the cream.

Tyki meanwhile, was rubbing the sore spot on his head, giving her a dark look. Unexpectedly, he stopped climbing the steps after her. The corner of his mouth curled upwards and opened his arms wide.

"What are you –" The words caught in her throat as her back met a solid yet soft barrier. The force knocking her off balance and sent her right into Tyki's waiting arms. The man easily set her on her feet again on the steps beside him. She mumbled her thanks and quickly turned to the newcomer.

Embarrassment kept her from saying anything more than that, too busy instead fighting the blood rushing to her face. Lavi could not help but notice the firm muscles of Tyki's arms and chest under his shirt and jacket. Yes, men definitely had no idea about personal space! Fortunately for her, Tyki's attention was currently focused on the top of the stairs.

At the top of the steps stood a tall man in a gold threaded jacket, long straight red hair fell past shoulders, feathering outwards in sharps peaks. Cross Marian was slouched against the stair rail, cigarette held idly in one hand. Not all looking the least bit ruffled, immune to the fact that he had just collided with another person. One side of his face artfully obscured by locks of thick red and under that Lavi could make out the outline of a mask. She was painfully reminded of her own eye patch; they even wore the coverings on the same side.

Neither man spoke to each other right away. Cross continued to smoke happily ignoring the two people on the steps below him and Tyki simply folded his arms across his chest and waited. Lavi detected the same arrogant air about him that he had the first night she met him. No doubt as heir to the Manor he was stubbornly making a point not to be the one to greet first. She was surprised slightly that she had failed to notice that his bearing today up until now had been relaxed and informal, as if Tyki could turn it on or off when he pleased.

"Who's the kid, Mikk?" His voice a deep lazy growl, almost as if he really could not care about the answer to his own question.

Tyki rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you too, Cross. The kid's Eye-Patch, no one important."

"It's Lavi!" She said through gritted teeth, immediately regretting drawing attention to herself as the man looked her up and down, ending on a piercing stare. She shifted awkwardly, not liking the way he seemed to be looking right into her. The stairway felt stifling hot.

"Lavi … Bookman?" He took a drag from the cigarette, blowing out slowly.

Beside her she felt Tyki stiffen, but he remained silent. Her own blood ran cold in her veins. She had not told anyone, not even Allen about her background. How was it even possible for Cross Marian to have made the connection between her and the Bookman family?

"Yeah, I am. Do I know you?" she asked careful to sound more puzzled than guarded.

"No. Just an educated guess," he said dismissively. Cross turned his attention to Tyki. "Your brother really does seem to be holding all the cards. Wouldn't you agree Tyki? …Tyki?"

Lavi was becoming increasingly uncomfortable as Tyki was staring openly at her now. She gave him a sidelong glance and cleared her throat. She noticed that he jumped ever so slightly; an almost imperceptible shiver that ran through his body.

"No," Tyki looked away from Lavi and she breathed again in relief. "No Cross, I don't think I quite agree."

Cross grinned broadly, taking another drag. Unceremoniously he broke the pair apart as he made his descent. Lavi took a few steps up and glancing back she saw Cross whispering into Tyki's ears. From the look stony expression on his face, Lavi gathered that it was not very welcome news.

"We should catch up soon Tyki." The redhead clapped Tyki on the back and continued down the stairs. Without stopping he called over his shoulder, "by the way, sorry for your loss Bookman."

Lavi followed his eyes upwards to the door leading to the infirmary. Time froze around her. Lavi's insides churned, threatening to expel their contents. She wanted to move, to make it to the other side. But she could not move. Legs cemented to the ground. If Cross was still talking than she did not hear it; deaf to everything save the blood pounding in her ears.

A small, growing warmth spread from the small of Lavi's back, gentle pressure broke her immobility and guided her the final steps to the infirmary.

The wooden door was smooth under hand and light, swinging backwards and forwards before coming to halt. Once on the other side, a sense of urgency took over and distraught Lavi rushed around the large room searching each neatly arranged bed; all empty. Everything went by in blur of white as Lavi crossed the room and went through a second set of doors leading to a smaller private room.

Her heart stopped. "Jiji…"

Another neatly made white bed occupied almost half of the little rectangle. The wall was lined with dusty old tomes arranged haphazardly on bookshelves. The room was dark if not for an oval window. A very small bundle of blankets stirred in the chair by the window and looked straight at Lavi.

"Stop looking at me like I'm already dead?" The harsh bark of the little man wrapped up in blankets was the sweetest sound Lavi could have ever heard.

Lavi collapsed against the wall under the window rubbing her eyes roughly with the heel of her palm. Trying to muster the words to retort back, finding only dry sobs instead lodged within her throat. A deeper resonating ache clutched at the spaced in the middle Lavi's chest, threatening to break her into a thousand tiny pieces.

"I was only sleeping! Is youth so stupid it cannot even tell the difference...?" The little man rolled his eyes. The insult lessened by the accompanying papery snort that one could almost have mistaken for laughter.

Lavi blanched at the dry humour. "There are something's you should _never_ joke about." Lavi choked out, still recovering from the shock.

"…_sorry for your loss." _Lavi made a mental note to murder Cross Marion in his sleep for that comment.

Lavi studied her grandfather's face, deep wrinkle carved into his forehead and sagging jowls had been there for as long as she could remember. Dark lines circled his eyes and bruised bags pulled his skin in further down giving him the hollowed and stretched look of a corpse, only the brightness of his flashing iris' refuting the otherwise apt description. His chest rising and sinking with each ragged breath.

"It's not funny." She spat at him. Now mostly recovered from the shock, anger quickly replaced the gap left behind. "I'm doing my best to keep you in health –"

"You're best is _cleaning_ his stables I see." Disgust permeating every word. "Is that what I taught you?"

Lavi pulled off her cap, revealing the blazing red that lay beneath. Loose fiery strands hung limply bordering her face, making her want to pull at her hair, tear at it until there was a wall of it providing the excuse she needed to not look her grandfather in the eyes. It was more than clear enough what he meant by 'cleaning'. Her stomach churned hot bile ready to erupt at any minute. Shame was a monster Lavi would rather choose to avoid.

"Let's have this argument another day please."

The wall felt cool against her back, and even though the red head knew that she would pay for it later, she remained in her seat on the floor leaning her head back, eyelids fluttering closed. The small room was quiet around, only the heavy breathes, laboured but rhythmic, of her grandfather to fill the void of sound.

"Ink on paper, Jiji. That's what you taught me. We're just ink of paper." She whispered to herself. "But even the simplest of books must be cherished."

Much later, Lavi dragged herself back to her room, feeling the burn of stiff muscles, the result of sleeping sitting up. No more words were exchanged with the old man; something's did not need to be said.

Her quarters were bright and warm, welcoming her back. A wry smile twisted itself upon her face. _Since when did I enjoy coming back to this place?_ Discarding the thought, Lavi sunk deeply into the lounger in the small reception area in front of the fireplace. Sheril had at least been kind enough to gift her with a three-room suite. A front room, a bedroom and even a simple washroom were at her disposal. She toyed with the idea of calling up for hot water; even let herself imagine that it would be that snarky Livia who would have to follow her order.

"I hope you don't mind I took the liberty of running you a bath." A cool voice crept up behind her.

Lavi reached up to undo her hair, half masking her flinch at the sudden and yet unsurprising intrusion and half in the hopes of hiding the murky green bruised that flowered over her cheek. In fluid movements she rose gracefully from the lounger and crossed the floor to the washroom.

Sheril stood in the door way blocking her entrance, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a careless air surrounding him. The image, not wholly unattractive had it been any other man, reminded Lavi how she how foolish she had been and come to be trapped within these walls. As if physically standing in her way was not enough Sheril grabbed Lavi around about the waist and leaned in close. He had not donned his trade mark pony tail, waves of black hair tumbling over his shoulders. A frown creased the man's forehead as he examined the mark that had spread across his prize.

"Well, well. This is a problem." Sheril let go of her waist, but did not make any efforts to remove himself from her blocking her passage. "You'll have to be a stable boy for two weeks at least. Events will have to move slower. I'll have to reschedule the Autumn Ball"

Lavi scoffed. _That_ was his issue? Lord Kamelot was annoyed because his little party would have to be put on hold?

"If it bothers you so much you could always let everyone know that you allow ladies in your household to wear bruises as proudly as they wear gems."

It was Sheril's turn to laugh a merry laugh. "You do say the most precious things. But not to worry," he smoothed the ruby-coloured hair away from Lavi's forehead to reveal the burning emerald eyes. Sheril thumbed the marks around her right eye. "The gems you wear are more than enough to make up for your… blemishes."

Sheril tipped her chin higher, their faces inches apart. "Nevertheless, Skinn will be punished." There was power in his words, leaving Lavi with no doubt that Sheril would indeed follow up.

Lavi closed her eyes. The picture imprinted on the inside of her eyelids was that of an old man, clinging to life. She steeled her resolve.

_You're best is cleaning his stables... Is that what I taught you?_

For the first time since her imprisonment Lavi did not fight the advances of Sheril Kamelot.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it!<p>

Question: What are your views on rating... I don't plan on going any further in content but are the themes ok for T?


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry everyone a really short one this time. It was supposed to be part of the next chapter but everything was just getting too long... Hopefully this will keep you satisfied in the mean time!**

* * *

><p>A single lamp burning on the desk was all that lit study, not counting the dying embers of the fire that barely illuminated the hearth. On the large armchair by the remains of the fire a small body was curled up, breathing gently deep in slumber. Sheril regarded the tiny person adoringly from behind his desk, his smile widening as he turned his attention back to the letter that had arrived earlier that day, short but sweet. The letter carried news of his ships currently on a trip to the far east of the world trading for silks, gems, artefacts and more.<p>

In the warm orange light Sheril could still read the message, all was going as well as could be expected.

**Lord Kamelot,**

_**The Ark**_** is set to leave port with the tide early tomorrow morning. All negotiations have gone well, although our new friends do not seem too impressed with the close quarters we shall be living in for the next two months. If not for the Lady's good humour, I suspect we may have had a bit of trouble on our hands. **

**Expect the return of your vessel in the New Year. **

**Your servant,**

**Fiddler**

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like a crocodile when you smile?" said a dry drawling voice. Sheril looked up to see his brother shutting the study door softly after him. He tucked the letter away into his jacket and leaned forward, resting his chin on interlocked fingers. Visits from Tyki were always interesting. The younger man never came for a chat, there must be something playing on his mind. Something big enough to make him seek out his much loathed older brother.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Every word laced with sarcasm. Sheril watched his brother as he spread his jacket over Road's small curled up form and then sat down in the only other unoccupied armchair. Tyki sat back, ankle over knee and head propped up by a hand under the chin. Tyki returned Sheril's watchful eyes with an unreadable expression. Sheril always found it difficult to see any expression other than boredom, annoyance and anger. Perhaps this was why he goaded him so much, to see the faces his brother always reserved for him. "I was under the impression you would rather not spend quality time with your dear older brother."

From the armchair came a soft mewling sound as Road turned in her sleep, sleepily pulling her uncle's jacket closer around her. A soft smile lit Tyki's face, "I don't suppose Tricia will be too happy about Road sleeping here."

"What can I say, she is just too cute. Don't you agree?" Sheril laughed easily, "If I'm guilty of anything, it would be spoiling this girl of mine." Even Tyki had to admit the little girl was adorable tucked under the large jacket.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that's the only thing you were guilty off." Tyki said raising an eyebrow at Sheril and nodding at the papers scattered on the table, and Sheril grinned raising his hands in acceptance. "I am a businessman after all, and my business brings good news for you."

Tyki raised an eyebrow, "I highly doubt that."

"It's all here," Sheril took the letter out once more. "New Year. Our new friends shall be with us in the New Year. You will be ready by then?"

_That_ was an argument for another day. Tyki gritted his teeth, he could feel a vein throbbing as his blood boiled at the comment and he changed the subject.

"Speaking of business, I bumped into Cross Marian yesterday." Tyki threw out casually, and from the way he become ever so slightly stiff Sheril could see that this was the reason behind the visit. "He seems to be quite well versed with the goings on inside the Manor. I wonder, maybe he knows the contents of that letter too."

"Perhaps, Cross is the main overseer of the Dark Order Merchant Fleet." Sheril shrugged.

"Fleet? There are all of two ships in your 'fleet'," Tyki rubbed his temple, his brother's intentional blasé attitude irritating him. "I understand we already have some guests staying with us."

Rather than look at him Sheril had begun to shuffle some of the papers on the desk, neatly making small stacks and piles feigning disinterest. "Guests?"

"Yes, guests."

"If you mean Lovely," furrowed giving away some of his irritation, "then I believe we have already discussed her position in the Manor."

"Never mind her," Tyki said waving his hand dismissively.

"Well then please, do enlighten me." Sheril sighed, tapping his fingers against the table.

Tyki leaned in balancing his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together. In the pits of his stomach Sheril felt a twisting knot of anticipation building up. What was it that was bothering him so much? Tyki had taken all other news in his stride even if unwillingly.

"What I would like to know is why Cross Marion knew that Bookman is in our hospital wing." His eyes shone with zeal. "Why was I not told about him?"

_Trust Cross to involve himself my plans_, Sheril thought bitterly. "What were you doing in the hospital wing? Are you hurt?"

"Don't try to change the subject." Tyki warned. "More importantly, I want to know why Lillia's son is mucking out stalls. Have you no respect?"

Sheril was at a loss, Lillia's son? Slowly realisation dawned on him, and the dots connected in his mind: The bruise, Tyki's arrival at the hospital wing and Lovely. Funny how Lovely had conveniently left Tyki out of her account of what had happened to her face.

Sheril had not expected Tyki to discover Bookman, and much less for him to cross paths with his newly acquired stable boy. But then Tyki always was far too close with the help than could be deemed healthy. He spoke slowly to buy himself some time to create a response. "Did Lavi tell you that he was of the Bookman?"

"No. I had to learn that little bit of information from Cross." Tyki spat.

Tyki would have said more but at that moment Road stirred startling him. The two men waited tensely as Road put herself back to sleep. Sheril walked around his large desk and came to sit on the front side of it.

"Since we knew them, the Bookman family have lost a lot of their wealth. It is just the two of them now." Sheril sighed heavily, "When Bookman approached me to make a space my household for his grandson, how could I refuse?"

Tyki snorted, "Bookman approached you? I find that hard to believe."

"You may laugh, but he is old and he is sick. You would be surprised how much life can change one's opinion." Sheril folded his arms across his chest. "I asked the boy where he would be most happy. I expected him to say the library, but as chance would have it he chose the stables."

Sheril could see that Tyki did not fully believe the story, but that would be the only story he would get out of him and from Lavi for that matter.

"Hmm, there is still the matter of Skinn, what will you do about him? He could easily have attacked Cross' boy too."

Sheril examined his pocket watch, walked over to Road and lifted her into his arms indicating that this would be over very soon. "It has been seen to already."

Satisfied for now, Tyki said his goodnight and stiff shouldered he made for the exit.

"Tyki," Sheril called after him, the younger brother stopped at the doorway. "Now you know, what would you say to him?"

His shoulders dropped at the question, some of the anger lifting away from him making him look smaller. When he spoke it was in a quiet voice without looking back, "I don't know. Maybe I would try to apologise, maybe that would be enough."

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short again!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi~ A chunky chapter here to make up for the bite size one I gave you last time!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The day had begun as most others, she woke alone, bathed and dressed, however unlike most other mornings after she had finished dressing, bandana and eye patch in place, Lavi simply sat down. Body aching and the dull throbbing in her head marking the beginnings of a head ache; Lavi could not see a point to continuing her charade as a servant today.<p>

Instead rising slowly so as not aggravate her injury further Lavi went back into her room, there she stripped herself , unbound her hair letting it fall freely and changed into a light mid length shift. Back in the front room Lavi threw open the windows allowing a brisk wind to circulate, bringing with it a crisp autumn freshness that felt good upon her skin. Who would miss one stable boy for a day? Somewhat guiltily she hoped that Allen would be able to make excuses for her.

As for her role as Lovely, the inhabitants of the Manor had become accustomed to her reclusive manner. So she could count on being left to her devices for a while at least. Only once since the ball had she been required to attend a formal dinner, an uncomfortable affair with some Judge or other and his Lady wife and their bore of a son.

The wife fussed over her hair, offering exaggerated offers of condolence about the fictional tragedy that had befallen her and the goodness of the Kamelot's to take her in, although she mostly lamented the absence of Tyki from the dinner. The son, a weedy man child, had simply leered at her from across the table until her own frozen glare cowed him into looking away. Lavi had not minded the Judge so much, he did not speak to her until the very end, when he bashfully apologised to her in a low voice, leading her to guess his part in legitimising her stay in the Manor.

Lavi passed the day sleeping, reading and sleeping again. She abstained from examining her face, relying on it to heal on its own, that decision only lasted until Martha the small maid came in with lunch at mid-day. She was at first startled to find Lavi present and attempted to greet her cheerily.

"Good afternoon Miss Lovely." She said as she placed the tray down on the table. Lavi looked up from her book and smiled, or rather grimaced, the muscle in her cheeks screaming at her to stop. The little girl paled, clapped her hands over her mouth and speedily left the room.

"I'm not that ugly, am I?" Lavi mused to herself, painfully chewing her food. Either that or the poor thing was embarrassed by Lavi's nakedness, Lavi wondered sardonically looking over her bare arms and legs.

Standing before the mirror, the reflection showed her a puffy mask with scarlet tendrils snaking outwards enflaming the area around her eye, cheeks and the corner of her mouth. Her left eye, which had been troubling her all day was bloodshot and surrounded by swollen redness. Ugly patches of colour had begun to appear, Lavi guessed by the end of the day the entire mass would be that horrible shade of purple. Lightly she drew her fingers across the surface, soft and tender, painful to the touch. Lavi shrugged resignedly, and resumed her cycle of sleeping and reading.

Late into the evening, as the brothers sat talking in another distant part of the Manor, Lavi lay sprawled over the cushions of the lounger gently falling in and out of a light doze, only to be roughly roused by the rapid tapping on the door that resounded hideously against the walls of her skull. Bleary eyed she glanced at the clock, quarter past ten it read. Expecting no other visitors at this time Lavi assumed that it could only be Sheril at the door. Gingerly she rose to answer, not even bothering to retrieve a robe from her room.

Lavi groaned inwardly immediately regretted her lack of covering, of all people to see her sporting a ripe bruise and in such a dishevelled appearance and hair a mess, it had to be Livia. Everything about the way the slim figure stood was overjoyed to see a lady of house looking even less than common, from the way she held the food tray to the twisted smirk as she took in Lavi's rough state of undress.

Lavi rolled her eyes in spite of the sting it caused as she imagined the whispered conversation between the maids as Martha reported what she had seen earlier. She imagined them huddled in a corner of the kitchen, whispering together like thieves. Livia must have dying for an opportunity to come see for her how far Lovely had fallen.

"Emmie came by earlier but there was no answer," Livia told her, eyes travelling over the red and black marks. She did nothing to mask the glee in her voice. "But, I didn't want to keep _m'lady_ from her tea."

Once a week, a specially brewed tea was sent to her room, to keep away certain side effects of his habits. Lavi coolly ignored the sarcastic comments and reached out for the pot of tea, poured one cup and drank down the bitter solution in one go. She could not be bothered to engage in a battle of wits with this one today.

"We don't want any little gypsy bastards running around either. How troublesome that would be." Livia giggled at her, smiling broadly as if this was a normal conversation. Livia smirked again, satisfied as Lavi's lips tightened into a thin line.

Lavi rolled her eyes and tucked her loose red locks behind her ears, a smirk tugging the corners of her mouth. "Livia darling, you know I do just love the way you look out for me. Where would I be without you?" The dark haired girl's smile dropped, preparing a retort in her mind. Lavi shrugged and smiled at the other girl and continued in a cheery tone, "We're not so different are we? Trouble is I get this lovely big room, beautiful dresses and you, well you get to scrub out the kitchen. Funny don't you think?"

"So you're proud of being a higher class of whore?" Livia spat back.

"I'm proud enough knowing I'm a completely different class from you." Lavi's face darkened, leaning in close to Livia to make herself absolutely clear. "It's not me the one who has worked her way through half the household."

And with that, Lavi thrust the little cup back onto the tray with clattering force and slammed the door shut on the stunned maid. She poured a glass of water for herself to wash out the lingering taste of the herbal tea and Livia. As much as she disliked the girl, Lavi had to agree with Livia, there was no need to bring anymore Kamelots into the world.

Sighing loudly Lavi slumped into a chair wondering who she should be tomorrow; she could not go around as Lovely, and she did not look forward to the questions that Allen would have for her. Above all the red head simply wanted to forget about the argument she had with Jiji. Lavi looked around the empty room, not so small to keep her feeling confined and not so large as to feel lonely, the book shelf was stocked enough to keep her occupied at least.

Lavi took another sip of water sighing, "How nice would it be just to be left alone?"

* * *

><p>The days that followed began the same as the first; Lavi woke, washed, dressed, opened the windows and took up what was fast becoming her favourite seat on the lounger. Sometimes, like today she chose to sit on the soft window seat, napping as her head rest against the cool glass or looking out on the grounds. Lavi could not see the stables from her window and she wondered regretfully from time to time how Allen was managing. But every morning she could not bear to stay in her stable boy attire and venture down to resume her charade.<p>

The days were broken down into the intervals between the maids coming in and out bringing meals that remained mostly uneaten when collected once more. With no visitors, it was almost as if she was alone in the world, for who was there who would come to see her?

On the third day of her sequestration the bruise had swollen further and while still painful Lavi was able to tune it out as background noise. Bored, Lavi sat upside down on one of the sofas, hair trailing downwards and spilling out over the floor. The sensation of warm blood rushing to head chased away unwanted thoughts, opening rooms and antechambers in her mind, making it possible to daydream even.

_Lavi imagined she was back in Ripple's Meet, where she and Jiji had lived for as long as she remembered by the river Ripple. Sunlight flooded through the windows of the large yet modest library illuminating dust motes in the air as she silently walked from shelf to shelf tapping the spines of familiar tomes and volumes. Jiji was grumbling about something muttering under his breath, a sure sign of his good health as he scribbled down some important note. The pulpy aroma of fresh paper and newly ground ink hung in the air; she breathed the scent deeply clinging to the feelings of home. _

_The scene changed with fluid grace, now she detected a warm earthy smell, the soft steady breathing of a number of large animals permeating the air. A stable? In her mind's creation she tucked a loose tress of hair behind her ears and then slowly began to brush down a sleek black stallion. Posture relaxed content. The hair on the back of her imaginary neck stood up, tingling with the sensation of being watched. Arms snaked around her waist, the sleeves rolled up to expose strong forearms that tightened drawing her body closer, into the heat of the figure standing behind her. Breath ghosted along her nape and fingers caressing her sides as they ascended, her head tilted back further, further –_

Lavi bolted upright, eyes snapping open. The sudden movement causing a strange sense of vertigo, Making Lavi feel temporarily light headed or maybe it was an after effect of her unconscious fantasy. Lavi shocked herself with the unexpected turn her innocent musings had taken.

Feeling suddenly too warm, Lavi rose to throw upon the window, bringing in a much needed crisp cooling breeze. Lavi sat down on the cushioned seat of the window sill, looking out unseeing; the scene ran through her mind once more bringing a fresh blush to her cheeks. It baffled her, prior coming to the Manor Lavi never had anyone she wanted to do those things with, and she would be damned before she would consider those things with _that person_.

Lavi buried her head in her hands, "Stupid Sheril what have you done to my body?"

A sharp rap on the door cut into Lavi's lament of lost innocence. Lavi stared at the door, silently willing the person to go away. She had no such luck as the delicate knock called out once more. Lavi took a moment to compose herself, at least she was fully dressed for this visitor.

With a sigh Lavi pulled the door open to find Tricia Kamelot smiling warmly at her and mousy little Martha standing awkwardly at the back. Feeling flustered Lavi quickly opened the door wider and gestured for the two to enter. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting my lady."

"Not at all Lovely," she said pleasantly. "I do apologise for calling on you so suddenly. But you have had us all quite worried dear."

Tricia seeing the confusion on Lavi's face lightly touched her marred cheek. Taking Lavi by the hand she led her to a sofa. Lavi watched as the Lady Kamelot took easy control of the scene, something that came naturally with her birth and upbringing. She instructed Martha to place the content of the tray on the table, revealing fresh bandages and a small glass jar of a creamy white ointment.

"Thank you dear. You may leave now." Martha set down the items and immediately left, turning back once to make a hurried bow.

"I wonder why you did not go straight to Miranda when this happened Lovely?" She raised a thin blonde eye brow. "You probably would not have had as much swelling and a lot less pain I'm sure."

Tricia opened the little pot and wafted the scent towards her, a bitter earthy fragrance.

"Arnica, elm bark-" Tricia stated, holding out the pot to Lavi.

"And ginger?" Lavi finished, crinkling her nose. "Thank you my lady, but you need not have troubled yourself. This face will heal in time"

"Bookman taught you well I see. This cream will speed up the process so we will have you back to beautiful in no time at all." Tricia smile widened in approval, Lavi returned the smile swelling with pride. "Your mother would be proud of you too Lavi."

"You knew my mother?" Lavi asked incredulous and then instantly deflated. "I doubt she would have been all that proud of me…"

Tricia gave Lavi a reproving look but made no comment, instead she delicately lifted scooped out some of the creamy ointment from the jar with her fingertip, gently spreading the ointment over the bruised area of Lavi's face, the cream, cool relief against her skin. Tricia took Lavi's face into her two hands, Lavi tried to wriggle away from the touch but Tricia held her firm, turning her head gently so she could examine the injury closely.

Lavi was close enough to count the fine lines at the corners of Tricia's eyes. Unlike the last time at breakfast Lavi noted that the woman looked much healthier. "Did you know her well?"

"Well enough." An expression that may have been sadness or regret passed over the woman face as she regarded the young red head, considering her question, her lips pursed into a thin line. Tricia gave Lavi's hands an encouraging squeeze.

She added nothing further about Lavi's mother and Lavi decided not to press the matter. Tricia worked quickly and efficiently as she fixed the fresh wadding securely in place. Scolding her as a mother might have scolded a child for not seeking immediate health.

"I was going to…" Lavi began weakly. Tyki had taken her to find the nurse but all plans were thrown out when they ran into Cross Marion. Hands twisted in her lap, remembering the way Jiji had spoken to her after that, the way her looked at her so disgustedly. Mercifully Tricia cut into her thoughts.

"Yes, I know. Tyki said as much." Tricia pulled Lavi's chin up checking that the bandages were securely tightened. Lavi looked imploringly into the older woman's eyes, "You won't tell Sheril that I was with him will you?"

"What do you think of me Lavi that makes you wonder that I would do such a thing?" She said exasperated.

Lavi hung her head, peeing up at her sheepishly; the older woman certainly carried herself with more vitality and energy than Lavi had last seen before, skin less drawn, plumper and with a pretty splash of colour to her cheeks. The lines around her eyes and the lightest of bags beneath could easily be taken for signs of age not illness. It was curious why this woman who should otherwise despise her was tending to her so gently, so motherly. She knew that Tricia was not a harsh woman, even still where was the limit to her patience?

"Why don't you hate me?" The words escaping before she could stop herself.

Tricia's lips thinned as she pondered a response, her features drawn into an unreadable expression disappearing again, swift as a shadow. Carefully she wiped the greasy ointment from her fingertip with a handkerchief, lacy and pristine. Lavi regretted the question as it now awkwardly hung between the women.

"I probably would have, if I had thought you walked in her on your own steam like so many other women before you." Tricia said at length. "If I had thought you came here to carve a piece of fortune and power I would have hated you very much. However I know that not to be true."

"But I did," Lavi clenched her fist. "I knew what would happen if I followed Sheril here, but I still did it. I came here and Jiji isn't even getting any better!"

Tricia took pity on the girl who looked as if she had all but crumbled under the weight of her circumstances. She drew Lavi into an embrace, surrounding her in a comfort Lavi could not remember having in her life. Soothingly Tricia stroked Lavi's hair and spoke to her in a firm tone.

"Your mother would have been so proud of you. You have been nothing short of admirable since you arrived here. Can you stay strong for a little longer?" Tricia lifter Lavi to eye level, "I promise you Lavi, I will find a way for you to walk out of her. I promise."

A fire burned behind Tricia's eyes, as if they were made of hard blue steel. Lavi found herself believing those words and nodded the smallest of nods. The Lady Kamelot beamed at Lavi, giving her one last embrace and stood brushing at her skirts to straighten them out.

"Right then I will leave the ointment with you and the fresh bandage. The ointment must be applied every day until you are completely healed." She said, "There is only enough for the next three days, so you please come out of hiding and ask Miranda for some more."

* * *

><p>Five days passed and Lavi was yet to come out of her 'hiding' as Lady Kamelot had so delicately put it. She used the ointment sparingly, prolonging the moment she would have to go back out and re-join Manor-life, but the time had come when her finger scraped the bottom of the jar. The pain had all but disappeared and her body made a quick job of recovery with the aid of the cream. All that remained was a green fading to yellow blemish hinting at the fast healing damage.<p>

"Wow! That medicine is amazing!" Jonny said excitedly, "Another day and it will be all gone."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Lavi looked thoughtfully into the mirror. Jonny was the first visitor she had since Tricia. It irked her slightly that not even Sheril had come to see her as if she was a plaything to be discarded at his leisure. It irked her even more that somewhere in the recesses of her subconscious she wanted Sheril to come see her, if only to chase away the silly fantasy that played unbidden in her mind.

Lavi was happy to see her friend who had brought her news of the rest of the Manor. Jonny told her that Skinn Bolic had been flogged in the courtyard for the mistreatment of staff, the rumour mill was hard at work spreading news that Skinn had brutalised a stable boy in a drunken rage. Said stable boy had mysteriously vanished, either to recover from the severe damage or perhaps never to return at all. The two girls laughed loudly together over the ridiculous theories, although Lavi made a mental note to watch for increased interest in Lavi the stable boy from now on.

The ever helpful seamstress had also brought along a gift for Lavi, a short wig made of fine red fibres that matched her hair exactly in colour. Jonny helped Lavi to plait her long tresses and wound the ropes close about her head, topping it off with the wig. The false hair was on the long side of a boys' cut, the tips falling over her ears and tucking in under her jaw line. The fringe was longer and more ragged than her natural hair and covered her right eye almost completely.

"The eye patch would be able to cover your eye properly and also help secure it in place." Jonny said. "So… Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Lavi grinned at Jonny. The wig completed her disguise as a boy. "Thank you! Where did you find this?"

"I made it." Jonny blushed at Lavi's wide-eyed incredulity. "It wasn't too difficult, I had to visit some barbers to find the right colour. There aren't too many red heads in town and even fewer with hair as bright as yours."

Lavi was amazed at the talent and ingenuity of the girl. However she was not happy with all the news Jonny had bought with her. The Kamelots were going to host another ball in a sennight's time, this meant she would have to attend, and that meant that she would need a new dress.

Behind her, Jonny had set up a dressing screen and had laid out all the content of her sewing basket, an assortment of pins, needles, ribbons and tape. Currently she was adding some last stitches onto a half-finished gown made of blue silk with a lacy bodice. The sleeves and collar were yet to be added. Jonny looked up from her work and held out the dress for Lavi.

"Put this on and let me know how it feels." Lavi removed the wig placing it on top of a cabinet and took the dress, slipping behind the screen.

Lavi turned the dress in her hands, the silk flowing like water shimmering a hundred different shades of sapphire as it caught the sun. The dress was light despite the layers of cotton Jonny had lined the skirt with to create volume; the bodice was a creamy off white crossed with twists lace and ribbon. "It's very pretty Jonny." Lavi complimented, the other dresses she had were always simple, less extravagant.

"Thank you," Lavi could hear the seamstress beam from the other side of the screen. "That was my last roll of the blue silk. Hopefully we'll have some more when the _Ark_ returns. More colours would be absolutely fabulous too. The dresses I could make!"

Stripping down into her shift Lavi pulled the dress on, the unfinished neckline hung a little low exposing cleavage. Lavi disregarded it for now assuming that it would not be such a problem once the collar is added. She stepped out again, the skirt rustling softly with her movements.

"It's alright, but it does feel a little loose around the torso." She pulled at the excess fabric about her waist.

"Let me have a look." Jonny pulled at the knotted ribbon, she had made it so the ribbon was threaded along the material, and one pull tightened the dress closer around Lavi's mid-section. Jonny unlaced, pulled and re-knotted until she heard Lavi gasp out loud.

"Too much! Too much!" Lavi wheezed, and Jonny loosened the knots hurriedly. "Any tighter and I would've popped out of this thing."

"Sorry, I'll adjust it but," Jonny laughed nervously. "I was told to make it a little tight around the bust, Lord Kamelot thinks…"

"Lord Kamelot thinks what?" Self-conscious anger and embarrassment exploded inside her as she anticipated the end of that sentence.

"He thinks you're a bit on the small side." Jonny finished is a small voice.

"That bastard!" She fumed. "He thinks I'm _small_. Well I'll have you know I'm not the only one who is 'a bit on the small side'."

Lavi punched her fist into her other palm, how dare Sheril decide what kind of dresses she should wear. She opened her mouth to say as much but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Just send whoever it is away." She growled and retreated behind the dress screen.

Lavi undid the plaits in her hair as she waited for Jonny to turn away her latest guest. She heard Jonny talking to a deep voiced individual, though she did not strain herself to discern the muted conversation. The full length mirror showed her freed hair tumbling down in loose curls to frame her face and torso. Her _small _chest, she thought sarcastically. Lavi pulled the threadbare décolletage up to cover up the offensive cleavage.

The sound of the door shutting with a click reached her ears, still fussing with the dress Lavi walked around. "Who was it Jonny?" she asked.

"I hope you don't mind Jonny away for a little while." Lavi looked up shocked; the baritone that responded to her certainly did not belong to Jonny. She clutched at her chest to cover up her nudity.

"What are you doing in here?" Lavi cried out. "You can't just barge in here. I'm- I'm not decent."

"I wouldn't say that," An unlit cigarette hung loosely from the sly, wolf-like grin Tyki Mikk flashed her as his eyes raked up and down her body. "You look decent enough to me."

Lavi skin prickled under his gaze, the rising heat informing her of the blush suffusing her over exposed bare neck and shoulders. Tyki took a seat on the lounger, completely unconcerned about Lavi's clothing predicament.

"If you would like please feel free to change, don't mind me." Tyki said, the perfect model of gentlemanly patience.

The ease with which Tyki inserted himself into her room annoyed Lavi, very quickly this frustration overtook her embarrassment. Lavi was ready to throw the man out herself.

"Lord Mikk-"

"Tyki, please." He interrupted.

"_Lord Mikk_ I do not think you have the right to send away my seamstress, most especially not when I'm in the middle of a fitting."

"And now you're at the end of a fitting." Tyki said with infuriating simplicity. "Do you need help taking the dress off?"

Lavi knew he was intentionally baiting her, but the knowledge did not stop her blood from boiling. "Please get out."

"No."

"Why not?" She said through gritted teeth. Jonny was going to pay dearly for this later.

Tyki shifted into a more comfortable position to better look upon Lavi. "You make a man worry Lovely. First you promise dinner and then disappear for days on end. It's hurtful."

Lavi did not believe that this man would have come here just for that. She scoffed at him, "I haven't been anywhere, you could have found me any time if you were so 'worried'."

"How was I to know you were hiding up here," he said innocently. "Quite the difficult one to track down you are."

"You must not have tried very hard. Wait _hiding_?" Lavi raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Did Tricia send you?"

"Busted." Tyki grinned at her again, raising his hands palms out in mock defeat. Lavi put her face in her palms Tricia must have known that Lavi would not leave the room so quickly. "What are you so scared of to make you hide like this?"

The soft tone of his voice surprised her. What was she hiding from? An image of Jiji sitting alone staring out of a window sped through her mind. It had been a week now since she had seen him. Did he wonder where she was or did he just assume she was knee deep in disgrace.

"I'm not hiding." Lavi said. Realising she had spoken with more force than she had intended to from Tyki's expression. He certainly did not look like he believed her.

"Ok." Tyki caught her eye and maintained the contact. "You're not hiding. I accept that, but when I leave this room you are coming with me Lovely,"

"Where will we go?" Lavi asked, resigned to her fate.

"I don't know yet." A light gleamed behind his eyes and laughed. "I didn't think you would be this easy to convince."

Lavi rolled her eyes and muttered that she was going to go get changed.

"What is this?" Lavi glanced over her shoulder to see Tyki reaching out to pick up the wig. Her heart nearly stopped. If he realised what that was it would raise too many questions that she did not want to answer.

Lavi dashed back, grabbing the wig out from under his fingertips. Immediately she knew that was the wrong thing to do as now he would be even more interested in the article. Like a flash he caught her arm and tried to pull her towards him. Lavi deftly twisted out from his grip and darted to the furthest side of the room away from him. Which was not actually very far. Her back pressed tightly against a low cabinet.

"It's nothing. Honestly." Her voice girlishly high.

Tyki followed her across the room, Lavi stood rooted to the spot. Lavi did not like the way he was watching her, like a predator cornering a prey. "Now I really want to know what that thing is."

Lavi tried to tuck the wig in the space between the bookshelf and the wall to her left, she had almost succeeded when Tyki stood before her. He reached around behind and grabbed hold of her wrist. Thinking on her feet Lavi pulled Tyki down by the shoulder and crashed her lips against his.

The shock of the move made Tyki freeze; with his grip loosened Lavi took the advantage to tip the rest of the wig behind the shelf. Lavi had little time to celebrate. Recovered from the shock Tyki pressed her body flush against his and full heartedly continued the kiss that she had started.

Locked in his embrace Lavi was unable to resist, chest to chest with hard muscle and that sensual mouth leading her through new sensations. Her head was spinning, completely filled with Tyki, the way he felt on her mouth, the smell of him, his hands caressing her back and shoulders. Every part of her on fire. It made her dizzy with desire, drunken from the taste of Tyki. Suddenly Lavi knew she wanted to touch him, explore him as thoroughly as he was exploring her.

As if a dam had been broken inside, a wave of longing rocked Lavi to her very core demanded actions of her that she could not possibly refuse. Too lost in the moment Lavi wrapped her arms around Tyki's neck, her kisses hungrier now. Lavi trailed her fingers into his hair, vaguely noting through a hazy smokes screen that it was shorter, that should have amused but she couldn't remember why at this moment. Tyki smirked into the kiss, sensing her fervour and nipped teasingly at her lips causing Lavi to pull at his hair in frustration.

The pair only broke apart when a heavy pound rocked the door in its frame. Lavi at last found the strength to push Tyki back, chest heaving. Tyki leaned into the crook of her neck to catch his breath, the hot air burning her lighting up her senses once more. Through his shirt Lavi could felt his erratic heart beat thumping in his chest. It reassured her to know that Tyki was also affected by their encounter.

Tyki whispered huskily, "I take it Sheril doesn't kiss half as well I do."

"Oh bloody hell." She gasped breathlessly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked!<strong>

**Sorry in advance for any spelling, punctuation and grammer mistakes. It's past midnight where I am. **

**Goodnight!**


	9. Chapter 9

If looks could kill than Tyki would have died a hundred times over since opening the door.

Sitting across from him, looking daggers, no poison tipped spears at him was Lovely, nestled uncomfortably in Sheril's arms. It amused Tyki to think that the girl - correction the woman, no girl could kiss like she did, was looking so angry because Sheril had interrupted them and not because she wanted to throw the pair of brothers out. The sting in his shoulder was testament to the sharp knuckles Lovely had punched him with. Absently Tyki rubbed the sore spot while listening to his brother, a bored expression plastered across his face.

The Lord of the House either did not see the murderous beam between the other two occupants of the room, or he chose to ignore it as he sat back quite leisurely and at ease, freely feeling the room with small talk. He had not even seemed at all put out when Tyki had answered the door to let him into his mistress' rooms. After the 'warning' he had given Tyki had expected a more explosive reaction.

"What a pity I did not arrive soon enough to catch a sneak preview," Sheril pouted at Tyki. "Not fair little brother, you get all the luck!"

Lovely pulled away from Sheril as far as she could although restricted by the arm he had thrown over shoulder locking her in place. She looked mortified at the comment, the expression lasting only a fraction of a second before laughing weakly, a pink blush covering her cheeks.

"Sheril please," Lovely shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes Sheril please, a lady's wardrobe does not make for gentlemanly conversation." Tyki frowned at his brother's disregard for Lovely's humility, although not surprised recalling how Sheril had once dismissed her so cruelly in front of the family. Seeing the woman now Tyki felt a bit guilty for harassing Lovely earlier. "Lovely was already changing into more comfortable attire when I arrived. To be honest I don't think there is a dress that could improve what you already have to work with." He flashed a wolfish grin and winked at Lovely, who turned another shade darker.

Guilty maybe, but most definitely not regretful.

Tyki felt his man pride swell when Lovely gave him the smallest of grateful smiles. This must have been the first time the red head had ever looked at him favourably.

"Thank you Lord Mikk."

Pride deflated. _So he's Sheril and I'm still Lord Mikk. Fabulous. _

Curiously Tyki watched the display before him. The rumour mill had got something right as usual dealing in the spreading of half-truths. Sheril Kamelot and his _ward_ definitely shared a much closer relationship than the one written on paper. However, it got Tyki wondering; this one was nothing like the simpering gold diggers Sheril usually played with.

In fact the only thing Lovely had in common with those money chasers was that she was most marvellous actress he had ever seen. Vaguely he remembered the red head mentioning that she was out of place in the upper echelons of society and yet she played the role of a perfectly poised young lady to the tee, the very model of a model. A different face was on display every time he had crossed paths with her.

With Sheril Lovely wore a carefully arranged mask of respect and admiration, answering all his questions with warmth one would have thought could not be faked. Had Tyki not witnessed Lovely flinch away from Sheril's touch or express any dissatisfaction at the Lord's words he would never have noticed how strongly she repelled him.

Tyki quickly decided he liked the feisty Lovely who argued with him at every turn.

A burst of genuine laughter drew Tyki out of his musings. Lovely's split into a wide pearly grin, emerald eye twinkling with an odd light. Her hand shot up to cover her mouth when Tyki looked at her directly. Her expression changed in an instant to something unreadable.

Confused Tyki raised his eyebrows at Sheril.

"I was just telling Lovely about the unfortunate incident with one of the stable boys, and how passionately you argued his case. Larry was it?"

"Lavi." The weight of Lovely's gaze bore into Tyki; reflexively he ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't think it made for a funny story." Immediately regretting his tone as Lovely's face fell.

"I didn't find it funny. I'm sorry I just couldn't believe it." She said quietly. "Lavi would appreciate you looking out for him like that, but, why?"

Tyki leaned back into the soft cushions of the sofa, unsure how to answer. He had his reasons, reasons that he did not feel like sharing. He stared intently at the cigarette in his hand, "Felt like someone had to say something."

"Tyki really doesn't seem the type to step in and act the hero does he?" Sheril sneered, his hand crawling into Lovely's lap where she grabbed the hand holding it still.

"Hardly a hero," Tyki rolled his eyes and sighed. "I probably wouldn't believe it either if you told me, most lords exchange notes on how hard to beat their stable boys."

"It's very admirable of you Tyki," Lovely's knuckles were white tightly gripping Sheril's hand. "Thank you."

Tyki decided he liked the way she said his name. He liked it a little too much. Tyki coughed and lit a cigarette to busy his hands, pointedly looking away from Lovely's intense stare. "You're welcome." He mumbled.

An awkward silence filled the room, no one moved except Tyki taking slow drags from the lighted stick. His purpose here was to coax Lovely out of the room, the prospect of actually doing becoming more and more remote. He could hardly snatch his brother's mistress out from under his nose... Could he?

If he wanted to he could easily send Sheril running, the means to do so resting innocuously in his jacket pocket. Use it now for instant gratification… Or save it and play the long game?

"Sheril," Lovely broke the silence. "I have an appointment with Miranda this afternoon. I should be heading off now, but thank you for the visit."

"Appointment? Are you unwell?" He searched her face for signs of illness.

She pulled Sheril's hands away from her face, smiling softly, "Don't worry, it's nothing serious."

"Then it can wait until later. Tyki would you mind?" Sheril cocked his head not so surreptitiously towards the door. Behind him, Lovely was stricken, imploring Tyki to stay.

The long game could wait.

"As much I hate to interrupt your obviously important plans for the afternoon Sheril," Tyki held out a small envelope, the seal broken. "There are other matters that require your attention."

The envelope hung between them as Sheril regarded it suspiciously. "What is it?"

"Delicate content." With a flick of the wrist envelop glided through the air landing in Sheril lap. Sheril skimmed the document within, his expression darkening with every line he read. "The Earl won't be too happy if his guests do not arrive here safely." Tyki added, enjoying the horror on his brother's face.

"What is it?" Lovely asked curiously.

"Nothing. Don't you have an appointment to get to?" Sheril barked at the woman not looking away from the letter. The corner of Lovely's mouth twitched angrily then settled back into a calm mask.

Without a backward glance she made her way to the door. "Lord Mikk, will you be so kind as too accompany me to the infirmary?"

Sheril's head snapped up looking from Tyki to Lovely. To Lovely's credit she did not flinch under Sheril's scrutiny, staring back innocently. "No. Tyki I need to discuss this with you. Why did you receive this letter first?"

"Sheril," Lovely said more commandingly. Tyki had to suppress the urge to laugh; you do not argue with a woman when she uses that tone. "You've neglected your lordly duties as host and Lord Mikk has already offered to show me around the Manor as you are too busy. You can discuss your inefficiencies compared to Lord Mikk at another time."

With that she stormed out of the room. Internally Tyki applauded her; no doubt she would pay those words later. Sheril's nostrils flared in barely concealed rage, like a wild bull ready to charge. The lord rounded on his younger brother.

"That woman is already mine!" his declared vehemently. "Don't even think about doing anything more than your _lordly duties_ with her."

Tyki actually did laugh out loud this time, Sheril's face turning a deeper red by the second. "Do you even realise how ridiculous you sound?" He patted Sheril's shoulder sympathetically on his way out. "Women troubles… probably why you should only ever stick with one, brother."

"I do still want to know how you know about this?" Sheril said warningly. Tyki simply brushed him off with a wave of his hand, leaving Sheril in the room alone to contemplate his next move.

"Take her to the infirmary and then bring her straight back!" He heard Sheril call after him.

Outside the hall way was empty not a single trace of Lovely.

Tyki sighed, fearing he had lost the woman Tyki walked the route he would have taken to the infirmary hoping he'll find the red head along the way. At the end of the corridor he still had not caught up with her. Stuck between going on the way to the infirmary or trying a different route, Tyki felt like banging his head against the nearest wall. How did it come to this? Stalking the hallways in search of this elusive woman. She could have at least waited for him.

Tyki decided to go to the infirmary, almost crashing into a servant in his rush down the stairs. He reached out and grabbed her saving her from a quick trip to the bottom, the tray of silverware she was carrying clattered loudly around them.

"Oh," The dark haired servant gasped. "Lord Mikk! I'm so sorry!"

"My fault, I should have looked where I was going." He tried to side-step the woman but she clung to his shirt bringing her curly head close to his. Tyki jumped backwards up the stairs in surprise feeling her deft fingers working their way inside his jacket, almost losing his balance and barely managed to stay upright by holding onto the polished bannister.

The young woman looked up with heavy-lidded eyes focused on him. Tyki cast his eyes around, looking for a way out. Any other of the week he would have stopped and humoured the girl, she looked like she could more than handle herself. _Any other day,_ but today he was simply annoyed as the girl brushed herself close, slowly reaching down to pick up the spoon behind him.

"Tyki! There you are!"

Lovely stood at the top of the stairs smiling down at him benignly. Striding forward she locked arms with him and steered Tyki back up the stairs.

_Damn! _How was he going to explain being cornered by a very forward servant?

"I was just –"

"Shut up and keep walking." Lovely gritted out of the side of her mouth. An impossible command as Lovely spun around to face the servant. Tyki could nothing but turn with the motion. The other woman was staring, this time at Lovely stunned and not just a little hate. "Livia darling, you must be more careful. I can't imagine a clumsy maid being kept on for too long."

Tyki watched the actress at work dumbly. Her tone was light and airy with more than a hint of acid and the right amount of haughtiness to pass for one born and raised in in the upper crust. Lovely wound her arm tighter around his and even lay her free hand gently over his bicep. Tyki was not going to complain about the attention, but he had the distinct feeling he had just been claimed. He followed her wordlessly as she lead them away from the seething maid.

Once they had turned the corner Lovely rounded on him angrily. "Honestly Lord Mikk, stable boys and servant girls. Is that what it takes to hold your attention?"

"What? You don't like her?" He said trying to sound nonchalant to cover the uncertain guilt he felt for being caught too close to that maid. Tyki also lamented the loss of contact as Lovely broke away from him defiantly crossing her arms across her chest.

"No I don't. Steer clear of that one; she's on a mission to collect bed post notches around the Manor."

"Funny Sheril said the same thing."

"You should to listen to him. Has good advice sometimes." Lovely started up the corridor and Tyki dropped into stride alongside.

"He also told me to stay away from you." Sideways glancing at her for a reaction, he achieved to pull only the smallest twitch of smile from the red head. "Well I guess you did say sometimes."

"So are we really going to the infirmary?"

Suddenly Lovely twirled on the spot, skirts flapping around her and stretching her arms out high over her head. "I don't care. It feels good to be out of that room." She declared to the empty corridor. Lovely held on to his arm again, the weight this time less possessive and more companionable. Narrowing her eye, she looked up at him suspiciously, "Lord Mikk promise me you're not going to try anything funny and kiss me again are you?"

Out here away from Sheril and annoying servants Tyki detected the carefree nature radiating from Lovely, just like the first night he had met her. For a brief moment he wondered if this was another act she was playing out, dispelling the thought quickly. Right now with her guard lowered, Lovely felt too innocent to be wearing a mask.

"As I recall it was youwho kissed me." He pointed out the obvious for the woman.

Lovely rolled her eye at Tyki, somehow managing to convey her complete and utter disdain for him with only the one green eye Tyki could see. "I kissed you. You _kissed _me. There's a difference." Lovely shushed him with a pinch to the arm when he opened his mouth to speak. "Just don't do it again."

"I promise," Tyki chuckled. "But no more 'Lord Mikk', it's irritating."

"Oh is it? Then I do apologise Lord Mikk. Please forgive me my dear Lord Mikk."

"You my dear are having far too much fun. Perhaps I should have some too." Tyki stepped closer to Lovely, causing her to step backwards to the wall until Tyki towered over her. Panic flashed momentarily behind her eye as her back connected with the wall. Guilt crept up on him once more. Tyki placed his palms on the wall, keeping a good distance between him and the red head. "I won't do anything to you. I promised I wouldn't."

"Tyki," Lovely's face was so open, yet Tyki still could not read the expression. "Did you really go to Sheril to defend Lavi? Why?"

"Why?"

"Because if you are that kind of man then I think," She took a deep steadying breath. "I think I can trust you."

"If you want to, you can." Tyki stepped back, giving Lovely room to stand freely. "Lovely, you don't belong here. I saw what you were like with him; you don't want to be here."

Lovely turned her palms out, "I'm not here because I want to be. I'm here because I have to be."

The words made Tyki's insides twist sickeningly. What kind of blackmail did Sheril have on someone so young?

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tyki ventured.

"Let's be friends!" Lovely brightened considerably, smiling up at Tyki with the warmth of a sun. "Friends talk to each other don't they? So I will talk with you about some of these things, and you can talk to me about what goes on in the Manor."

"Friends?" Tyki turned over the suggestion. "I'd like that."

Waves of gratitude came off the woman. It was a wonder to Tyki how Lovely ever managed to conceal her feelings so well when she could also be so free with her emotions.

"What would you like to know?" He asked her, surprising himself with his own desire to amaze the woman with some knowledge only he could tell her.

"There's a lot like what is in that letter for example, and I'd like to know more about the old man Sheril is keeping in the infirmary too." Lovely's face was carefully blank as she spoke, but her shoulders shook giving away her nervousness. "Would you tell me these things? As a friend."

Tyki looked up and down the corridor for eavesdroppers. "There are something's that I wouldn't tell a friend about. But I'll make the exception for you," He let out a hiss of breath. "If you will do me a favour."

"Erm… Alright," Lovely agreed hesitantly. "What is the favour?"

"Do you know how to get to the roof?" He asked suddenly.

Lovely nodded.

"Can you meet me there tomorrow after lunch?"

"Yes."

With that Tyki turned and walked towards the opposite end of the corridor. He stopped at the end and looked over his shoulder, "I look forward to seeing you tomorrow Lovely. You should probably go see Miranda, a little truth to your lies is the best balance I find."

"Tyki wait!" Tyki turned around merely inches apart from Lovely who had run up to catch up to him before he disappeared down the hall.

She paused. He waited expectantly. Nothing.

"Are you going to be alright? Sheril wasn't too happy with you for pointing out his inefficiencies compared to me," Tyki asked, filling the silence. "He's just a little bit jealous I think."

"A little bit?" Lovely raised her eyebrow, "Thank you for your concern Tyki, but I can handle whatever he throws at me. Sheril should be happy enough with just knowing that you've promised not to kiss me again."

Tyki lowered his head closer to hers, "I'd drop the 'again' part of the sentence though."

Lovely laughed nervously and Tyki was all too aware how close they were standing.

"Tyki I just want to say that I don't know about your other friends, but please don't smoke in my room again. Ever. It's disgusting." She crinkled her nose in the most endearing way Tyki had ever seen. Lovely blushed pink, "Also I like your hair short."

Tyki's stomach did a small flip at the unexpected compliment. He wanted to respond with something witty, but before he could even think of anything Lovely had already fled from the corridor.

He made a note to ask Lavi for more style advice.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lavi woke the next morning from the most refreshing night of sleep she had ever had. All around her the sun was brighter, the pillows softer and even the air seemed fresher blowing in through the open window. The autumn air came in crisp and cool against her skin, the sweetest temptation making Lavi want to go back out and re-join Manor life in her own small way.<p>

The sun reflected glaringly off the top of a bright white head below her first floor window, blinking into the light Lavi spotted Allen walking alongside a rather ragged looking Tyki she realised with a jolt. The older man's dark hair was out of its usual combed back pony forming messy waves that cascaded around his face. His attire was markedly different too, gone was the smart fashionable three piece suit exchanged for shabby slacks and a fitted workman's shirt that had seen better days. The arrogant saunter that appeared to be second nature for Tyki was the only giveaway of his identity.

Lavi leaned out of the window to watch the pair as they talked animatedly. Tyki reached out to ruffle Allen's hair, annoying the boy who smacked the offending hand away, the interaction bringing a bubble of laughter to Lavi's throat. Perhaps Tyki heard her chuckle, or he felt the heat of her gaze between his shoulders that he turned around and caught her looking. Startled Lavi quickly tried to squeeze back into the room, failing as the back of her head connected painfully with the bottom of the window frame.

"Yo!" Tyki waved a hand up at her, even from this distance Lavi could make out the cheeky grin. Next to him Allen stared up at her, mouth hanging open too wide to be polite.

"Er… Hello." She replied weakly and ducked away more carefully this time.

_Stupid Tyki_, Lavi thought as she rubbed her throbbing head and set about making herself presentable for the day. The pit of Lavi's stomach did a little flip when she reminded herself to ask Tyki about his odd outfit when she met him later. Her pink cheeked reflection looked back at her accusingly.

So she was a little bit excited about the meeting, maybe looking forward to it even. What of it? It was not as if there was anything else more interesting going on in her life at the moment.

The anticipatory twinges stayed with her all day and as lunch time rolled around the feeling in Lavi's stomach had intensified into a twisting cramp. A number of different scenarios chased one after the other across her mind, each more terrifying than the last. What there was no one there when she got to the roof? What if she was too early, or too late?

What if Sheril found out that she was meeting Tyki illicitly? Lavi had been lucky the night before that Sheril had not returned to her room, she supposed she had Tyki and his little note to thank for the brief reprieve she was enjoying.

Then it hit her. The most devastating realisation of all…

"Excuse me but," Lavi looked up at the maid who had brought up her lunch tray. "Do you know how to get up to the roof?"

The maid, surprised at having been asked a direct question by the mysterious red haired woman, did not immediately answer. Lavi hung her head at the lack of response, why had she said she knew her way around the large Manor. At the time she naively assumed she just had to climb any stair case leading up, but thinking back on her limited knowledge of the expansive building getting to the roof could not be that easy.

"The roof?" The maid tongued her cheek tasting the question. "I can take you up there if you like Miss."

"Really?"

"Yes really." The appreciation must have rolled off the excited red head, softening the maid who couldn't help but smile at her earnestness. Lavi's spirits soared and she jumped to her feet causing the maid to giggle. The maid, remembering herself straightened out her apron and tried to sound stern. "It's my afternoon off, so make sure you finish up eating quickly. I'll be back in an hour to take you up."

Heat flushed her face at her over enthused reaction and the motherly command from a maid who looked no more than a year or two older than herself. Lavi sat down and began picking at her plate. The maid waited a moment longer to ensure that everything was satisfactory with the meal. Light footed, the strawberry blonde stepped Lavi to leave.

You're a lot nicer than the other maids you know, what's your name? I'm Lovely." Lavi pulled a face; it really did sound ridiculous to say that out loud. The maid caught the look and giggled again sounding as delicate as glass wind-chimes. There was a comforting air about the woman that put Lavi completely at ease.

"Amelia, Miss Lovely." The maid performed a small curtsey, "But Melia is fine with me."

"Melia?" Lavi racked through the organised files of her memory searching for the significance of the name. The corners of her mouth pulled apart into a wide knowing grin. "Ooooh... No wonder you're so nice, you're not one of Livia's girls."

"I'd rather swallow a thousand needles than be one of hers!" Melia pulled a sour face; the name itself brought a horrible taste to her mouth.

"So tell me, what's Cross like? I've only seen him once and," Lavi shivered, recalling the encounter. "Let's just say he didn't leave the best of impressions."

Honestly, where was the appeal in a chain smoking, womanising know-it-all, who got kicks out of proving to everyone that he was always a step ahead? At least Tyki doesn't like to throw her lack of knowledge of Manor goings on in her face. Amazingly Tyki had actually proved to be of a quite a patient and perspicacious nature. He had understood from the beginning, of her role in the Manor and was sensitive in his approach, even somehow creating moments of freedom away from Sheril.

A nerve twitched in Lavi's temple. Tyki still possessed two out of three of the Cross qualities… She had yet to see him without a cigarette, ignited or not and he had propositioned and groped her willingly enough.

Men.

In the end Melia stayed with Lavi through lunch and the two women discussed the less fine points of the men in the Manor and men in general. The maid was quite taken with Cross, but Lavi could see she was no fool. Melia held no illusions that Cross would settle, for the time being she was happy for the distraction he provided.

Lavi reflected on the parallels with her own afternoon plans as the two now made their way to the roof in companionable silence, for now she too was happy for the distraction.

The route was full of twists and turns, up two flights of stairs and down another, but still Lavi counted steps and recorded it all perfectly in her mind. Soon they arrived at the bottom of a narrow staircase, both a little out of breath from the countless stairs they had already climbed. Lavi said goodbye to Melia and ascended the steps.

What she found on the other side of the heavy wooden door made her jaw drop in amazement.

The entire roof space of the Kamelot Manor was devoted to garden. Potted hedges lined the outer wall bordering an intricately tiled floor. The roof top garden was in full bloom, flowers of every shape, size and colour spilled over their pots. The wash of brilliant colours was quite something to behold. Brightly coloured Gerberas, carnations of every hue, white gardenias, purple snapdragons and bundles of hydrangea and baby's breath excited her senses of sight and smell.

She crossed the roof and leaned against a sturdy railing that was entwined in a vine of white star shaped blooms. The scent wafting up was a heady mixture of sweet vanilla with warm notes of wood. Lavi took the fragrance deep into her lungs.

Up here she almost felt sequestered from the rest of the household, the stunning views and height stimulating all her senses. The wind brought the sea to her nose and keen eyes picked out the tracks and roads to the port town that lay at the feet of the Kamelot Estate. Further away, beyond the town Lavi could not see it, but she knew that was where her own home waited for her.

Footsteps clipped lightly on the ground behind her, slowly coming to a halt. Lavi half expected to feel arms wind around her waist as she felt him come to a stop behind her.

"A stunning view isn't it?" Tyki's voice fluttered into her ear.

Tense muscles relaxed and Lavi turned to face Tyki, trusting the rail to support her weight and arms crossed Lavi leaned back, ready with a witty barb. The sight of him stopped her short, the words melting away still inside her throat. Although Tyki had stopped so close he was not looking at her instead looking out over the land. The wind tussled his now shorter black waves around his face, a dark moving sea within in set golden orbs. Lavi followed his gaze to the town below, a vague curve to the line of his mouth that could have been mistaken for a smile. Tyki cut a fine figure standing there; there was something like a solitary romance in his appreciation of view.

It would have been so natural to reach out to the man now, if only share some of his easy aura. Lavi felt a blush spread across her cheeks and kicked herself mentally as Tyki chose that moment to look down at her, eyes widening slightly as if only now he realised the small distance between them. Coughing awkwardly, he deftly side stepped avoiding eye contact and leaned against the rail.

"Were you able to make it up here alright?" Tyki said. "The passageways in the Manor can be quite tricky if you're not used to them."

"I had a little help," Lavi had no idea why she suddenly felt nervous. Taking a deep breath Lavi jumped into the murky waters of conversation with Tyki Mikk. "I had no idea a place like this existed. Thank you for bringing me up here."

For once Lavi did not hold back for wearing her emotions plainly, the garden was a hidden wonder. The main grounds were stunning on their own, the gardening team working hard all year round to maintain the picturesque beauty. Here up on the rood, this private pleasure garden was breath taking.

"So you like it?" Tyki sounded a little more than relieved that Lavi was enjoying the roof garden. Could it be that he too had felt some anxiety about meeting? Lavi quickly brushed the thought aside, meeting her up here was no different to any of those trysts of his that she had heard about.

"I love it!" Lavi beamed, masking the return of the sinking feeling in her stomach. She stroked one of the blooms, soft to the touch and silky beneath her fingers. "This is sweet autumn clematis; my favourite. We have a vine like this at home, except ours covers almost the entire back wall." A dark cloud settled over her bright smile. "We _had_ a vine like this."

From the side Lavi surreptitiously examined him as he openly watched her now. As the wind died down Tyki's hair had settled into a coal black mess bordering his features, making him look younger and contrasted with his impeccable clothing. Even his eyes looked expensive, as if moulded out of precious metal. Lavi was tempted to ask about his peasants clothing, but decided against it. That was his business after all.

"I've thought about it and," Lavi breathed out slowly. "You don't have to tell me about the letter. What happens inside or outside the Manor for that matter, it's not my business. But thank you for offering to tell me. It's not a nice feeling to be left in the dark not being told anything." Now that she had started Lavi found it difficult to stop and the words tumbled out of her; the roiling sensation in her stomach churning more violently. "There aren't many people I can talk to in the Manor. Road is too young and besides she hates me for a reason I don't think she even knows why. She just knows that I don't belong here. And Lady Kamelot is good to me but, how can I even look her in the face when we both know what I'm here for."

Tyki listened without saying a word, unsure what he could possibly say as she confirmed her position in the house.

"We're friends now right Tyki? Friends don't put conditions on each other for information so let's just talk instead. Up here is a good enough setting for that no?"

"It's good enough," Tyki frowned at the surroundings. "I would still prefer a candle lit dinner."

Lavi giggled, "Ask me again later, I might just take you up on the offer."

As they talked Lavi felt her stomach settle, it was easier to speak with Tyki now, without worrying about being caught by Sheril, the fallout for her disobedience was going to fall without a doubt, and she had nothing to lose from further association. Tyki himself was quite charming when she gave him the chance to be. He was funny and intelligent, making Lavi laugh easily as he told her about the basics of the society folk, which lords and ladies annoyed him, which to avoid and which ones to butter up.

The topic soon turned to the family business, a shipping company that Tyki did not participate in openly, but in the background at the behest of the Millennium Earl.

"Who is that?" The title sounded familiar as if she had heard it before.

"How can I explain this," Tyki juggled the facts in his mind trying to order them to create the best picture. "The Kamelots are a lower branch of the Noah family tree. He, the Earl is like the unofficial patriarch of our families and more than that he runs most of the businesses in this part of the country, most of the higher ups look to him for advice. So we're family, but we're also employees in the bigger scheme."

"How did he get to be so powerful?" Lavi was in awe of the power wielded by this one man. _And where do you fit in Lord Mikk?_ Again Lavi bit back a question.

"How does anyone get anything is this world, Lovely?" A wry smile on his face, he rubbed his forefingers and thumb together in the universal gesture of wealth. "He bought it. The Earl somehow managed to make a killing on his first meagre 1,000 acres of vineyard and farmland."

"And now he runs Dark Order Shipping Co. from the background?" Lavi confirmed. "With you?"

"Well, not with me, I'm not that important. I just do the leg work, making sure everything runs smoothly, no one fiddling books. That sort of thing." Tyki gave her a side long glance, "And that's how I got my hands on that letter I gave Sheril yesterday."

Lavi perked up, she had not expected him to speak about the letter. Tyki cocked an eyebrow causing Lavi to blush, "So you are still interested?"

"It was a letter from the captain of our flagship, _The Ark. _Sheril got his maths wrong about the arrival date of some very precious cargo, and not only that said cargo is about to run into some trouble in Italy."

"What is the cargo?" Lavi leaned in conspiratorially. "Where from?"

Tyki sighed heavily, "The ship is coming back from the very Far East, Japan – "The Chained Land", its cargo the last few members of a Samurai family and," Tyki pulled a disgusted face. "My wife-to-be."

Lavi could not help it; she burst into a fit of laughter. The thought of Tyki Mikk marrying was hilarious. The woman from the chained land was going to put some chains of her own on the rogue bachelor.

"I'm sorry, but that is too funny!" Clutching her sides Lavi tried to control herself. The dark expression he wore only brought about another round of eye watering laughter.

"When you are quite finished," Tyki said rolling his eyes at the mad red head, who tried and failed to assure him that she was quite done as a huge grin remained plastered across her face.

"Oh cheer up, it's just a wedding." She waved a hand at him dismissively and continued in a more serious tone. "Aren't you more concerned what will happen to these people if they're discovered? I thought the Japanese were not allowed to leave, what if they are discovered? Isn't there a rule about not being allowed to leave their homeland?"

"This is a plan the Earl set into motion years ago they will be fine, Sheril will deal with it accordingly. A bit of smooth talking will get you everywhere. But it could be a bit rocky certain upright members of society aren't too happy with Noah success you see." Tyki grinned at Lavi, "I believe thanks are in order. Giving my dear brother that letter means that Lord Kamelot will be going away on business for undisclosed length of time soon, and you will be finding yourself with more than a little of free time."

Lavi did not dare to believe it. "How can you be so sure?"

"Trust me, it won't be now or even tomorrow, but soon Sheril will announce that he has a very important business trip to Italy. I know because I'd planned to go myself." Tyki looked uncertain for a moment. Only a moment.

"Why can't you still go?" Logically speaking Sheril did have a household to run.

"The reason," Tyki put a cigarette to his lips and proceeded to pat down his pockets in search of a lighter or match. "I don't want to go."

The sight of the stick caused a twinge of annoyance, hanging there limply between his lips it served to complete the air of careless rebellion that clung to him. In one swift movement Lavi plucked the cigarette from Tyki's mouth and left Tyki at the bench.

Lavi hoped he was right about this, hope filled her chest as she leaned over the clematis rail. The view was clear in all directions, sparkling blue sea on one side spanning the coast and leading out to the large port town that lay just out of the reach of Kamelot land. Beyond that, though invisible to her eyes, Lavi knew her own home, with its own clematis wall was waiting for her. As prisons go this one was not too bad when Sheril would be removed from the picture. Lavi need only wait until Jiji was well enough to travel home again. The contract would be met.

Fabric brushed against fabric as Tyki came to rest against the rail beside her. His presence felt warm, and like a firefly Lavi was drawn to it, unconsciously moving closer to the man absently twirling the white stick in her hand.

"The old man in the infirmary was the one who brokered the deal with the Japanese thirteen years ago." Lavi was unsurprised at the news of Jiji's connection to the Kamelots; Sheril had first approached her using concern for the old man as his disguise and she had always been wary of how the two had been acquainted, a one-time business associate they had said. It made sense now, Jiji had even taught her the language, so he must have learnt it first hand in the Far East.

If that little revelation had shocked Lavi, the next one froze her to her very core.

"It was his daughter, Lillia who created this garden." The air became thicker, making it harder to breathe. Tyki did not seem to notice her distress, his own voice quieter now, his eyes glazed over as if unseeing of the scenery before him. "I was fifteen at the time and quite the troublemaker; she tried to fix that, always scolding me as if I were her son too. "_Don't spend so much time drinking in town! Make friends your own and status too! Be the words worth reading!"_ God she annoyed me." He remembered fondly.

"What happened to her?" Lavi asked in a small voice, although she already knew the answer.

"There was a fire." Lavi peered up Tyki, his mouth a grim line. Gold eyes dimmed to pale hazel. "Bookman arrived two weeks later. He took the boy and left and now they're back and I don't know why. That's all I can tell you Lovely, I don't know any more than that."

The cigarette slipped out of Lavi's hand, faling over the side of the Manor. Tyki looked down concerned by the tinge of blue green to her skin. "It's getting colder up here, we should head back down."

Lavi meekly allowed him to lead her down, thankful that he had mistaken her sudden sickness for vertigo.

Later that night she sat up in bed watching the shadows dance across the carpet as she replayed the conversation over and over in her mind. How easy it had been to talk with Tyki, conversation flowed without a hitch even in spite of the way her insides fluttered. And then there were questions he answered for her even after she had taken back her request. The idea of a wife sailing forth from an exotic land was laughable out on the roof, but now the same idea caused an ache somewhere inside her.

Lavi pushed the conflicted feelings aside for now, touching the marked skin around her eye, new significance becoming clearer. Thirteen years ago both Jiji and her mother were in this Manor, working for the Kamelots. Thirteen years ago, that would have made her five. _He took the boy and left_.Surely Tyki was talking about her, a girl at five years of age was not too much different from a boy of the same age she thought to account for the mistaken memory.

Lavi could not recall ever having been here before. All she could think of now was how she had made a fool of herself, cringing at the pathetic display she made, turning faint because of a story that may or may not be true. She had to speak to Jiiji...

The bed sheets rustled as Sheril sat up too; he grabbed her chin in one hand and pressed the index finger of his other hand between her brows. "Keep frowning like that and you'll end with wrinkles."

"Go back to your own bed if you're done." She hissed, slapping his hands away.

"Who said I was done?" Sheril said, latching his lip onto her neck. "You spent the whole day with my brother. Didn't you think of how jealous that would make me?"

Mechanically Lavi wrapped her arms around Sheril steadying herself as the weight of him forced her back down sinking into the pillows. Not for a moment had she entertained the hope that Sheril would not know about the meeting, mentally preparing herself this moment now. Unexpectedly, Sheril had taken it with good humour; assuring her that he had faith his "good girl" knew how to protect her modesty.

Lavi let Sheril continue his ministrations, silently rubbing circles into his back and sides the way she knew he wanted her too. Golden eyes loomed over her as Sheril dove forwards to take her mouth. For an insane moment she imagined a different set of golden eyes, molten and smouldering to be looking back at her. The body above her transforming, shoulders broader and firmer to the point of hardness.

"Don't be fooled by him Lovely. He may act like a gentleman, but somewhere not so deep down Tyki is just like me." Sheril told her callously.

Struck by the strength of her illusion Lavi could nothing but attempt to catch her breath. Slowly she was beginning to understand why Sheril's touch left her so cold when simply being near his brother left her glowing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Sorry this one got really big... I couldn't help it. Please try hard to read through all the way to the end!**

**Thanks Ezekeel for your review and thank you everyone for the favs and follows. You guys are fabulous!**

**(Also apologies I haven't proofed it or anything... because I'm lazy and I never do... I think there's a mine field of mistakes and missing words below.)**

* * *

><p>The cold dawn sun cast long grey shadows across the grounds of the Manor. A dewy mist still hung in the air, proof that the season had begun to change. Lavi pulled the voluminous scarf tighter as she marched onwards in the hope of keeping the chill out, the bright orange of it forming a single beacon of colour on the monotone landscape.<p>

Lavi took one last lungful of crisp morning air, anticipating the olfactory assault that would come when she pushed open the stable doors. Tentatively, Lavi creaked open one door and the warm almost spicy scent of the horses hit her first, quickly followed by the much less pleasant smell of large beasts left in an enclosed space overnight. At least it was warm inside.

The animals stirred at Lavi's arrival, but upon recognising her they quickly settled back down, only Joyd, the black stallion whinnied in greeting, trotting up and hanging his head over the stall door.

"Bet you're hungry." Lavi smirked. It appeared as if Allen and Skinn had still not arrived and Lavi set about putting out water and feed for the animals. She lit a single lantern to brighten the dark interior, only the one, you could never be too careful with fire in a building made of wood and full of straw.

"Miss me?" Lavi opened Joyd's stall and hand fed him an apple and stroked his forehead. "Have you been getting out much? Probably not, sorry I think I've been keeping your human busy." fought to hold back a fond smile as she thought back on the last few days. The roof garden was a hidden treasure and Lavi was beyond grateful that Tyki had shared it with her. Knowing that the garden was started by her own mother served as a connection to a past she had thought forgotten.

Lavi had met with Tyki again on the roof, it was not a spoken agreement but every day she would spend a few hours up there and every day Tyki would find her and keep her company. As far she knew Sheril knew about the meetings but so far he had done nothing to put a stop to it.

"Oh no! I won't be there today and I won't be in the room…" Joyd ignored the panic attack and proceeded to eat the second proffered piece of fruit. "What am I going to say?"

"Serves you right for thinking you can be two people at once." Allen appeared behind in the door way of the stall wearing the ugliest scowl Lavi had ever seen. "And double serves you for leaving me here by myself for nearly a month."

Lavi tried and failed to feel bad for Allen, all she could think of was how to make a good cover story. She flopped down onto the floor with her hands in her head. "I didn't think this through Allen. He's going to work out who I am if I'm not up there in a dress but just happen to return as the stable on the same day. This is bad, really bad."

Allen tilted his head pondering the girl's situation. "Who are we talking about?"

"Tyki!" Lavi exclaimed. "I've been meeting him on the roof and he's bound to notice something when Lovely goes missing and Lavi reappears. If Tyki finds out I'm a Bookman, Sheril will be furious."

"You're overthinking it, there's nothing to worry about." Allen struggled to grasp the crux of Lavi's dilemma. "You've hardly gone missing; just say you were in the library or somewhere if he asks, which I doubt he will. I know Tyki he won't let a woman know he was looking for her. And what are the chances you will even see him today?"

Lavi nodded along with Allen, his reasoning seemed plausible.

"Now how about you make for all the work you've missed?"

Lavi managed a small laugh and followed Allen out of the stall, shutting the door with a dull thud. Allen brought out a large pile of bridle belts and parts. The buckles needed mending and they had to sort the irreparably damaged from the passable.

Mid-afternoon found the two were still sifting through the broken bridle parts. The day had warmed up and they had propped the doors open to entice a breeze. It was tedious work but the company more than made up for it.

The wide eyed surprise turned horror was the only warning Lavi received before she was dragged to her feet by the back of her shirt. Muddy yellow eyes overflowing with loathing bore into hers. Skinn dropped her into a crumpled heap at his feet. Lavi quickly scrambled up and away from the kick Skinn had poorly aimed at her.

"Five lashes." Skinn advanced on her, "Do you have any idea what five lashes feels like?"

Skinn stooped down and picked up one of the leather belts, a long brown one with a rusty buckle hanging off the end. He snapped it twice threateningly, the terrible sound rooting Lavi to the spot. From the corner of her eye she could that Allen was also frozen in position, blue eyes wide, horrified.

Lavi's frantic heart stopped beating when her back connected with the wall. There was no more space to back away into as the hulking figure of Skinn Bolic stepped forward. The time it took him to reach seemed to drag on, and still Lavi could not think of an escape route. This was not like the last time when she had simply acted in defence of Allen.

"Skinn put that belt down." A bored voice cut through the tension as easily as butter.

Still frozen, Lavi blinked two, three times in quick succession, but the scene before her did not change. Where Skinn had stood alone menacingly, there was a curly haired figure smiling benignly with a hand on the larger man's shoulder. To the side for some reason, Road was wrapped around an annoyed yet relieved looking Allen.

"You'd think a whipping would be a good enough reminder to not assault your subordinates. Honestly Skinn if you weren't family I'd have to question why we even keep you on." Tyki winked at Lavi.

Skinn, who was far less amused, threw the hand off his shoulder with a grunt. "It's not you who keeps me here Tyki. Don't think I don't know it was you who went and complained to Sheril."

The height difference between the two men was made even starker by the Skinn's sheer size as he stood over Tyki in an attempt to intimidate the slimmer man. Tyki stood unfazed, still smiling even as Skinn pushed forward almost touching foreheads.

"Guilty." Tyki shrugged good-naturedly. "The kid's face was quite something to look at. Don't do it again and we'll get along just fine."

Skinn's eyebrow shot up. As dense as he was Skinn had not missed that Tyki was not in the loop about Lavi's identity. "So you want me to leave the kid alone? That it?"

For the second time that day Lavi was lifted to her feet by her shirt. She kicked out at Skinn though he did not feel it; the man was built like a log.

"You going soft on this one Tyki?" Even though his expression did not change annoyance flashed like a shadow across Tyki's face. "Why don't we see what's under this patch that's got you so smitten eh?"

Lavi began to struggle harder as the panic set in; Skinn was reaching towards her face. He was going to do it. Skinn was seconds away from pulling the eye-patch from her face. The long scarf wound tighter around her neck as she fought against Skinn, making it harder to breathe. The blood rushed thunderously through her ears, drowning out the sounds of the stable.

Suddenly Lavi was on the floor again, her hands automatically checking that the patch had remained in place. Above her Tyki had Skinn's wrist locked in a one handed grip, the shadow of annoyance she glimpsed earlier had darkened into something. Lavi swallowed hard, she did not imagine that the relaxed Tyki Mikk could ever make such a face.

"I warned you, don't touch the kid." Tyki squeezed the wrist in this hand, and Skinn grunted in pain. "Touch a Bookman ever again and it will be a lot more than a couple of lashes you get."

Skinn clutched his wrist to his chest and left the room, muttering dark threats under his breath. Tyki watched him leave and took a few deep steadying breaths before turning on the spot to help Lavi up.

"So, guess that means you are soft on me." Lavi joked with a foolish grin and laughed at the light red haze that lightened the other's usual tan complexion.

"What?" Tyki blanched. "No! I'm just getting bored of solving your problems Eye-patch. Stop being so troublesome would you?" Abruptly Tyki left Lavi on the ground and turned to Allen instead, leaving Lavi feeling a bit dejected. She mentally slapped herself to shake the feeling.

"No one asked you to step in." She retorted childishly.

"Do you see this?" Tyki said exasperated to Allen, "Two seconds away from being whipped and not even a thank you." Lavi made a 'couldn't careless' type of noise, rolled her eye and went back to work on the belt straps on the floor.

Allen meanwhile peeled Road off his waist and looked up at Tyki gratefully. "Thanks Tyki, but I think you over did it a bit. Skinn will probably come back even angrier."

"I wouldn't worry about him boy. That one over there on the other hand…" Tyki cocked his head backwards at Lavi, who was still sitting on the floor examining the ripped seam at her shoulder.

"I'll be fine. I got you to protect me now."

"First day back and you've already ticked someone off. Must be a record Eye-patch." Tyki eyed the exposed shoulder, in particular the red patches at the junction where neck met shoulder. He raised an eye brow. "Someone been keeping you too busy to come to work?"

Lavi quickly covered the skin with her scarf. "How do you know it's my first day back?" Lavi countered.

At this Allen burst out laughing, "I forgot to tell you, Tyki's been coming in everyday to check on your 'recovery'."

Lavi felt a rush of feeling towards Tyki. "That's actually kind of nice. Thank you."

"Anyway," Tyki said, quickly changing the subject. "I'm looking for Lovely, did she leave the manor today?"

Lavi swiftly busied herself with something in the far corner of the stable.

"You should stop playing with her Uncle, I don't like her! She's in my room and makes Daddy play with her." Road demanded as she stomped behind a wind-up soldier, following it into the stall of a pale grey mare. "I don't want you to play with her too!"

"Ever tried actually talking to the girl?" Lavi shot at Road. Road turned her nose up at the stable boy on the floor and stomped passed ignoring Lavi entirely.

"Road you weren't even using the room. And if you want to go the Glass Market, than you have to get along with Lovely." Tyki ignored the spoilt girl's prattling. "Oh and by the way Allen, we're going to the Glass Market this weekend. You're Road's chaperone."

"Road put that thing away, you're going to spook the horses. Wait – What? Fine whatever." Allen called after Road. Surreptitiously he caught Lavi's eye and then shook his head apologetically at Tyki. "I haven't seen her here today. Sorry Tyki. Maybe with Sheril?"

"No he's busy writing letters today. Watch Road for me would you; I'm bored now, think I'll just head into town today." Without waiting for a response Tyki walked off. "Come down later for a drink and bring Eye-Patch along too."

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this!" Lavi grumbled as she and Allen walked into the infirmary later that day. She fiddled anxiously with the strands of red falling over her eye-patch, twisting the short hair and nervously patting the back of her head to periodically check that all was in place.<p>

Allen ignored the ticks of the fretting girl and flopped into one of the empty beds, an easy grin on his lips. He knew he had already won the battle and despite her complaints Lavi was looking forward to their trip. As soon as Lavi had told Allen about the wig Jonny had made for her, Allen decided for the both of them that they would take Tyki up on is offer of a drink. Allen had all but dragged Lavi to Jonny's room, who then retrieved the wig from its discarded position behind the bookshelf and pinned it firmly and securely into Lavi's hair.

"What if we get caught? Or the wig falls off or something?" Lavi spoke openly as the infirmary was void of any other inhabitants at the moment. Worst case scenarios flitted through her mind; a strong wind blowing the red cap away or what if Lavi reached up to scratch her head and her hair came away with her hand… Automatically Lavi's hand shot up to her hair again to check that the cap was secure.

"Stop fussing with it or it really will come loose." Allen said lazily. "And we won't get caught. Sheril's holed himself up in his room all day and well who else is going to catch us? Skinn doesn't even look at us now that Tyki and Road are always hanging about. We're free for one day. Enjoy it."

Skinn would not be an issue today and of late Sheril had taken to spending long hours in his study sending and receiving letters, the contents of which he did not share with Lavi. She could only assume it was somehow related to the Japanese visitors Tyki had mentioned.

And the soon to be Lady Mikk. Lavi's chest tightened at the thought.

"I'll show you around it will be fun. And then we'll go for that drink." Allen paused, "Tyki likes you, he doesn't usually just invite random people to drink."

A heat wave rose quick and fast under Lavi's skin, colouring her a shade of scarlet similar to her hair. "I –I guess we could. If you want to that is, I'd like to –I mean I don't mind. Meeting him –Tyki…"

The white haired stable boy raised a confused eyebrow at the very obviously flustered girl in front of him a moment later his face cracked in amusement. Lavi returned to furiously fuss with the wig on her head to avoid eye contact with the boy. Embarrassment at her own fumbled response burned a whole into the bottom of her stomach, draining away its contents along with her dignity.

"I only meant he seemed to get along with you. You; 'Lavi the stable boy' you. But- " Allen clarified. "With all these clandestine meetings on the roof garden, I'd say he likes you in a dress more than when you're mucking out stalls."

"W-What? Don't say things like that" The enflamed red head spluttered. "Tyki just likes women full stop."

"Good." Allen steadily held Lavi's gaze. "I was worried you were getting too attached to Tyki. Just because he's amused by you now, doesn't mean it will stay that way. When we go to the town, be prepared because he won't be the way he is now."

Lavi lowered her gaze, she had been preparing herself for the moment she was no longer interesting to Tyki anymore. A small part of her though had entertained the fleeting thought that perhaps this would not be the case. Lavi had not shared the reason why Tyki was looking out for the stable boy with Allen. She had yet to come to terms with being the child of his dead teacher. Perhaps this was the real reason Sheril did not want Tyki to find out she was Bookman; would that change the way Tyki saw her?

She smiled weakly at the boy.

"I'll wait for you outside. Promise you won't go running back to your room." Allen said sternly.

"Yeah yeah, I promise. I won't be long." Lavi left Allen and walked into the side room where her grandfather lay, hopefully recovering.

The old man was sleeping, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. He was not wheezing today and his forehead was cool to the touch. Lavi changed the water by his bedside and pulled the sheets over him more tightly. Lavi did not have the heart to wake Jiji now that he was resting so peacefully.

"I'm leaving the Manor for a while Jiji. I'll be back soon." She whispered and gently closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>The sky had dimmed to a dark blue hue when the two found themselves at the foot of the large fountain marking the centre of the town. The markets stalls had cleared, leaving a vast promenade that was swiftly being filled with the beat of the night life. Well-dressed ladies and gentlemen climbed out of horse drawn carriages into restaurants and tea houses. The odd brougham automobiles trundled along on the roads adding to the street sounds.<p>

The town was a whole of three parts, radiating out from the centre was the well to do, upright section of town, and then there were the homes of the less well-off and the labour workers. The third part of town including the docks and ports which were kept busy by the trade ships landing on return from distant voyages.

Sitting at the fountain, Lavi was in the heart of the thriving entertainment centre of the town. The businesses here, upmarket offices and store by day and fine dining restaurants by night, and people were of the respectable sort even sitting at the fountain in slightly more dignified men's clothing borrowed from the seamstress' stock, Lavi felt at odds and uncomfortable. The red wig she sported gave her a roguish appearance, the too long yet short red strands falling into her eyes and the eye patch coupled to add a sense of mystery to her otherwise slim and unassuming figure. She watched the people milling about, getting on with their business; everyone was either in a rush or had some purpose of place to be.

To loiter here felt a crime.

However, Lavi had no choice but to linger at the fountain and wait for Allen to return. He had disappeared inside the offices of Dark Order Shipping Co to pass on a message to his guardian, Cross Marian. There was another office in the second part of town, down by the docks closer to where the ships would land and depart, although Cross never showed his face much at that office, too far from the lady folk was his excuse, according to Allen.

The boy had asked Lavi to come inside, Lavi however wanted as less to do with Cross Marian as she could. It still bothered her that the man had seen through her disguise, and seemed to know more about her than she did. Since that first chance meeting Lavi had been lucky enough to avoid seeing him again, and she certainly would not walk into his den of her own accord if she could help it.

The Lamplighters had finished lighting all the lanterns on this stretch of street and one of them passed closely by Lavi, the smell of his oil soaked gloves and overcoat near suffocating her. Lavi scoffed at the row of street lights and scoffed. Light up one spot only to throw darker shadows elsewhere. Leaning her head all the way back until she was almost dizzy Lavi stared into the now purple expanse. No stars yet.

There must be a theatre nearby, Lavi deduced from a too loud conversation about a performance that could not be missed. A pampered socialite and her dandy of an escort traced the path of the lamplighter before them. This time Lavi was washed in a heavy wave of sweet fragrance.

"The Empire can wait a little longer there's no rush." Said the dandy in a drawling tone.

"The doors have been open for half an hour, we need to hurry. They're very _exclusive_." The girl was complaining and not so discretely rolling her eyes at Lavi.

Lavi sighed, pulling her jacket closer and moved away, being out in the town was not as exciting as she had expected it to be. _Maybe I should've just stayed put at the Manor_, Lavi thought to herself as she wondered aimlessly along the street, looking for something interesting in the windows.

"Lavi! Don't go down there! Hey Lavi!"

Lavi was just about to turn into another street when she heard a high voice calling her name. She turned to see Allen running to catch up, she raised a hand in greeting that quickly dropped back down when she saw the serving girl, Melia and Cross following behind; That wide-brimmed hat and scarlet hair were unmistakeable.

Lavi gave the new pair a quick nod in greeting, Cross ignored her and Melia returned the nod with an uncertain smile. The maid whispered something to Cross causing the man to smirk enigmatically.

"That road wouldn't be a wise choice. Ever." Allen said seriously taking charge of the group and gestured a different route to take.

"Fell Street." Lavi read the heavily modified sign; it had originally read Bell Street. "Not the brainiest of criminals down here then?"

"Nah, not really but you got to give them credit for trying." Allen grinned. "Sorry for making you wait, but that slimy geezer won't pay up for his last bill. Had the nerve to ask me for more money to buy two tickets to the theatre." He threw a dark look over his shoulder to which Cross was blissfully oblivious, leaning heavily over Melia's shoulder.

"Is he going to follow us until you pay up?" Lavi said also glancing back just in time to catch Melia's eyes. Clearly they had been staring at the back of Lavi's head a moment ago. Lavi shifted uncomfortably.

Allen gave a resigned sigh, "Yeap."

"Chin up," Lavi clapped Allen about the shoulders jovially, "Cross can just drink the bar and you can give me proof of your mad skills and pay for it all."

A plan forming in his mind, Allen smiled enigmatically and stirred the group into the work man's district. Rows of taverns, smoking rooms lined the streets here and around the odd corners lurked the maison derriere's catering to the freshly returned from sea.

The group entered a brightly lit and noisy tavern cheerily named the 'Drowned Innocence'. Loud music played courtesy of the live band of instrumentalists tucked into a corner of the room. It was a comfortable room, tables were thrown in haphazardly giving the large room a homely feel and everyone in the room seemed to know each other, many of the patrons greeted Allen and Cross with shout outs, raised glasses and the more discrete with nods.

There was a particularly loud gang at the bar; a scruffy looking man had a small masked boy of about seven sitting around his shoulders as he jostled him, earning squeals of delight from the boy.

Allen led the group to a table in the farthest corner from the bar, it was quieter here and sitting here the group had a good view of the rest of the tavern. Despite the crowded room this table was empty. Allen and co must be regulars here and this table reserved, Lavi deduced. An over friendly barmaid walked over to take their orders and she left with three orders of the usual's and one more and a murderous glare from Melia.

"Right Allen," Business-like, Cross slammed a hand down on the wooden table. "Hand over some cash and after this drink we'll be out of here and you can get back to your little date with your girlfriend here."

"Eh?" Allen turned a deep shade of red.

"Watch your mouth!" Lavi hissed.

Meanwhile Melia threw a hand up to cover her mouth and stifle her fit of giggles.

"Well?" Cross outstretched his palm from around Melia's shoulders. "I'll have to keep drinking if I stay here, and if I'm drinking I take no responsibility for what I may say or do."

"Allen just pay him so he'll go away." Lavi crossed her arms consciously over her chest and focussed on the group at the bar instead. She was anxious to get rid of him before he dropped any more hints about her gender.

"No." Lavi stared mouth open at Allen, but Allen firmly shook his head, a deck of cards in his hand. "If he wants my money so bad, he can win it from me fair and square. What's your problem with Cross anyway?" He added in an undertone.

Lavi ignored the question; the crowd had dispersed leaving only the scruffy man, the boy and two other men at the bar. She watched the scruffy man firmly pat the masked boy on the back, no longer laughing the boy was coughing quite violently. The man himself was oni wearing a thin sweater that clung to the contours of his shoulders. From the look of the over large jacket the boy was wearing Lavi assumed that the man, possibly the boy's father, had already given away his outer garment.

It was Melia who answered the question for her. "Don't worry Lovely, I've seen Cross drink whole crowds under the table." The quick-minded maid winked at Lavi. "I won't let him get the words out."

"I'm counting on it." Cross kissed Melia's hand.

"If everyone knows why am I even bothering with this stupid outfit?" Lavi buried her head in her hands.

Allen patted Lavi on the back in commiseration, which did little to help her feel any better.

"How did you even get Sheril's _pet_ out of the Manor, Allen?" Cross asked winding up Lavi further.

"I'm not his pet!" Lavi retorted in an angry muffle. She did not lift her head so she didn't see the disgusted frown Allen shot at Cross, nor did Lavi see the newcomer to the table.

"Man troubles?" A silky voice said too close to Lavi's ear. Her head shot and found herself with staring into a face-full of Tyki Mikk. "Need me to save you again?"

Lavi recovered quickly enough from the shock to summon a sarcastic response, "Oh yes please, save me from this redheaded pervert! My hero." Lavi rolled her eye and earned a flick on the head from Tyki before he sat himself down at the table.

"Because I'm so nice I'll give you some advice: With Cross, your best bet is to just ignore him. He'll go for you if you get wound up easy, but ignore it and he's too lazy to bother keep it up. Full of hot air and an endless supply of women who let him gas on for some reason." He tipped his head to Melia with a cheeky grin. "No offence Mel."

"None taken." She said pleasantly.

Tyki leaned over Cross, elbowing the red headed man out of the way to make room. "But you know I have been telling you to cut this guy loose. You're wasted on him, still waiting for my turn –What was that for?"

Tyki half yelped at Lavi, who had just smacked the lothario over the head.

"Don't just sit there chatting up another man's woman." Tyki stared at the stable boy. "Even if it is a dog like him." She finished with a venomous glare aimed at Cross.

"Sorry…. I think." Tyki said uncertainly rubbing his head. He looked to Allen for some clarification but the boy merely shrugged and started dealing out the cards. "What did I miss?" He mouthed. Allen smiled genially and moved the scene forward as best he could.

"You want in Ez?" He kindly asked the small boy standing close behind Tyki. The boy stared daggers at Lavi over his mask; up close he looked to be quite sickly and dark shadows hung under his eyes. The coughing fit and the mask suddenly made sense to Lavi.

Ez shook his head, sandy hair flying furiously. Tyki placed a hand on the boy's head and ruffled his hair. "You're dad's calling you Ez. I'll come back to you in a bit." He said gently. Ez plunged his hands into his pockets and walked back to the bar.

"He's still staring…" Lavi shifted uncomfortably under the intense stare the little boy called Ez was still giving her from the bar. "He doesn't like newcomers?"

"Nah," Tyki said easily, not looking up from analysing the hand Allen had dealt. "Ez is protective of his Uncle Tyki, so no more knocks over the head if you don't want to be drinking mystery juice. Allen this is a _fair hand_ right?" The white haired boy rolled his eyes and did not deign the offensive question a response.

Lavi looked dubiously at her mug, unsure if she wanted another sip mystery juice or not.

"Relax, I'm joking. Ez is a good kid. He probably thinks you look funny or something." Lavi scowled at the scruffy nobleman.

"He does look funny don't you think Mikk?" Cross chimed in, wilfully ignoring the rules of the game and holding his cards loosely for all to see. "Our young Bookman looks a bit on the dandy side, delicate."

Tyki's eyes flicked up and then back down again. "Takes after his mother." He said simply. "She weren't so red though."

Red faced Lavi furiously focused on her cards, no runs, no matching suits of any value. Oh well, she wasn't here to win. She pointedly avoided looking at Allen.

An evil curve appeared on Cross' face, and he looked calculatingly between the Tyki and Lavi. The red head shuddered to think what ideas were forming in the dark clouds behind his eyes.

"Ah yes I definitely see it now, would've seen it sooner if it weren't for the eye patch. What happened to the eye?"

As if it could feel the pressure of the scrutiny the skin under the eye patch began to itch and Lavi had to resist the urge to rub at it. "I don't remember." She said to her pitiful hand of cards.

"Why don't you take it off and show us?" Cross goaded.

"Cross, drop it will you?" Tyki interjected. His tone carried a nonchalant, yet final air. "You're creeping the crap out of the kid. I win."

Tyki threw his cards down with a flourish and collected his winnings. Allen's hand twitched involuntarily. But Tyki only grinned as he counted out the horde. "Don't cheat with a cheater."

"You got lucky Mikk, rematch!" Allen furiously reshuffled the deck.

"Maybe later my boy, but I have an appointment with Dina." Tyki announced proudly.

"Who?" Lavi and Allen asked in unison.

"The new barmaid," Tyki said and his brow creased. "I promise she doesn't already have a man. I take it I have your permission?"

Lavi scowled at the man and his sarcasm. "Go knock yourself out."

Tyki chuckled and patted Lavi on the shoulder. "Try to be in a better mood when I get back."

He walked off to the bar, where a buxom ginger barmaid waited for him. The scene was in full view of Lavi; she couldn't help but watch it pan out. First she smiled at Tyki, then Tyki leaned far over the bar. Suddenly the powdered and painted woman had her hands on his arms, touching him, leading Tyki behind the bar in the rooms beyond. Dina looked up once and for a fraction of a moment her eyes locked with Lavi, the barmaid flashed her a brilliant red smile and turned away.

Something bubbled and gurgled inside Lavi, making her feel dizzy, sick and angry all at once. She was all too happy to take out that feeling of turmoil on Cross and his blatant measures to put her on the spot this evening. Lavi had a retort ready in her mouth, however she was cut off by the red haired demon.

"I'll make a deal with you." Melia had gone to talk to a friend she had recognised in the bar so Cross was free to lean across the table in order to get close to Lavi and talk to her directly. He spoke in a low deep tone. One he probably imagined to be quite irresistible. Lavi could almost see him now using that tone to catch more poor women into his net. "Me and you: two out of three. Allen shuffles so you'll know it'll be fair or that he'll give you a good hand at least. If you win I'll tell you why Sheril tried so hard to bring you back to the Manor and I'll even throw in the reason he needs Old Bookman to recover. Sweet deal no?"

Lavi wanted to say yes straightaway. Answers. Answers from a completely useless excuse of a man but answers nonetheless. "And if I lose?"

Cross yawned widely, "Nothing much, just-take-off-your-patch-and-a-demo-of-where-you'r e-hiding-your-figure." He said in one long breath.

A nerve twitched in Lavi temple, this man was infuriating; she was tempted to smack him over the head with her mug but was beaten to it by Allen.

"What kind of perverted deal is that! The hell if you think I'm going to shuffle that game!"

"It was just a suggestion, thought I'd throw it out there." Cross pushed the boy back into his set. "I'll settle for just removing the eye-patch."

"Fine." Lavi squared her shoulders, and blushed when she caught Allen's incredulous open mouthed stare. "Not the shirt though, just the eye patch." She added quickly.

Gingerly Allen shuffled and dealt the cards between the two redheads, one trying hard to catch the other within his hunters trap. A split deck and a sleight of hand later, Allen presented his guardian with a decent hand but otherwise useless to the full house he had dealt Lavi. Watching Lavi now perusing her hand, Allen was taken aback by the strength of her poker face. Not a single tell or slightest change in expression, not even at Allen for his obvious cheating license gave away the gems she held in her hand.

Cross on the other hand was grinning like the cat who got the canary.

Allen held his breath as Lavi discarded one card and swapped it out. If she was as clever as she seemed than it would have been the seven of hearts she swapped, statistically a seven is the most likely card to pick up, and the card that Allen had set up for her just in case.

Full house to flush; Lavi won the first round.

Second round: straight to three of a kind; Lavi's win again.

"Melia sweetheart, we need a ladies touch here." Cross called to maid. She broke off her conversation and joined the trio at the table. "We need a new shuffler, Allen here has tricky fingers."

Melia laughed a laugh like a bell ringing, "You should know better than to let him shuffle. The boy can't hold a deck of cards without a hundred routes to win." She took the cards from Allen and shuffled the cards expertly. Allen smiled appreciatively at the woman's deft skill while Lavi stared wide eyed at the talent; Cross just grinned certain of his victory.

The next round belonged to Cross and so did the next. Neck and neck, the final game was to be the decider.

Lavi's face grew warmer and warmer under the eye patch. It was as if the patch couldn't wait to be removed, to reveal what lay beneath.

"Why so serious?" Melia cut through the tension, "What are they playing for?" she asked Allen.

"Questions and answers." He replied cryptically. Melia dealt the cards satisfied with that for an answer. Allen, himself was on the edge of the seat, while he did not want his friend to lose, Allen could not deny he was even slightly interested in the reason Lavi held onto the eye patch.

Cards dealt the reds checked their cards, both grinning widely. Cross swapped two cards, Lavi matched his move and swapped two of her own.

"Ready to show?" Cross said, the smallest of excited tremors in his voice.

"You first." Lavi challenged the man, a green fire blazing in her eye.

Cross lay out a royal straight flush with a flourish. He let out a low whistle and looked to Lavi who was still grinning. "Show me what you got."

"Looks like I came back in time for things to get interesting." Tyki slid into his previously vacated seat. "Who won?"

Lavi rolled her eye at Tyki and lay down her cards in a neat row; a complete set of random cards, not a pair or sequence among them.

"Poker is not my game." Lavi laughed easily, taking the loss on the chin.

"Good sport, just when I beginning to think you had a humour like of a smacked arse." Tyki clapped her on the back amiably and earned a dark faced scowl from Lavi. "So what's the damage?"

In answer Lavi raised her arm and slowly untied the string that held the patch in place. She took a deep breath and levelled eye contact with Cross. The man stared back coolly, chin resting on knitted fingers. The string came loose and the eye patch fell onto the table with a soft thump.

Lavi opened her right eye and looked out at the group using both emerald eyes for the first time. Melia gasped, Allen looked puzzled, Cross unamused and Tyki narrowed his eyes.

"Is that it?" Cross demanded, leaning forward, looking for signs of cheating and deception.

"I'm so glad! I though you would have an eye missing or something more gruesome." Melia said sounding both disappointed and relieved.

Thank goodness for Jonny and her forward thinking. Sitting here now Lavi was glad she had not put up a bigger fight in Jonny's room when she fastened the wig to her head. Ever the practical thinker, Jonny had applied a concoction of her own to Lavi's right eye, a silky layer of lotion that smooth and evened out the usually mottled and rough marking that circled her eye.

"Sorry to disappoint, but this is it." Lavi laughed sheepishly.

Allen brought his eyebrows in frustration and crossed his arms across his chest. "And you can see clearly from both eyes?" Lavi nodded. "So why the patch?"

Lavi rubbed the back of her neck, heat rose in her face feeling the pressure of the group's collective scrutiny. "Well I kind of need it and I don't need it. I can see well enough now, but if it's too bright my right eye is kind of useless. I need the patch and I guess I just got used to wearing it all the time. Adds to the mystery of me don't you think?"

Allen and Melia bought the story, which was in its own way true. Half-truths were the lies Lavi was best at telling. Cross was still distrustful.

"Why is the eye so rubbish? Born that way? Something happen?" Cross asked.

"Fire damage. Don't remember much."

"Tell us what you can?" Cross said probingly, pushing for more of a story.

"I'd rather not." Lavi said firmly. Cross tried to push her for more but the sound of wood scraping harshly against wood put a stop to the chatter around the table.

"It's really hot in here isn't it? I need some air." Tyki began to walk away, "You coming Lavi?"

Lavi wanted to refuse but a kick from Allen under the table got her to her feet quickly and she followed Tyki into an empty private room.

Tyki lit up a cigarette and took a long drag. "How'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Lavi was at a loss to what Tyki was expecting from her.

Tyki waved a hand around his face. "This? How did you hide it all?"

Squaring her shoulders stubbornly Lavi raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't know what you're talking about." Immediately hating the haughty tone that had entered her voice.

"Don't play dumb with me." Tyki sat down heavily into a softly cushioned chair. "The fire that damaged your eyesight… it damaged the skin around you're right eye. It's supposed to be scarred and that's why you wear the eye patch isn't it?"

The room shook with the pounding of her heart, the walls rocked and the floor unsteady beneath her feet. The lengths she had gone to conceal her identity were unravelling as if they were nothing. She spoke a stronger game than she felt.

"You said I looked like my mother. How do you know her?" Thankfully her voice was steady.

"You do look like her and you should be proud. She was a beautiful woman you're mother." He gave her a piercing once over that made her heart jump to her throat.

"I am a man you know." Lavi tried her best to sound indignant and very male.

"Men can be beautiful." Tyki shrugged at her, "but I digress. What's your secret? And why try so hard to hide it twice?"

"I said I don't know what you're talking about." Lavi repeated. "And I'm not the only one hiding something. Why are dressed like that pretending to be one of them out there?"

Tyki walked slowly to where Lavi was standing, each step daring Lavi to move back, to find an escape. He took out a remarkably white handkerchief, he smiled almost apologetically. "Even my disguise isn't so complete; this is just one of those things I have to carry over with me. Sometimes the ink bleeds through you see. Wipe your eyes and show me that you aren't hiding a thing."

Lavi stared at the stunning white cloth in his hand, the brilliance of it blinding her. She was trapped, if she didn't do it Tyki would know she was lying but if she did then everything would be on show.

She breathed out a heavy sigh, snatched the handkerchief from his hand and wiped furiously at her high. "Happy now? You knew it was there why do you need to see it too."

A bubble threatened to burst inside her chest and spill out the pent up frustration of being goaded by Cross all evening and now being forced to reveal scars she could not even remember receiving. Angry tears prickled hotly under her eyelids.

She closed her eyes tightly, trying her best to hold back anything that might make her look even more foolish than she already did. Tyki reached out a touched her cheek, Lavi could feel his thumb trace a line under her right eye following the thin network of scars and bumps that crisscrossed into a fine web. Lavi felt it as Tyki leaned close and pressed his lips softly against hers.

"Mmrgh – what are you doing?!" Lavi yelped and pushed the man back, probably a little more violently than she needed to. "I'm a boy!"

"I'm sorry! You looked like you needed it…" Tyki laughed nervously, "I don't usually kiss boys but you looked so you know, felt like I had to.,," he trailed off.

Lavi deadpanned, "You felt like you had to? God you're worse than Cross. Right after you've just boffed the bar maid you come looking for more. And this morning," Lavi bit her lip. "this morning you were chasing after that girl in the Manor."

"I only helped Dina change the barrel. Since when were you the protector of women's chastity?" Tyki retorted at her, unaware of the flurry of conflicting emotions raging inside the red head.

"Because, because it's not right to lead these women on." Lavi sulked for lack of a better comeback. She let out a sigh and dropped into an empty chair, wiping at her face to neaten up the mess of lotion around her eye. "You better go get my eye patch back. I'm not walking out of here like this."

Tyki sat down next to Lavi. "I'm not leading anyone on. Dina asked me to change the barrels and all I'm guilty of is maybe a little bit of flirty here n there for a free round for my friends. That's all. And that girl in the Manor, I'm not doing anything with her either. She's lonely I think. Lovely is just a friend." Tyki paused, letting the words sink in almost regretfully. To hear it said so plainly stung Lavi, even though she was the one who had proposed their relationship to stop at friendship. "You have the same hair as her, maybe that's why I kis- did what I did just now." Tyki attempt at a joke fell flat.

The pair sat in awkward silence, neither speaking nor moving. Lavi couldn't help but wonder if Tyki would have tried to kiss her if she was closer to him at Lovely. Lavi was disappointed in some ways that Tyki had not tried to get closer to her as Lovely, that he kept his distance.

Would Tyki try harder if he knew her to be Bookman?

"Do you really need it though, the patch? You said you can see fine."

"I can but it hurts if I strain it for too long. I need the patch." Lavi stressed.

"Do you not think you just need to exercise it more? If you keep it covered all the time then of course your eye will get tired." Tyki reasoned.

"Do you think I like this?" Lavi snapped. "It's ugly and everyone who sees it can see it is ugly. This face doesn't attract any friends."

"It's a nice face." Tyki laughed weakly at the withering glare Lavi gave him. "What you have there, it isn't so bad. You should count it as a blessing, that fire could have done you more damage than just some scars and patch of blemished skin. I was there."

"You were there?" Lavi repeated dumbly.

"Yeah I was there." Tyki gave Lavi an appraising glance. "You've shown me yours; it's only fair I show you mine."

Tyki stubbed out his cigarette, and tugged the hem of his scruffy work shirt out from his trousers. Lavi felt the heat rise in her cheeks as Tyki proceeded to pull the shirt over his head, inch by inch slowly revealing a tanned, tightly muscled stomach then chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello this one came out quickly. Hope you like!**

**It was supposed to have more in it but it seemed like it came to a natural end here. Next chapter will definitely be a long one!**

* * *

><p>With a tug the shirt was up and over Tyki's head, his already messy hair stood up in tufts and dog-like the man shook his hair back into place. No, like a wolf would be a better description. How else could one describe the lean, iron-wrought physique, the coal black hair so dark it could it could swallow midnight and finally the golden eyes that shone predatorily in the dimmed darkness of the room. The walls came in close around Lavi and suddenly the room, the seat felt too small for the two of them.<p>

"Now you're just showing off!" Lavi said when she finally found her voice, thankful that it had come out evenly when it did. "What am I supposed to be seeing exactly? That you survived a fire and came out the other side looking like- like that!"

Tyki chuckled softly under his breath, "Have another look." He turned in his seat baring his chest fully. Lavi did not know where to look; her mind seemed to be moving at the speed of cold treacle, unable to think beyond the slab of olive coloured muscle before. Without meaning to Lavi found herself comparing the only two male bodies she had ever seen. While she could not say that there was anything ugly about Sheril's body, there was definitely a clear winner before her.

_Sold myself to the wrong brother_, she thought facetiously, forcing her eyes upwards from the trail of fine dark hairs leading downwards.

And then she saw it.

Two bands of darker skin, maybe two inches thick intersected, the bands meeting where his heart would have been had his heart been on the right side of his chest. The skin was ribboned and ropey from where they stretched with growth. The horizontal scar reached all the way across his body, the vertical scar was shorter and did not pass Tyki's lowest rib, forming an unusual cross. Lavi thought the scars had a sheen, that if she were to reach out now, the skin would be smooth to the touch. There were also a scattering of smaller patches of pockmarked skin.

"From the fire?" Lavi swallowed the ball of guilt in her throat. "How?"

"Not entirely sure. I came in after I heard the glass break; you were on the floor holding on to your face and Bookman's desk was on fire. I tried to grab you but you were panicking and a lamp fell of the table, splashing its contents all over my shirt. Soaked through to the skin, and well the rest is history." Tyki recounted the story without betraying any emotion. "We got out, but Lillia, your mother she ran in to grab some papers or something, I don't know what, and I just know that she didn't come back out again."

In her mind's eye, Lavi could see the scene play out as Tyki described it. She saw her grandfather's table explode in a roar of flames, eating the papers like a demon and stealing the very air out of her lungs. Lavi felt the hands of a bigger boy, almost a man grab her and drag her somewhere breathing became easier. But still she could not stop the searing pain over eye, hot glass cutting paths into her soft child's skin.

Lavi saw a swish of a smoking skirt round a corner. Lavi remembered that was the last time she ever saw that skirt.

"The lamp exploded." She said dry mouthed. "I couldn't remember it before, but I know it now. The lamp was making funny sounds, spitting. So I went over and pushed it a little bit, nothing happened so I pushed it again and it broke. It just exploded."

The past and present formed a disorientating palimpsest that swam before her eyes. Questions bombarded her memory, what if she had left the lamp oil, then her eye would not have been damaged. If she had not panicked then Tyki would not bear the mark across his body like a nightmarish tattoo. If she had not been in trouble, than she might even have been able to stop her mother from heading back into the room.

Head buried in her knees, Lavi mentally folded away all the questions, the dark feelings. The grabbed the intangible corners of each option that was now forever lost to her and brought them together like an origami ball and locked it away into an unused antechamber of her mind.

"Are you okay?" The tobacco in the air told Lavi that Tyki had yet again lit up.

"Yeah I will be. If you don't choke me with that thing first." She growled at him.

"You're such a woman, it's just a cigarette." Tyki sulked. "Have you ever even tried one?"

"Smoke and fire killed my mother. Damn near killed you even why would you choose to swallow it?"

"Smoke and fire were just the weapons." Tyki said enigmatically, quickly he added, "And these scars aren't so bad, ladies love them." The cigarette paused halfway to his mouth. "Are you sure you're not related to Lovely, she keeps nagging me about the smoking too. Don't knock it until you try it. Here give it a go."

"Your girl from the Manor? She sounds like she's got good sense." Lavi took the cigarette that Tyki forced on her. She held it awkwardly in her hand, happy with her cover-up but painfully aware the little white stick was the same one Tyki had between his lips a moment ago. Tyki nodded encouragingly at her.

The first intake drew in a hot cloud, the bitterness stinging the soft tissues of her mouth. Reluctant to take the smoke in any further she released it all quickly.

"Not like that you have to breathe it in."

"It tastes nasty." She spluttered, the second drag caught in her throat and came back up in a hacking cough. The seat shook as Tyki threw his head back laughing at her coughs. "I give up."

"Ah you're alright for a beginner." He patted Lavi on the back consolingly with one hand and wiped a tear from his eye with the other. "You do get used to the taste."

The only time Lavi recalled tobacco tasting good was when she tasted it straight from Tyki's tongue. The thought brought a warmer tone to her face which was already red from oxygen deprivation. "I think I'll survive just fine without learning how to eat one of those things."

"Tyki where is your shirt?" Allen stood frozen at the door, dumbfounded.

Tyki looked down and seemed surprised to find that he was still shirtless, then searched for the missing article.

"Here it is." Lavi threw the ragged cloth at the man. "Cover up."

"Lavi you're –"

"Yes Allen my eye. I'll explain on the way back. Don't tell your idiot guardian though," Lavi got to her feet, and scowled at Tyki when attempted to trip her over. "You wouldn't have my eye patch with you, would you Allen?"

Ever the Good Samaritan Allen took the eye patch from his pocket and threw it over to Lavi, who caught it mid-air. She grinned appreciatively at the younger boy and the trio walked out of the room.

The tavern was as full as ever, the night clearly just beginning for some of the patrons. Cross and Melia were engaged in the corner and one of Tyki's group waved him over.

"Oi oi! Collecting boys in the backroom Mikk?" Shouted a red faced moustachioed drinker from a table close to the bar. Tyki's crowd sent the man dark glares, willing him to be silent, but Tyki laughed louder than the lout. He threw his arms over the shoulders of the two teens.

"You jealous Seamus? Your two ain't half as lovely as mine." Tyki planted a kiss on Lavi's cheek. "Get off me idiot." Lavi elbowed Tyki in the sternum as the room roared with laughter. The only ones not laughing being Seamus and the pug-faced man sitting on his right and the skinny one with the comb over on his left.

As they walked back to the Manor Lavi told Allen about what had transpired in the backroom, about her tenuous connection to the Kamelot family, and the fire that linked herself and Tyki. Allen listened to it all without question. This was one of the greatest things Lavi loved about Allen Walker, he had the ability to listen without judging. He knew when to ask questions and when to wait for the questions to be answered on their own.

When Lavi had finished her story, the two were already half way to the Manor. Allen digested the news for a whole minute before speaking. He gave Lavi a sidelong glance, "The only thing I don't understand is why you were so aggressive with Cross. I mean I know he rubs people up the wrong way and the things he said, but you were against him from the start. Did something happen between you two?"

Lavi stared up at the tiny specks of stars in the sky and sighed. "Cross gives me the creeps. He knows too much and I don't like it. He uses everything as a weapon." She put her hands in her pockets. "When I first met him, he gave me away as Bookman to Tyki. It wasn't his secret to tell." She growled through gritted teeth.

"_Sorry for your loss." _Lavi realised now that this was probably a dig at her mother, or maybe even her loss of freedom and that it may not have had anything to do with Jiji. But at the time her heart sunk like a lead balloon when he said those words.

"What are you going to do?"

"Do about what?"

"Tyki. He must really like you. And you obviously like him."

Lavi blushed. "He doesn't like me. I'm a boy."

"He liked you well enough to kiss you, and you can't deny he definitely does likes the you back in the Manor all dressed up and perfumed." Allen suppressed the amusement from his voice as best he could, "And I don't hear you denying that you like him either."

Lavi walked on, deep in thought. It was true that Lavi enjoyed Tyki's company whether she was dressed up as a boy or a girl, as long as he didn't try anything funny with her. But therein lay her problem. When she was playing the boy, Tyki seemed interested in her than when she was acting Lovely. Apart from the one slip he was always the gentleman. Why did that seem worse?

Did Tyki like her enough to cross gender barriers for her? Did he respect her enough to wait on her terms? And just how important is the name Bookman?

It was all so confusing.

"Thanks for the night out Allen, I appreciate it." The cheer in her voice didn't quite reach her eye, Allen thought to himself. "It's the little things eh? Because however I look at it I still belong to Sheril."

Lavi left Allen at the path, taking the route directly to the Manor. She entered an alley, followed the patch of yellow flowers and walked into the building through the disused side door Tyki had once shown her.

Cutting through the infirmary she found her way into her room and lay down, attempting to sleep. No matter how hard she tried, sleep would not come to her. The moon had nearly completed her journey across the sky when she finally admitted defeat. Rising silently she redressed as Lavi and back-tracked the route to the infirmary.

The infirmary was coloured in varying shades of black and grey, except for the alarming splash of flickering orange coming from the room in the corner. Lavi padded over silently and as she drew nearer she heard voices talking lowly.

"…would have got them both out if I could." Someone said in a choked familiar voice.

"What would you have done? From what I heard you nearly burned alive grabbing the child." Came a raspy response. Jiji.

There was a long pause. Lavi crept closer, she could see half the room, Jiji was sitting up in bed, a cup in his hand. The other occupant of the room was sitting in a chair with his back to the door, but Lavi would know that mop of messy hair anywhere.

"I'm keeping an eye on him for you. Lavi will be looked after, I promise you."

"Yes I'm sure you will. Lillia would be glad for it." Jiji said mechanically, as if he had been here before and said these words another time.

Unable to take anymore, Lavi knocked softly on the door and entered the little room. "Jiji, you should be sleeping not entertaining." She said sternly.

She took the cup from his hand and placed in on the bedside table.

"I sleep all day. Shouldn't you be working right now, _grandson_?" Lavi glared at the grumpy old man and moved on to deal with the other man. She could smell the waves of alcohol that rolled off him, and he only looked at her blankly not quite registering who she was. He must have drunk more than he could handle and then wandered into this part of the Manor by chance or by regret. His eyes were rimmed red; Lavi did not want to contemplate how they got to be that way.

She knelt down and spoke to him gently. "Come on Tyki, it's me Lavi. You can't sleep here tonight."

"We're just talking. Aren't we Bookman?" Tyki looked to the older Bookman for help, who only shrugged at the drunk.

"Talking is for the morning. Come now, up you get." Lavi pulled him up and put one of his heavy arms over her shoulder. "How are you going to look after me if you're up all night chatting with the old man?"

Something close to realise dawned in Tyki's eyes, now muddy with drink instead of their usual brilliant gold. "That's right, I'm taking care of you. I'll take care of her for you."

Lavi froze.

"Just dump him somewhere to sleep." Jiji said from his bed. "He's always been the same. Won't remember a word of this come tomorrow morning."

"You sure?"

Jiji nodded and rolled over.

With a measured effort Lavi managed to half carry half drag Tyki back to her room. Ideally she wanted to dump him in his own bed, but Tyki was in no state to tell her where his room was, nor was she ready to search the Manor for someone who might know the answer.

Lavi deposited him onto the sofa seat and promptly collapsed onto the floor by Tyki's head. "What am I going to do with you hmm?" Lavi mused, brushing away the hair from Tyki's forehead.

Leaning forward Lavi studied Tyki's face. Tyki was always laughing or smiling that it was so odd to see him at rest, every expression smoothed away from his features. Lavi felt almost as if she were intruding on a private moment. This man who hid himself almost as well as she could. Now there were no masks, only a blank canvas ready to start anew when daylight came.

Lavi had heard it often said that people look younger when sleeping, but Tyki did not look younger, without the ever present amusement that played about him Tyki seemed more serious. In sleep the cares he worked so hard to brush away by day caught up with him. Lavi attempted to smooth the furrows of his brow with little effect. The angles of his face were more prominent now and her fingers played along the cut of his jaw, down his neck and over his shoulder.

Feeling brave Lavi slipped one of her hands into his, interlocking fingers. Tyki's hands were bigger and heavier than hers but they fit neatly together. The skin of his palm was rough and calloused; the veins standing out as they lead back along his arm and into muscle. A workman's hand.

Lavi kissed Tyki's forehead and left the man there on her sofa.

"Stay." He mumbled.

"Ask me when you're sober." Lavi whispered as she shut the door between them, ready at last for sleep to take her.

* * *

><p>"I'm leaving now, clear out whenever you're ready."<p>

The command boomed in Tyki's ears, and bounced around painfully in his skull. Groggily he opened one eye a slither and the blurry image of a woman standing over him.

"Where am I?" He asked more to himself than the mystery lady. He rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands. There was an ache threatening to cleave his head in two and for some reason his body was receiving his orders of movement on a significant time delay.

"You spent the night on my sofa." The woman said shortly. She sounded familiar, that bored matter of fact tone stating the obvious reminded him of someone. Lavi, no wait it's a woman. "Get up if you're awake. What will the servants think if they find you in here?"

Not Lavi, Lovely.

"What a shame."

"What is?"

"I spent a whole night and only made it as far as the sofa." Tyki offered her what he thought was a winning smile. Lucky for him Lovely came into focus just in time for him to dodge the blow she aimed at his head.

"It's not funny to turn up drunk at someone's door in the middle of the night. And then refuse to tell them where your own room is so they would have been able to send you on your merry way."

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I wouldn't have bothered you if I could avoid it. Sheril wasn't here was he?" Tyki whipped his head around as if expecting to see his brother walking out of the bedroom. "I don't remember much of last night. I thought I was with a friend of mine; one of the stable boys must've been a dream. Sorry, again."

Tyki looked up, genuinely apologising for causing the lady any discomfort; he was puzzled to see that instead of being placated Lovely's lips were tightly pursed, the corners twitched as if fighting the urge to droop.

Lovely turned on the spot and left, slamming the door shut behind her.

Tyki thought to go after her, but the rising bile gave him a more pressing need to find the bathroom.

Lavi had only been to Sheril's study once, on the day she had arrived at the Manor. Since then she had not had any need to return there. Sheril always came to find her when he wanted something. So the messenger boy who came to summon her early that morning had been met with considerable surprise and apprehension. It was too soon for Sheril to have found out about Tyki spending the night in her room, but still she had worried about the consequences for both of them.

Now as she flew down the corridors, not registering where she was walking and relying on her feet to remember and carry her to Sheril's door, Lavi could not believe she had wasted any energy on worry about that man. With any luck he would be paying dearly for his night of heavy drinking right now.

Without pausing to knock Lavi entered the study, pushing the wooden door open unceremoniously. She rationalised that Sheril had summoned her, so he would be expecting her. The door shut heavily behind her. The second door to be slammed and counting today.

Sheril looked up, surprised to see Lavi standing with her back to the door, chest heaving.

"What's gotten into you?" Sheril looked up from the papers spread on his desk, mildly concerned.

"Nothing." Lavi said thickly, wiping roughly at her eyes with her sleeve.

"Ah now, that won't do. That won't do at all." Sheril pulled out a dark red handkerchief from his pocket and walked out to Lavi in quick strides. Instead of offering the handkerchief to Lavi, he dabbed gently at her eyes and spoke in low soothing tones. "How am I supposed to leave my little fox when you're so upset? Who did this to you?"

"No one." Lavi insisted, voice quivering. "I just don't feel well. That's all."

"Hmm." Sheril hummed. He sat down on the edge of the desk and beckoned for Lavi to come closer. Lavi stepped into the circle of his arms and hated herself for letting this man of all people comfort her.

"I know you went into the village last night. Sh, it's alright I don't mind. I'm glad you have a friend, I would be sad if you didn't. You've been such a good girl, you deserve it." He whispered into her hair as he rubbed her back in soothing circles. "Is this because of Tyki? Did you see him, truly see him?"

Lavi did not say a word. She wanted to hurt Sheril for trying to bring insult to Tyki's name, flirtatious, maybe but he was not immoral. But at the same time she wanted to curse Tyki for causing her the wrenching pain inside her chest she could not shake. Lavi was not jealous of the barmaid or any of the other Tyki may or may not have been with in the village. Even harder to put into words was the sickening rejection she felt, the result of having lost to herself. Instead Lavi pressed her face harder into Sheril's shoulder squeezing out the silent tears that refused to dam.

"I did tell you not to have any expectations of him. My brother is no different from me, from what we're doing right now. It's not your fault for being swept away." _Shut up. Shut up. Shut up._ "If I could I'd take you with me on my trip. Would you have liked that?" _No!_ Lavi nodded into his shoulder. "Maybe next time hmm?"

Lavi pushed herself up and let Sheril wipe her face with the dark red cloth, and then took the cloth from his hand and pressed it to the damp patch on Sheril's shirt. Lavi did her best to avoid his eyes. "I've ruined your shirt." She said monotonously.

"Not to worry." Sheril took her hand and brought it to his lips. He stood up abruptly and spun Lavi around so now he stood behind her, an arm draped around her waist. The papers on his desk turned out to be a large rolled out scroll displaying a map of the world. The borders decorated ornately with flowing art and calligraphy. Lavi pored over the map, the detail and colours were splendid.

"This is where we are." Sheril pointed to the small islands of Britain. His finger trailed southwards, coming to a stop on the continental mass. "And here is where I'll be going; France, the home of all that is decadent and beautiful."

"Why?" Although she already knew the answer, Lavi played the game he set for her.

"We will be having visitors soon. Some very important visitors and it would only be polite to greet them personally and escort them for the final leg of the journey." He bent down to kiss the back of her neck, never once loosening his hold on her. "Leaving the Manor is an occasion that calls for a party so the ball next Saturday shall happen this Saturday instead and It will be a farewell party as I leave promptly Sunday morning."

Lavi masked her elation, "How long will you be away?"

"One month, if there are no difficulties. If there are, than it could be longer." Sheril tipped Lavi's chin upwards. "I can trust you to be good while I'm gone?"

"My grandfather will continue to receive treatment?" Sheril nodded eyes glittering darkly. "Then of course."

"Good, because I have high hopes for you _Lavi_. When I return I will need you to –"

Lavi never heard what Sheril would need from, for at that moment the door opened, the two turned around to see the source of the interruption and much to both Lavi's and Sheril's annoyance, in walked Tyki. Lavi regarded him haughtily, Tyki had managed to clean up and from the look of him one would not have dared to guess the state of the lord the night before. Sheril sighed heavily, sat down on the table and wrapped Lavi inside his arms, pulling her onto his lap.

Lavi had schooled her reactions enough to not fight the man. Maliciously, Lavi took pleasure in the way Tyki stood up even straighter at the sight.

"Brother I need to talk to you." Lavi caught the flick of his eyes in her direction. "Alone."

"You can speak openly in front of Lovely." Sheril rested his head against Lavi's shoulder.

Tyki did not say anything but stared pointedly at Lavi.

"I should be on my way anyway." She stood up fully, gently untangling herself from Sheril. Even sitting down the man was tall enough that she did not have to stoop too low to press a light kiss to his temple. "I'll see you later, Lord Kamelot."

Lavi watched her feet as she walked, hoping she could make it to the door without having to look at Tyki. Her heart was pounding in her chest under the weight of his watchful eyes. At the last minute she betrayed herself by looking up at him.

Her heart wrenched painfully, Tyki looked worried. Worried about her.

"Have you been crying?" Tyki stepped in front of her and whispered lowly. "You weren't right this morning either. Did I, did I do something to upset you last night?"

Sheril cleared his throat loudly behind them. Tyki ignored him, scanning Lavi's face while she tried her best to give him her usual, one-eyed stare.

"I believe you came to talk to Lord Kamelot." She said mechanically.

"Lovely, I'll make it up to you. Tomorrow?"

"I don't think that would be appropriate." She said in a stilted tone and cocking her head ever so slightly at Sheril.

"Oh I don't see why not." Sheril was clearly amused at the ignorance of his brother and the eggshells Lavi tried so desperately to walk across. "She's all yours tomorrow Tyki."

"Good, I'll send a message later."

Lavi tried to protest but was dismissed with a wave of Sheril's hand. The door shut quietly behind her.

* * *

><p>The day was crisp, fresh and erring slightly on the winter end of the thermometer, the only wind was a low breeze that did nothing more than stir the leaves in the trees and encourage a few to dive from their branches down to join their brethren on the ground. All in all it was a good day for riding, Tyki concluded. His only worry left was if Lovely would join him, or snub as he feared she might.<p>

He couldn't even remember what he had done to upset her so badly. Lovely refused to speak to him properly after leaving him in her room in the morning. She would not meet him on the Roof Garden, nor had she replied to any of his messages.

As the sun climbed higher in the sky, Tyki began to worry Lovely might not turn up.

"The horses are ready." Allen came to stand beside Tyki at the door. "She still not here?"

Tyki shook his head. "No Lavi today?"

"Day off." Allen leaned against the door post. "Have you said sorry?"

Tyki sighed exasperated. "I have! So many times I don't even know what I'm apologising for. How do you say sorry for something you don't remember doing?"

"There's your problem isn't it. Don't go drinking so badly you end up in a lady's chamber with no record of how or even of what you did while you there." The boy shrugged as if it was obvious. "Have you said sorry _to_ her? No point sending bits of paper that anyone could have written. Actually say it."

"I will. If Lovely doesn't come out here, then too hell with Sheril I'll march right up to her door –"

"And then what? Break it down?" Lovely strode up the path to the stables. The silver buttons of her black riding jacket glinted in the sun. Cream trousers and knee high lace up boots peeked out from the slits of her dark riding skirt. Her hair was plaited into a neat rope and tossed over her shoulder and for once her full fringe was swept aside in a silver clip displaying two brilliant jade orbs.

"You came?" Tyki was flushed with relief that he could leave the stables with his dignity intact.

"Oh did I keep you waiting?" Lovely regarded him disdainfully. "And you won't be needing this." Lavi pulled the cigarette from his mouth and threw it on the ground, stamping out the embers quickly under her heels.

"Yes ma'am. Hey wait – that's my horse." Too late Lovely had already trotted Joyd the midnight stallion out of the stables.

"Cottonsocks is all yours." Allen did not even bother to hide his mirth as he led the grey mare to Tyki, who promptly mounted and hurried to catch the red head who had stolen his horse.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello hope everyone had a great Christmas or at least are having an enjoyable Winter break!**

**This one has taken me awhile. I apologise for the usual issues in advance (spelling, grammer, butchering of beloved dgm characters and general awfulness.) Anywho hope you like!**

* * *

><p>The thundering beat of hooves on solid ground filled the air as Joyed galloped down the path from the Manor and straight into the wooded patch that separate the Kamelots from the town below, carrying the slim redhead further and further away. Tyki watched Lovely fly away from the top of the path, Cotton-Socks docile beneath him.<p>

"Aren't you going to go after her?" The white haired boy asked curiously. Tyki shook his head patiently.

The initial fear he had felt for the red head slipped away when he saw how easily the woman had positioned herself on the saddle. She moved with grace, and Tyki was stunned that Joyd had taken to a new rider so easily. It made him want to watch her for longer, sat upon the back of the midnight stallion Lovely shone vibrantly. Tyki found himself imagining how she would if her harsh braid were to be undone and billowed about her, flowing like a red cloud streaming out behind her.

"What are you smiling about?"

Tyki touched his hand to his mouth; the unexpected shape of a smile surprised him. Flashing a brilliant smile at Allen, "That's my horse."

"So?"

"So it means Miss Lovely hasn't closed all the doors on me yet." Tyki slapped Cotton-Socks into action and started after the pair ahead of them. He beamed down at Allen. "Who wouldn't choose Mikk over Kamelot?"

"What's that got to do with anything? Shouldn't you be more worried she'll break her neck?" Allen called after him.

In a cloud of dust Tyki Mikk left a bemused and thoroughly confused Allen Walker behind.

_I'll teach her she can't lose me this easily. _The enlivened lord thought to himself as he pushed Cotton-Socks to close the distance separating them from his goal.

The trees thickened the deeper Tyki rode into the woods, Lovely was no more than fifty yards ahead. The path that cut a great swathe through the woods was straight and clear for the most part. That did no worry Tyki, following the straight route would lead right into town; what did worry him however were the smaller less travelled tracks that splintered, meandered and re-joined the main path. Lovely had been using these paths stay ahead and lose Tyki, not allowing him to come closer that than fifty yards in between.

For a while now he had not seen or heard Lovely and Joyd…

Although Tyki was familiar with the woods and he had great confidence in Joyd beginning able to remember the correct path, Tyki began to question how well Lovely would be able to control the temperamental stallion. If he decided to follow a different route would she be able to rein him in? What if Lovely came into disagreement with the horse?

This tree root crept far enough onto the path to catch the spindly legs of an unsuspecting horse. That branch is pretty low hanging, maybe low enough to knock a rider of her horse and tumble down the sharp ridge at the bend in the path.

Tyki could not fend off the various horrible accidents that could have occurred in the time he hesitated to chase after the young woman. He peered through the trees surrounding him futilely. Wondering if he should continue along the path Tyki stroked Cotton-Sock's mane absently.

"What do you think Cotton? You're no hound but do you reckon you can find my horse and my girl?" He thought out loud.

Cotton-Socks tugged at the reins, shaking her great grey head and snorted impatiently, setting off down a narrower branching path. The woods were quiet without a sound besides the dry crunching of the foliage under hoof. Tyki's spirits lifted however, as not too far down the path he began to hear the signs of his target.

"Get moving will you! You're stupid master is going to catch up any minute now."

Tyki and Cotton-Socks entered a wide grassy clearing, in the centre of which stood a large black stallion and an incredibly frustrated red head. The latter ignored the newcomers, focussing instead on getting the stubborn animal to move out of the clearing.

Tyki climbed on Cotton-Socks' back and let her wander freely, then he sat himself down quite comfortably at the base of a hazel with knotted roots to watch the spectacle more enjoyably, a small wicker hamper by his side. It did not look as if Joyd was ready to throw the woman off his back just yet. He was completely indifferent to the obstinate instructions from Lovely. Even though Lovely sat atop him, Joyd had completely bowed his head to graze unimpeded.

"If I was you I would just accept defeat and jump down." Tyki called to her helpfully. "Or you could stay up there Miss Lovely and I'll just have to enjoy all this on my own."

Lovely continued to ignore the man, but the hamper had caught her attention. Curious of its contents she watched Tyki lift out a clear bottle of golden liquid and two porcelain cups. Lovely quickly changed the direction of her gaze when Tyki flicked his eyes up, an amused tilt to his mouth. Feigning ignorance Tyki poured a cup and left the other on the grass. After taking a satisfying sip Tyki then proceeded to lift out a container of assorted sandwiches, bright orange salmon slivers topped with cucumber and lemon, roast lamb in rich sauce and salted celery chicken.

"It would be a shame for all this to go to waste. There are fruits and cheeses too, but don't to bring the ants to us as well do we?"

Lovely slowly dismounted, and sat down at the edge of Tyki's picnic like a mouse at a table. Inside Tyki cheered, being angry must be hungry work. She glared at him reproachfully, "Well that lumbering animal won't move."

"You probably should have stuck with Cotton-Socks if you can't control Joyd." Tyki said with good humour. "She's quite a horse and a keen tracker to. Just had to ask her to find my girl and not ten minutes later, here we are!"

"That's a bit presumptuous don't you think?" Lovely gasped, horrified at the pronoun.

"I only meant it in the way of one friend to another." Tyki covered the comment quickly taking another sip from his cup. He paused with the cup halfway to his mouth when he saw Lovely stand up. "You're not going to leave now are you?"

"No it's this thing. I want it off." Tyki averted his gaze although he still managed to follow the line of the pale trouser legs up from her shoes to her hips and then back down again. Lovely was undoing her riding skirt and pulling the dark cloth off. "It's too damn restrictive I can't sit properly."

Lovely laid the skirt on the grass and sat down stretching her legs out, "Much better!" She sighed and held out her cup for Tyki to fill. "What?"

"Nothing – I just wonder about you sometimes..." Lovely raised an eyebrow. "You're not one half of a twin are you? No, alright, but you know this is a well-travelled route and I might get jealous if someone else got to see you like this."

Glass clinked on porcelain as Tyki poured a cup of apple wine for Lovely, smiling wickedly at her as he did so. Things appeared to be easy, Lovely had either forgotten or forgiven him for whatever had offended her so the previous day. While he was reluctant to push his luck with her, it was difficult to hold himself back.

"I wouldn't worry about people sharing the view, they would probably think me a boy. Don't you worry about being seen in such a scene with a member of the same gender?" Lovely smacked her lips and had another drink. "Mm!"

"And what kind of scene is this? Is it not simply too people enjoying a meal together?" Tyki moved closer to Lovely, topping up her cup. He watched her carefully, Lovely rest her head in her palm watching him back. It seemed to Tyki that she was fishing for a rise of some sort out of him.

"What kind of scene would you like this to be?" Lovely drank from her cup, her eyes fixed on his.

"Can we talk seriously a moment please Lovely?"

"I thought we were?"

"Yes but," Tyki struggled with his words, now the moment was here he did not want to ruin the mood with talk of the previous day.

"Spit it out." Lovely urged him on. To his ears she sounded apprehensive, and maybe it was just him but Lovely would not meet his eye. "If you have something to say, it is better it is said than to be kept quiet. What do you want to say Tyki?"

"Yesterday…" A cloud covered the sun, a momentary chill passed through the clearing. Tyki draped his coat over Lovely's shoulder, grateful that she accepted it without complaint. It made it easier for him to say his next words. "Lovely, do you love Sheril?"

Like a whip Lovely's head snapped towards him in wide-eyed shock. Awkwardly Tyki scratched the back of his neck and drove his point further.

"I know I didn't give you much reason to stay but yesterday you left me and went straight to him. When I asked you to come out with me Lovely, you only agreed when he told you to come. And, and you were looking pretty cosy when I walked in. In this time that you've been here Lovely, have you grown… fond of him?"

White hot stinging spread across Tyki's cheek before he could even register that Lovely had even moved. "What was that for?" He yelped clutching the side of his face.

"Tyki Mikk you are the stupidest man I have ever met!" Lovely's entire countenance had changed. Angrily she pulled the coat closer about her shoulders. Lovely glared at him poisonously. "I'm leaving."

Tyki panicked, Lovely had risen to her feet and began saddling Cotton-Socks. He rushed after her, unwilling to let her go back to the Manor where it would be near impossible to broach the subject once more. Tyki half ran to cover the distance, Lovely spun around and caught him another slap.

"Who do you think you that you can ask me questions like that?" Tyki had never seen the woman so furious before. Her flashed dangerously and fists clenched tightly at her sides, Tyki kept back fearing she would lash out again.

"Aren't we friends? I should be able to ask that question." Struggling to keep his tone level Tyki took a step forward.

"Friends? We were never friends Tyki, you were always in it for one thing. Do I have to say it plainly for you to understand? I am not here in the Manor, in your world for fun. I am here in the Manor purely for the purposes of being Sheril's toy. To bend to his every whim while he dangles over me that which is most precious to me. I can't leave the Manor, I barely have the permission to leave that bloody room. I live in a prison Tyki. A prison called Sheril Kamelot. Are you so blind you did not see that was the shape of things?" Lovely scoffed derisively, "And you ask me if I love him?"

"Well then how do you explain holding on to him so tightly, crying on his shoulder?" Tyki felt his own anger flare. He was not oblivious to her situation, but neither did he understand why she tried so hard to push him away. "Why would you choose to go to him over staying with me?"

"What exactly is it that you think makes you better than your brother? You want the same things from me that he does. The only difference is you're taking an alternative route to get it."

Tyki was stung, what she said was true, had been true at one time, but no more. "Maybe at one time I did want that, but since you asked me to be a friend I've held myself back from doing anything that would cross the line. I've played by your rules, treated you better than I have any other person. Because of you I would not even look at another woman. So why don't you see me. You know I am here for you but you give all your time to Sheril instead."

At that moment Lovely's hand swung out suddenly and Tyki, fearing another smack made a grab for her wrist. He misjudged the distance and the momentum knocked Lovely back, her heel slipped on loose rocks and she fell backwards taking Tyki down with her. The pair landed with Tyki on top, Lovely's wrist gripped firmly in his fist, pinned to the ground high above her head.

She stared defiantly up at him, her eyes, pinpoints of angry green fire and face flushed. In his chest, Tyki's heart beat faster sounding a drumbeat against his bones. He propped himself up on his empty hand and knees. "You haven't answered my question Lovely."

"Do I love Sheril? No, I'd rather have my teeth pulled." She ground out roughly through clenched teeth.

"Not that one. Why do you choose to go to him every time? If Sheril hadn't stepped in would you even have come out today?"

"Right now I think you could both go rot." Tyki increased the pressure on her wrist. "Ow! Tyki what do you want from me? I don't have a choice, don't you get it? My time doesn't belong to me. When he calls I go no matter who I'm leaving behind. Do you want me to tell you that I prefer you?" A loaded pause punctuated Lovely's speech, it hung between them challenging Tyki. The tears welled into pools in her eyes, Tyki held his breath.

"I could choose you a thousand times Tyki and never have you." Lovely continued more softly closing her eyes. "How was I supposed to stay with you Tyki when you're the one who makes me cry?"

Guilt tore through his gut; Tyki stood and offered a hand that was slapped away. The rejection stung more than the action. "What did I do Lovely?"

"Lately I've begun to find myself wishing that I could be with you instead of Sheril, but I've also realised that when I am with you, maybe you also wish I was someone else. I can't be him. I can't be your Lavi."

Tyki was stunned, of all the answers he expected from her that was not on the list. How could she possibly have known about Lavi? Lovely looked so heart sore, hugging her knees and looking up at him expecting something from him. Guilt wormed its way through him like a parasite. Tyki knew without a doubt that it was his actions that had led to Lovely feeling so miserable. Talk must have filtered back into the Manor that he favoured the boy more than others, and stupidly he had kissed the boy that night. Twice.

Surely he had shown his interest in Lovely though to keep that kind of talk down.

"You talk in your sleep, did you know that? Though you probably don't keep a woman in your bed long enough to find that out. When you called out for that person to stay I thought you were talking to me. It made me happy but then to find out that you thought I was someone else along was crushing. I hated myself for allowing myself for getting caught up once again only to be tricked again. To be the fool again."

"I didn't trick you Lovely…"

"Do you know that's how Sheril got me too. He pretended to know me, pretended to care about me and my family and like an infatuated little girl in love for the first time I followed him when he asked. You brothers are one and the same." She said bitterly.

Frustration spilled over, Tyki grabbed Lovely around the shoulders forcing her to look him in the eye. "I never once tried to deceive you in anyway, I was always clear with my intentions. You have to believe me. I can explain about the boy too. I'm not, I'm not like _that_, I can explain if you let me. Is that why you were angry? Because you thought I rejected you?" He cupped her face with his hands, startling the woman.

"It is true I don't want to be your friend anymore. I want more, and if I was _that_ way I wouldn't be thinking these things. I would not be searching every room for this shade of red," he ran a hand down her braid. "I wouldn't find myself late at night wondering if he is with you or if I should take my chances and knock on your door. And then I remember that you only need me to be friend and I despair, losing hope that I'll ever kiss your lips again. If I did not call for you, it is only because I hold myself back knowing I would not be able to suffer the pain of knowing that you will not answer."

"Tyki, don't say these things." A tear rolled down Lovely's pale cheek.

Tyki laid his heart on the line, he could not go back to the way things had been these past days and if Tyki did not fix it now he would never be able to see eye to eye with this woman again. "We have but days until he will be gone. We will be free. We could be together."

"And when he returns? Do you forget what he what he will bring back?" Lovely held his hands in hers and looked up into his eyes searchingly. "A pretty little foreign wife for you and I will not be made to hurt her same as Tricia."

A pain like a knife driving though his chest afflicted Tyki, in all this time he had ignored that little fact. The reason the Earl had even sent him to Kamelot Manor: to prepare for married life. He steeled his heart. "I can't just give you back to him. We could leave?"

"No," Lovely squeezed Tyki's hands. "I can't."

"Listen…" Tyki slipped a hand beneath the base of her head, the other travelled down to the small of her back and softly drew Lovely to him. He wanted to kiss her as differently as he could from that first sloppy, lustful encounter to show Lovely that he could be more. This time Tyki went slow, savouring the taste of her, not knowing when he would ever have such a chance again. Like ice melting Lovely began to respond to Tyki's gentle touch, cautiously she opened herself up to him and Tyki breathed her in deeply and broke away.

"What need do I have of a wife I do not know?" Tyki pressed his forehead against Lovely's. "Come away with me, please. We could leave right now, without even a glance backwards, just climb up on those horses and go from here. Back to your home with the wall and the praying mantis flowers or we could go as far away from her as you like."

"You really are stupid Tyki, they're called clematis." Lovely chuckled. "I'm sorry Tyki, I can't go with you."

Tyki was crushed; he called out to her without a response. Lovely pretended to not hear and called for Cotton-Socks, she turned only to return Tyki's coat.

"Take it with you. It's cold and your jacket doesn't look warm enough. I'll come by and pick it up later." Tyki put the coat around her more securely, "and you should take Joyd, He seems to like you and he'll take you home faster."

"It's not my home." Lovely said numbly. "I'll have Melia get it back to you. Don't come to my room again. Don't look for me anymore Tyki. Please."

Tyki tilted Lovely's chin kissed her chastely and watched her leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again two updates for you today:) Enjoy Chapter 13 Part II**

* * *

><p>The curtains fluttered in the wind, the dry sound rousing Lavi from sleep. The skies were dark outside, not too late for only the brightest stars had yet risen in the deep blue canvas. Silent as a shadow, Lavi rose from the bed grabbing the first article of clothing her hand found on the floor, a long cotton shirt that was missing its top button, and threw it on. The night was cool and set to become colder still. Lavi shut the window as quietly as she could and left the room.<p>

From the bathroom she retrieved a robe and bushed her hair in a way that would be passable, and then cautiously she opened her front door a crack hoping to find a servant she could trust. Luck was with her as the first maid to walk by was the strawberry blonde Melia. Quickly she gestured for Melia to come closer to the door.

"Miss, Allen asked me to check in on you. Is everything alright? You haven't been answering the door at all this evening." Melia wrung her hands like a concerned, nervous mother.

"I'm fine Melia, honestly." Lavi assured the maid. "If it's not too much of a bother Melia would you bring up enough hot water for a bath?"

"Of course miss, right away."

"Thank you." Lavi said genuinely grateful for Melia.

Soon Melia had hauled up the required water for Lavi and against Lavi's protests the maid did not leave until she had mixed the water to the perfect ratio and with the best combination of scents in the tub.

"It's not a problem miss, you look exhausted I wouldn't expect you to do this yourself." Melia brushed away the complaints and stubbornly made things ready. "It's my job after all miss."

On her way out of the room, Melia noticed the dark coat slung over arm of the lounger. The maid tipped her head towards the bedroom door questioningly. Lavi nodded ever so slightly and Melia fell upon her in a warm embrace. "Be strong Lavi."

Lavi had not expected that reaction and awkwardly patted the maid on the shoulder, a rush of gratitude flowed through her though for the way Melia easily accepted even this aspect of her. In the mirror she caught a glimpse of the scarring coming through the thinning layer of Jonny's miracle cover-up cream.

"Doesn't my eye scare you Mel?" Lavi said in a small voice. "You didn't see it that night. Isn't it ugly?"

"I didn't take you for one who would care about beauty or ugly miss? A scar is just a scar miss, it isn't you." Melia blithely said. "And if you don't like it you can always keep covering it up the way you do."

"Tomorrow," Lavi held on to Melia tightly, "will you get rid of everything I have that doesn't belong in a ladies' wardrobe."

The request shocked the maid but she assured Lavi that it would be done. When the maid left, Lavi washed herself of the days labour and quietly reflected on the day. Lavi donned the shirt and bathrobe again and sat down at the mahogany dressing table. Mechanically LavI brushed out the tangles of her hair; absently she placed the dark handled brush down and traced the lines around her eye that stood out red from the heat of the room.

A long tray-like cupboard pulled out of the dresser to reveal sectioned compartments of various cosmetics carefully organised and untouched. The only pot that was disturbed was a small black bottle, containing the flesh coloured liquid that saved her from losing a bet once. It was this bottle that Lavi chose now. Pouring out a splodge onto to the back of her hand and using a fine horsehair brush Lavi applied the lotion with care.

The lotion had barely dried and set when a knock came at the door.

"I expected you to arrive sooner." Lavi said to the newcomer, opening the door wider to let him in.

"I wanted to bring this to you personally my dear." In his hands, Sheril held a long linen covered package on a wood and wire hanger and a cardboard box. "Sorry to keep you waiting, but the dress just was not ready earlier."

Sheril bent down to kiss Lavi's cheek and then went to work look for a suitable sconce to hang the dress. He grinned wolfishly, clearly more excited about the unveiling than Lavi ever could be. "Would you like to see?"

Without waiting for a response Sheril pulled up the covering, revealing the dress inch by inch. The sight of it was unexpected and Lavi felt even her breath catch in her throat.

"I can't wear that." She gasped. Reaching out to touch the dress, it was so light; the material shimmered and felt like air beneath her fingers. "It's beautiful."

Sheril took her outstretched hand and bought it to his lips. "You will wear it and you will be the most beautiful woman any room you walk into. They will love you."

The dress was so different from the day she had last worn it that Lavi could hardly believe it was the same dress. Jonny had added layers of skirts that she knew would billow out as she walked. The bodice was studded with sequins that caught the light of the candelabrum and glittered. The colour was magnificent, blue, the deepest blue Lavi had ever seen that it was almost black.

"What's this? A mask?" A black mask embellished with silver hung about the neck of the hanger by soft velvet ribbons.

"Did I not tell you? It will be a masquerade ball." Sheril said excitedly. At least she will not be the only one over-dressed, Lavi thought to herself.

"And in the box?"

"Shoes! Try them on!" Sheril grabbed Lavi and sat her down on the lounger and set the box before her. He lifted the lid and inside wrapped in coloured paper were two dainty heeled shoes the colour of midnight.

"They're lovely Sheril, thank you. But now I just want to go to bed. It has a long day. Forgive me." Lavi played his game as best she could. Sheril's excited demeanour diminished before she had even completed her sentence.

"Yes, It has been long day for you. How was your 'picnic' Lovely?" Sheril's eyes bore into hers.

Lavi shifted uncomfortably on the spot. "He wanted me to leave with him. I said no of course."

"That's my good girl." Lavi's skin crawled as Sheril kissed her neck and shoulders. "Your hair is wet. It's late to be having a bath at this time, pray tell, have you been _busy _up until now doing something that required freshening up?"

"No reason, my lord." She felt something soft pushed into her lap. Looking down she saw that it was Tyki's jacket. Heart racing Lavi's mind worked double to conceal her thoughts and create a story for it being there. As always Lavi chose her own brand of truth.

"I'm not fool enough to not recognise my own brother's coat." Sheril whispered dangerously low. "Is he here now? Maybe I should have you now and let him listen. Remind him that you are only a little whore."

"Don't make me sick my lord." Disgusted Lavi pushed Sheril away roughly. "I returned before he did, but Tyki ever the gentleman gave me his coat to keep out the chill. You would be doing me a favour if you took it off my hands and returned it to your dear brother." She all but threw the coat at Sheril puffing angrily. "You know better than I do but do you really think that Tyki would ask me to elope with him and then idly sit by while I kiss his brother. Do you think he has no honour? Tyki's a better man than you and I turned him down." Lavi snarled.

"Oh very good, you are absolutely right of course so I will believe you for now. He will have a wife of his own soon, I'm sure his attentions will be healthily diverted. Until then I'll commend you on your self-control. Can I trust you while I'm gone? I thought I would be able to, but now…"

"Trust me?" Lavi scoffed. "That's your dilemma not mine Sheril. I am a whore remember, perhaps Tyki will name the right price."

"I love it when you're feisty." Sheril crashed his lips against Lavi's, pushing her onto her back. Lavi felt invaded, her arms pinned down to either side of her head she could do nothing to counter the weight of Sheril. He engulfed her completely. The panic rushed in and Lavi did the only thing she could.

Waiting for her chance Lavi angled her mouth and bit down as hard as she could on Sheril's bottom lip. She tasted blood and then sweet fresh air and then only pain as white lightening filled her vision.

"Slut!" Sheril had retreated to clutch his mouth that dripped blood. "You know what will happen when you do stupid things like that."

"I wasn't ready." Lavi said stubbornly, deliberately ignoring the pain radiating from her cheek. _Don't let him see you hurt _Lavi told herself. "I told you not tonight. Do what you want Sheril I don't care how you hurt me. Just do it tomorrow." Lavi was proud of her tone, she sounded almost bored with Sheril's presence.

"You've got fire Lovely. I respect that, tells me I did not choose a fool." Sheril rose and went to the door. "You can have tonight, I'll be back tomorrow. And woman I will not be refused."

The door clicked shut behind him and Lavi let out a breath of relief.

Clutching her face in her hands Lavi lay down on the lounger outstretched, slowly calming down her racing heart. That was a close call; there had been no telling how Sheril would react to her standing up to him like that. She would have to try hard to please him the following day. While Lavi had made it clear that it did not matter how much he hurt her, Lavi knew full well that Sheril had someone else he could hurt in her place.

"Does this mean I have no honour then?" The lounger sank under the extra weight and a large warm hand followed the line of buttons from hem to collar. "I was looking for this, although I must agree it certainly looks better on you. But I do need it back at some point."

Lavi kept her arms over her face, not quite able to hide the smile on her lips. "I guess we have a bit of a dilemma then."

"I have the perfect solution." The desire dripping from his voice, an almost growl that affected Lavi in such amazing ways. Lavi propped herself up on her elbows to better watch in anticipation as Tyki loomed over her, eyes alight with passion. The muscles of his shoulders rolled predatorily, matching each movement he crawled the length of her body, dipping his head to kiss his way up along the way. And like an animal with it prey between its paws, Tyki caught her heartbeat between his lips.

Lavi buried her fingers deep into his loose hair, savouring the satin feel at her fingertips and the urgency of the butterfly kisses travelling along her jaw. "Tyki…" A low moan was all Lavi could manage before Tyki captured her mouth and she felt herself falling deeper and deeper into him.

Earlier that evening Lavi had opened the door to let in Tyki who had come to retrieve his coat. Tyki did not say a word, only waited and looking windswept, hair blown out of place and collar upturned as if only now he had returned from the woods.

"Wait here, I'll bring it for you."

Heedless of her instructions Tyki walked into the room behind her. His shoulders were drawn and tight; the tension that filled Tyki's body spread and filled the room. Lavi folded her arms across chest, clutching at her elbows feeling more exposed now in a dress than she had wearing in the woods and nervously she watched Tyki, unconsciously counting how many times his right foot tapped impatiently against the floor.

"Y-your jacket is right there. I think you should take it and go." Lavi pointed to the lounger, hating the way her voice shook.

Tyki went to the lounger, but rather than taking his coat and leaving, Tyki took a seat and stared up at Lavi with a scrutinising expression. "There is just one thing that bothers me, just this one thing that I can't let go."

"I've said all I had to say already Tyki." Lavi hugged herself tighter anxiety climbing to fever pitch with every second Tyki remained in the room was dangerous. There was no telling what the fallout it would be were Sheril to enter the scene too. "Whatever you're thinking please put it out of your mind. I will not be leaving with you to go anywhere."

"Why!" Tyki was on his feet. "You said you can't, why can't you? What is Sheril holding over you? If it was because you won't leave, because you would rather stay here with him then I could accept it Lovely. But what is it that is keeping you from walking out of here with me right now?"

"That's not your concern Tyki."

"It is my concern when it's keeping me from the woman I love."

It started as a bubbling in her stomach that rose as a short squeak, high and shrill and Lavi found herself in a fit of laughter. How good it felt to express the turmoil in her into such a wonderful feeling. Love?! How ludicrous. The very thought of it made her head spin.

"Oh this is too much for me. Love me? Really? Tyki what do you know of love?" Lavi held your stomach, her cheeks aching from the strain. She had to wipe the tears from her eyes. "You don't love me Tyki, I'm simply the first woman to say no to you and you have confused desire for love. It doesn't mean a thing. You don't even know me Tyki."

"And what would you know of love from inside Sheril's arms?" Tyki snapped back in a voice like steel it stopped the laughter in Lavi's throat.

"I am property Tyki, and property cannot be loved. Sheril will be here soon, you should go." Lavi stood up straighter trying to ignore the anger, resentment and the hurt that smouldered inside. It was a standoff, Lavi stood her ground her eyes boring into Tyki who also stood, nostrils flared as he took deep steadying breaths. The airs on the back of her neck stood on end.

Lavi nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Fine!" Tyki shouted and he snatched up his coat and marched to the door and froze leaning with a fist on the wall, his back to Lavi. The pure white cloth of his shirt was pulled taut over Tyki's shoulders and around his arms. She could not ignore how pitiful Tyki looked, his head bowed, Lavi could only imagine that his hair had fallen over his eyes and that it was a romantic figure he cut standing there in there half-light of the early twilight. Lavi killed the urge to go to where he stood and wrap herself about those muscles.

When he spoke again it was in a low, small voice and Lavi had to strain her ears to hear him at all.

"I know you better than you think Lovely. I know that you are not so stranger to this part of the world, your accent is not too different from any of the towns and villages nearby. I know that you don't use your real name, that you would rather use an alias because it would be better lose your body than to lose your identity. I know that you are not a shallow material woman. That thing that keeps you here, it is not the luxuries, the clothes and the jewels that Sheril provides you with. I know that he must have a power not over only you but it must over someone who you genuinely love. Not a sweetheart or a husband, family maybe, but you don't have family so I don't know."

"Why can't it be a sweetheart? Then I could tell you to leave me be because I have someone who I love dearly." Lavi said softly, wiping the tears roughly from her eyes with the palms of her hands. Like a book Tyki was reading her.

Tyki turned around slowly, the intensity with which he examined Lavi from head to toe. "I know now that it isn't and I'm glad. Because now I know that on top of everything you are not the type of woman to play with men for comfort but a woman who can love deeply enough to sacrifice herself."

"Now do you see why I cannot leave?" Lavi choked the words out like a poison from her system. Tyki pulled her close, kissing her hair, her forehead, working his way down. He breathed in her scent and tasted the salt that clung to cheeks and lips.

"If I could be loved enough half as much as you love that person, I could die happy." Squeezing her shoulder gently, Tyki kissed Lavi on the forehead one last time and turned away from her.

"Wait." Lavi stumbled two steps forward, unable to stop the words and actions of her body. "Stay."

Tyki looked over his shoulder, puzzled. "What did you say?"

"Stay." Lavi repeated more firmly this time. "Don't go."

"What about Sheril?"

"I-I can deal with him. Just stay with me for tonight. Could you do that?"

Lavi was stock still, watching Tyki for any sign. Time was frozen. Finally Tyki surged forward, he threw his coat over the arm of the lounger and swept Lavi into his arms. Body to body the two connected and scrambled in a passionate clash each reaching for as much of the other they could possibly have. Lavi in her haste to find skin wrenched Tyki's shirt apart, the whizzing sound of a button flying past her ear was not even registered.

"Easy Lovely," Tyki chided gently. "I won't have anything decent to walk out of here in."

Lavi ran both hands up Tyki's abdomen, finally feeling the washboard sheet of hardness jump under her hands that she had been longing to touch since she first laid eyes on them. Lavi broke away from his lips for just long enough to see him better now. She grinned devilishly up at Tyki. "Shirts are over-rated don't you think?"

Tyki's golden eyes glinted as he carried Lavi into the bedroom.

Hours later, Lavi still lay in Tyki's arms on the lounger, enjoying the feeling of being cocooned and warm against him. The man had since taken his shirt back, though it remained unbuttoned, allowing Lavi to trace his scars lightly with her fingertips.

"That tickles." He mumbled sleepily and Tyki gently scooped her hand into his and sat up bringing Lavi up with him. "It's late Lovely, you should go back to your bed."

Tyki re-did his buttons, winking when his fingers came upon the loose thread of the missing button. Lavi laughed feeling a little bit self-conscious and a little bit more embarrassed. She pulled the robe closer against the lost heat but remained seated.

"You can sleep here tonight if you like Tyki." Her face burned, hot enough she felt that her face might match the colour of her hair. "I-I'd like that."

"No, if I stay any longer, it will be even harder to leave when morning comes." He looked at Lavi sadly. "I doubt that anything I've said or done tonight has been enough to move you and get you to come away with me Lovely. But until the day that happens I can't share you with him."

"Mmhm." Lavi nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Warm hands were on her knees and Lavi looked up to see Tyki kneeling down before her, an earnest look in his eyes. Her gut twisted, Tyki knew she had only ever meant a one night bargain. Lavi used him to comfort her for a night and Tyki knew it.

"Until then can we be friends Lovely?"

A lump rose in Lavi's throat, but she swallowed it down and again a nod was all she could manage. One last touch of his lips and he was walking through the door, away from her.

"The dress is beautiful by the way." Tyki added as an after thought, not even looking at the dress that hang from the wall sconce.

"Do you want to know my name?" Lavi called after him suddenly with no reason why she had said it.

Tyki turned back surprised at first, and then his expression settled into the sort of smile you would find on a mischievous school boy who knew too much. "No, Lovely. I'm even curious anymore. I trust you will tell me when you're ready."

The door closed with a gentle click behind him with a finality to struck a chord in Lavi's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. (Who knew I'd ever make it to this many chapters?!)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone. Today this story is officially 2 years old! I honestly did not think it would take this long to write...**

**Thanks for reading everyone and sticking with it and I hope you will continue to read all the way through to the end. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The lead up to the morning of the ball was filled with much rushing and hurrying of the servants doing their best to complete their mission of readying the Manor for the arrival of hundreds of guests. The Manor would be at the mercy of the scrutiny of these guests come from far and wide. The Kamelots had a reputation of keeping an immaculate household and throwing the best parties amongst all the noble families.<p>

Lavi watched the garden staff hang lanterns and streamers from the trees. In the dark they bare trees would be lit up, bright and ethereal transforming the grounds into a delightful fairy land. She shared a stone bench with Allen and a grumpy looking Road. In front of the three stood Tyki casually with his hands buried deep in his pocket. From this seat Lavi could see clearly the blush on Allen's cheeks as Tyki goaded him into demonstrating some of his circus skills.

What she could not see however was the watchful gaze of the older Bookman from the seat by the small square window or the sneer that twisted Sheril Kamelot's expression as he looked on from the parlour.

"You'll burn a hole through the glass if you keep staring like that, dear." Tricia Kamelot looked up briefly from her paper. It was one of the good days today, her eyes were not clouded in pain and she could read the small print without the usual accompanying headache.

Sheril continued to look out fixedly on the small party on the bench. "Come here Tricia, I'd like you to see this."

"What is it? Have the servants made a mistake with the decorations?" Tricia asked as she struggled to lift herself from the chair. Her eyes were fine today, but the legs refused to work the way they should. Tricia's hand slipped on the smooth wood of the chair arm and she made a sharp intake of breath as she fell back into the seat.

Noticing his wife's difficulty's Sheril strode over and offered her his hand. Gently he lifted Tricia out of the chair and supported her before safely depositing her into the window seat. Sheril's brow creased as he watched Tricia work out to catch her breath.

"Don't worry about me. What did you want me to see dear?" Tricia asked with a strained smile.

"Do you see anything strange?" Sheril leaned against the window pane and again trained his focus on Lavi.

Allen and Tyki had switched places, Allen was no on his feet and Tyki had sat himself between the two girls. Lavi's hands were knotted in her lap, and although she like the others was watching Allen, the girl kept glancing sideways at Tyki and constantly readjusted her skirts.

"Lavi is uncomfortable sitting close to Tyki. Hardly surprising, most young women do not know what to do with themselves around him." Tricia commented on the scene. "There is nothing particularly strange about that."

"Look more closely."

The three spectators cheered loudly as Allen completed a series of cartwheels around the bench. Road was agog with amazement when the clown walked on his hands. She promptly got to her feet to attempt cartwheels of her own. Comically Allen ran after the girl to stop her and spare her dignity. Even the garden staff had stopped what they were doing to see the show. Tricia smiled indulgently at the youths.

"Watch them." Sheril tapped the cool glass sharply. Tricia followed his instructions, and the longer she watched the more her expression became a fixed one. At some point during the distraction cause by Allen Walker the older two of the party had joined hands and as Tricia watched Tyki surreptitiously touched that hand to his lips, and lingered there. Lavi muttered something to the man that made him laugh and Lavi placed her free hand over their combined fist.

"What do you make of that? It's been getting worse since the day I said I would be leaving. My bags are barely packed and it already begins. Tomorrow I go negotiate safe passage for his bride and this is how he repays me? Honestly, beginning an illicit affair on the eve of his wedding engagement is deplorable even by Tyki's standards."

Tricia examined her husband; his face was set grimly, his body taut with some unknown tension. "You are speaking to the wrong person about fidelity my love. I do sometimes wonder what it is that is so important about having a wife if it does not even bind a husband."

"Without a wife a man cannot do his duty unto God." Sheril said without hesitation. He turned to face his wife directly. "To bring forth lawful offspring and build a home. Have we not done that? We have two beautiful children who have made up proud and will continue to do so. For that I love you Tricia, and my brother will know the same love and happiness when he is married."

"And is it that happiness that drives a husband to find another woman's bed? I have overlooked it for so long Sheril but Lavi is young, why does she have to pay for the actions of her mother?" Tricia pleaded with her husband for Lavi's sake. It was not without reason she had placed Tyki onto Lavi's path, whether Tyki would have found his own way there on his own or not.

"Shush shush," Sheril hushed the woman, gently stroking her hair and kissing her lightly on the forehead. "A man can be happily married for as long as we have and still commit sins of desire that is the fault inherent in all men. You should be glad I do not litter this home with bastards. The girl is only a small matter darling, you should not worry long about her. Think of the security of the daughter who is yours. Would you place that fox over our Road?"

"No." Turning back to the glass, Tricia sighed in defeat. "What was the Earl thinking sending Tyki back here knowing that Lavi is here also. He should know better considering the circumstances that caused Tyki to leave in the first place."

Sheril backed away from the window, and patted down his waistcoat. "Well, you see dear, the Earl doesn't know just yet."

The woman clutched her heart. "What do you mean? He will want to know that the Bookman are here. Do you know if Tyki has told him?"

"I'll tell him personally as soon as there is something to tell." Sheril said, mostly to himself and stroked his wife's hair as she held her head in her hands. "Tyki would not write to the Earl about Bookman, it's his wish to keep them safe if he can."

The party outside was breaking up. The girls were headed back to the Manor after saying their goodbyes. Tyki patted Road on the head, his eyes never leaving Lavi. The red headed girl curtsied once and turned away reaching a hand out to Road who only ignored it and walked on alone. It hurt Tricia to see her daughter treat anyone is such a hateful way, though she was comforted somewhat to see Tyki step forward and whisper something encouraging into Lavi's ear and push her along.

Tired, Tricia leaned on her husband's arm for support; it had been enough for one day. Fatigued so soon in the day, Tricia did not feel she would have the strength to endure the party that evening. "What about Lavi? Won't you leave her be? You can get what you want without tormenting her too."

"I'm not done with her yet."

* * *

><p>The bed or the chair?<p>

Probably not the most challenging of choices Bookman had ever had to make, but when day in, day out you are faced with the same four walls there was a limit to how many important choices you could make. Not that this was not an important choice mind you. From the chair, Bookman would be free to see what is going on beyond the walls. However, the chair was too far from the bed, where he would ultimately end up again.

Decisions, decisions.

"Good you're here! You can help me decide if I should stay in this chair or go back to bed. I'm comfortable here but –"

Lavi cut him before he could begin extolling the virtues of sitting down compared to laying down. "I don't know what you're talking about, but we're going out. Miranda found me a wheelchair so we can get you some fresh air."

Bookman pulled a face at the heavy metal contraption his grandchild had just rolled in with pride. However you looked at it, the question was still the same; Bed or chair, albeit a metal chair on wheels?

"Don't give me that look Jiji. You're going to go mad if you just stay in here all the time. Tell me do the bricks have names yet?" Lavi marched Bookman out of his seat and into the chair.

"No they won't tell me." Lavi blanched. Bookman rolled his eyes.

"Jiji doesn't make jokes!" She wrapped an extra blanket around the man and felt his forehead, searching for a fever. "You seem alright…"

"Oh come on, let's go if we are going to go." Bookman snapped at Lavi. "And what about you're little cover story? Won't it seem odd if Lady Lovely," Bookman scoffed, "is seen pushing about the stable boy's grandfather?"

Lavi pushed the chair through the door, thankful that it was just wide enough to give them clearance. The chair was heavy and clunky around the turns and twice she almost tipped Bookman out of it before she had even made it to the corridor.

"I'm just a bored house guest keeping a sickly old man company." She knocked him sharply on the head when Bookman sniggered at her choice of words. "Stop complaining or I really will tip you out and leave you. Maybe the floorboards will be more conversational than the bricks."

Once Lavi had managed to gather some momentum the wheelchair rolled more easily and smoothly across the floor. Lavi showed Bookman the library, the gallery of portraits and the main ballroom. She took a winding route around the Manor, not even stopping to negotiate a way around the stairs that clearly not built with the invalid in mind. Whenever the pair met a stairway, without hesitation Lavi would tell her grandfather to hold on tight and then drag him up chair and all.

"This is hardly ladylike." Drawled Bookman after the second flight of stairs they had ascended in this manner.

"I don't care." Lavi wiped the sweat from her brow and tied her hair back more securely. "There's something I want to show you."

"I've seen this all before."

"I know but I don't think you've seen this." Lavi said in a low undertone that she was sure Bookman would hear. "I don't remember any of this but everyone says we've been here before."

Bookman felt his insides freeze. "Stop! Take me back. I don't need to see anymore."

"Oh be quiet we're almost there. Just one more set of stairs."

"TAKE ME BACK! RIGHT NOW!"

Bookman shook from side to side, wildly rocking the chair that now threatened to fall over and spill out the old man. Lavi scrambled to the front, desperately trying to grab a hold of her grandfather. His arms swung out attempting to escape, his hands found her hair and without thinking he pulled. Lavi held back the cry of pain.

"Jiji stop that… You'll hurt yourself… There's no fire… It's just the garden, just the garden. Stop fighting me!" Somehow Lavi managed to hit Bookman across the face bringing him coldly back to his senses. He stared at her glassy-eyed and breathing heavily. Lavi sat down on the steps, now that he had calmed down and was not a danger to himself.

"I wish I could remember like that." She said wearily. "So clearly and with such emotion. Maybe then I could miss her too." Bookman watched her silently, his granddaughter has ceased looking at him. She spoke now as if from far away. "I like the garden because it reminds me of home; I thought you would like it too to remind you of her. I was wrong, I'll take you back."

With a sigh Lavi rose to her feet and fixed her hair from the bushy fox tail it had become.

Suddenly Bookman hissed, "Cover your face! Someone's coming,"

Footsteps pounded the floor hurriedly, from the sound of it the person was just about to turn the corner.

"I haven't seen Lavi since the night you all came into town. Where is he?" Tyki asked Allen as they walked up to the Manor for lunch. "I would have thought you would need the extra help today what with all the guests who will be arriving soon."

"He's taken some time off or something. Lavi isn't in the habit of leaving explanations before he disappears." Allen explained his friend's absence. "And Skinn will have to manage alone tonight. The yard has been set up for the carriages since yesterday."

"Don't you think it a bit odd, that he can just leave and come back so easily?"

"Never mind him. I want to know what you did to get Lovely talking to you again. I thought that it was the end for you two." The white haired boy's vision blurred as Tyki roughly ruffled his hair.

"What happens between a man and a woman is not for a boy to know." Tyki tapped his nose knowingly. "But I will tell you one thing for free. A man should never give up in his chase. If I did that I would still find myself on the other side of a closed door."

"It's alright to be cocky on this side of the fight." Allen snickered, "I seem to recall someone so twitchy from nerves he could barely light his own cigarette."

Tyki choked on a cough. "Perseverance my boy, it's called perseverance."

"Riiiight, of course it is." Allen said sarcastically. "Anyway I need to get ready. It takes a while to wash out the horse." He waved a hand and left Tyki as he walked down a different corridor. Tyki waved once and continued on his way.

The first thing Tyki did when he reached his rooms was to remove his jacket, tossing into an empty chair and threw himself down face first into the sofa. Hard as it was to let Lovely leave he knew he had to, at least he was able to see her and if stolen touches were all he could have than he would take it all.

Sighing Tyki pushed the woman from his mind, it was useless to think about Lovely when he was still so far away from getting her out of the Manor. Instead he turned his thoughts to Lavi, the missing stable boy. So preoccupied he had been with Lovely that he had forgotten about the boy. Tyki hoped he had not scared him away with all the talk of their past, it did not seem like Lavi had remembered much about his mother. It was understandable she had only been little at the time.

Tyki's eyes shot open. _He_ had only been little at the time. _He._

Lately, Tyki had been having difficulties remembering Lavi. Sometimes his memories tried to tell him that Lavi was not the stable boy he knew now, but had once been a little girl of five. Tyki shook the idea from his head, it simply was not possible, he had met Lavi and the boy had the right scars. What were the chances another boy called Lavi would appear at the Manor bearing the same scars around his eye? Moreover, old Bookman had already confirmed it.

These silly notions were due to his anxiety over Lovely, that particular had taken over a huge portion of his being. Had to be.

Still Lovely hid her eye under her fringe. No he had seen her up close, she was flawless. Just thinking about that made Tyki's temperature rise. Quickly he sat up and dragged a hand backwards through his hair.

A delicate tap on the door brought Tyki half way to his senses, only half way as he held the hope that it could be Lovely at his door now. He opened the door hurriedly, and almost shut it just as fast if not for the gold edged envelope in the dark haired maid's hand.

Quick witted Livia tucked the envelope away behind her back, hiding it from Tyki. "Won't you invite me inside." She said huskily, pushing her ample chest outwards. Tyki gave her a cursory glance even through his annoyance. Another time he would not have hesitated to take what was on offer.

"Haven't I made it clear enough for you already?" Tyki was bored of this game and made to shut the door but Livia had grabbed the door frame. He did not like the woman but he was not about to break her hand over it. "Just give me the letter and go before you embarrass yourself."

"Invite me in." Livia repeated, smile still in place.

Reluctantly Tyki stepped aside to let the over confident maid in. Livia swanned in making sure to brush past Tyki as much she could before standing in the middle of room looking around in wonder. "Has she been in here?"

Tyki ignored the question, holding out his hand expectantly he spoke brusquely to the maid. "Hand it over and get out."

The maid's face fell, "Lord Mikk, I heard you knew how to handle a woman. I did not think you would be such a bore." She held the envelope up to the light in an attempt to discern its content. "It could be important. Don't you want it?"

Tyki folded his arm across his chest. It was clear Livia had already read the letter; the wax was seal was too thick and the girl was far too flippant with such an extravagantly enveloped letter.

"It's a very pretty letter, all gold and the lettering is so loopy. Must be from a woman." Livia pouted thoughtfully, emphasising her full lips. "Our Lady Lovely looks likes she might know how to write some clever words. Do you think it could be from her?"

"Did Sheril give the letter to you open or did you open it afterwards?" Tyki walked forwards, his face set grimly. Livia took a step back, placing the envelope behind her back again to keep it safe. "Listen to me sweetheart, you are a maid and Lovely is a woman. Leagues of difference there that you cannot hope to compete with. I suggest you either stay content with the crumbs Sheril throws you or find somewhere else to work. There are places women like you can go to earn a living on their backs."

The paper scrunched loudly. Tyki grinned smugly knowing that he had gotten a rise out of the woman. Her lips twisted into a snarl, though she maintained enough self-control to reply haughtily, "How do you think your perfect woman earns her living here? It's no secret that Lord Kamelot keeps her company most nights. Who knows what gutter he lifted her out from so that she could enjoy a life of luxury. All earned on her back as you would put it."

Tyki clenched and unclenched his fist. Livia took her chance to continue. "Of course you already know all that, but that doesn't stop you from chasing the skirt of your brother's mistress. She must have been so pleased when she found out there were two of you. Nothing new for you of course, mistress wife what's the difference? I'm sure you won't be feeling guilty when you're meeting another man's wife." Livia thrust the letter at Tyki roughly.

At a loss Tyki smoothed out the paper to read the signature confused, and then let out a low chuckle. "You shouldn't believe all that Sheril tells. Honestly," He waved the letter at her in disbelief.

"Your perfect Lovely is busy right now too making friends of her own. I didn't think she would be low enough to trouble old men on their death beds."

"What did you say?" The words did not make sense to his ears. "Where is she?"

"Why should I tell you?" Livia rolled her eyes and stalked past. Tyki snatched her wrist and pulled the maid back. "Let go!"

"You think Sheril has all authority in this house?" He whispered dangerously. "You saw who I correspond with. One word and you could find yourself in quite a bit of trouble."

Livia swallowed hard. "She was rolling the old Bookman around the Manor in a wheelchair last I saw."

"A wheelchair? Tyki did not stop to wait for an answer from the bewildered maid, as quick as he could he fled the room. He knew exactly where she would be.

Taking every short cut he knew Tyki speed walked through the Manor. There was only one place Lovely could possibly want to take Bookman. Tyki laughed to himself when he reached a stairway. What a woman Lovely was to have managed the stairs with a heavy wheelchair in tow. Tucking the letter into a trouser pocket Tyki took the stair two at a time to each his goal in double time startling the servants as they primped and readied the Manor for the ball this evening.

Tyki broke into a run when he heard what sounded like a struggle further up the last corridor. He rounded the corner in a mad dash and slid to a halt on the polished wooden floor. The two people sat at the foot of the stairs leading to the Roof Garden stared at him bemused. Awkwardly Tyki straightened out his clothes and bowed inclined his head towards the old man in the wheel chair.

"Er… I thought someone was in trouble… There was shouting…" Tyki trailed off, fully taking in the state of the two people. Bookman's blanket was in disarray and Lovely stood with her hands in her hair which was strewn all about her head like straw. She offered him a weak smile and without warning kicked the wheelchair.

"You stupid old Jiji! See how you embarrass me!"

"ME! I just asked you if I should sit in my chair or my bed. How was I to know you were going to take me traipsing about this blooming building?" The old man shouted back at her.

"I should have left you downstairs!"

"I wish you had!"

"You grateful –" Lovely rolled up her sleeves and advanced on the man in the wheelchair threateningly.

"Lovely, you can't just go and beat up someone else's grandfather." Tyki ran forward to stop her doing any serious harm to Bookman. He patted her hair back down into shape and forced the woman to look at him, putting himself between Lovely and Bookman. Taking his chances he kissed her quickly and as expected the woman calmed down considerably. Lovely froze then relaxed in his hold.

"Well this is an unsurprising development." Bookman commented drily. Lovely stiffened at the comment and hastily stepped back.

"Don't do that here and definitely not in front of…" Lovely pushed Tyki away lightly, though too his delight she did not push him too far away. "Lord Mikk will you help me take Bookman back to the infirmary? Going stairs is going to be harder than coming up."

"I'm starting to like the way you say 'lord', remind me for later." Tyki whispered in a silken undertone. The rake swiftly avoided the heeled foot that was about to stomp him by turning to face the old man directly. "But you've come this far now Lovely, would be a shame if you gave up here."

"But –!" Bookman spluttered his objections to no avail as Tyki grabbed the back of the chair and heaved.

"Never say no to a woman if you know what's good for you Bookman." Tyki winked down at Lovely who had grabbed the bar at the bottom of the chair to assist. "Especially not the pretty ones that aren't afraid to attack frail old men. Scary."

The pair eased Bookman up the stairs, while the old man complained all the way. The complaints soon stopped however, when the group burst into the afternoon sun. Bookman was speechless.

"It's getting colder now and the flowers are well past bloom so it's not much to look at right now. Tricia makes it her own responsibility to keep the garden in shape." Tyki told Bookman.

Lovely knelt down to wrap the blanket more securely around Bookman, "A garden isn't all about pretty colours Lord Mikk. There is a more lasting beauty that can be found in all seasons after the flowers are gone." She said in a matter of fact tone.

Looking around Tyki could see what she meant. Most of the colour had vanished from the garden, all that remained was a green and brown skeleton; though it could not be called ugly. Whether it was Lillia 's choice or Tricia's there was an abundance of evergreen plants that waxed a deeper green, some bearing berries of rich reds and purples and others contrasting strikingly against the twisted bare branches of plants that had died back. Then there was the clematis rail, the only plant to still bear flowers like tiny flakes.

Lovely placed a hand on Bookman's shoulder and the old man held it, his eyes shimmering in the sunlight. "It's amazing the way it is. Don't you think so?"

Lovely rolled Bookman cautiously over the roof tiles to the clematis rail. Over her shoulder Lovely mouthed for Tyki to wait for her. He nodded his acquiescence and went in the opposite direction. He stopped far enough way to give the pair some privacy, but close enough so he could still see them. Lovely looked every part the doting granddaughter, though he could not understand how she had come to associate with the old Bookman. Lovely had knelt down beside Bookman and was talking to him quietly. Bookman had buried his head in hands; despite Lovely gentle smile Tyki suspected the old man was grieving.

Tyki could not quite shake the feeling that he was missing something important here.

Dragging his eyes away from them, Tyki looked out over the grounds and reread the letter he had received. He would have to leave soon to get ready for the ball and to meet this person. What could she have to say that required her to see him privately before the ball? At any rate Tyki was not ready to leave the roof yet.

"What's that?" Tyki jumped, he had not heard Lovely coming up behind him. In a hurry he shoved the letter back into his pocket.

"Nothing, I just need to see someone about a matter this evening." He said not quite meeting her eye.

"This evening?" Lovely sidled in beside him. She stared intently at his side profile. "You are going to be there for the ball aren't you?"

Tyki placed his hand over hers on the rail, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Of course I won't. I'll be there so make sure you save a dance for me."

"Tyki," Lovely slid her hand away. "I wish you wouldn't do that, not when there's an audience. The servants all saw this morning, they're probably already talking. And it was a bit embarrassing doing that in front of Bookman. It's not proper."

"The servants have been talking about us since the first night I saw you and every day since. Pay them no mind." Servants talked about every piece of gossip they could get their hands on, that was not a new story. Tyki moved closer and embraced Lovely from behind, whispering lowly into her ear. "I said I wouldn't share you Lovely, but I think I'll go mad if I couldn't hold you. Don't worry about Bookman, he's not looking. I think you've upset him quite a bit bringing him up here. You should know better than to go and bully other people's grandparents. What would Lavi think?"

Lovely laughed lightly. She melt into Tyki heat and leaned on to him, cocking her head to the side to allow Tyki better access to her neck, bringing a hand up to cup him face. "You mean your _boyfriend_ the stable boy? I'm sure he won't mind me looking after his grandfather for a while. It's nice to be able to take care of someone; Makes me feel free."

"And how do I make you feel?" Tyki nuzzled her neck, and guided her by the chin his lips.

"Incredible." Whispered Lovely as she closed the distance and kissed him softly. Up and down, slowly Tyki caressed her along her sides, enjoying the shudder that ran through her body. The touch and the memory of what she felt like beneath him heated his blood making him deepen the contact. Tyki's hands roamed the flat of her stomach, and slowly, torturously so they travelled upwards.

"Not here." Lovely caught Tyki's hands in hers, halting them. "We've still got tonight to get through. Don't make it harder for me than it has to be."

Crestfallen Tyki let go of the woman. The air colder now than it had been only moments ago. Finding it difficult to look at Lovely when she looked at him so pitiably, Tyki focused instead on Bookman, who it seemed had fallen asleep in his seat. Lavi would be grateful for the attention the woman was lavishing on his grandfather.

Suddenly a memory awoke in Tyki, a memory of sitting on a window seat in the corridor outside of a ball. A memory of a conversation about a displaced woman and her grandfather. A question burned on the tip of his tongue. Dare he ask?

He watched with faraway eyes as Lovely approached the old man and delicately roused him from sleep. The woman looked up and smiled benignly at him, one pure green eye sparkling in the afternoon sun.

"We should go back now." Tyki found himself saying instead of the words he wanted to speak. "I can help you back down to the infirmary, if you like."

Lovely squeezed his arm gratefully and murmured a quiet "Thank you."

The journey back to the infirmary was a quiet one. Tyki's brain was in turmoil, unable to justify the theory that floated about his mind. He had seen Lovely, really and truly seen her in all her glory it was not possible that it could be any other way. A niggling voice at the back of his head reminded him that he had not actually known the woman for all that long. Was a love drunk fool the best judge of another's character. Things in this world were never black and white.

The corridors rolled by one after the other, clearer now as the servants had all made themselves scarce and soon they arrived at their destination. Wordlessly Tyki followed Lovely into the infirmary. He had meant to leave her at the entrance, but the questions nagged at him still. Feeling treasonous Tyki even found himself staring at Lovely's fringe. He must have startled the redhead with the intensity of his gaze as she hung her head low, keeping her attention on Bookman.

In the infirmary, Lovely stopped at the doorway into Bookman's private room. She glanced up Tyki, and it seemed to him that she was more timid than usual and hesitant.

"The door isn't a great fit for the chair." She said rather bashfully. "Would you mind helping Bookman into his room and I can put the chair away for Miranda."

"Of course." Tyki lifted Bookman out of the chair and into his bed. The man stirred and fixed Tyki in a cold, exhausted stare.

"Don't you think you brothers have caused that poor girl enough pain in her life? Send her away from here. Somewhere far far away where she could live happily never having to hear the names Kamelot or Mikk again." Bookman warned Tyki.

Tyki bent down low over Bookman. "Who is she to you?"

"A fool. A wonderful fool." Bookman put his back to Tyki and promptly fell asleep.

A few moments passed and Tyki still stood over the sleeping old man. Bookman was never one to give straight answers, and it did not help that the old man had never liked him to begin with. The faint sound of clanging metal on stone filtered into his ears, breaking his chain of thoughts and reminding him that Lovely was still outside the room.

The banging became louder as Tyki neared the back room where Miranda's office was located. Curious and a little bit worried Tyki pushed the door open. Lovely was on the floor examining the wheel chair.

"The mechanism is stuck, it's supposed to fold if I pull here." Lovely tried the lever again. "But. It's not. Working." She grunted in a clipped manner, exerting all the strength she could.

"Let me try." Tyki rolled up his sleeve ready for action. Lovely stepped aside to let him have at the metal contraption.

"All yours."

Trying the lever, Tyki found it definitely was stuck quite solidly, the spring had been loosened, but there was a jam putting a halt to the complete action. A piece of the leather from the backboard of the chair had become caught in the mechanism. Like pulling a zipper over cloth it was not possible for the lever to free itself with the leather between the metal.

Tyki could not access the jam from the exterior of the chair; carefully he reached down behind the metal casing and tugged at the leather. The metal groaned as the spring began to tighten, desperate to achieve its natural state of slackness.

"Almost got it." The leather came free.

What happened next, happened almost too fast to register. The wheelchair squealed one last time and began to close in on itself. Tyki's arm still trapped inside.

Tyki stopped breathing. The backboard folded sandwiching Tyki's arm, and unable to fight the pressure of it, Tyki could not pull himself out without ripping his skin on the jagged metal frame. The other danger being that if he did not find a way out, the combined pressure of the backboard and the folding motion would break his arm.

He looked up to see Lovely, the panic in her eyes mirroring his own. He watched her in slow motion leap forward and wrench the chair open again, lodging a knee between the folding pieces to keep it from shutting and devouring Tyki. With the short reprieve from danger, Tyki twisted his arm out and into safety.

"Are you alright?" Lovely kicked the now folded chair aside, letting all fall with a resounding crash and rushed to Tyki's side. "Let me see it."

"No its fine, I'm fine." Tyki pulled down his sleeves quickly to cover the reddening lines. It stung a little bit, nothing to worry about really.

"Are you sure?" Lovely reached for the injured arm. "Let me have a look."

"No!" Tyki grunted perhaps a little too loudly, stopping Lovely in her tracks. He used that instant to wrench his arm back from her grip. At this moment Tyki found it too difficult to deal with Lovely, he was unsure of so many things. Her touch sparked something in him and right now, if he addressed carelessly there would be repercussions.

"Tyki…"

"I'm telling you its fine." He turned his back on her, hands hanging limply at his side.

"No, I…"

"I'm going to be late. I'll see you later."

"Are you… Are you angry with me Tyki?"

Tyki spun on the spot in disbelief. How had she come to that conclusion? Lovely was only a few steps behind him, but she would not meet his eyes. Speaking mostly to the ground to and her hands twisting around each other, Lovely was uneasy, so unlike her usual confident manner.

"You've barely said a word since we've come down. Are you angry I said no?"

"Oh Lovely," Tyki felt his heart sink at the sight as he lifted her chin to look upon her directly. Her expression a twisted sheet of anxiety and hurt, wrenched at his gut and a black fire exploded in him. Damn Sheril and the damage he had done to this poor woman. "Why would you even think I could be angry about a thing like that?"

"Because since I told you to stop you've been looking at me strangely."

"I'm sorry I did not mean to. It's… It's nothing."

Lovely searched his face earnestly. "Tell me what is bothering you."

"I… Seeing you with Bookman… You were so…" Tyki trailed off, unsure how to voice the tumultuous cloud of conflicting ideas that stormed his mind. "When we first met you said–"

"Wait. Can you hear that?" Lovely cut him off.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Lovely hurriedly pulled and tugged at Tyki's sleeve. The pair exchanged glances, only then did he notice the prickling trail of blood seeping from a long gash on his arm to the stone tiles below.

* * *

><p><strong>We're just over the halfway point now. <strong>

**I'll be happy once everyone knows who everyone else is soon, I'm getting a headache just trying to make I'm using the right name each time... Lovely or Lavi? **

**(: !Thanks for reading! :)+**


	16. Chapter 16

The library was dark with only two bracket lamps lit and the windows painted black by the rain that had begun to fall an hour earlier, just as the guests had started to arrive. Thankfully Allen had set up the bays for the travelling carriages, and some quick witted servant ensured a sheltered walkway from the alighting point to the high doors of the Manor. The low hum of a hundred guests bemoaning the weather, greeting each other and commenting on the extravagances of Lord Kamelot filtered all around the middle floors of the Manor, but they had yet to penetrate the thick walls of the library, absorbed by the parchment pages of the silent books in their neat rows.

Tyki tapped the oak table top in a slow rhythm, not out of annoyance rather for the lack of something to do. It was only fair that now he should be the one kept waiting. Tyki could have picked a heavy volume from the shelves to pass the time, a mischievous glee rose in him at the thought of further irritating the abnormally cool woman by giving her only his divided attention. The ruse might be better used on his Lovely and Tyki chuckled out loud at the more animated reaction he would receive from her. Lovely would no doubt pout adorably and glare at him with those green eyes until he could take it no longer and give in.

Unconsciously Tyki's hand went to his other wrist; under the silk shirt he could feel the outlines of the tightly bound bandages. Tyki had not had the heart to tell Lovely that the bandages were unnecessary for such a minor wound, a mere scratch really but the girl had insisted on providing the care. He had let her; it seemed to make her happier to do it. She had not seemed herself this afternoon, and it troubled him greatly to think that perhaps there was more to her relationship with Bookman.

It was odd that one person should look after another's grandfather with such care. But Lovely was lonely and isolated, no wonder she was looking for another.

Lavi conveniently disappeared from time to time without explanation and he had reacted quite explosively that time Tyki kissed him, an action he still could not fully explain the reasons for to himself. Lovely on the other hand almost never complained, at least not little a significant amount of closeness later.

Yes Lavi was quite delicate in his looks, though Tyki could not count that against him as he looked no more delicate than Allen did after all. Besides, Lavi was taller than the latter. When it really came down to it, had Lovely not been overly upset when she accused him of being more inclined towards the stable boy? If she were playing a game of guises surely such a thing would not have bothered her?

Tyki shook his head clear of the insidious musings of deception. He had explained the importance of the Bookman family to both red heads in question. To one the respect for Lilia Bookman and the other of loyalty enough to pull him from a burning fire. Lavi had been absent since that particular, which was to be expected after hearing such a story.

If Lovely knew the ends he went to help her and the scars he bore for it. There was no way she would keep that personality away from him.

Lovely would not lie to him.

"It's not often one finds Tyki Mikk with such a look on his face," out of the gloom came a melodious voice. The owner of the voice emerged not long after in a glow of her own. She was wrapped in expensive flowing threads that shone with a golden lustre, gold spun hair and bore eyes as yellow as the hunting lioness. "A penny for your thoughts?"

"I did not think that you, Lulubell would ever be caught carrying anything as small as a penny." Tyki grinned rakishly and stood to pull out a chair for Lulubell. She did not offer her hand as another simple woman would have done, but she did take the proffered chair blankly taking in Tyki's choice of meeting place.

"No, not usually, I could perhaps make an exception for you today though as you are choosing to also behave so out of character." Lulubell click gold dusted nails on the oak wood table. "I wonder if you are pondering the same situation that kept you from keeping our earlier appointment."

Rolling his eyes and leaning forward Tyki took Lulubell's hand in his, "Mimi out did herself once again. I hope you're paying her enough Lulu. Beauty sure is an expensive and time consuming art."

"She's happy doing her work so don't go putting ideas of civil action her head. I would hate to lose a good servant to a factory because she began to dream about things beyond her." Lulubell's eye's flashed dangerously, the corners of her mouth turned up into a cruel smile. "Speaking of girls who dream beyond their station, I hear that we have such a character staying with us now?" The smile was extinguished from her face, leaving a smooth, cold surface behind.

The golden glow around Lulubell dimmed a little. Tyki gave her back her hand and leaned back against the high wooden back. He schooled his reaction to the barb, knowing full well that the Earl's spy was examining him closely. Lulubell formed a bench of interlocked fingers for her elegant chin to rest, patiently waiting for Tyki to take the bait.

"Before looking to the girl for fault, we must first consider her circumstances of arriving at the Manor." He stared back at the bored stare Lulubell gave him and chose his words carefully. "She is but a parentless child Sheril has taken under his wing."

Lulubell arched a single eyebrow, "And you believe this?"

"I believe," Tyki leaned back in his chair. "I believe that Sheril has invested too much in that little story for there not to be some kind of scheme behind it. He is infatuated, no _obsessed _with Lovely and with keeping her to himself."

"You sound almost angry about that Tyki."

Tyki composed himself, it would not do to have Lulubell report back to the Earl that like Sheril he was letting a woman cloud his vision. Lulubell laughed when Tyki failed to respond, a high tinkling sound that was as sharp as a knife.

"Tyki, you mustn't be so coy about it. While you kept me waiting today I was presented with the most opportune moment to have a long, informative conversation with Tricia." The golden woman laid her arm flat on the table, palm down and her nails tapping the oak top as if they were immaculately manicured talons. "I do not need to hear you defend your stance with the girl or whatever value you attribute to your relationship. To have both two Noah brothers tripping over themselves for her than this Lovely must be quite extraordinary indeed. Usually it would not be my business what you do in your spare time Tyki, but this relationship ends here. You're engagement is to be announced tonight, after all. However, I did not come here to talk to you about who is warming whose bed in the Manor."

"You're right; you do not have any business concerning yourself with my pass times Lulubell." The air inside the library grew frostier. Tyki's pride was stung a little at the reminder of family bonds and shackles. Lulubell had chosen her words carefully, making it clear that in this matter she spoke with the Earl's voice, leaving Tyki little room to manoeuvre. "Perhaps we should limit this conversation to topics you do have some control over?"

Lulubell narrowed her eyes. "Do you remember the circumstances under which the Earl took you in all those years ago?" Another sting to wound his pride further; He nodded grimly. "Do you remember the crimes of those you trusted so freely? How they stabbed our family in the back and threw away years of loyalty and friendship?"

Tyki nodded once more.

"How is it that there are those bearing the name Bookman in this Manor and no one has seen fit to inform the Earl?" Lulubell remained cool but voice the accusation simmered just beneath the surface. "You do him a disservice after he has given you so much, home, wealth and security."

The feet of the chair squealed on the stone floor and standing up Tyki threw on his jacket, smoothing out the wrinkles. For the first time Tyki decided that he would very much rather be attending a ball than playing truant. He tapped his breast pocket once to be sure of the content and then candidly caught Lulubell's gaze. "Seeing them here was a surprise for me too. But I was not sworn to secrecy by Sheril nor was I asked to spy on my brother. It does not bode for them if the Earl were to be made aware of the family. I, for one am rather grateful that Sheril planned far enough ahead to track down Bookman. How would it look to us to be without our own fluent translator? And for that translator to be the original deal broker is that not even better?"

"Have it your way," Lulubell sighed, "Upon my return I will inform the Earl. Whether he will see things similarly to you remains to be seen. Whatever happens next, on your head be it. Don't you think that family has lost enough members?"

"We will be late."

Ignoring the warning Tyki outstretched an arm to the still seated Lulubell. She took his arm and allowed Tyki to walk her through the library and out into the corridor.

"Will the ward be attending tonight?" She gave Tyki a sidelong glance.

"She may or may not be. When I saw her earlier she said she would be." Tyki mentally slapped himself for revealing he had seen Lovely that day. "It is ultimately Sheril's decision."

"Earlier?" As expected Lulubell clung onto the vital piece of information, "Was she the unavoidable appointment you had this afternoon?"

Tyki rolled his eyes.

"You must point her out to me Tyki. But I expect you will be too busy."

"Busy?" Tyki said cautiously. "Why would I be busy?"

"I have someone I want you pay particular attention to tonight. I'm afraid there won't be any time for your Lovely."

Wordlessly Tyki followed the golden woman into the hall, the memory of silver weighing heavy in his pocket.

* * *

><p>The person looking back from the other side of the mirror, perfectly draped in midnight blue satin, layered with shimmering chiffons and taffeta creating and ice cream swirl of a skirt, was not a person Lavi recognised. With a diamond studded bodice, her hair elegantly twisted and curled into a waterfall down her back and a band of lapis nested in clusters of diamond kept the waves at bay parted from the side swept fringe bordering straight eyebrows and darkly shadowed eyes, Lavi did not look or feel herself at all.<p>

Jonny had taken extra pains to beautify her this evening, muttering that Lavi would be the best dressed at the ball. She had plucked, powdered and painted against Lavi's every protest. Lavi was glad that Jonny was not here now to see her stare wonderingly into the mirror. The powdering was not at all as heavy as she had expected, and the rouge did not give her apple cheeks as she feared merely only the suggestion of definition to her cheekbones.

The neck line was rather low and capped sleeve and coiled silk straps of her dress were almost indecent. Though that would all be rectified by the ermine stole. Dare Lavi admit she was pleased with the outcome?

That was only until she caught a glimpse of her own eyes boring back into her. Her deformation and years of practice had taught Lavi how to look into a mirror and avoid eye contact with herself, however the bold lines of black kohl that Jonny had ringed them in forced her attention to her own gaze. The bands were thick, though not thick enough to cover up the thin tails of scars that netted around her right eye. The camouflage may have been Jonny's original intention, although it looked as if even the seamstress could not justify using enough kohl to turn Lavi into a raccoon.

Lightly to avoid damaging the seamstress' handy work Lavi traced the exposed marks. A deep voice floated into her inner ear. _You should count your blessings… I was there._

Had it really been less than a week since that night in the village? Since then Tyki had not once mentioned the source of his scars to Lovely and there had been a number of situation where those scars could have been discussed. The man had not even offered an explanation or boasted bravado for his own souvenirs of from the flames. Maybe Lavi should have asked or at least offered her scars to him as Tyki had done to her or maybe as Lovely the story was not meant for her ears.

Tyki's behaviour since then bothered her greatly. He had refused her request for him to stay the night and the offer of her real name. But then he had said he wanted to remain friends until she was ready to be with him. However, whenever they had or spent time together Tyki did not treat her as a friend would, he could not keep his hands to himself. Not that his touches were a cause for complaint. It confused her.

Did Tyki really mean it when he said he loved her?

Blackness filled her vision.

Satin soft material pressed against her face and with warmth at her back and tightening pull around her skull Lavi's vision again cleared. "I did not hear you come in, my lord."

Too lost in thought Lavi had not noticed Sheril enter the room, nor had she noticed sidle up behind her close enough to tie the masquerade mask in place. Sheril stood behind her admiring the complete look. The delicately crafted black butterfly was striking with its wide wings and intricate silver patterns dancing across the body.

Sheril laid his hand on her bare shoulders and familiarly stroked her arms down to the wrist and back up again. "You look wonderful tonight Lovely."

"Thank you." Moving quickly Lavi stepped away from Sheril to avoid his creeping fingers. Since that night Lavi had baited his jealousy and fury, those same fingers had drawn fresh bruises on the paper of her skin. All Lavi wanted was to leave the room as fast as possible and join the throng of ball goers and remain anonymous.

The furs of the stole were soft and cool beneath her touch as she wrapped it around her shoulder, the inner lining hugging her tightly. Her hand fumbled over the clasp in her rush to be on her way. Sheril came to assist her from behind, pressing himself flush against her and his warm breath on her ear and neck. Lavi worked hard to suppress the urge to recoil from the man.

"Did you know the window from the dining hall provides a perfect view of the garden?" Sheril whispered into her ear.

"No my lord, I have never been given the privilege of enjoying a meal in the dining hall. I would not know of its view." Lavi knew what kind of trap Sheril was attempting to walk her into. Trying to catch Lavi in a lie had become his favourite game of late. To catch her in a denial would be perfect.

"It's an excellent vantage point, however not so great for those trying to hide a secret love." Sheril pressed his lips against the top of her jaw. Lavi remained perfectly still. "Why don't you blush prettily when I kiss you, Lovely?"

"Many reasons," She threw caution to the wind as her disgust at the man won out against her self –preservation. "The one I like to choose is that your brother just happens to be better at it than you –"

Lavi cried out in pain as Sheril dug his fingers into her ribs and threw roughly aside. Grateful that the bed was there to catch her Lavi looked up at Sheril. The man had already walked away and was nonchalantly retying his tie in the mirror.

"I know he was here that night. Does he still visit you?" Sheril was perfectly composed as he threw the accusations casually over his shoulder.

"How could he, when you're here every minute of the night?" Straightening the creases out of her dress Lavi threw Sheril a distasteful look. "Not everyone is a slave to their desires Sheril. If you really wanted to be sure he was here you could have searched the rooms or why don't you go ask him yourself."

Sheril raised a bemused eyebrow. Lavi ignored him and strode passed him to the door, but he caught her around the middle, stopping her in her tracks. "Talking to me like that here, in this room is fine Lovely. Be sure to control yourself in front of my guests. I might not be so forgiving then."

For long time the two just stared at each other, reaffirming the power each held over the other. At length Lavi stood up straighter and reached up to knot Sheril's tie. He looked at her approvingly and with one last check in the mirror Sheril led Lavi to the door.

It was not until they were halfway to the corridor that Lavi spoke again the Lord of the Manor. Picking at the material of her skirt, Lavi goaded Sheril further. "I was with him earlier." She did not need to elucidate who she meant. "In the hospital wing, he came to visit Jiji too. Imagine my surprise when he told me that the old man had a grandson working in the stables and a mother who died within these very walls."

Sheril stopped in his tracks; the grip on her arm tightened enough to make Lavi gasp. "That's enough Sheril, you'll leave a mark."

He did not hear her, his eyes were large and Lavi thought she saw something akin to fear swimming in his yellow irises. "Does Tyki know your name?" his voice now a low growl.

"No," Lavi tried to tug her hand back. "There is no connection to be made. He is ignorant."

"Good." Sheril let her go and began to walk again, though it did not seem as if he truly saw the carpet beneath his feet. "Cross will be your escort to the ball tonight. See to it that you do not stray far from him. You will not leave until I come to you and say that you may. Then you will go straight to your room and nowhere else."

Lavi nodded in agreement. A little bit overwhelmed by the sudden commands being issued.

"And you must absolutely not engage with Tyki in anyway or with any woman he may be with." Sheril ground out the words forcefully.

The pair turned a corner to find Cross Marian leaning against a wall a wine glass in hand, waiting. Sheril handed Lavi over without a word and entered the party hall deep in thought.

Lavi took in Cross' appearance, a deep scowl drawn across her face. The man wore a dark suit, simple but effective. The mask he sported was a bleach white and covered one half of his face and his mass of vibrant hair, as red as hers, was held back in a loose ponytail. The tall man glowered down at her.

"I understand why I'm not happy with this partnering, but what's your problem?" She crossed her arms and obstinately did not meet his gaze on purpose.

"Look at this!" Cross lowered the glass and took a hold of a bright strand of her hair. "It's offensive. The minute I walk in there with you, everyone will be thinking that I'm parading an illegitimate daughter."

Lavi gaped.

"You are about the right age…"

"I think I have more to lose from that association than you do!" Lavi dragged Cross by the arm towards the door. So furious was Lavi that she was spitting like an alley cat. "And don't for even a second delude yourself into thinking my mother would have wasted any amount of time on you. And neither will I lie so just enter and drink yourself into stupor for all I care."

"Steady on, Lavi I plan on drinking into stupor anyway. But just so you know I'm supposed to keep you away from Lulubell. So be a good girl, leave me alone and leave her alone too."

"Don't call me that!" Lavi hissed. "And who's Lulubell?"

"Lulubell Noah," Cross grinned. "You won't miss her. She'll be the brightest star of the ball."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed :)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**This one was really hard to write. Sorry in advance because it will switch a lot between POVs but I left extra spaces for the switches... Hopefully it won't be too abrupt or anything. Anywho~ Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The immense size of the ballroom never ceased to amaze Lavi; that the Manor was large enough to house such a hall was a wonder. The brightness of the hundreds of milling guests was dazzling; each one dressed in a stunning display of expensive fashion and elaborate designs. Gowns were donned in every colour of the rainbow, the skirts catching and reflecting blinding luminescence.<p>

Looking over the crowd, Lavi could see how groups had formed quite easily and moved like an ocean current. The young women had come together in numerous friendship cliques watching and being watched by similar bands of men. Elsewhere old friends and relatives had gathered to discuss news and no doubt compare the styles of their peers, whether it be the ostentatious gems, jewellery or the flamboyant animal themed masks sported by some of the more impulsive party-comers.

The oval dance floor was the only bit of floor that promised reprieve from idle talk and gossip, though Lavi was reluctant to step in amongst the whirling lions that moved gracefully alongside tropical birds. Through the crowd she spotted Sheril and Tricia in matching black furs. Tricia leaned on his arm as they spoke animatedly to a messy haired gentleman.

"Who's that?" Lavi enquired.

Cross followed the direction she gestured, "Reever Wenham. A professor from the Antipodes, he's currently running a string of lectures on something or other."

Lavi's upper lip twitched. "That was a very helpful description."

Rather than invest any time in the stimulating conversation, Lavi turned back to the pageantry. It was clear that a high degree of care and attention to detail had been taken by the guests to outdo each other in expense and style. In her dark blue and flimsy mask Lavi began to feel quite plain.

"Look out," Cross nudged Lavi. "You've caught some attention." He pointed out a small group of ladies decked in pastel colours who were all whispering quite animatedly, not even making pretence of staring so blatantly at Lavi.

"Who are they?" She pressed her lips into a thin line turning away discretely to save face, more for the ogling watchers than for herself, though she could still feel the weight of their stares at her back.

"Nobodies." Completely disregarding Lavi's discomfort, Cross veered their course right through the gaggle. The young women immediately changed their demeanour to simper after the merchant. Cross basked in the spotlight. "But that one is married to Alistair Crawley, an Eastern European Count. The family usually keep themselves to themselves. She must have dragged him here."

One of the women, who stood taller than the others stepped forward boldly smiling up at Cross. She was dressed all in purple and fringed in black lace. Lavi rolled her eyes behind her mask; this one was the leader no doubt. There was always one in every group.

"What a surprise to see you here Cross. The talk is that you had forsaken attending anymore parties." The blonde woman had an astounding skill of flashing all her pearly white teeth at once as she spoke. "You have been missed."

"If I knew you had been waiting for me than I would have come to one of these things sooner." He kissed her hand and the plain women behind her sighed. "Perhaps we could catch up in private?"

With increasing difficulty Lavi kept a placid expression on her face. The hardest moment was when the woman snatched her hand back in refusal and Cross was positively gobsmacked. It was good to know that there were still some women left with their common sense intact.

"I'm sorry Cross," She smirked unapologetically, holding up her left hand to show off a rather large diamond. The woman behind her chattered excitedly.

"Eliade, I'm disappointed. I thought you were above that particular affliction of women..."

Lavi quickly grew bored of the conversation. Cross had not introduced her and the woman, Eliade had not asked her for her name so Lavi assumed it would not be rude to allow her attention to drift. Eliade had begun gushing about marriage and true love when Lavi gave up on the conversation. A gap had cleared through the thicket dancing bodies and one pair in particular caught her eye, a flash of black and gold whirled in the middle of the floor. Lavi found herself drawn to the edge of the crowd.

The pair moved elegantly, perfectly synchronised. Lavi was memorised by their fluid movements that had captured the gaze of the other guests. Many of the other dancers had left the floor to give them more room as they spun and twirled. The woman's long skirt caught the light and shimmered, flicking about her in mesmerising eddies and whorls. The bright gold of her gown shone on her, whereas they would have been garish on any other.

The pair moved so fast, Lavi could barely register their features beyond their clothes, though Lavi would have known the male anywhere regardless of the mask he wore. The woman she did not recognised. From the sighing of the crowd around her, the graceful flowing of her body and bright golden skirts Lavi knew who she was.

Lulubell.

"Aren't they lovely together? Although I don't know if the Earl would approve of this?" A lady in raven feathers said to her flamingo pink friend. The friend quickly shushed the raven speaker. Lavi looked away quickly, straining her ears to listen. "…why else do you think Mikk has not married yet? Who has a daughter to compare with our Lady Noah?"

Lavi's watched the dancers, her face burning and took deep breaths to steady her. It would have been if she did not herself think that that two made the perfect match. They swung close by Lavi's position on the edge of the floor. Gliding so effortlessly across the floor, Lavi could see Lulubell's lips form inaudible words and she saw how Tyki laughed and bent down low to whisper intimately into her ear.

A curious feeling that she could explain built up inside her that threatened to choke. The room was suddenly too warm, the air thick with cloying smokes and perfumes and the mask did little to help the situation. The girl turned on her heel to find Cross once more and drag somewhere it would be easier to breathe. Sorry as it was to think about, but he was her only anchor here tonight. Lavi dove through the crowd to find Cross and somewhere in the background she heard the hum of applause.

Had Lavi looked back she would have seen the black clad man falter as his eyes followed her of the floor.

"Tyki." Lulubell said sharply, "Watch your step and do not embarrass me."

Tyki bit back a retort and reluctantly did his duty to take Lulubell through the finishing steps of the dance, a turn, a twirl and a bow. It was over. Finally.

"Slow down, you'll look too eager. And when has Tyki Mikk ever looked over eager?" Lulubell commented as Tyki set a quick pace of the floor, careful to resist the desire to trace Lovely's footsteps.

"You did that on purpose? You were just waiting for Lovely to see us?" Tyki gritted his teeth, careful to maintain the charming smile. The dance was over but the show still ran on. The vultures were still watching. "What kind of game do you think you're playing?"

"What does it matter if she sees us? We were only dancing, what are you afraid of?" Lulubell cocked her head to the side, mildly curious. The expression melted smoothly into one of disdain, though Lulubell skilfully turned it in to pleasant surprise as she greeted an old acquaintance in passing. Tyki ignored the barb. That had to be Lovely who had watched him with Lulubell so intensely. The young woman's face was obscured by the mask, there was no mistaking the fiery hair that billowed behind her when she had turned and fled.

"We allow for your other indiscretions, Tyki. This one is too close to home."

Tyki nodded tersely at a middle aged man he did not recognise who had been surveying Lulubell from over his greying and plump wife. The man quickly turned away. Tyki knew that Lulubell was talking about his long absences with the miner crew. His response caught in his throat when he caught sight of red.

There was Lovely pulling Cross towards the door. Not too far away from them stood Sheril and Tricia, and any moment the pairs were about to collide.

There was a tug on his arm, bringing his attention back to the present. Tyki was struck by a pair of vivid green eyes. The owner of said eyes outstretched her hand.

"Lady Elizabeth, I presume." Tyki dipped to kiss her jewelled hand.

"Lord Mikk, I've heard so much about you. I'm honoured that you agreed to accompany me this evening," Plump red lips parted revealing a dazzling set of pearly teeth. "Your last night of bachelorhood one might say."

"I shall leave you two to get better acquainted." Lulubell exchanged places with the newcomer, bid them a good evening and departed. It worried Tyki that Lulubell was headed directly towards Lovely and Cross, the crowd parting for her easily as if she were Moses and they the Red Sea.

"Would you like to dance?"

"No." Frustrated, Tyki took the plunge and took off after Lulubell. "As you apparently already seem to know there will be quite an announcement later. It doesn't strike you as highly peculiar that we should be introduced on the night that I am to be put off limits?"

"Oh not at all, I'm perfectly aware what this is. I've paid for the evening." Elizabeth righted her peacock headdress as they had a more difficult time than Lulubell crossing the crowd. Tyki bitterly chewed the response. _Paid for the evening? _Did that make him no better than a bit tail, as the boys at the _'Innocence_ would call the working girls. He pushed the thought aside and scanned the room to find Lovely once more.

Getting across the room proved hard work as just about everybody seemed to want to stop and talk to Tyki. Present at two balls in a row, certainly not the Lord Mikk they all knew. And who was this lovely woman accompanying him? Tyki brushed off all the questions much to the chagrin of Lady Elizabeth and sped his way to Lovely.

The red haired pair had come into view again, but at the last minute the path straight path was blocked by a squat balding little man, who as it turned out was Lady Elizabeth's uncle, a mogul in the railway industry; Arthur Holden. A man with far too much to speak and very little to say, Tyki mentally noted.

"Young master Mikk," Mr Holden patted at his gleaming crown with a handkerchief as he spoke. "How delightful to see you looking after my niece so well. My sister would be proud to see this, rest her soul."

"Thank you, uncle. And how are you?" Elizabeth said. She pushed Tyki into greater prominence.

"Yes very good. I wanted to have a word with you brother, all this shipping and flipping. I have a proposal for him." Tyki was only half listening, the other half was watching Lovely. Cross had just given her a glass of something, and now she was smiling at him. Why was she smiling? She said she could not stand the man. But here she was holding on to his arm leading him to the door. "…Rail is the way to go. Once you land your cargo, how do you think you're going get your goods the rest of the way?"

Mentally cursing the group that had gathered and obscured his view, Tyki turned back to the little man, slightly confused. Holden on the other hand seemed incredibly proud of whatever conclusion he had just drawn. "What are you talking about?"

"Rail my boy. Weren't you listening? I should probably talk to Sheril." He said beginning to turn a shade of red.

"No, I don't think he would be much bothered either." Lovely and Cross were moving again and he could not see the Kamelots or Lulubell. "Lady Elizabeth, keep your uncle entertained for a moment." Tyki left the outraged mogul behind.

"Thank you for the water Cross, but it's still too hot in here. I need to get outside for a while. You should go find a table and just drink like you planned." Lavi was still feeling unsteady on her feet. The temperature in the room was reaching unbearable highs and she was not used to wearing such high shoes for so long. The pain in her ankles and pinched toes were getting louder and louder. To his credit, Cross kept up with her and did not abandon her on her flight to the exit.

She was not ready to change her opinion of the man, but she might decide to be a little nicer. Maybe.

"How could I leave a woman all alone in this place." He took a glance around and winked at her, "Who knows what kind of scoundrel would like to take advantage."

Lavi could not control it, she genuinely laughed. "Somehow, I think you are the only scoundrel here who has that on his mind."

Cross laughed deeply, "All I have to do now is wait for you to forget about Mikk for a little while."

Lavi narrowed her eyes at him.

"You should consider it," Cross said as he pitched himself. "Mikk is busy with Lulubell, a mighty fine woman if you ask me. I'm just saying I'm here and even though you don't look as good as your mother, you do alright."

Lavi took a moment to process Cross' words. There was a compliment and a number of insults buried in all that. "I'm flattered." She said coldly.

"Well why not?"

"Let me see?" Lavi hummed and screwed up her forehead, "You look at woman like dog looks at meat. You told Tyki I was Bookman the very first time I saw you. And let's not forget you tried to humiliate me in front of a tavern full of people."

"Let bygones be bygones woman." Cross shrugged. "What are looking so thoughtful about?"

"You said would tell me about why I'm here. That day with the poker game, you said if I won, you would tell me."

"But you didn't win."

"No, but it was a cruel game." Lavi was surprised she did not feel angry now as she did then. "You knew very well what was under the patch, but you still made me take it off."

Cross shrugged. "And you had it covered anyway. So no one saw anything."

"Tyki did." Lavi looked up at Cross, her expression inscrutable under the mask. "You did it on purpose. Are you trying to expose me?"

Whatever Cross' reasons were, it was not to be answered now. While Lavi had been considering her thoughts, Cross had steered her right up to Sheril, Tricia and the golden woman, Lulubell.

Cross immediately began fawning over Lulubell. Sheril glowered and Tricia stepped up beside Lavi and squeezed her arm.

"You look beautiful Lovely," Tricia said warmly. "Are you enjoying the ball?"

"Yes very much thank you, ma'am." Lavi said, avoiding looking at Sheril and Lulubell. Both of whom were watching her like hawks.

"I don't believe we have had the pleasure of being acquainted." Lulubell moved towards, almost glided across the distance. How did she make walking in those shoes look so easy? "Lovely is it? You can call me Lulubell."

Sheril cleared his throat, also getting closer to Lavi. She was surrounded by yellow eyed predators. "This is Lovely, a ward of the state in my care. Lovely this is Lady Lulubell, the voice of the Millennium Earl."

"Please Sheril, just Lulubell. Lady 'So and So' ages me. Do you have no family name? Or is it simply Lovely?" Lulubell spoke slowly, as if she were trying to communicate to a dullard. Lavi frowned back at her.

"I'm sure there is one on paper." Lavi felt an instant dislike for this woman. She had an aura Lavi did not feel comfortable with. Lulubell was too perfect, inhuman in her flawlessness. "I have no family left to me and when the time comes I will take my husband's name. Lovely is enough."

"Yes it is." Lulubell studied Lavi for a moment longer. She was about to ask another question but was cut across by another.

"Who do you suppose will be the lucky man to give you his name? It's a pity Mikk will be unavailable soon." Hand in his pocket, Tyki stood beside Cross, his burnished silver gladiator mask hung loosely from his other hand. Another set of bright yellow eyes on Lavi.

Lulubell lifted an elegantly thin eyebrow. She caught Lavi's eye and pointedly put her arm through Tyki's to lean on him. Tyki pulled a face but otherwise ignored the woman. "And please don't say Marian, I'm not sure how I feel about this old goat getting the prettiest girl in the room."

Lavi's face warmed at the compliment, she had to look at her feet to hide the blush spreading across her face. And also so she would not have to look at Lulubell hanging off Tyki any longer. "Cross has been an excellent companion so far this evening." She managed in a quiet voice.

"Think again little brother, I've already got her." Sheril cut in loudly and slipped in between Tricia and Lavi putting his arm around Tricia's waist and kissed her hand. Everyone chuckled, though Lavi saw the tense competitive look that passed between the brothers. There was a warning in Sheril's words and it was not very well hidden.

"Tyki, where is Lady Elizabeth." Lulubell inquired a razor edge to her tone. "Was she not to your liking?"

"She has pretty eyes, but that's about it. Leave me with more interesting women next time Lulu." Tyki shrugged. Lavi ground her teeth at the shortened nickname. "I left her with her Uncle Holden. It looked like they had a lot of catching up to do."

"Elizabeth Holden?" Cross looked impressed. "I may have to look her up."

"Yes it would be helpful if you were to find her." Lulubell gave Tyki a black glare, which he missed because he was staring intently at Lavi who was also doing her best to ignore him. Lulubell's face split into a pearly smile, cat like as she rounded on Lavi. "I would hate if I were to leave my first meeting with you Lovely and not know if your face matched your name. Would you mind taking off your mask?"

"I'd rather not." Lavi shrank back. A trouble shadow flickered across Tyki's face. "It's a masquerade ball, isn't half the fun in wearing the mask?"

"And the other half is in the unmasking." With nowhere else to go, Lavi took a step closer to Sheril. Most of those present now knew of Lavi's dilemma and only Sheril was aware that the make-up beneath the mask was not enough of a cover-up. She hated having to hide behind him, but what other option did she have? Tricia was on Sheril's other side. Cross knew her dilemma and although he was her escort tonight, he was also too far.

Tyki was out of the question.

"Lulu, you're scaring the little fox. She can be quite delicate." Sheril smiled indulgently. He cocked his head towards the oval piece of floor. "Lovely, shall we?" Tyki's jaw tightened, Lavi feeling guilty tried her hardest to send him a mental apology, stopping short when she recalled him skating across the dance floor with _Lulu. _

"Lovely why don't you walk with me a while." An instruction, not a request. Lulubell waved a hand towards the door. "We could be quite good friends I'm sure."

Lavi cast about for a rescue. Sheril had frozen with her hand in his, his mouth a tight line. Clearly he could not refuse a demand from Lulubell. Tyki fidgeted as if he were about to make a move. Unexpectedly it was Cross who jumped to her rescue, "You people talk too much. I want to dance."

Without another word Cross dragged Lavi into the throng and onto the dance floor. Lavi felt like a doll in his arms, unsure of the steps and stumbling along to match his pace. Cross was no better at being a dance mentor than he was at being an attentive escort, leaving Lavi to piece the routine together by watching the other dancing pairs around them. Lavi had a good eye and managed to pick up the steps quickly.

"Thank you." She mumbled under her breath. Cross merely grunted in response, clearly uninterested in her gratitude. It was no surprise to Lavi to see that Cross was already scanning the ball for a worthy piece of skirt. "Have you given up on me already?"

The music changed tempo, faster now and turned into a livelier tune, a polka perhaps. Cross pulled Lavi close at the waist, "I move on fast."

"I can see." Lavi laughed as she followed his gaze to his next unfortunate victim who looked all too happy to play the part. Suddenly Cross sent her spinning to another partner, a bright haired and bright eyed young man.

The man boy smiled at her sheepishly and being more useful than Cross guided her through the correct steps until the next change of partners. The twirling and spinning was beginning to get to Lavi and she prayed for the song to end. The music was too fast, the crowd too thick and partners too keen for Lavi to even consider leaving the floor herself. Etiquette dictated she could not exit the dance floor unless escorted at any rate.

By the third change of partners Lavi was caught in a pair of sturdy arms and she decided that she was ready to make her excuses. "Sir, all this swapping and changing has giving me quite the turn. May I rest a moment?"

Her partner was a man in a silver gladiator mask with a pair of sensuous lips she was already well acquainted with. The colour drained from her face, her legs felt too heavy to move, Tyki was forced to tighten his arm around her to keep her from staying rooted to the spot.

"Don't go just yet. You have no idea how hard it was to fight the other hopefuls who want to be your partner, and you did promise me a dance." Golden eyes winked her. "The next one is a waltz."

"What about Lady Elizabeth and her pretty eyes?" Lavi said sullenly.

"Compared to your eyes, hers look like a swamp." Tyki snorted. "No class."

"Funny, I thought I was low class stranger at the ball." Lavi anxiously studied the silk of Tyki's shirt. She looked up worried. "I don't even know how to do this dance."

The song ended and the orchestra began to play the elegant string tones of the waltz. Tyki moulded Lavi into the right starting position, placing her hand over his shoulder and lightly held her side. Standing this way with joined hands and staring into his eyes, Lavi felt that curious feeling return, fluttering now in a pleasant way. It was still a wonder to her that she was able to breathe.

"Just follow me." Tyki squeezed her hand encouragingly. His other hand travelled to the small of her back, where it rested warmly.

"Careful, Lulubell might see that and get jealous." Lavi looked up at him from under her eyelashes, testing his response. To her delight he looked disgusted at the mention of her name.

"Don't talk about that woman to me." He sneered. "She's done nothing but ruin my evening. Lulubell is my cousin and I love her but damn her for doing her best to keep me away from you."

"Cousin? I thought she was…"Lavi felt her spirits become lighter and her face become a little warmer. Her thoughts must have shown as Tyki laughed quietly at her, his breath warm on her bare shoulder and making her blush deeper.

"What did you think she was to me? A lover?" He purred.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised, half of these women are all giving you the eye." Lavi fumed.

"Time to twirl. Smile and look pretty." Tyki spun her on the spot, her skirts flying. "And you're one to talk. What kind of show were you putting on with Cross? That man has eyes on one thing only."

"And what would that be?" Lavi curled her lip devilishly, a look that was mirrored on Tyki.

"I could teach you all about it later."

Lavi could not control the burst of laughter. "I'll look forward to it."

The orchestra finished the song and with only the shortest interval started the next. Lavi remained Tyki's partner for this song and the next. His hands never once left her, a constant reassurance that he would catch her. A promise he kept with every stumble, flawlessly putting her right without a hitch that it could have been taken for part of the routine. There was unreal quality to it all, as if they two were in a bubble, separate from the party.

Bending low, Tyki brushed his lips against Lavi's ear, "Do you want me to take you away from here? We could leave right now."

Lavi looked up at him, puzzled by the request. Why would she want to leave? Not when she was finally close to the one she wanted. Not when the idea of dancing all night no longer seemed a bad idea.

Because it would all be over soon. Any minute now Sheril would call for attention, to make an announcement. Soon everyone would be ambushing Tyki, pumping him with questions, congratulations and condolences.

A dizziness that had nothing to do with dancing was creeping up on her again. The touches that had been so reassuring a moment ago did nothing to ease the pressure, rather adding to the heat of the sorry situation. How on earth was one supposed to think straight like this?

The song was ending and the pairs had stopped dancing, gently applauding each other and the orchestra. Tyki watched her expectantly; maybe even slightly disappointed.

Lavi bit her lip.

The crystal chiming of a glass being tapped filled the ball, silencing the guests. A circle had cleared around Sheril, who was gesturing for Tyki to join him.

Tyki's face, what little Lavi could of it, had turned sour momentarily. Carefully resetting his face Tyki walked over making sure to take Lavi with him. All eyes were on them, hushed whispers followed them. The kind of whispers that Tyki was accustomed to and Lavi had been learning to acclimatise herself too. The upper tier of society was always whispering to each other, no better than fish wives.

"Who is she? She was here at Lord Mikk's homecoming too…"

"Did he bring her back?"

"My cook knows the kitchen girls here… Say there's something not right about her."

Tyki glared the whisperer into silence. Lavi gently applied pressure on his arm to keep him walking. He flashed the woman a disarming smile and moved on.

Sheril put himself between Lavi and Tyki, clapping an arm over his brother's shoulder.

"Friends, thank you all for coming out tonight in spite of this horrible deluge. With any luck it will clear and I'll be rid of the lot of you before midnight." He paused for the ripple of laughter in the hall. "Some of you have been wondering why I've gathered you all here. Tonight marks the end of an era for my little brother."

The crowd perked their ears up, ready for the announcement, not that they needed an excuse to attend and extravagant party. Lavi scowled behind her mask, disgusted at the way Sheril basked in the attention, his chest puffed out proud. Tyki was awkward, yet fashionably so under Sheril's over enthusiastic introduction.

"You see my friends; Tyki is soon to join the ranks of the happily married." The hush broke and immediately ceased when Sheril started speaking again. "At this very minute Lenalee Lee, a samurai princess from Japan is braving the seas to tame our Tyki." The crowd laughed appreciatively. "We all know Japan has been a nation closely guarded and secretive, but even they open the door when the Earl comes calling."

Tyki grew uncomfortable under the weight of the stares of more than a hundred pairs of eyes; he played with his mask and in the end took it off to run his hand through his hair. He seemed boyish in his awkwardness as he grinned bashfully at the crowd and rubbing his temple. Lavi to the other side of Tricia, as far as she could politely be from the brothers.

"Speech! Speech!" The crowd chanted.

Tyki raised his hands in submission, and cleared his throat loudly.

"Firstly, I'd like to apologise to all the beautiful women here. I would have liked more time to love you all." The women tittered. Lavi felt her face grow hot. The air really was stifling in here. "Secondly, there is no secondly. My dance card is empty for the rest of the night. Who's next?"

The crowd roared with laughter and immediately Tyki was swarmed by eager butterflies.

Lavi was staring hard ahead, in the periphery Lulubell was lurking studying her expression. The room took on a blur around the edges and Lavi did not even register the voice of Tricia until the woman shook her lightly. "Sweetheart, are you alright?"

"Mm." Lavi nodded. "I need some air I think."

"I think that would be best. Would you like me to walk you?"

"Why did you send him to me, my lady?" Lavi heard herself say. She could not stop it was as if her voice was coming from somewhere else, somewhere far away. "Did you do it to punish me?"

"No, never to punish." Tricia looked tired.

"Then why?" Her throat felt like it was closing up, with difficulty Lavi swallowed back the lump in her throat and the tears the threatened to come along with it.

"He would have come to you anyway. I was foolish for thinking there could be another way." Tricia put an arm on Lavi. "Go for that walk dear. Cool your head, maybe you consider retiring for the night now."

Lavi pushed passed through the horde, heads and shoulders swimming in her vision. The mask was too much, desperately she wished for the time masks would no longer be needed.

"Lord Mikk, it's so good to see you again."

Tyki's attention was drawn back by the squeak of a petite woman with curls of amber. He had been following Lovely's course through the hall and out into the corridor. Tyki looked at woman puzzled. "Have we met before?"

"When you arrived at the Manor," The young hopeful blushed pink feeling more than little foolish. "We were dance partners most of the night."

"I don't think he remembers even half the girls he dances with, Evette," jibed a woman in a tiger print turban.

"My apologies," Tyki brought her hand to his lips. "Please forgive me I have a matter I need to tend to. If I am lucky enough to meet you again, reserve a dance for me Evette." He rolled her name out in the way he knew woman liked to hear it. As if it was a secret between only the two of them. Evette swooned; He had already forgotten the name as he yet again crossed the mass of guests across the hall.

If he could only catch up with her, he could try harder to convince her to leave with him. Forget about Earls and Samurai Princesses. But there were other questions he had to ask like why did she not answer him when he asked her to leave the party, and why did she not seem surprised that Lulubell was deliberately coming between them?

More importantly Tyki had another question. Like a twisted version of Rumpelstiltskin, Tyki was ready to guess her name, and hoping to be wrong.

"Tyki!" If it had not been for the hand that grabbed a hold of his elbow, Tyki would have ploughed on through the crowd and ignored the demanding voice. He turned around to find Lulubell standing there, her eyes aflame. "Where do you think you are going?"

Stubbornly ignoring the woman, Tyki set a brisk pace to the door. Lulubell struggled to catch up to him and simultaneously remain casually coiffed. Tyki pushed his way bodily through the crowd, not caring for the foul looks he received as he mowed a path to the exit. He had had his fill of apologies, niceties and all-round fake-ness for this evening.

Outside the air was cool and he needed to pause to allow his eyes to adjust to the dimmer lighting. It was quiet now, the rain having stopped and the only sound being the hum of the party. As he walked he cursed Sheril's penchant to keep the hallways barely lit during his parties. _It adds to the fairy tale, when they enter and everything even the ordinary has an extraordinary glimmer,_ Sheril would say when questioned about the oddity. Tyki clicked his tongue loudly, the sound bouncing back to him from the walls.

A measured cadence of footsteps followed Tyki. It was funny how some people leaked their character into every fibre of their being. Even Lulubell's footsteps spoke of controlled elegance and restraint. Hell was about to be rained on him, that was another thing those footsteps spoke off.

The golden woman caught up with him easily now. She gripped his elbow tightly and forced him into the nearest window seat. "Well?" Lulubell said tersely, biting back the fury at the show of disobedience.

Tyki brushed the wrinkles out of his suit jacket with exaggerated motions and taking more time than he needed. "Careful Lulu that almost sounded like that pesky human emotion called anger."

Lulubell looked as if she was about to unleash a tirade, pausing only when a curious couple walked by slowly clearly trying to pick up on any sign of juicy gossip to feed back to other guests. Tyki waved jovially at them as they passed. When they were gone Tyki leaned back against the cool glass and pulled of his mask, quickly scanning the area for other stragglers. There was no one else beside a pair, partially hidden behind an alcove who had decided to continue the party in the hall way. He ignored them.

"Do you have any idea how pathetic you look? Chasing after your brother's prostitute."

"Don't call her that!" Tyki snarled.

"Is there another title you would give to one of her profession?" Lulubell examined her nails. "I want to know what is so special about this girl. Would you not be happy enough with any other until Lee arrives?"

"You mistake me for Sheril," Tyki said coldly. "You know Lulubell I would also like to know what is so special about this girl. She is absolutely not _that_, but Sheril keeps her under lock and key. And when has it ever been the Earl's concern who I choose to be with? Have I not already agreed to take part in this farce with the Japanese? This one freedom is what I am owed."

Tyki was on his feet, barely an inch between him and Lulubell. He took deep steadying breaths though his nostrils flared like an enraged bull.

In the dark corridor, Lulubell crossed her arms and observed him as coolly as a school mistress may observe and unruly child as she chewed over which punishment would serve him best. The shades of grey and black around them swallowed the colour from her eyes, leaving them empty orbs inset in a grim pale face. "Do you think this is love?"

The question echoed in his ears. Tyki searched her face for any sign of mockery. As usual Lulubell's poker face was the best he had ever seen, he could not find even a trace of humour. Although he had once told Lovely he loved her and had been laughed at, he could imagine how much Lulubell would make him suffer for the sentiment. Something must have shown on his face because Lulubell let out a defeated sigh.

"Perhaps we should find out how she feels." Tyki narrowed his eyes, confused at the meaning of her words.

"Sheril," Lulubell called out. "Make yourself decent and come out here won't you."

From behind the wall came an annoyed grunt followed quickly by a startled gasp. Tyki watched wide-eyed and tight chested as Sheril emerged dragging a dishevelled and tear streaked Lovely behind him. When Lovely caught sight of Tyki she froze, the look on her face mirroring the horror he felt inside. Lovely would not look at him as she anxiously pulled up the straggling straps of her dress. Tyki swallowed the bile rising in his throat.

"What do you make of that? It's one thing knowing the reality of the situation, and quite another to see it." Lulubell mocked over his shoulder, standing behind him to ensure that his view was not blocked. "Don't you think so Tyki?"

"Be quiet." He shot at her limply.

Tyki's eyes flicked from one to the other, Sheril looked back sullenly refusing to let go of Lovely. There would most certainly be a mark there now, a stark red bruise. Tyki tightened his jaw at the thought and clenched his fists, not trusting himself to stop at only breaking the grip.

"Sheril, I'm going to need you to let go of the girl for this." Lulubell ordered the man and he relinquished his hold. Lovely rubbed her wrist gingerly and took a step away from Sheril.

Tyki rushed forward to be by her side, but froze, stricken when Lovely also moved away from him and inadvertently stepped into the dark light of the window. Two things happened in that moment.

First Tyki was crushed that Lovely had looked at him the same way she looked at Sheril. Was that disgust? The second thing that happened was that Tyki saw that Lovely no longer wore her masquerade mask.

In the silvery light of the moon, her lips were kiss bruised and swollen. Tears had made the kohl liner form black rivers down her cheeks and there around her eyes Tyki saw them.

Stark tracks of scar tissue, crisscrossing and livid from the redness about those green eyes he thought he knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you everyone for sticking it out with the fic for this long! I promise it will be finished (maybe this year...maybe...)**

**To Chou Yuuki,**

**Thank you so much for your review. You have no idea how flattered I am, having all sorts of warm and fuzzy feelings after reading! It's such an amazing compliment for you to say it feels like a real book. Thank you very much. **

**Please keep writing and share your stories. Don't be embaressed, that's the great thing about : no one has to know its you! :P I would love to read your work if you ever decide to share it.**

* * *

><p>Each tick tock of the clock sang out loudly, amplified in the empty quietude of the Kamelot Manor. Party guests had long since left the gaiety for the comforts of their own beds and most likely by now lay in sweet slumber.<p>

The events of this evening however did not grant the same peace to the inhabitants of the Manor who could not find rest. The lonely reverberations of the time keeper the only companion to their thoughts.

Alone in a cold bed lay the Lady of the house, wondering when she had allowed her life to come to this and lets the beat of time wash over her. In another corner, a sterile empty room was occupied by an old man dreaming of youth and all that had passed him by. Was that the beating of his heart in the night?

Higher up and further in, head pressed against cool glass a bitter girl bargains with her inscrutable watcher. She gives the other a note, the catlike captor nods once, and slips from the room and into the corridor matching each self-assured click of her heels to the sounds of time. Steady her feet carried her towards two more alert souls in the Manor tonight.

In the familiar study that once belonged to their father, Sheril and Tyki sat opposite each other, appraising each other. Both waiting for the other to make his move first.

* * *

><p>The clock winds back some few hours to find Lavi exiting the hall, tired of the festivities.<p>

The night had been a never ending nightmare, the stomach churning parade of colour was becoming a distant memory but out here in the cool dark of the hallway it continued. Rushing passed couples in search of a quieter location, some stirred and gave her baleful glares as if she were exactly the sort of nuisance they were trying to avoid, Lavi found an empty alcove, a temporary sanctuary. Lavi hugged the cool stone, relief washing over her.

"Come out little fox." Sheril whispered out into the darkness, his footsteps not too far behind. Of course, it had not taken the lech long to find her. Lavi groaned, slumping against the stone wall, cursing herself for cornering herself in the alcove. Sheril turned the corner with a flourish. "Found you!"

"Can't I have even a moment's peace from you?" Lavi spat and turned away from him and roughly wiped at her eyes.

"Oh?" He pulled her by the chin to face him, leaning down close. "But you looked so happy on the dance floor; I wonder what could have upset you so?"

"Leave me be. I beg you!" Lavi pleaded. The air was closing in around Lavi, in thick and heavy waves did Sheril's cologne envelope her. Sheril stood so close that escape was not option. One hand still held her chin hostage, the other pressed firmly against the wall. She could feel the heat of his skin on the side of her face.

Lavi breathed hard to control herself, it would be pointless to lose her temper now and pushing him aside. Shutting her eyes tight Lavi emptied herself of emotion; a drop of ink dissolving into nothing in an ocean. Even as a Sheril's hand wrapped itself about her neck, the thumb making gentle strokes. Lavi remained stock still.

"Did my brother ever tell you that he was soon to be married? Did you believe his lies that you are someone he could love?" There was a concerned note in his voice, but Lavi knew better than to fall for the trick.

"He didn't lie to me." Lavi thought of how candidly Tyki had explained the arrangements that had been decided for him. In her mind's eye she saw him sitting in a back pf the _Drowned Innocence_ casually smoking and telling her the story of her mother. She opened her eyes though the tears still blurred her vision. "Tyki does not lie to me."

"So you are the one lying to him." His eyes twinkled mockingly; a dry smile hanging on to the corners of his mouth. Lavi immediately regretted rising to the bait. "Do you think that he will come riding in like a knight to rescue you; that he will save you from your misery? Perhaps he whispered those promises to you so lovingly all those nights you've been making a fool of me."

"More fool you to believe that one who is bought and paid for would even think of fidelity." Lavi wanted to tread carefully. Lavi wanted to walk away and leave this night behind but more than that she wanted to hurt this man where it hurt him the most. His pride.

The thumb pressed more firmly against her throat, a warning. Calling upon strength she did not know she possessed, Lavi did not break eye contact and spat in his face. "Tyki is my choice. You are just a necessity I must bear with."

The insulted lord drew back slightly to take a handkerchief from a pocket and wipe at the mess. Lavi almost winced, expecting to be struck. But Sheril only laughed, the sound chilling her blood. In a vice like grip he caught her hips and pressed even further back into the wall, "Well then, do your duty."

The strength left her as fast as it had come. Pinned against the wall, with Sheril doing as he pleased with her, Lavi felt anything save the heavy black curtain of tiredness. There was a time when she had resolved to bear with her troubles as long as Jiji was safe and well. That was before she lost the respect of the man she was trying to help. It was before she had Tyki.

Had Tyki, even if only for moment. What could she possibly hope for now? Soon he would be married, and already a game bigger than the both of them was being played. Being in love was not an adequate defence for the crime of happiness. If she had never met him then she might have accepted her situation sooner.

"Don't call her that!"

Lavi's eyes shot open as the unmistakeable voice reached her ears. If only a whole would appear in the floor and swallow her whole. To be caught now, like this would be unbearable. As if reading her thoughts, Sheril covered her mouth with a heavy palm and locked her to the wall. Lavi struggled to breathe under the weight of him.

Lavi begged him with her eyes to let her go but he dismissed her crushing squeeze of her arms and turned his attention to conversation on the other side of the wall.

"…have I not already agreed to take part in this farce with the Japanese?..." Tyki will agree. Tyki will be married. Tyki will not be hers. Lavi pressed her eyes shut against the hot prickling.

"Do you think this is love?"

No response.

"Perhaps we should find out how she feels."

"No, no, please no. Sheri please no." Lavi could only think fiercely and struggled lamely in his hold. He would not let her go. The call to come out was like a death knell in her ears and try as she might, Lavi could not win against Sheril. He pulled her out into the silver light of the night. Lavi tugged vainly at her dress, a failed feint of decent.

"What do you make of that? It's one thing knowing the reality of the situation, and quite another to see it." Lulubell was a startling pair of cat's eyes hovering over Tyki's shoulder. Her hands dug into his forearms, creating deep creases in his jacket. "Don't you think so Tyki?"

"Be quiet." Lavi heard him say, but she could not look at him. Not with the weight of his gaze on her so. She felt him rake over her body, examining every place touched by Sheril. His fists clenched into tight balls. Did he feel foolish now that he saw her for what she was?

"Sheril, I'm going to need you to let go of the girl for this." Lulubell ordered and thankfully he adhered to her words. Relieved, Lavi massaged the reddened wrist.

Tyki rushed forward, his hands out, startling Lavi. She moved behind Sheril alarmed, he couldn't see her not like this.

When she peered out from behind Sheril, Tyki had frozen. The moonlight showed her clearly the small motions that crossed his face. Slowly it darkened and crumbled. "Lavi?" He croaked in a broken voice.

Dizzy and nauseous, Lavi looked down at the gloved hand that still grasped the delicate mask between her fingers. The corridor spun and when she looked up again the occupiers of the corridor seemed to revolve on the spot. She blinked the dizziness away trying hard to focus on one thing at a time. The moonlight showed her clearly the small motions that crossed his face. Slowly it darkened and crumbled. "Lavi?" He croaked in a broken voice.

Dizzy and nauseous, Lavi looked down at the gloved hand that still grasped the delicate mask between her fingers. The corridor spun and when she looked up again the world had yet to regain its composure.

"Lavi, is that you?"

Covering her eyes, she said not a word.

He was crossing the corridor to her know.

Sheril made angry noises in his throat that made Lavi think that he would try to get stop Tyki. Her eyes strayed down the hall. It was empty. Would the party guests come out if the brothers clashed?

"Stop please." She says taking steps back, increasing the distance between herself and the Noah giants. Neither man reached her as she feared. Lulubell was there first, standing in front of her like guard.

The woman smiled at her kindly, though the gesture was betrayed by untouched coldness in her eyes. "Lavi," She said in a tender tone. "I can help you child, would you like that? Tell me, would you like to stay or go? I can make it happen right now."

"W-what?" The words did not make sense.

"Why couldn't you tell me Lovely?"

"I think I'd her to answer Lulu's question first."

"What will it be Lavi."

Everyone was speaking at once and Lavi did not know where to begin with any of the questions. The flowery scent of Lulubell was cloying now that she stood so close. Shrugging off the hand on her elbow, and tried to reason with Tyki.

"Tyki, please let me explain. Let's go somewhere just you and I. Please!"

Tyki, it appeared had forgotten they had an audience despite Lavi's attempts to take him somewhere private. Like daggers, Sheril's eyes darted from one to the other. The more he heard the smaller his eyes became until they were merely vicious slits across his face. Lulubell simply watched from the side lines.

"Honestly brother what did you expect from a woman who doesn't seem to care which brother she snares? It's not like I didn't tell you she was warming my bed." Sheril offered the palms of his hands.

"Tyki! Listen to me!" In a panic Lavi made a grab for Tyki just about catching the back of his jacket. He spun on the spot and knocked her backwards. Lavi landed heavily upon the window seat. Lulubell gasped. Sheril didn't move an inch.

"You had every chance! I even kissed him. You, I kissed you – In the tavern for gods' sake. " He completed the familiar motion of dragging his hand though his hair. "You could have told me then. Instead you made me choose and I did. You know what you meant to me. Both of you! Was everything a lie?"

The room was spinning again, a wild inferno now painted red with Lavi's own frustration. Lavi pounded the glass with every word. "I did not _lie_!"

Vaguely she registered the distant tinkling of breaking glass and a stinging in her left fist and then the floor rushed up to meet her.

* * *

><p>The fire has burned to a dull orange, too weak even to throw flickering shadows about the study. Sheril balanced his elbows upon the dark wooden arm rests, his long finger meeting in the middle. The younger brother mirrored him in poise, pride and composure.<p>

The large desk had been cleared of all the books and correspondence that decorated the surface during Tyki's last visit; the perfect condition for the period of disuse soon to commence. The last time the polished surface had ever been visible was after the death of their father, Sheril recalled.

"Do you remember Tyki, after father died there was so much to do, so many things to attend to. Bringing the books in order, and running the house and then when we had barely even had to grieve disaster followed disaster and we were hit by that tragic fire." Here his lips twisted. "What an unlucky period that was."

"What do you mean by bringing that up now?" Tyki said shrewdly.

"Oh nothing," Sheril waved his hands dismissively. "It just seemed to me that you grieved more for that woman than you ever did for father. Why did you leave us?"

Tyki chose his words carefully, "This is Kamelot Manor, and I am not a Kamelot. What reason did I have to stay? I stayed long enough to see the child Lillia left behind go home with her grandfather. And then I left and I forgot. I did my duty for the family business. Every wealthy man has a wife with an empty bed." He dragged his hand backwards through his hair. "How could you Sheril? Haven't we done enough damage to her?"

"Your duty to the family is not over yet Tyki." There was a hard edge to his voice now. "This marriage was arranged by men smarter and wiser than you who foresaw the future of the economy. If we are to keep our business and our fortunes we will need to play our parts. Even Lavi."

"You plan to use her to translate for you? A fine way to gain her trust and loyalty when you send her in to the Japanese. For gods' sake you've been terrorising her for the last few months!" Tyki was on his feet. It took every effort to keep cool.

Unbidden, scenes played out unstoppable inside his mind's eye. The first time he saw a nameless woman sitting alone in a dark corridor; a bruised stable boy sleeping on pile of hay. The many different faces that had smiled, grimaced, laughed and scowled at him these past months. Tyki focussed on rolling up his sleeves, counting each fold to calm down.

"I'm leaving tomorrow Sheril, and I'm taking Lavi with me."

"Damn it Tyki! Let go of this childish infatuation. Nothing has happened to any of that Bookman lot that they did not bring on themselves! Lavi stays here. The Earl is aware of her presence now and if we fail to utilise her effectively then you know very well what will befall her. Would you see us become as the Walkers?"

"There is no 'us' or 'we'. Find another sap to marry your foreigner and secure your own fate from here Sheril." Tyki watched his brother sink his head into his hands. Such a sign of weakness was not usual for Sheril. He made a curious choked sound, half sob half guffaw.

"What of the old man? I find it hardly likely you will be going anywhere with the night flower without him." The smugness coming off his in waves riled Tyki. "And where will you go? The Earl won't let you go easily, certainly not with cousin Lulubell prowling the halls. Speak of the devil…"

The door clicked shut softly, and Lulubell in all her golden glory not at all showing the late hour flowed into the room and into the chair Tyki had vacated. Tyki's defence tightened.

"Please, don't let me interrupt." The chair creaked as she leant back and surveyed her nails, an envelope held aloft between her index and middle finger. All eyes were on the envelope.

"Not at all. What pray tell is that?" Sheril came around the desk and perched on the edge. Despite his own curiosity, Tyki walked over to the fireplace, as far as he could be from the vile older sibling, but still within conversation range.

"The fruits of my effort to resolve the situation that you two have manhandled so badly," neither man spoke so she continued. "Correspondence from our lovely Bookman. But for which of you is it for? The devil's dealer or the wronged lover?"

Tyki straightened up when her eyes marked him out, a word from Lavi and things would be right again. He would go to her, apologise and then they could be free, leave this nightmare behind them. Lulubell held his gaze for a heartbeat, turned away and with the thinnest of smiles presented the envelope to Sheril who grinned victoriously and ripped open the packet. Inside was a single folded over scrap..

The content must have contained favourable news as Sheril's features only brightened, his grin broader and eyes wide. He laughed openly a horribly merry laugh all the while crushing the paper in his palm and lobbed it passed Tyki and into the fire. "I can live with those conditions."

"What did it say?" Tyki demanded. What could Sheril have to be so ecstatic about? "Where are you going?"

"To bed little brother. It has been quite a night and I do have a ship to board in the morning. If you can convince Lavi tonight to go, then tomorrow I'll not get in your way." Sheril gathered his jacket from the back of his chair, throwing it over an elbow. He stopped at the door smirking at Tyki and said with a wink, "I do love that even at this age we can share our toys."

It was lucky that Sheril closed the door swiftly behind him as any later and his departure would have been followed by one of the heavy mantle ornaments Tyki aimed at the doorway.

"It's not usual to see you so worked up by Sheril of all people," Lulubell purred from her seat. "And did I hear you say you would not marry? That would be quite a blow to the Earl, who has done so much for you."

"Do us all a favour and crawl back to the Noah Estate." Tyki did not have the time to wasting throwing around more words with Lulubell.

"In time. I'll give you the same condition as Sheril then. If you can get the girl to leave with you before the ship sails tomorrow then I won't stand In your way. I'll even speak in favour to the Earl."

Tyki couldn't believe his ears, surely there was a trick hidden somewhere. The clock on the wall ticked on. He checked the time, quarter to three. Lulubell had just come from her room now, if he ran, it was possible she would be awake.

"Mind," Lulubell's sharp tone dragged him back to the present. "Lavi must choose to go willingly. I will not have you or your brother enforce your wills upon her. That game of Sheril's is over, a new one has begun. There is much the Earl would like to learn from Bookman, least of all bout all that was lost in the fire. Contracts… Deeds."

_Deeds…_Tyki stiffened and replied grimly. "You don't need to remind me that Kamelot Manor has only been so named for less than life-span, just as I don't need to remind you that I am not Kamelot."

"A building can be rechristened Tyki," Lulubell smiled broadly, "at any time."

An ominous cloud hanging over him now, Tyki left the room. With two bets against him, his heart raced even faster than his feet. With any luck Lavi would hear his heart and leave him before it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Next chapter new characters! Hints: Very grumpy and very Japanese ;P**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone sorry for the very long wait. And huge thanks if you actually even still reading. You're awesome. Started a new job. It is actually the job I've been waiting for so apologies for irregular updates as I'm going to be super busy. **

**Chouyuuki: Bless you. I'd love to see those pictures. You can make an account so we can talk without the pressure of posting a new chapter between messages lol. I'm really exciting to see what my Lavi would look like. I can't really draw so can't do it myself. Thank you so much, it really does mean alot to me!**

**Enjoy the chapter minna~**

* * *

><p>Red sparks danced in the dark smoke gently rising from the grate and the curling squares of paper that the flames consumed. The letter had been waiting for Lavi when she arrived, addressed to the Lady Bookman. Sheril presented her with the small envelope, opened and clearly read even before she had time to empty her single small trunk into the vast wardrobe, something the lord was quick to comment on. By evening the wardrobe was fit to burst with useless articles Lavi gave away to the serving girls who delivered the items.<p>

But that was three days ago, now Lavi stood at the fire feeding the scraps of unread letter to the fire, the orange glow dancing her eyes. There was only one person who could have written the letter, who knew where she would be, where to send the letter. With the way things had been left, Lavi could not bring herself to open the envelope, not when her lasts words had been –

The door into her sitting room was flung open, a small man of slight build stormed in making a direct line towards Lavi. Running after him was Melia; Lavi had decided to bring the girl with her, looking incredibly distressed.

"I'm so sorry miss. I couldn't stop him." Melia wrung her hands, nervously eying the man as he looked disdainfully down on Lavi.

Lavi smiled warmly at Melia, it was not her fault that men of a certain station felt they had the right to do as they please, when they please. "Thank you Melia, I can take care of this."

Throwing the last pieces into the grate Lavi rose to her feet to look the newcomer in the eyes, entirely unapologetic for her dishevelled appearance. She had not been expecting visitors after all.

"Where is Bookman?" The man demanded. He stared imperiously at her, sharp eyes that were like daggers. Lavi studied him a moment, committing his face to memory. Angular facial features gave him a fierce aura, as did his rigid body language, Long, luscious hair was pulled backwards into a severe pony tail and he stood taut. Like a spring ready for action. A small man yes, by the standards of the men she normally saw, Tyki would tower over him, but up close he did not appear as slight of figure as she had originally thought. The fit of his shirt belied the shoulders hidden underneath.

"Where is Bookman? I was told he could be found in this chamber." A cold dark eyed sweep on the room revealed that she was the only occupant.

"My, my Mr Kanda you kept this little talent well hidden. I thought I was here to be your translator. If I knew you could speak to the officials yourself I need not have bothered coming out here." Lavi kept her tone light and playful, though she did wish she could have stayed at the Manor. There would have been more time to settle things.

"Choosing not to speak to and not knowing how to speak are two very different things." Kanda's eyes flicked down and then up to her face again. Lavi felt him take in everything about her appearance, from the loose evening gown to the unbound hair and the mess of a right eye. "Where is Bookman?"

"You are looking at her." She said with a flourish. "Lavi Bookman, at your service." Lavi held back from laughing out loud at the incredulous double take. This one was far too serious to take it any way other than offence.

"You are not the one we were expecting. Goodnight." Kanda said curtly.

Lavi followed him across the room, cutting off his exit. "Be sensible Yuu, my grandfather is an old man. He was already old when you first met him. You can't possibly expect him to have made the journey here. _And I assure you I can speak as well he,_" Lavi expertly slipped into the Japanese man's native tongue. "_I am Lavi Bookman, not Kamelot. Trust in me to look after your interests will not be misplaced._"

It pleased her to see Kanda's eyes widen in shock at her skill in his language, pride stoked she continued, "_Sit please, I'm sure we have much to discuss Yuu-san._"

The Japanese bristled, standing up straighter and looking past her rather than at her. "If you had any sense of cultural learning you would know not to call me that." He stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him and leaving a thoroughly bewildered Lavi who sighed turning back to watch the blackened remains of the fire.

* * *

><p>"We are leaving today. Bring Lenalee. The deal is off."<p>

Kanda Yuu, the man charged with the duty of ensuring his cousin was married off and financial ties were secured, was currently pacing up and down the room he had been given for the duration of the stay. A stay that had been far too long for his liking; a problem regarding the cargo of _The Ark_ had meant that the journey was greatly delayed and he and his people had to wait for the arrival of their soon to be family and business partners.

The sojourn had been pleasant enough, the company decent, but he was being to feel like a caged bird. Trapped behind bars and wires, while the cat lingered outside holding the key.

"You're overreacting. Again." Alma Karma stood straight backed and up right, and yet still managed to appear insolent. Alma's uniform was too baggy and he was rolling his eyes at his direct superior. Kanda took in his appearance angrily, as he did most things. He was not sure why he allowed Alma to get away with such lax presentation.

"I am not overreacting. These Kamelots cannot be trusted. How do we even know that that woman is who she says she is?"

"You could try to just trust her? Maybe?" Kanda silenced him with a look.

"What are you waiting for, go find Lenalee and tell her to begin packing."

Alma shifted his weight from foot to foot, suddenly his usual cocksure attitude nowhere to be found. "Actually, that's what I came to talk to you about."

Kanda narrowed his eyes, waiting.

"We can't find her." Alma cringed away from the death aura coming from Kanda. "The maid knocked to bring her breakfast and she just wasn't there."

Incompetence. Surrounded by sheer incompetence, how was anything ever supposed to get done. He grabbed his jacket and Alma fell into step behind him.

"You're not wearing a neck tie. It's not appropriate."

Kanda could have hit the man right now. It was bad enough he had given in to wearing the outlandish clothing, he did not have to wear the damn hangman's noose too. "Shut up Alma."

"Yes sir."

The halls were empty, with hardly any impediment on their way out. Alma called a carriage for them and the two were quickly on their way to the market town. Kanda knew his cousin well enough to know that, like him she too was also bored and most likely had escaped to the bustling market to find her own fun. The carriage trundled down the path, once they were clear of the consulate grounds the carriage joined the traffic towards town. The footfall about them became heavier and more crowded the closer they got.

"How is it that Wisely has not bothered me this morning? It's been a few days since I last saw him. Not that I'm not happy he's keeping away; him and that useless translator of his." Kanda peered out of the small window, trying to spot Lenalee.

Alma checked the opening on his side. "The Kamelot who arrived is his father. I think they're waiting to see of you will go to them or waiting for a summons."

"If he thinks I will run around looking for him." Kanda sneered.

"You did run around looking for the Bookman." Alma yelped as Kanda really did smack him behind the head.

Kanda instructed the driver to stop the carriage and gracefully stepped out and into the milling crowd. Thankfully, Alma observed that the crowd by some subconscious sense of self-preservation kept a distance from Kanda avoiding any contact. He himself was not so fortunate, eager market customers pushed and shoved him without a care.

The aromatic fragrance of herbs and spices filled the air, the foreign scents tickled Kanda's nose especially as he passed a vendor roasting a particular pungent spice to attract women to his wares. Lenalee would have passed through here without a doubt; she enjoyed exploring other cultures and had stopped at every market place at each port.

Several twists and turns later lead to a lane of curiosity shops and stalls. Tables were laden with randomly assorted bits and pieces, stop watches, trinket boxes and other useless nonsense. One stall sported delicate articles of iron jewellery, Kanda stopped to admire the quality of the workmanship and otherwise ignored the beaming young woman behind the table before moving.

He did however linger at a peculiar stand displaying glass sculptures, intricate figurines of people and animals sat among carefully crafted flowers all of vibrant hues. Kanda stooped low to examine a single white star-pointed autumn clematis sitting conspicuously in a woodland scene. Another hand swooped and plucked the flower from under his nose.

"_An appreciation of clever art and nature; there is hope for you._"

"_Finally Lena-" _The words stopped short as he realised who he was talking to. The mass of red and that disfigurement certainly did not belong to his cousin. The sudden use of his native tongue had tricked him into false sense of security. Feeling foolish Kanda reprimanded himself, he should not so easily lose awareness of his surroundings.

The woman claiming to be Bookman smiled openly at him and quickly completed her transaction, fluidly slipping from Japanese to Italian. Raised an eyebrow, Bookman had been very good with languages too. Maybe…

The benefit of the doubt quickly left him when the red head took him by the arm and marched him off. "Come with me, I have need of your purse Yuu-chan."

Kanda stiffened, dragging his arm loose, but still he followed her as she flitted to and fro. The woman did not seem to mind as she easily set her pace to his. "You still don't believe I'm a Bookman, do you?" Her tone did not give anything away. No offended pride or slight at being disregarded. Just a question.

"How can I convince you, I wonder. I could lay out all my qualifications, but I don't really have any. Home-schooled you see, nothing official. But everything my old granddad saw fit to teach me is stored neatly up here." She tapped her temple conspiratorially. "And that includes the knowledge that you need this union more than the Kamelots. A little fact, they are not quite aware off."

"How long can you afford their ignorance?" Kanda asked shrewdly.

"My grandfather has clocked thirteen years so far. Me? I don't actually care if they know or not. Kamelot values are not mine."

"Why not?"

"Because Yuu-chan, I'm only a translator." The giggle sounded foolish and genuine, had it not been for the cold gleam of green behind her eyes Kanda may have been duped.

"Stop calling me that!" He snapped. The disfigured eye drew his attention once more, what life did a translator lead to earn that kind of scar. If the so-called Bookman had noticed she did not show any signs of discomfort. She would not give out any unnecessary details about herself that Kanda did not need to know.

"Why won't your master meet me?"

The redhead stilled in her bouncing from stall to stall. The coldness flashed for just a moment, a single crack in her carefully constructed merriness. "He's waiting for desperation. Also they are observing how well you take to me. They expected me to seduce you into trusting me, how imaginative." She said with a roll of her eyes.

Kanda raised an eyebrow comically causing the woman to laugh loudly, even harder when the raised brow turned into a poisonous scowl. "That face must scare quite a few of your sub-ordinates. You can be quite handsome, in a delicate way. The ladies will love you. But that method will be most disagreeable to the both of us."

Damn woman was infuriating, how dare she talk to him so carelessly. No sense of decorum whatsoever. She was not making much of a case for him to hand over his trust. "So how do you intend to gain my trust?"

"Not yours." Bookman sighed, "The trouble with men is that they overthink their place. I'm going to win Lenalee. Oh don't look at me like that, she's perfectly safe. Lenalee!"

The mad woman waved excitedly across at a clothing store. At the entrance stood a beaming Lenalee, returning the crazy wave across the street and beside her was Alma looking sheepish as ever, determinedly studying the display window.

"I saw you coming and sent your guard off before fetching you." Damn woman looked so smug. "Now there's a pretty dress your lovely cousin would like to buy."

* * *

><p>The small white rectangle stared up at Lavi. The brilliance of the paper stark against the maroon of the table cloth. Seal broken. That was not unexpected.<p>

Sheril had slid the envelope across the table without a word. The weight of his stare, searching for a reaction burned into her skin. Much like the little envelope would burn later, the same fate as its predecessor.

The clink of cutlery was the only response Lavi could give him. Every night of the past week, Lavi had refused Sheril's invitation of dinner, tonight he had prepared a veritable ambush. An hour ago a single knock on the door had led to a stream of servants bringing the furniture necessary for Sheril to play host in Lavi's own room.

"I would have thought Tyki would have had more than sufficient experience to write a love letter. I don't mean to hurt you, only remind you that there have been a good deal many who have come before you." Lavi raised the cup hot tea to her lips, hardly even tasting the brew. Sheril was goading, she would not give him the satisfaction. "An interesting read nonetheless, a man of few words my little brother has become it seems. I suppose he thinks he is being dreadfully romantic."

The ceramic clinked gently as Lavi set down her cup. "Yuu Kanda would like to know why you haven't summoned him yet? This evening may have been better spent building the bridge between your families."

A decisive change in subject, Sheril looked thoroughly disappointed at the change. He shifted in his seat. "So you have been doing more than buying expensive gifts for the girl. Does it feel odd to be walking in the shadow of Tyki's bride?"

"As I recall your money was not spent, expense should not be your concern." Lavi retorted tartly. "Think why else would she have left her safety zone and come away with me with little reason or explanation. She is a much better route for access. Lenalee is starved for female companionship."

"As are you, I see." Sheril said condescendingly. Lavi looked at him sharply, and laid one had over the letter.

"Do you really mean to alienate me further Sheril? Kanda had made it clear he will work with none other than a Bookman. By all means please give me more reasons to block your efforts."

Lavi forced herself to remember her grandfather lying in a bed in Kamelot Manor, waiting for her. _Waiting to die. You're throwing your life away to save a dead man._ The voice whispered at the back of her head. It had been growing ever more incessant and louder with every passing day. She squeezed her eyes tight to shut out the voice.

A warm hand rested over hers, fingertips danced lightly over skin. Black anger rose in the pit of her stomach like a hissing snake. Too late, Sheril had her trapped. He swung his chair to be closer, taking his hand in both of his.

"This is not allowed." Lavi struggled to keep her voice even, the overwhelming urge to pull back screaming weighed against her promise to never lose composure before Sheril Kamelot ever again.

"No need for that, I'm merely reminiscing." Sheril pressed a kiss onto her fingertips. "Being away from the Manor does it not remind you of how it was at the beginning, so fresh and so warm?"

"That was before I knew you were a liar. Before you blackmailed me with my grandfather's life and raised your hand to me. Romance is not a strong trait in your family apparently. Nothing you say or do will be enough to erase the things you've done. Stop this or –"

"Or what?" The pressure on her wrist increased.

This was not the way to fight Sheril, too long she had been the victim scurrying from his shadow. Lavi surprised Sheril by leaning into him stopping barely an inch from his ear. With an effort she supressed the disgust at the shudder that passed through him as her breath ghosted over his ear.

"If you really want to stay tonight I won't deny you Lord Kamelot. I won't even fight you. You can have everything. Or you can leave right now and I will pretend we never had this conversation. What do you choose?"

"Everything?" Lavi placed a slender finger over his lips.

"Everything," she confirmed with a nod. "But at a price. Stay and by morning you will have lost your translator, your last connection to a Bookman. Kanda Yuu will not work with you and I do believe the Earl will be gravely disappointed in you."

Darkly glinting eyes regarded her, almost impressed. He smiled wryly, "You wouldn't dare walk out. The old man is relying on you."

Lavi would not be cowed, she would not look away. He released her and Lavi did not give him the pleasure of seeing her sooth the sore skin. Instead she took the envelope in hand and tossed it into the fire.

"Find a new weapon. That knife is dull."

Lavi retreated to the safety of the halls knowing that Sheril could not be easily ejected, even if those were rooms assigned to her. Aimlessly she wondered the hallways of the consulate. At this time of night there were hardly people about, ideal conditions for one to be left to the mercy of one's own thoughts.

The threat of leaving would keep Sheril at bay for now; he would have to be made to see that she could not be controlled as she had been before. In all her time at the Manor she had done nothing to help herself, she played along with his farce. Yes she won some small freedoms, but she had done not a thing at all with that freedom. Instead foolishly she had pined for a relationship that was impossible.

_You're throwing your life away to save a dead man._

The faster this job was over the quicker she could return to the Manor. Maybe she would even be able to return before…

It was not too late in the night to retire to bed so Lavi stopped a maid and asked for two things, tea and directions. Following the answer to the latter Lavi wound her way through the halls stopping at a polished door, with a deep steadying breath she knocked and waited.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for all the typos. I didn't proof-read sorry!<strong>

**Until next time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello again so soon. I didn't count on procrastination writing. Funny how you can find so many other things to do when there are things that NEED to be done. **

**Hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p>The maid was mortified at having found a valuable guest sitting on the floor of the corridor nonchalantly examining her fingernails. She clattered to a halt a short distance from the door, Lavi finally looked up, a huge smile colouring her face as if she had not herself ordered that tea service and it was a pleasant surprise.<p>

"Miss, you should not be sitting like that." The homely woman stood over Lavi, casting a disapproving eye over the mess of skirts and the dainty shoe tips peeping out from beneath them. As petulantly as a school child, Lavi pulled a face at the maid and allowed the woman to help her feet. "Oh no, your hands are red. Silly child it's too cold to be sitting around."

"Not cold, I've been knocking every few minutes for the last fifteen. Delicate fingers." Lavi waggled her fingers, stretching out her reddened knuckles. "Some people think it is funny to leave visitors locked outside." She called more loudly.

"Visitors should come at more hospitable hours." Came the wood muffled response. Lavi could not help but laugh at the wide eyed maid. Any more digression from common courtesy and the poor maid's eyes may actually pop out. With no idea what else to do in this situation, the bemused maid handed Lavi a cup of tea, which she gratefully accepted.

"Thank you…. Giuliana. What a lovely name! You may go I can deal with the trolley."

Uncertainly Giuliana backed away, shaking her head and sparing Lavi one last glance before turning the corner and walking out of sight.

"Yuu-chan, have I passed your silly test yet? Or should I stand here all night?" She took a sip from her cup. "I have tea now, want to share?"

"No!"

There was a sudden crash of sound on the other side of the door. Straining her ears to hear the commotion Lavi heard low voices, indignation, anger, rapid footsteps and a bolt scratching open. The door swung open spilling light and warmth into the corridor.

The maid was right, it had been chilly out here, Lavi noted.

"Kanda! What is wrong with you?" The usually sweet faced Lenalee stood in the door way looking like a scorned banshee from myth at Lavi and the little cup she was sipping from. Tutting disgustedly at her brother's conduct Lenalee stepped aside to let the red head in. "Lady Lavi please come in."

The roaring fire and numerous fixtures cast a warm and even light over the large sitting room. Several comfortable sofas and chairs faced each other ready for companionable conference and conversation. Doors around the edges led to other rooms, it appeared that Lenalee had been moved to Kanda's complex. All the better to keep an eye on girl.

Kanda was fuming in one of those seats avidly perusing some papers intent upon not acknowledging her presence. Obnoxiously, she took up the seat opposite him and spied Alma Karma, Kanda's right hand, standing by a heavy desk busily shuffling papers. He caught her eye and froze. There was something odd about the man that Lavi could not quite place. He offered an uncertain smile. "I did want to open the door Miss Bookman. Sorry."

She could not help it. For the first time in a very long dark period it was gratifying to be recognised as Bookman, not Lovely or whatever else act she had to put up. Reluctantly Lavi threw up her guards; simply for the fact that she felt she might not need them. That comfort was not something she was ready to risk again. "Not at all, but if you wouldn't collecting the tea trolley. Thank you."

Karma crossed the room and retrieved the trolley. There was definitely something odd in the way he moved. He must have felt her eyes on him because he quickly retreated from the room.

The rustling of skirts to her left alerted her attention back to Lenalee who had sat down next to her on the seat. "So was fifteen minutes long enough?"

"No." Lenalee threw her cousin a dark look.

"You shouldn't lock people out Kanda. This is exactly why everyone thinks you are so rude." She rebuked him. Ineffective, Kanda did not even lift his eyes from the papers. Lenalee was well versed in Kanda speech to know that he would not apologise. Lavi could see that Lenalee was preparing herself to say sorry in his stead, must be habit by now judging by the others long suffering countenance.

"Don't worry Lenalee, a short has never hurt anyone." She said soothingly.

"I'm sorry. He's just being moody because we snuck out this morning." Kanda snorted.

Lavi laughed a tinkling laugh, the kind she heard on women at the parties at Kamelot Manor and hated it immediately. Maybe 'Bookman' was as much an act as 'Lovely'. "It was hardly sneaking out. I knocked, you opened the door and together we walked out of this place. Anyone could have stopped us at any time."

"I guess so." Lenalee laughed in a relieved way.

"That's not the point!" Kanda snapped.

"So he does talk." Lavi said delightedly. The wide grin remained plastered on her face despite the cold dark eyed stare he served her.

Lenalee tugged her shoulder, "We should go talk more privately, and not bother Kanda."

The dull thud of paper on wood startled the women. Kanda sat on the edge of his seat, his eyebrows severe and straight as if directing the daggers right at Lavi. "You are not going anywhere with her by yourself again Lenalee. We don't even know if she is who she says he is. She could be anyone."

The distrust was to be expected, she had not exactly tried very hard to make herself appear genuine earlier. He leaned back in his chair, though he never once broke his gaze. It was disconcerting to be under such heavy scrutiny. What was he scared of? This side were hardly going to send people to harm their precious new money maker… unless they knew the truth of how penniless they really were.

"If it helps, I'm not an assassin, thief, brute or anything of the sort that would wish Lenalee any harm. Unfortunately that includes you too," She added as an afterthought. It was not lost on her how the man scoffed when she mentioned 'thief'. Facing the hostility of Kanda right now, Lavi did not regret strong arming him into paying for gifts for Lenalee.

"Maybe we tell the dress maker to cancel that order tomorrow. It isn't necessary after all." Lenalee attempted to soothe the atmosphere.

"Oh hush. We can't and we won't. You'll need something pretty to wear for when," _you meet your husband-to-be._ Lavi could not bring herself to say that. "When we arrive at the Manor." She amended.

"She's right. A lot of our things were lost in the transition from ship to consul." Kanda agreed darkly, taking Lavi by surprise. Lavi had expected resentment for spending from his purse. She realised that it was more that she had undermined his attempts to keeping Lenalee safe that irked him the most.

Lavi jumped slightly when dark eyes passed over her, fleetingly meeting her eyes. A boiling pot of carefully controlled animosity simmered beneath those cobalt orbs. The corners of Kanda's mouth turned up at the reaction. Apparently disdain was not the only emotion her was capable of, Kanda could handle arrogance quite well too.

"Why should we listen to you?" The assistant, Karma returned. He perched on the arm of Kanda's chair, ignoring the disgruntled sounds the occupier made. "If we are supposed to trust you, you should stop being so intentionally aggravating and tell us something useful. Like what happened to your face?"

All eyes in the room were on her now. The focused attention was uncomfortable to say the least. Kanda and Lenalee had observed polite protocol far enough to not ask such a forward question, this one was different. Under the annoyance she felt towards Karma, there was a current of approval. It would a lot boring being around someone who did not mind breaking protocol every now and again.

"You first." Of course she was referring to the peculiar scar bisecting his face.

"This?" Alma raised a hand to touch the scar, a grin split his face. Curiously Kanda stared pointedly at the wall passed Lavi's head. "This would be his fault. Sparring when we were kids, Yuu was a bit over zealous and cut me right through. The doctor said I was lucky not to end up with a bent nose."

"_Don't blame it all on me! If you were more aware of yourself and not standing so close it would not have happened."_ Kanda said this in rapid Japanese and Lavi almost bad that she was privy to it. Though she did notice, Karma did not receive a death glare for calling him by first name.

"Translator- remember?" She reminded them when Kanda glared accusingly at her.

"Tche." He resumed his staring contest with the wall. "Your turn."

"Childhood injury, fire. Excuse me, but even though we need to trust each other, I doubt we're ready to sit around and share our deepest and darkest." She said more coldly than she intended, though it had the desired effect. Kanda and Karma were tight lipped and besides her Lenalee laughed nervously.

"Maybe we should discuss more useful things." Lenalee said tentatively. "Lavi, could you tell about the Kamelots and, about _him_."

Lavi tore her defensive gaze away from Kanda's own hostile one; she softened slightly at the apprehension stamped all over the girl. Her delicate features made her look even younger than she was which could not have been that much to begin with. According to Lavi's reckoning Lenalee could not have been more than sixteen years. This meant she had spent her entire life knowing her future had been promised away.

"_He_ is older, maybe ten years your senior, which is not really that much when you think about it." It hadn't bothered her, Tyki was young enough not to be classed in the mature age range and desired by most young women. Hair ruffled by the constant sweeping of his hands, keeping the curls from obscuring the intense golden gaze. Heat rose in her cheeks at the thought, she coughed lightly to cover her embarrassment. "He is a handsome man so be prepared to be the envy of all the woman of society."

"Does that include you?" Kanda said scathingly. Inside her chest, Lavi's heart hammered three times its usual pace.

"I would be lying if I said no." She would pay him back for that comment. Quickly she turned back to Lenalee who looked terrified at the idea of being the envy of so many. "Don't worry Lenalee, he is a gentleman who will honour his obligation and look after you."

Lenalee nodded gravely. Lavi found it difficult to grudge the girl.

"Tyki," Lavi carefully stepped around his name. Saying it pulled a painful squeeze inside her chest. "Tyki Mikk is not the one to worry about. Watch yourself around Sheril. He is not a man you can trust. When we arrive at Kamelot Manor, do not rely on him. Although now you do not have much of a choice, I beg you not to make any promises now that you will not be able to keep later."

"Like what?" Kanda narrowed his eyes.

"Like any personal rewards, contracts or money. The man is a viper and the moment he feels you bend, he will twist you until you dance to his tune. Trust me, I have felt it."

The silence stretched out filling the room.

"Our contract is with the Millennium Earl; Kamelot is merely our host." Kanda said finally.

The clock struck the late hour loudly startling them all. Hopefully, Sheril would have left her room by now. Lavi rose to her feet declaring her weariness to which Kanda looked grateful and also rose. The two men left the main sitting room, bidding the women goodnight. Before he closed his door, Kanda gave Lavi one last appraising look that Lavi could not quite discern. Would he be more receptive to her now?

"Lavi," Lenalee said in a small voice and blushing furiously. "I was hoping you could tell me more about him, about Tyki."

The smile on her face became fixed, it was all she could do to control the crumpling of her heart. Did Lenalee expect Lavi to train her in the ways of marriage? Bleeding and bruised now, surely her heart would break irreparably if she was forced to hand Tyki over so intimately to another. This should have been easy, he was not hers to give away anymore.

"What would you like to know?" She managed, dreading the response.

"Do you know if he is happy with this arrangement? Will he be disappointed when we meet?" Lenalee hugged her arms. "What do I even do?"

Lavi did not even know where to begin to address the questions. Until recently Tyki had been resigned to the arrangement and posed no opposition to it. Lenalee had lived with

It as an inevitability and she was actually very pretty, full pink lips, large eyes and luxurious black hair, no she was borderline beautiful. How could anyone be disappointed at the match? Would it bother Lavi if Tyki was not dissatisfied with his young wife?

How should Lavi advise her on how to behave? Should she tell Lenalee that Tyki liked playful banter? That he would like to hold her close to him and that kisses should be often and plenty?

To think that Lavi would never be the one to do these things again...

"Lavi?"

"Sorry, I don't think I can help you find those answers. I'm not much older than you yourself, marriage is another world to me." Lenalee's face fell. "But when we get back to the Manor, I promise you I will find a woman who can help you. Don't be afraid, Tyki is a good man."

Smiling gratefully, Lenalee said goodnight and finally released Lavi to retire to her own bed. Thankfully when Lavi arrived she found the room to be empty. She put herself to sleep, her head a swirling storm of contracts, promises, burning letters and marriage. Lavi's last thought before sleep took was the realisation that with all that had transpired that last night at the Manor, Lavi had not even said goodbye.

* * *

><p>The creaked open. Tyki took a deep steadying breath.<p>

It was clear Lovely had been crying, Eyes red and puffy, nose rubbed raw from frequent wipes of her cotton night robe. Each individual lash stood out stark from the moisture making the see green orbs larger and her mouth blood red. Dark spots low on each side of her face showed where Sheril had manhandled her. Even with her robe hanging open revealing a long white night dress and the unfortunate additions to her face, Tyki thought with a touch of guilt that Lovely still looked beautiful and achingly he wanted her.

Immobilised he simply stood there at a loss for words, the practiced speeches and pleas gone from his head at the sight of her. When Lovely slammed the door shut he could do nothing but remain on the spot. "You shouldn't have come." She shouted through the thick door, her words all slippery from the tears.

"I just want to talk to you." He pleaded, helplessly pounding the door. "Please Lovely."

"That's not my name. Just go away Tyki!"

"I'm not going anywhere Love – Lavi. I'm going to wait out here until you let me in."

A muffled thump, no footsteps.

Lovely – Lavi. Lavi was still there on the other side. Slowly he too slid down and sat at the base of the door, waiting for admittance.

Tired, exhausted and without a direction from Lavi, Tyki did not know how long he kept his vigil at the foot of her door. He knew she was there. He could feel her breathing on the other side of the wood. "Lavi… Lovely… I-" The words were a lump in his throat. "I want to know –"

No these words were no good. Should he be placating or furious? The woman on the other side, was she even someone he knew? Now she was a stranger, meeting again for the first time in a darkened corridor after a party.

In his short return to the Manor there had only been two people he felt ready to trust, by some awful twist of fate those precious two had been one person all along. One person who had fed him the biggest lies of all. Salty water dampened his shirt cuff.

"At the very least you owe me an explanation…"

A sniff… sob? "I- I never meant any of this. I didn't mean to become so involved with you. I'm so sorry."

"But it still happened. I don't blame you; you tried hard enough to stay away from me." On the other side Lavi gave a half choked laugh. "Everything I said, it doesn't change. I mean it all. My feelings were real… The name doesn't change a thing. What would you like me to call you?"

Silence.

"Lavi works just fine for me. If I'm honest I was more interested in the stable boy didn't give too much thought to Sheril's latest addition. But then Lovely just had to go and kiss me. After that I don't think I had a chance."

"I was just trying to make you shut up!" The absence of a sob heartened Tyki.

"Wonderful plan that was, worked out beautifully didn't it? Since that day I've been surrounded by you Lavi. Lovely, Lavi… In a way I'm glad you turned out to be the same. I can keep you closer like this; you are everyone who is precious to me."

Lavi had fallen silent again and Tyki wondered if she had even heard what he had just said. Damn it who should not have said so much all at once.

Hope bloomed once more as he heard movement on the other side. Tyki stood quickly to face Lavi. For moment neither of them moved and then she stepped aside to let him in. The sitting room was empty. Two cups of tea, one empty the other full. Lulubell said she had sat with Lavi after she fainted. Why hadn't they just taken her to the hospital wing?

The door leading to the bedroom was open, a faint orange glow of a lamp flickered deeper inside. Tyki sat down awkwardly, this kind of situation was entirely new, and usually he was on the side doling out the rejection. With no practical experience to draw on he would have to feel his way through this one and hope for the best.

Lavi sat down next to him and he swung his around her shoulders to draw her closer. His heart soared when she leaned into him burying her head into his shoulder and resting a hand on his chest. Lavi's breath was warm on his collar bone, a soft caress. He kissed the top of her head, deeply breathing in that scent that was so completely Lovely.

"Oranges will never be the same. I'll have to beat down the lustful thoughts whenever I encounter that scent, and it will be all your fault."

"Shut up." She mumbled into his neck.

Lavi felt the rumble of laughter before she heard. "I believe you had a far more effective method to make that happen."

Nose to nose and brow to brow they shared the same breath. Feather light touches traced the outline of Tyki's jaw, closing his eyes he lost himself in the sensation. "Nothing has changed. I really do love you Lovely."

A wistful sigh, a thumb drawing over his lips. "Do you remember when I told you I could say 'marriage' –"

"In seven different languages. I remember, what of it?" Tyki opened his eyes a sliver, Lavi's face was a mask of sorrow. Fresh tears welled up at the corners of her sea green orbs. As if reflecting her emotions, the colour of her normally vibrant eyes were dulled.

"Eight languages." Lavi's smiled sadly at him. "But tonight is the first I ever will 'I love you'. I'm happy I am able to say it you. But that is all I can offer. I love you Tyki."

"Shh, shh it's alright." Tyki stroked her hair, smiling to himself. It felt good to hold her, so warm on his arms. He thought about how he had been beyond stupid, recalling how she had been jealous of the stable boy, all the signs he had missed. But the joy he felt knowing that Lavi loved him, burned him up with ecstasy. Tyki kissed the top of her head, his hands wrapped tightly around her holding her tight in his grip. "It's enough for me." He held her tighter still. Now that the words were said, they were fragile and were to be handled with care. "I love you Lavi. All of you. It's going to be alright."

And for a while it was perfect.

On the lounger they lay sprawled, Lavi resting on his chest, calm breathing the only sound. A long time passed, Lovely's breathing slowed and became even, and he thought her asleep. It would be difficult to get used to call her Lavi. Tyki had come to love Lovely, and regardless, she was still lovely to him.

"Lovely, wake up, we have to go." She stirred, blinking blearily at him. Quickly she adjusted to the light in the room and sat up. A fresh wave of love spilled out from Tyki at the sight, almost dizzying him. Fit to burst from the feeling Tyki swept her fringe out of her face, tracing his thumb slowly across her cheek. Tearing himself away Tyki stood, surreptitiously stretching the parts of him that had numbed from lying in the same position. Through her bedroom door he could see that the entire content of her wardrobe had been emptied on to her bed.

"Good you've started packing. Get your things together, we'll go now. I need a few things from my room and then we leave. Together." There were too many things to consider. They would have to ride into town, his miners' home would do for now. Where to go after that? So absorbed was Tyki in planning the next course of action that he did not notice how stiff Lavi had become.

Lavi held her head low.. "Tyki you don't get it…"

"The Earl won't help me, not like last time, this deal with the Japanese is precious to him. I won't leave you. Not this time, not again."

"I'm not leaving with you." Lavi said almost imperceptibly.

"What are you talking about? We are leaving together. Tonight." Earnestly Tyki knelt down, grasping her hands in his. But she refused to look at him. "Lovely?"

"Tyki, I'm not Lovely, I'm Lavi. Bookman." Fresh tears welled in her eyes. "I can't go anywhere, not without Sheril."

Tyki tried to understand what she was saying. Who cares if she was Bookman? Hadn't she been paying attention to all that he told her? Bookman was a name important to him too, it was more reason for him to wish to take her away from this painful place, a past better forgotten. A reason to love her more. They were connected, always had been.

His mind tried to keep up with her. Tyki could not comprehend, wide-eyed he stared searchingly.

"Tyki, you don't get it do you?" Her voice broke over the words. "I'm going to leave with Sheril in the morning, to Italy. That's why I'm packing."

The world came crashing down around his ears. How had Sheril still managed to best him? He had probably known all along that Lavi would not listen to reason and sent him on this fools' errand regardless.

"But I love you…" He said weakly.

Lavi grasped his face in both of her hands. "I love you too, but Tyki, I have other obligations. I can't just leave not now, not when I have someone to look after."

The old Bookman, of course, he was her grandfather all along. Sheril the sick bastard was using him as leverage to blackmail Lavi. She had given up her freedom and dignity to secure healthcare for her grandfather. Not for the first time his stomach turned at the twisted wickedness of his brother.

"It's not what he would want for you." Tyki had to find a way to convince her. "Bookman would not want you to do this for him."

"He doesn't know what he wants." She said defensively, "Jiji isn't altogether there."

Tyki stood up abruptly, sweeping his hair back in frustration. "No Lavi, I've spoken to him. You were there that time when you walked me away from him and back to your room. That day I woke up and you were upset about Lavi – the stable boy. This is confusing. But Bookman is saner than you give him credit for."

"I'm just trying to do my best to look after him. The man raised me single-handedly. I won't leave him." The aggression in her voice caught Tyki off guard.

"Lavi, he asked me to take you away from here. Knowing what you have to do pay for his health, do you think any man wants his granddaughter to do that for him?"

"I'm doing what I can. And it's not like that, not anymore. Lulubell says if I help translate I won't have to do that ever again." Tyki couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sheril, Lulubell. Why did she consult with everyone else but him. "I'm not leaving Jiji for anyone."

"And leaving with Sheril is not leaving him alone?" Lavi shifted uncomfortably, his words were getting to her but Tyki couldn't stop himself. "Come with me and we can take Bookman with us. You won't be leaving him alone Lavi."

"Tyki stop! Just stop!" Lavi was on her feet, eyes wild. "Jiji is safe her. I'm going with Sheril and when this is over I will have my freedom."

A dark shadow gripped tight about Tyki's heart, squeezing so hard it hurt to breathe. "When this is over Lavi? When this is over you will see me thrown aside to marry some stranger and your grandfather will be in his grave. You are throwing your life away for a dead man."

A loaded silence befell the two. Tyki wished to unsay those words, but they were gone now, thrown out there and as much as he wished it wasn't so, the words were true.

Lavi stared at him, her mouth twisting soundlessly, stunned. "How could you… Tyki?"

He looked for the words that would save him, to reassure her. "Am I wrong?" No, that was not what he wanted to say. "Lavi, you've always known the outcome of this particular contract. It's not mere buying and selling, it's about cementing ties. In this kind of deal only blood will do."

"We can find another way."

"By the end of this you will be alone. Why can't you trust me? Come with me now and we can go, the three of us. Why do you trust Sheril so much Lavi, do you think he is the only one capable of protecting you? I cannot understand how after all that has happened you can be so willing to go off with Sheril alone. He just snaps his fingers and you're ready at a moment's notice." The shadow gave a hard tug, unable to stop himself and regretting it immediately. "Do you like him that much?"

The hot white flash that sparked across his face did not even surprise him. "How dare you!" She screamed at him. "How can you stand there and say those things to me?"

"Do you still hold feelings for him? Why else would you trust him? I've even seen you cry on his shoulders, hardly the act of a poor imprisoned girl." Desperately he tried to plug the dam but every insecurity he had just kept coming, viciously tearing the one he loved apart.

Tears were falling freely in streaks down the slopes of her cheeks and the hot taste of salt let Tyki know that he was crying too. Lavi turned her back to him and pulled the nightgown off her shoulders.

"Do you know why I haven't lain with you since that first night? It's because I wanted to preserve chastity or any legitimate reason like that, but because I didn't want you to see this,"

Dark blotches covered the expanse of her back. Where there should have been smooth, flawless skin a rainbow of bruises and welts overlapped each other. The worst black ones spread out into green and yellow as they healed slowly, hindered by fresh ones sitting on the periphery. Tyki remembered a stable boy with a black eye, dozing in a bale of hay.

"Your face when I first met Lavi…?"

"No that Skinn that time." She spat bitterly.

Tyki clenched his fists. "I'll kill him."

"Of course you will. Because that's how you fix things Tyki." She said scathingly. "But you won't. If anything happens to him before the completion of this contract, then I will be thrown out and Jiji worse."

Tyki took a half a step forward, stopping at the venomous sting of Lavi's glare. "Get out Tyki."

"I'm sorry…"

"Just go."

Lavi didn't know that Tyki stayed there long after she slammed her bedroom door shut on him. Lavi didn't know that he stayed there broken until the dark night gave way to the grey light of dawn.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone. Good to see you again. Sorry for such a long wait between updates. **

**But talking of late updates, I've been manically following Hoshino-sensei's instagram! But I can't quite let my heart get broken with dreams of a new chapter coming soon. And such a place it left us all!**

**Anywho hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm sorry for any typos and missing words. I always end up writing late at night and I never check my work. Sorry.**

**Chou Yuuki: Bless you. It's just as well I take my time to update so you can catch up. Hope things aren't hectice anymore. Lol lost passwords happens to us all. I still want to see those pictures.**

**Cinder: Thank you for the great review. Those two pairings are my favourite too. Love them! Haha I'm interested in your theories. Hold on those guys will be back soon!**

* * *

><p>Dark corridors and locked doors plagued her sleep, and it was a fitful rest that found Lavi in the morning cursing the lunatic attempting to break the door from its hinges. It had been at least ten minutes now without a break; Lavi had tried to ignore the call for the first five, but it refused to disappear into background noise. Now the sleepless Bookman considered climbing out of the window and enjoying a KamelotLee free day.

It was only the fear of falling from the third floor and breaking her neck that stopped her. Fatigue and risk taking did not really go hand in hand in her books.

Winter frostiness sunk its teeth into her skin when she gingerly stepped across the floor to retrieve slippers and a robe. With one last longing look at her bed Lavi said goodbye to any kind of rest today.

The dour faced maid regarded her with distaste; clearly a dressing gown was not suitable attire when one had just been dragged out of bed. One of the perks of being barred from the dining room was that she could enjoy the extra sleep in the mornings. "What is so urgent you had to attack the door frame?" She asked the maid dryly.

To Lavi's annoyance the maid's gaze flicked over her shoulder as if expecting to find someone else. The narrow minded woman was looking for any bit of gossip to take back to the servant's quarter with her. Lavi sighed, at least no one here called her a thieving gypsy.

"Mister Kamelot would like you to attend breakfast." The woman grunted.

"Tell him I said no." Lavi made to shut the door, but the woman jammed her foot in the way stopping her. Startled Lavi let go of the door, freeing the maid. "What did you think you were doing? Are you hurt?"

The maid snarled and shoved Lavi away roughly. "What do you care? I will not be blamed for you being late." She eyed Lavi as one would eye something nasty caught on the bottom of their shoe.

"Look, I don't know what's got you so crabby this morning but I'm not late. You should know by now that I do not do breakfast. Good day."

"We all know you're not even his wife." The maid sneered.

"Good," Lavi did not miss a beat. "So why exactly are you breaking down the door to demand I go have breakfast with him?"

The maid rolled her eyes insolently, if Lavi was not so forgiving she would have definitely recommend this woman be taught a lesson in etiquette. "The foreigner wants you there."

"Lenalee?"

"They refuse to sit without you. The mean looking one said that even if you are a pathetic excuse for a Bookman, you're the only they've got at the moment."

"Kanda said that?" Lavi shook her head as retreated to put on something more suitable for breakfast than a night robe and a scowl.

The maid shrugged behind her back. "That's what Kamelot translated."

They arrived at the dining hall a short time later. The dining hall matched the rest of the building in its splendour and extravagance; ornate double doors opened out to reveal lush carpet and portrait hung walls. The ceiling of the hall depicted a heavenly scene of feasting, fat cherubs and elegant deer pranced foolishly about the scene. Hard work and self-control held back the derision from Lavi's face.

The polished, dark wood table filled most of the room, from the double doors to the mantle on the other side. Breakfast had already been laid out, an assortment of bread, jams, porridge and meats, all that was missing were the diners. Lavi gauged that the table could easily seat a small party of thirty or maybe more; now however, the only occupants were Sheril, seated at the head, and another younger man, his son, Wisely.

Both men looked up when Lavi entered, breaking off their conversation. She didn't bother regard the younger and straightaway locked eyes with Sheril, who raised an amused eyebrow. Wisely leaned back in his chair smoothly, happy to be overlooked for now; a chill ran up her spine alerting Lavi to the fact that this one may be more dangerous than his father; watching, observing and waiting. She would not show her wariness if it could be hidden.

"Your poor father cannot be so feeble if at least one person still heeds when he calls for them. So good of you to join joins us Lovely." Sheril waved to the empty seat on his left, a signal that Lavi pointedly ignored and sat beside Wisely instead. The amused look dropped from Sheril's face, though Wisely seemed to only find more humour in the situation.

She wondered if she would regret that decision later.

"I don't believe I had much of a choice. That woman did her job well, all but broke the door down to secure my attendance." Lavi made a show of searching the room in a sweeping gaze. "And your other guests? Where are they?"

"What you waiting for?" Sheril tipped his head to the maid who stood still by the door, appearing somewhat gratified by Lavi's veiled complimented. She curtsied and scrambled from the room.

Lavi unfolded her napkin and laid it out over her lap, the cotton was soft against her fingertips. All the while she could feel the eyes on her. The familial yellow eyes of the Noah House met hers when she finally looked up.

"Lovely –"

"Lavi." Her tone was short and sharp.

"Lavi. Forgive me I'm unsure as to what capacity you are serving my father." Wisely corrected himself, his grin grew wider. Lavi found it difficult to hold his gaze, it felt invasive, as if he could see more than he should. "We have not had much of a chance to speak since you arrived. Father don't you think it's time to lift this little bread breaking ban. Business is done best in comfort after all."

"I serve purely as a translator and a keeper of the peace between all parties involved. And I appreciate your concern young master, but your father doesn't deem me to be suitable company for the family." Lavi avoided looking at Sheril as she recalled what happened the last time she had been invited to breakfast.

"Is that so?" Wisely cocked his head to the side and drummed his fingers on the table as he regarded Lavi. She tried her best to not be bothered by the open stare. Before Sheril could break the private conversation the door opened as the final guests arrived. Wisely used the flurry of action to lean forward in the guise of standing up and speak in an undertone to Lavi. "My uncle does not seem to think you are unsuitable." He did not give her time to reply and rose fully to greet Lenalee who smiled at him warmly, leaving Lavi wide eyed and pale.

The girl turned to Lavi brightly, "Lavi! You came; they said you always prefer to eat privately."

"I will gladly make the exception for you Lenalee. Perhaps next time you could join me?" They embraced lightly. "Good morning Yuu-chan, no Alma?"

Surly as ever, Kanda rolled his eyes. "Obviously. The Bookman observation skills did not miss a generation after all."

The insult only barely stung. "I do try so hard to impress."

The party sat down to eat, an uncomfortable quiet fell that was filled with vapid pleasantries about the state of the living arrangements; no one particularly eager to steer the conversation down the dark path of business.

"Do you want to marry my uncle?" Wisely asked suddenly. Lavi nearly choked on her tea and Lenalee dropped her cutlery in a clatter on her plate. Wisely continued as if his question had not just completely changed the atmosphere in the room; even Sheril was watching him, slowing dapping at his mouth with his napkin.

"M-me?" Lenalee answered the question with a shaky question of her own. She was stunned by the question, no doubt no one had even bothered to ask her what she wanted in all these backroom business dealings.

A predatory grin that reminded one of a shark stretched across his face. "Who else would I possibly ask that question?"

"Well… I… er… I'm not entirely sure how to answer that question Mr Wisely." Lenalee put down her knife and fork to consider the question carefully. Beside her Kanda was looking daggers at Wisely who did not seem to notice. "No one has actually asked me, it was always set to happen."

"Lord Kamelot I don't believe this is appropriate breakfast conversation." Lavi cut across before Wisely could ask anything else intrusive. "You don't have to answer the question Lenalee."

Wisely laughed loudly, "You don't have to call me lord Lavi."

"I know I was talking to your father." Lavi took a defiant sip of tea. Sheril caught her eye and nodded appraisingly.

"I see why he likes you." Wisely murmured to Lavi.

"Yes it is quite enough. I think we should be content with the fact that Miss Lenalee has done us the courtesy of gracing us with her presence and we will do our best to look after you while you are in our care." Sheril smiled warmly at Lenalee. "Forgive my son, he has always been too interested in the personal matters of heart and mind."

"Not at all Lord Kamelot, I find it quite refreshing." Wisely tipped his head to Lenalee courteously.

"I wish we had known that you had such great command of our language, we could have enjoyed each other's company so much more."

Lenalee blushed at the compliment and Lavi found herself wondering if Tyki would like that rosy contrast to her fair skin. She gripped her cup tighter.

Kanda coughed loudly. Lavi thanked him for turning the attention in the room. "We have travelled far and it seems our journey is not yet over. When will begin our journey to Kamelot Manor?"

Sheril looked uncomfortably from Lavi to Kanda. "An excellent question Mr Yuu –"

" –Kanda –"

" – Mr Kanda. We have a few minor issues to deal with. Just a few queries regarding inventory. I'm hoping that we should be finished very soon and we should on our way before the end of the week. The seasons are changing and it will be getting significantly more treacherous to travel soon."

"I see." Kanda replied and said nothing more for the rest of the breakfast.

Wisely leaned forward, Lavi wondered what he would try and stir now. "If you do not have any plans I was hoping that we could all take a trip to the town below. I heard about your little escape earlier this week, an official tour should help settle you. With you escort of course." He added as an afterthought.

"I would like that." Lenalee agreed tentatively. Kanda had visibly stiffened at the invitation, Clearly he did not trust Wisely any more than Lavi did. "Lavi you will come too?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Wisely gave Lavi that shark-like grin again.

"I would love to come." She replied cautiously.

* * *

><p>A bolt should have been added to the door. In fact, Lavi made a mental note to have a bolt secured to her bedroom door back at the Manor. Since the warning for Sheril to back off, he was finding it difficult to actually keep to the rule. Once again, uninvited the man sat on Lavi's coach, scrutinising her reflection in the mirror.<p>

"The purple dress is so much nicer, you should wear that instead." He said sagely.

"Why? I'm not trying to dazzle your son." Lavi pulled on her gloves slowly. She watched is reactions closely. The mention of his own son seemed to put Sheril on guard.

The clock struck one; she was due to meet the others in the courtyard soon, but that could wait for now. Tardiness could not hurt. Sheril shifted uncomfortably in his seat and took a deep breath though he did not enlighten her further.

"Wisely seems quite perspicacious; I'm sure he knows everything about the situation with the Japanese." Lavi caught Sheril's eye in the mirror. "And I'm not wrong to assume he knows all about our relationship, am I? What does worry me though is the little restraint you have over him; letting him say all those things about Tyki and Lenalee. You are his father."

In the reflection of the large ornate mirror Sheril was still looking pensive. Lavi wondered what it was about Wisely that had him so tangled up. It gave her a twisted joy to see him troubled like this; proof that he was not as powerful as he first tried to make her believe. There were other members of the family who significantly outranked him; his son; Lulubell; even Tyki to an extent, though still a pawn but more greatly favoured by the Earl.

"Wisely is far closer to the Earl than I am. What he sees he will report back and that includes whether or not he thinks your relationship with Tyki is detrimental to the plan. Watch out, my son has a way with people, he will have you speaking your inner most thoughts before you even realise the intrusion. I would hate for him to convince the Earl that you should be eliminated."

"I was led to believe that I'm needed to complete the contract, why would I be eliminated?" Lavi said disdainfully. The statement failed to upset her, how many more threats would she have to endure until the Noah family would be finished with her. Unimpressed she focused on her make up.

Sheril joined Lavi at the mirror and took the lip brush and pallet from her hands. He dapped lightly at the pallet and gently painted her lips a deep red. Lavi held her breath, but did not move back. "Brings out your eyes more. That cream Jonny gave you is amazing; you don't even notice the scars. I would so hate for Wisely to conclude that your infatuation with Tyki will cloud your judgement."

"How sweet of you, it almost sounds like you care about me." Lavi said, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Careful, with that much spunk I might end up falling in love. I wouldn't be the first after all. Perhaps you could try your hand at bringing around that flat faced grim reaper, Yuu-chan as you so like to call him." Unexpectedly Sheril shot forward and pressed their lips together. Lavi sprang back angrily cursing, while Sheril just laughed licking his lips.

"You're a bastard Sheril!"

"You should say thank you. Surely you have urges too woman, how long has it been since you were last kissed? Don't you miss it?" He grinned broadly and pulled out an envelope from his pocket. "Maybe this will fire you up? By the way I took the liberty of letting Tyki know that his last endeavours ended up as ash in the grate. Try to have a lovely afternoon my dear."

Sheril breezed past her left her to stew, staring at the letter on the table.

"Ready?"

Lavi turned sharply and groaned. It would be Wisely at the door.

"I saw my father leave, I didn't want to disturb you while you were together." Wisely smirked and winked. The urge to smack him was almost too strong to repress.

She wouldn't let him work her up, and started towards the door. He pulled her back by her wrist, Lavi attempted to shake him off but the man held on with surprising strength. From his pocket he pulled a pristine white handkerchief. "You might want to make yourself decent before we leave. I wouldn't want anyone to have any misunderstandings."

A glance at the mirror showed Lavi the state of her make-up; angrily she growled and snatched the proffered handkerchief.

"Just so you know it is not my intention to make a fool of your mother. She's an elegant refined woman, I really do think highly of her." Lavi didn't know why she was offering her small apology.

Wisely simply shrugged the comment off. "I'm not judging. My father is… He's… Well let's just say he has a hard time reeling in his desires. It's because of those tendencies that the Earl relies on other members of the family. Should I inform Tyki of my father's indiscretions?"

Of course he would remind her of his connections. Lavi cleaned up and folded the cloth away, hiding the stain that stood out starkly on the brilliant white. "I don't see how it's any of his concern. Come, we are going to be late."

Wisely followed her from the room without another word. He smiled graciously and held the door open for her, the picture of a gentleman. This did not comfort her, she knew he was only quiet long enough to think of more venomous things to say.

Lavi was not looking forward to this afternoon. It was one thing to spend more time with Lenalee and Kanda, she was still trying to gain their trust, but to be accompanied by this snake made things difficult. Lavi had yet to understand why she was even needed here. The Japanese did not seem like they were about to go back in the contract. Though it was quite suspicious that Kanda demanded that a Bookman be present, why would a Bookman make such a difference?

"It's sad." Wisely said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"What's sad?"

"The Earl is a close bond with Tyki, the ten years he left the Manor he was always by the Earl's side. The Earl loves him dearly and Tyki has never once denied a request from the Earl. Until now… My uncle has been quite vocal against this marriage. The strongest argument so far is that any Kamelot or Noah will do to stand in, does it have to be him?"

The words fell dully on Lavi's ears, as if hearing them from far away. Was that even an option? It was possible that Wisely was baiting a reaction out of her. Under the circumstances it was best to assume that Wisely was lying until she could verify it. She waited with bated breath for Wisely to continue.

"You didn't answer me earlier. Do you want to marry my Uncle Tyki?" Lavi willed herself not to be unsettled by the question. Pointedly she did not meet his gaze; a predator waiting to pounce lurked behind his eyes.

"I thought that question was directed at Miss Lee. I am not qualified to answer that question." Lavi replied casually.

"Everyone is entitled to an opinion, to a wish. Do you want to marry? In the very least what would you say to his argument against the marriage?" Wisely continued to poke and prod at her.

Lavi pursed her lips, thinking. It was a tricky question. There was only one answer but the phrasing could come back to harm her later. What response did Wisely expect for her? Surely he did not think she would be naïve enough to say that Tyki should be released from his obligations.

"Well?"

"My opinion is that family is the most precious possession one can have…" Lavi trailed off, unsure how to finish the thought.

Wisely considered her response, "So as such, one should put them first and protect the family. Good answer, I would have not expected anything else from you considering."

"Of course."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Wisely seemed satisfied with her answer and did not question her intentions any further and left her to her own troubled thoughts.

Heavy footsteps came up quickly behind them. Kanda and Alma strode quickly passed them, Kanda nodded once to Wisely while completely ignoring Lavi. The passage way was not narrow, but certainly not wide enough for four of them abreast. Lavi stepped to the side to let the men past. Annoyingly, Alma still managed to bump into her on his way; he winked widely and grinned as he walked on.

"What was that?" Wisely narrowed his eyes at Lavi.

"Nothing." Lavi said dismissively and secretly tucked the small note Alma had given her into her sleeve.

Out in the yard Lavi embraced Lenalee briefly and climbed into the carriage. It was a disappointment to Lavi, she had been hoping for the kind that would have separate compartments for the men and women; what they had instead was a four person single compartment carriage. There would be no escape from Wisely. She shot Wisely a venomous look when he audaciously chose to sit beside her. And what joy, Kanda, as sour faced as ever sat opposite. This trip was going to be fun.

Lavi spent the journey into the town looking out of the window and daydreaming. Wisely had captured Lenalee's attention and Lavi was all too happy to let him lead the conversation. The pair busily chatted away without a glance at the less excited couple in the carriage. Soothingly the steady rhythm of the hooves beating on the road, the tinkling bells on the reins and the gentle swaying of the carriage washed over Lavi.

Across the seat from her Kanda wore a look of the most intense irritation. What did he on his mind that aggravated him this badly. His right hand was balled into an angry fist pressing into his temple. The tension pulled taut the veins of his forearms. Lavi was amazed and a bit worried at how prominently they stood out.

"Is that healthy?" she blurted out without thinking. Lavi rubbed her own forearms to re-affirm the smoothness.

Kanda graced her with the briefest of glares and returned to the window. He pulled his sleeves up to cover his arms to Lavi's annoyance, she hadn't quite decided if they were an attractive feature or not yet. _How modest,_ she rolled her eyes and decided to listen to the only other conversation in the carriage. What was it about good looking men that made them act like bastards anyway?

To punish Kanda, Lavi allowed herself to slip into a daydream of touching those taut arms. She struggled to hold back the laughter at the uncharacteristically pleasant expression she plastered across his metaphysical face. If he knew what she imagining, Lavi was sure Kanda would attempt murder.

_Stop being so childish,_ a small guilty voice reminded her. Lavi scowled at the sound of the voice, it's not like she was being unfaithful to anyone. Not anymore anyway. To distract herself she forced herself to listen to the only conversation in the carriage.

"…port town, because of that the market is always bustling as you found out the other day. It's best we avoid the dockside, too many unsavoury types there. There is an excellent tea house…."

Instantly Lavi felt like drifting off again. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and absently fixed her hair over and over. Inside her sleeve something scratched at her skin, it was the small note from Alma earlier. Did Kanda know about it? She watched him curiously from under eyelids.

There was a single line of message written in a surprising neat and flowing hand:

Look for me.

"What?" Everyone in the carriage looked up startled. Heat rose in Lavi's face, she thought her face might be as red as her hair. She noticed for the first time that the carriage had come to a halt.

"I said we're here now. Are you alright Lavi?" Wisely was looking at her as if she had cracked.

"Perfectly." She hopped down and out of the carriage to join Lenalee, who grabbed her arm and dragged her into the crowd.

"Traitor. " Lenalee hissed at Lavi. "Abandoning me to talk to him the whole time. A little help would have been fantastic."

"Just be happy you don't have to deal with the father." She gave Lenalee a long suffering look.

Lenalee was thoughtful for a moment. "God help me if it runs in the family and this Tyki is the same."

"He's not." Lenalee blinked at the abrupt response but kept her thoughts to herself, for which Lavi was grateful. Quickly she needed to change the subject to avoid any further awkwardness. She lowered her voice to a whisper, "Alma gave me a note to _'look for him´_ do you have any idea what that means?"

"Yes, he has some important information to give you. He is here somewhere, when you see him go to him." Lenalee told her quickly as Wisely and Kanda caught up with them.

Wisely put his arm out for Lenalee and walked her into the crowds, she glanced helplessly at Lavi but she was not in any danger, not with her guard dog trailing behind. Kanda stuffed his hands in his pockets and ignored Lavi. She ran after him and looped her arm through his and held on tight. Kanda however had other plans and pushed her roughly off of him.

"Yuu-chan is so mean." She pouted and walked sulkily beside him. "Did your mother not teach you to be a gentleman?"

"I don't have a mother." He said flatly.

"Oh." Lavi kicked at the ground sending a pebble flying off the footpath. "I don't have one either, or a father. Never had a father before and barely remember my mother."

She surveyed the crowd around her. It was much the same as the last she came down here to lead Lenalee astray, except more people donned scarves and thicker clothes. The weather had taken a turn in the last few days. It was about time Sheril thought about heading back home. They did not want to be stuck here for the winter. "What? Why are you staring Yuu-chan, do I have something on my face?" she rubbed at her nose. The tip was already on its way to freezing.

Kanda had been watching here with an odd look. "Lenalee is my cousin. We grew up together. I will not let any harm come to her."

"Just what do you think I will do to her?" Lavi laughed, just a little bit confused. Who did he think he was protecting Lenalee from? She made a mental note never to get married. It was far too complicated a business.

Wisely led the little group though a more classy part of town; the streets were lined with artisan shops, crafts, artefacts and an abundance of tea shops. They passed all of these, and Lavi looked back longingly at a shop displaying a rainbow array of treats in the window. At the very end of the road stood an impressive iron gate gleaming in the frosty sun. Beyond the gates was a perfectly kept courtyard and a stone building at the far end.

"The university is usually closed to the public; an exception will be made today however. The grounds and the library are too impressive to miss." Wisely announced. He appeared to be quite pleased with himself.

Lavi was determined she would not indulge him and enjoy the little tour. The determination was slowly stripped from her at the beautiful artwork that covered the walls. A multitude of faces and expressive eyes looked down on her gilt frames hung high. The library was immense and even Kanda appeared awed by the sheer size of the shelves lining the walls.

Ahead Wisely spoke quietly with Lenalee sharing trivia about the place. Lavi was too taken by her surroundings to even try to listen. The warm smell of wood and vanilla coming from the shelves was intoxicating. The embossed titles and bindings stood out under her fingertips as Lavi ran her hand over the spines of the countless books. It would take a life time and more to read every tome in the collection.

Carefully Lavi pulled out a leather bound book entitled _Meditations, _a philosophical tome on the nature of ideas. The soft pages turned in a whirlwind as Lavi flipped though the book. Placing the book back as if were a new child Lavi ran to catch up with the others ignoring the glares from the scholars who were to study in silence.

She found them all in the marbled entrance retrieving their coats from a doorman who was quite familiar with Wisely. He caught her eye and smiled widely at her as she joined them. "Time for tea to warm us all up, don't you think?"

"That sounds great." Lavi acquiesced politely. What she really wanted was to explore this place some more on her own.

Once again, Wisely led the way with Lenalee. Feeling small under the weight of all the knowledge bound inside these books, Lavi found herself holding onto Kanda. This time he did not push her away. They walked back up the road to choose a tea house, there were so many to choose from.

There were not many people on this stretch of road, mostly pedestrians making their way into one of the shops to warm up and few peddlers laying out their wares on the ground. There was a commotion at one of the doors, a jeweller was trying to force a watch peddler to move on. Bad for business he claimed. Lavi turned to see what would become of the peddler. The old woman had already begun to pack her things away. What caught her eye though was the figure standing in the alley between the jewellers and the confectionary she had been looking at earlier. It was Alma.

The group stopped in front of a cosy little tea house. Lavi looked back at the alley, it was empty. _Look for me_. "You all go ahead, I'm just going to go have a look at the sweets over there. I'll be back soon. Oh and I saw a curiosity shop that looked interesting too. I'm sure it would just bore you all. Bye."

"But.." Lenalee started but Lavi had already crossed the street and entered the confectionary. Wisely watched her with his eyes narrowed and then ushered Lenalee into the tea house.

The bell tinkled as Lavi entered the shop. The delicious smell of sugar and chocolate hit Lavi like an edible wall of goodness and she barely resisted sampling the fudge in the display case to her right. Remembering her mission, Lavi looked through the window and waited for the group to enter the tea house, and then counted three minutes before she stepped back out of the shop and into the alley.

The narrow crack between the buildings was damp, the cold seeping into her skin the further she went in. A small line of blue sky above was all that lit her in the dark alley. Lavi had begun to question whether she had even spotted Alma when she still did not find the man at the end of the alley. The back street opened onto a narrow street. Not as narrow as the alley but certainly less well to do then the artisan lane she had just left.

A shout from somewhere above her stopped Lavi from turning back.

"Lavi, over here!" The lithe form of Alma waved down at her from a low windowsill. "You got the message?"

"I couldn't miss when you nearly bowled me over like that." Lavi said good-naturedly. It was difficult not to like Alma. His happy attitude was infectious.

"Follow me. I've got something to return to Bookman and there's someone to meet you."

"Who? Where are we going?" Lavi asked, matching her stride to his.

"Watch you step, there are no policemen down there. We're going to the docks."

* * *

><p><strong>Goodnight everyone!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone. Sorry for the massive delay on the update for this fic!**

**Chou Yuuki: Haha forgotten password, we've all been there. I hope college isn't stressing you out anymore and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm happy you feel that way! It makes me happy too!**

**Cinder: Thanks for your lovely review. I'm really glad you like it. I'm a huge YuuVi fan when I'm not fangirling over Lucky pairing. And can I just say you are a very clever reader! I'm interested in your theories about Cross. I hope this chapter will satisfy your thoughts. There is a character appearance that should make you happy in this chapter.**

**Enjoy reading everyone!**

* * *

><p>Alma made easy company for Lavi. Unlike his employer, Alma was very good natured and humoured. He spent their time together cracking jokes and making idle small talk as they navigated their way through the back streets down to the docks. Alma told Lavi stories that she was sure one of them would be murdered for if Kanda found out. Still she filed away the small scraps of information for later use. The story of Kanda's first kiss would be hilarious to spring on him next time he refused to engage in proper conversation.<p>

"Yuu-chan was just sitting there stunned for the longest time afterwards. His first kiss stolen by a drunk who thought he was prettier than the Lady he was guarding." Alma was doubled over clutching his stomach, laughing hard and wiping a tear from his eye.

"How comes you get to call Yuu by his first?" Lavi asked curiously when Alma used the informal form Kanda's name for the nth time. Every time Lavi had used the name in front of the stern man she had received a threat of some form. "How close are you that you get to use his name?"

Alma smiled a smile that only raised more question, as if he were remembering something he would rather not share. "Close enough. I started doing it mostly for the same reason that you do."

"And what reason would that be?" Lavi leaned into Alma conspiratorially.

"To annoy him of course." Alma declared. "Yuu-chan is no fun when he's being all stern and boring."

The pair came up to a junction in the road. Both options looked as uninviting as each other. If Alma wasn't so jovial, Lavi would have been sure that she was being lead to her doom. Maybe she still was and Alma was just a very happy killer.

"Lead the way Alma." She resigned herself to her fate, whatever it may be.

Alma was thoughtful for a moment., shrugged and boldly walked into the lane on the left. Lavi followed uncertainly. "Why this one?"

"Because it smells the least. There should be a shipwright's tavern up ahead." Lavi looked nervously at alleys on either side of the road. The buildings here were mostly warehouse and nearly all of them had an abandoned feel about them. Alma tried to reassure her. "Don't look so worried. I'm not a member of the guard for no reason." Alma stood a little straighter, as if that would instil reassurance in Lavi.

The small lithe frame of the young man was not a reassurance. Even young man seemed to be a bit of stretch. It may be a product of his background she reflected. Kanda looked to be about her age however, he was in fact closer to Wisely. But Alma's pale complexion and smooth cheeks gave him the look of a teenage boy; probably no older than Allen. It did not help much either that she was taller than the Japanese man. She frowned at him.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Alma deflated immediately making Lavi feel bad.

"Oh no I'm sure you'll be a great body guard. And I'm sure we won't see anyone to defend against…"

"I'm sure you would prefer it if Yuu-chan was escorting you instead." Alma huffed dramatically and set a quick pace. He threw a mischievous wink over his shoulder, "I've seen the way you look at him, admit it you like him don't you. Alas I cannot compare to the strong and silent Yuu-sama, ready to protect innocent maidens with his big strong arms and mighty sword."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lavi couldn't keep the blush from her face. It did not help that she had been enjoying the view of his arms earlier in the carriage. "And who taught you to be so sarcastic in English anyway?"

"The Bookman; He taught all of us." Alma spun on his feet, walking backwards. The shipwrights' tavern sign was visible now a short distance away. "Oooh you're blushing. I'm right aren't I?"

"No." Lavi said bluntly which only caused Alma to raise his eye brow questioningly. "Okay maybe a little. But not like that. Stop making that face! I don't like Yuu like _that_, I mean he's so uppity I don't much like him at all. He has a pretty face. That's all."

"Really? That's all?" Alma arched a cynical eyebrow.

"Yes!" She said exasperated and without thinking she added, "besides I have someone waiting for me." Not entirely true, and not entirely a lie if the frequency of letters was anything to go by.

"Alright then, just checking." Alma grinned at her. Lavi thought she saw something resembling relief cross his face. "Just as well really. Yuu-chan has somebody too. Don't want to break your frail heart."

"Frail indeed," This piqued Lavi's interest but did not voice it. This might explain why Kanda was so sour all the time, perhaps he was missing someone. She decided to change the subject. "So my grandfather taught you to speak English? He never told me where he learnt his Japanese. What kind of teacher was he?"

Alma's face darkened, "Harsh. Mistakes were not allowed."

Lavi patted him consoling on the back, having herself been in the same position.

The pair passed a small group of men squatting in an alley slowly passing around a bottle between them. One of them looked up lazily at them and nudged another. Unease settled into Lavi causing her to speed up her steps. She realised that Alma was probably only trying to make her feel more comfortable by distracting her from the surroundings with his banter.

The sound of many feet joined their own on the cobbled path. Lavi counted four additional pairs of feet following. Beside her Alma matched his stride to hers, the grin replaced by grim anticipation. The men were calling out to them now. Lavi almost wished her brain couldn't translate the vulgar catcalls.

"Missy why don't you come over, I have something to share with you."

"Did you get tired of the pretty perfumed boys? Come for a bit of rough and tumble?"

Alma glanced at her questioningly but said nothing. The disgusted look on her face must have been enough of an answer. The tavern wasn't too far now, the bright sign post and polished door incongruous with the surroundings.

"We couldn't have met this person in a less shady part of town?" Lavi hissed at Alma.

A hand closed around Lavi's arm, pulling her back roughly, making her cry in pain. The lazy eyed man who had first noticed the pair leered at Lavi. He grinned broken yellow teeth at her. "Got you."

Instantly Lavi recoiled, and tried to shake the man off but the grip was too tight. She struggled pointlessly. "Let go!"

Lavi balled her free hand into a fist and struck the brute in the face. The strike only left her with a stinging hand, her attacker barely even flinched. He merely blinked at her. White light exploded in the left field of her vision. She spat out a mouthful of hot blood, it left a metallic aftertaste.

The brute spun her around and held her in a crushing embrace, the cold flat of a knife pressed into the soft flesh of her neck.

Alma had already dispatched one of the assailants, a beast of a man at least twice his body weight and size was knocked out cold on the ground. He held another man in the exact mirror of Lavi. The fourth and final member of the gang looked to the one holding Lavi for further instruction.

"Let him go slit eyes, or I'll rip out her pretty little neck," he threatened.

"It's no use," Lavi gasped. "He doesn't speak your language."

Her captor grunted and pushed her roughly to the ground, she landed on her palms painfully. Too late she saw the fourth man circle behind Alma a crowbar in hand.

"Alma!" she screamed.

A single gunshot resounded in the air.

* * *

><p>Stone, and glass cut deep into Tyki's palms as he was thrown from the warm tavern and out into the cold. At least he'd managed to get one good punch in before the gorilla-like owner removed him from the premises. Gasping from the stinging pain, Tyki tried to remove the grit lodged under his skin.<p>

"That can't be good…" A shard of glass was embedded deep into the pad of his palm. He contented himself with the fact that it could have been much worse. All he had done was compliment a woman, and her beast of a partner had attempted to decorate his skull with shiny pieces of glass. Alright maybe he had also been doing more intimate things then just giving her a mere compliment..

"Was it worth it?" Allen sat down on the bare ground despite the biting cold.

"Not really, I've had better goodnight kisses." Tyki tapped the glass shard. Acute pain shot up the length of his arm. "Think Miranda can fix this?"

Allen could only look on his friend pityingly. He should have attended the ball that night instead of leave the grounds. Too much it seemed had happened that night. Tyki had yet to tell him the full story, but Allen had gathered that somehow Tyki was now aware of Lavi's double act and for some reason the man had let her flee across the globe.

By the time Allen had turned up the next day, Lavi and Sheril had boarded the ship and Tyki had left the Manor. He later tracked him down to the workman's section of the town. If Allen had not begged him, then the broken man would not even have put pen to paper and write letters to Lavi.

So far there had been no replies.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Allen's question was more frustrated observation than actual enquiry. "In three weeks you've in at least four drunken blow outs, mostly because you landed yourself the wrong woman for the night."

Tyki ignored him as usual.

"Do you think Lavi would be proud of you right now? If she knew how you were spending your days? That got Tyki's attention. He looked up sharply to face the boy, a cold fire burning behind his caramel eyes.

"I think she's too busy keeping Sheril happy to spare me any thought." He dragged himself to his feet, "If she had any thoughts left for me, she would have written back to one of those useless letters."

Tyki began walking up the path, away from Allen and his reasoning. He cut a hopeless figure, a hunched form, clutching his arm to his chest and disappearing into the early winter twilight. Tyki had convinced himself that Lavi had given up on them entirely. By choosing to leave she had expunged Tyki from her life.

It was beyond tragic. Allen had seen for himself how much cared deeply for each other, even loved each other. If only they would admit it.

Allen caught up with Tyki. For a time they walked in silence. This conversation had been had so many times already. They were in a quiet part of the town. Most families were home already, preparing the house for the dark and the cold night ahead.

"Did you tell her how you feel in the letter?" Allen watched his breath rise up in a mist before him.

Tyki grunted an answer.

"And did you tell her that you wouldn't go through with the marriage?"

Another grunt.

"Have you even been to see Bookman?"

Tyki stopped in his tracks; he grabbed Allen by the arm pulling him back too. "What would I say to him?" There was a manic spark in his eye that frightened Allen. "Should I tell him to kindly die of his own accord and release Love- Lavi from her ghastly duty?"

"That's not what I'm saying." The boy's scarf had come loose in the man handling. Allen gave Tyki a reproachful look and wrapped it back up. "I just think you should talk to him to fully understand why he's such a threat to your brother."

"What?" Tyki was confused. The combined effect of drink and the blow to the head was taking its toll on him. He raised his arm to rub his temple, quickly stopping when he remembered the shard of glass sticking out of it. At least the cold wind had numbed the area.

Allen smirked, finally the man was listening to him properly. The boy had wracked his brain thoroughly to understand the foul cloud that had fallen over Kamelot Manor. It may not be his rightful home, but he had some attachment to it. The stables at least.

"Don't tell me you haven't found it odd that Sheril is trying so hard to keep Lavi by his side. And Bookman too. The twisted bastard, no offence, is using them against each other; using their love for each other against them. Lavi will not leave without her grandfather. And this is just a theory, but Road said that she heard you speak with Lulubell in the library."

"Road was there? Sneaky brat."

"Yeah she was, and she said that Lulubell wasn't so happy about your relationship with Lovely."

"Where are you going with this?" Tyki's head was beginning to pound. Allen could have screamed at his denseness.

"This is why you shouldn't drink Tyki. It makes you stupid." The older man rolled his eyes, although it hurt him to do it. Allen took a deep breath and continued, "I think that they're hiding something. Lulubell and Sheril are working to hide something. I just don't know what. And I have a suspicion it has something to do with Bookman."

"He used to work for us, years ago." Understanding slowly dawned on Tyki. Lulubell had seem quite shaken by the sudden reappearance of a Bookman in Kamelot Manor after all this time. Since Lavi's mother died there had been no Bookman…

Another memory came to him unbidden. The night of the ball, he had been with Sheril in Sheril's study and how smug had Lulubell been when she walked in and dictated her terms. Convince Lavi and leave now or give up. She had already known that would never turn her back on Bookman.

"Now you're getting it." Allen smiled approvingly into his scarf.

"She's been burning the letters." The brief fire ignited by Allen's theories had been extinguished. "How can I ever get through to her if she won't let me in?"

"You don't know that for sure." Allen stuffed his hands in his pockets. The skies were clear, the stars would be bright tonight. "How sure are you that even received any of the letters."

"What is this Allen? Are you the little angel of doom, come to tell me that my family is full of liars and deceivers." Tyki would have laughed, if he did not find it all so tragic. "What did I expect, my own role was to whisper into ears and politely threaten. How stupid was I to think that the knife would never turn on me."

"If the Earl ever did what was expected of him then a lot of people would be much happier and better off." The dark blue skies were reflected in Allen's eyes, giving him the impression of one looking out into the void.

Tyki felt a bit ashamed for the first time for his self-pity. "How is he doing?"

Allen shrugged and walked on.

"Come on Tyki, we should speed up if we want to catch Miranda before she leaves the Manor.

* * *

><p>Cold steel pressed into the soft flesh of Lavi's. The roar of the gun firing had made her captor jump; the knife jerked and nicked the skin. A single bead of ruby trickled down reddening her collar.<p>

The side of her face was throbbing where she had been hit. With difficulty, Lavi struggled in the tight hold to see what was happening around her. Alma was wrestling the goon who had tried to jump him from behind. His leather vest was torn and he was bleeding from his scalp. And there, standing by the tavern entrance, gun pointing in the air…

Lavi could not mistake that hue of red hair. Cross Marian.

He strode forward, coolly levelling the firearm at the beast restraining Lavi.

"I cut her!" He pulled Lavi's head back painfully by her hair exposing her already bloodied neck.

On the ground, Alma had won his battle. He was torn between running at the Lavi and nervously waiting for Cross to take action.

"Do it and you will die too!" Lavi spat, her words braver than she felt. Lavi screwed her eyes up tight as a warning shot rang past her ear. The bullet whistling in the wind as it flew passed.

The goon threw her to the ground, before turning tail and running. Lavi grasped at her neck, coughing. Alma was by her side in a flash. He pressed a cloth to her neck and hugged her in relief that it was only a surface scratch. She pushed him away to examine his wounds.

"I-I'm alright Alma. We need to look at you," Lavi's eye fell on the tear in Alma's shirt. The left side had been torn open and underneath intricate lines of tattoo were revealed. Tattoos and… "Alma you… you're..."

Alma quickly pulled the ends of the material together, covering up as best he could. He placed his fingers on his lips warningly to silence her. Lavi pushed the questions back for now and gratefully took Cross' hand.

"I never thought I'd say this," Lavi threw her arms around the man, surprising him. "But I am so happy to see you!"

"You can show me your gratitude later, for now let's go inside." Cross led Lavi to the tavern entrance. Lavi turned at the door, seeing that Alma had not followed.

"I need to head back to my other duties. You will be safe with Cross Marian." Alma turned and ran into the night. He stopped at the top of the road. "I hope I've proven I can take care of myself at least!" Lavi waved and Alma was gone.

"Come on, I have a room upstairs." Cross took Lavi by the arm and led her through the tavern to a flight of dark wood stairs. There were other rooms along the way with shady looking men and women exiting and entering. False laughter rang in the air.

Her face grew very hot with a sudden flush. "Cross Marian, did you bring me to a brothel?" She demanded in an outraged whisper.

"Don't be too judgemental, you were barely a notch above these women until recently." Lavi hung her head. "These women will look after you."

He deposited her into a room and instructed a young woman to meet her there with a wash basin. The young woman cleaned the scratch on her neck and supplied a poultice for her reddened jaw to prevent swelling. Lavi thanked her kindly in her home language and the young woman bowed meekly.

The room was decorated darkly, deep maroon curtains hung from the windows and around the four post bed. The only light came from the fire roaring in the grate, no doubt someone considered the long arms of shadows sensual. Lavi self-consciously put her back to the bed, her best attempt at ignoring the establishment Cross had dragged her into. Cross himself was seated at the window, quietly smoking.

She turned to him now. "What did you bring me here for?"

He stubbed out the cigarette into an ashtray. Lavi examined his slow deliberate movement. The merchant director of the Dark Order Shipping Co. had discarded his large outer jacket, the white linen shirt was enough in the fire lit room. His face seemed a lot thinner in the shadowy room, the effect enhanced by pulling his hair back into a pony tail.

"Cross?" She called him again, "Why did you bring me here? It's getting late too, Sheril will…"

"Worried?" Cross offered.

"No. Angry"

"I've already sent word back to the consul's house that I've had the fortune of bumping into you and a carriage will arrive for you at precisely four of the clock."

"And Wisely?"

"He has also been notified." Cross said smugly.

"Well I see you've wrapped up all the loose ends of this abduction." Lavi joined Cross at the window. The world outside was steadily becoming darker.

She pressed her forehead against the cold glass. It was instant relief the ache that was growing steadily stronger. Cross placed his palm between the glass and her head. Gently but firmly he guided her down to sit on the sill. Being Cross Marian, he could not resist stretching his arm around her shoulders.

"I know what you're doing," Lavi allowed the man to steer her and leaned her sore head on his chest. "I'm only letting you do this because my head hurts, so don't get any ideas. And stop rubbing arm!"

"Fine, fine. But I could make you feel a lot more comfortable." But he did stop his motions.

Lavi laughed lightly for the first time. "You try that and I know two people who would have your head on a platter."

"A certain pair of brothers?" One handed, Cross lit another cigarette.

"No I was thinking more like Allen and Melia." Lavi closed her eyes, sinking into the warmth of another body and the pain relief. Her aching mind wandered, what would it have felt like to sit like this with someone else on a winter night? "We have barely one hour, Cross. What are the Japanese hiding?"

Various theories had chased each other around her head, each as unlikely as the last. There just had to be a reason why they demanded that Bookman be present for the contract signing and completion.

"Why do you think they are hiding something?"

"Because their man servant whisked me away for a secret meeting with you of all people. If I didn't think they were hiding something before, then I definitely think so now. So spill it. What do they want from my family?"

Cross took his time to answer the question. The clock in the corner ticked loudly, each notch driving a nail into Lavi's skull.

"The Japanese we are currently hosting are a rather unfortunate branch of their family, with no actual financial means of their own. Lenalee and her cousin Kanda were bartered as merchandise to forge trade links. Thirteen years ago when the original deal was struck, an unfortunate incident occurred that changed the heart of one of the key contract writers. In a tragic incident in Kamelot Manor a woman was murdered. Died by fire, in front of her young daughter, and a son of the house."

"My mum." Lavi sat up straight, hugging herself tightly. As if trying to hold herself in; ignore the well of emotion threatening to overflow. She spoke calmly, accepting the words. "So she was murdered. Why?"

"The Kamelots believed she had something important to them in her possession. Documents that would implement them in a number of crimes. These documents were never found, and so nothing could ever be pinned to your family.

"It has reached my ears however, that prior to setting sail back to the civilised world, Bookman left behind some very sensitive documents and instructions to revenge on the Kamelots." Cross spoke evenly as if he were merely recounting his activities today.

"How do I fit into all of this?" All this new information was making her head spin.

"Amongst the paper Bookman left behind is a very important deed: the deeds to Kamelot Manor. The Japanese trust me enough to handle the papers for now, but the name of the original family does not appear on this set. Bookman has hidden that. I'll have these papers delivered to you upon return to the Manor. Your job is to find that person and restore the Manor to them." Cross walked to the fire place.

Lavi nodded along, not fully processing the task that Cross had just put on her shoulders. Lenalee, Kanda and Alma were preparing to take over the Manor in return for a home and safety. They had no idea how it would take, a slow revenge that wasn't even theirs to take.

"Cross!" Lavi ran to the man and grabbed him by his shirt. "What about Tyki? And Tricia? They did nothing wrong. What will happen to them?"

Cross peered down at her, his dark eyes unfathomable. Gently he unhooked her hands from him. The rattling reins of a horse and carriage could be heard below.

"That would be entirely up to you. The papers will not only include the deed, but the sign death warrant for your mother's life."

Lavi was in too much of a daze to notice Cross wrap her cloak about her and delivered her into the carriage and the waiting arms of Sheril Kamelot.

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing you all a happy new year!<strong>


End file.
